


A Peculiar Summoner and his Heroes (Summoner Supports)

by RemnantofWar



Series: Remnant and Heroes [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Conversations, F/M, Fire Emblem Heroes - Freeform, Friendship, I don't know what I'm doing, Love, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 67
Words: 98,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemnantofWar/pseuds/RemnantofWar
Summary: The Summoner of the Order of Heroes can summon anyone from various worlds. Some are friendly, some are not. How does the summoner interact with them?





	1. The Summoner

**Information on the Summoner**

**Name:** Remnant (Real name unknown)

 **Age:** 25

 **Status:** Summoner and Tactician of the Order

 **Appearance:** Remnant is 185 cm tall, weighting 77 kg (not counting _that_ thing). Usually goes around wearing the uniform given to him from his appearance in Zenith, keeping his hood up most of the time. Under it he has short messy black hair with a streak of white (Caused by stress?). His eyes are grey with a shade of teal, but hide a lot of pain behind them. Has a scar on the right side of his neck, going from the jaw to the collarbone. His body is fairly developed, showing sign of a rigorous training (He was already well built when he first appeared, but his training with the heroes improved it further), allowing him to keep up with Heroes like Hector. Sadly _that_ thing causes him some troubles. His body sometimes works against him, causing him to feel sick after some time.

 **Personality:** Remnant is very upbeat and sometimes chaotic (Sharena loves that), dragging Heroes left and right to do something (even chatting works). He normally hangs around people he can have a nice chat with (Mainly the twins from the World of the Sacred Stones or the royals from the world of Conquest) and likes to play with the more younger Heroes. He usually takes a nap in the royal gardens during the first few hours of the afternoon, and it's not unusual to see him napping near the Tikis (He says their presence is calming). He heavily disapproves negative behaviour and hates to be looked down upon (He managed to literally _pin to the wall_ one of the Grimas to make them behave). He also appears to be more at ease around mother-like figures, making him docile (some examples are Deirdre, Camilla, Cecilia and Princess Gunnthrá). During battles and strategy meetings, his demeanor shifts to a more serious degree showing great insight and tactical knowledge of the various worlds and Heroes (says that back home, all the worlds of the Heroes were part of a collection of legends and myths and downplays his tactical prowess despite the Robin stating otherwise).

** Personal Notes (Alfonse, Sharena, Anna and Appointed Healer) **

** Alfonse: ** Upon his arrival, I didn't want to grow close to the Summoner. My previous experience with Zacharias (Or should I call him Bruno?) left me with a habit of distrusting people who came in the Order. And initially I saw that the Summoner was more reclusive and unwilling to open himself. Sharena eventually managed to convince me to help the Summoner going through... I think he called it 'Depression' ? Anyway, we managed to help him out of it and if I must be honest, I'm glad we did. Now, the Summoner is happy to talk about his knowledge about the worlds and also tells some fun stories from his own. Even still... he wishes us to keep _that_ thing hidden from the others except the healers and those he grows close to. He explained to me how it works more than one time, and everytime I find myself to just stare at it and wonder how much further his world was compared to ours. He says he would get rid of it if he had the chance, but he still needs it. I guess we'll see what the future holds.

** Sharena: ** Remnant is such a funny guy to hang around! He always know how to cheer you up whenever you feel down with just a few words (Even though at the beginning he needed that same cheer)! He also has a large collection of stories that he's ready to tell whenever you want (He loves a lot of them and loves to share them). He's my super best pal ever! But... sometimes I see him standing absolutely still, watching the horizon with a lost look. Of course I call for him, and it's hilarious to see him start screaming something before realizing what's happening and calms down. Still, I can't help but wonder what's on his mind. Does he think of his home? Or has he fallen back in his previous state, even for just a moment? I just know that I'll always be his best friend here, letting him know that he can always count on me!

**Anna:** Our Summoner is a great asset for the Order. They allowed us to put up a good resistance against the Emblian invasions and allowed us to also free the Heroes under Veronica's contract without problems. And let's not talk about the Muspellian war. He was able to keep up with the Muspellian general and tactician and even defeat her... But the death of Princess Gunnthrá hit him hard. Suffice to say that when Surtr died, Remnant immediately left the room where the battle happened and we found him destroying a wall with _that_ thing and... well it was not a pretty sight. But after that, when he summoned the Princess, he retrieved his usual chatoic attitude. He's also very good in getting money for the Order, so he gets bonus points from me. I'd surely get a bigger profit than my sisters with him around. A merchant must see when something brings more profit, and I'd like to admit that I have a VERY trained eye for it hehe~  


**Ethlyn:** As the appointed healer of the Summoner, I tend to him at least one hour per day. He's quite the troublesome man, sometimes, especially when he must stop a fight in the Order. But seeing even the more strong willed Heroes of the Order look unable to retaliate at the Summoner's words is always funny. I think I also noticed that some of the female Heroes seem to have taken quite the liking to the Summoner (Even some of the more... bad ones). And I also noticed that he seem to look at my brother and Dierdre with a strange look. I cannot really place it, but it seems like he's looking at them like a child is looking at his parents. I think I should talk about this with Sigurd. He might know what to do.

** Known Skills **

** Iceberg: ** A skill learnt during his role as Summoner, taught to him by various heroes (Mainly by Lloyd of the Black Fang). Makes use of his innate high resistance to magic to unleash a powerful blow against a target. Altough it remains to understand why he has such a high resistance. Could it be related to the fact that his world has no magic? Even the Summoner has no clue.

**Draconic Aura:** A skill that the Summoner learned on the spot when he was sparring with Duma, the God of Strength. Boosts the Summoner strength for a more powerful hit. Although it is only for one hit and cannot be used constantly, the Summoner has found a decent application for it when he needs to either break through enemy ranks or literally just break things. Even if it isn't as powerful as Dragon Fang, it still has some usage.

**Magical Storage:** A skill that the Summoner discovered by chance. When he uses _that_ thing to block a magical attack, said magic is absorbed and used to empower the Summoner's next attack, be it magical or physical. It works similarly to Fjorm's Ice Mirror, but doesn't affect arrows and daggers. The Summoner has find some uses for it, mainly to block spells used by the Heroes in the Order to attack eachother with the intention of killing.

**Rational Hatred:** A skill named by the Summoner himself when he discovered he could use the skill Vengeance constantly. He claims to be something similar to what berserkers go through during battle. The closer he is to death, the more damage he can deal. It is also connected to _that_ thing, making him and those around him even stronger during certain moments. While some think it's just something related to morale, those that know the Summoner's secret can easely understand when it activates.

** Special Spiral: ** A skill taught him by the bard Lewyn and the wolfskin Keaton. This skill allows him to use more frequently the skill Iceberg. While he relies on this skill more than others, it has some draw backs against those that prevent the Summoner from activating the skill in the first place.

** Wings of Mercy: ** A skill learnt during his role as Summoner, taught to him by various heroes (Mainly by Palla of the Whitewing). Allows the Summoner to teleport himself nearby an ally that is heavily wounded. He sometimes uses it with a strange strategy: let some heroes attack a powerful enemy, gaining wounds and then teleport himself to secure the kill when the enemy is weak enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome! This will be a series of Support chains with the main protagonist being the Summoner of the Order of Heroes: Remnant. Being a custom Summoner (with the name that I use on my FEH account) I am taking a lot of freedom in how Heroes interact with him. Supports will end either at A+ or S, depending on the Hero Remnant is interacting with. S support will be only for the female heroes, but not all of them will reach an S rank. For now, none of them should be counted as 'Canon', mainly because I'll be thinking about it.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment and some advices. Not having a Beta reader will make it a pain since my english is a bit problematic. Especially when it comes to writing


	2. Lyon: Shadow Prince

##  **C SUPPORT**

Lyon: Summoner, may I have a word with you? If that's not a problem of course.

Remnant: Of course it's not a problem, Prince Lyon. After all, I just finished all my work for now and I'm kinda bored. A little chat would be nice.

Lyon: Oh, I'm glad. I wanted to know something about you, specifically.

Remnant: I'm all ears.

Lyon: How was your life back in your world? To be born in a world without magic... it's fascinating.

Remnant: I can see why you'd be interested in it. Where do I start...? I lived most of my life with my family, or what was left of it, before being dragged here. My parents were stern, but kind, while my siblings... well, we'd get into fights often, but we loved eachother. At least until that day, fifteen years ago...

Lyon: Did something happen?

Remnant: Well... My mother always had a weak body. She was ill most of the time. One day though... we found her, kneeling near the bed, puking blood. We tried to call a healer, but they didn't arrive in time. And in a tantrum, my elder sister blamed me.

Lyon: W-why would she do that?!

Remnant: You could say that I was the black sheep of the family. Where my sister was always following orders, I would rebel against them. I was always kind to my mother, but sometimes I would snap at her and her requests. Not out of rage, mind you, but... out of fear. I always feared that while I was doing something for her, she would just disappear. But my sister always thought I was doing it out of spite. So much so that her words were carved into my memory: 'It is your fault Mother died! If you weren't a little asshole, she'd still be alive! She rarely asked anything of us, and you'd yell at her, even when she was smiling at you!'

Lyon: ...

Remnant: After that, my sister and I never looked at eachother in the eyes for years. She still blames me for Mother's death, I'm sure.

Lyon: I'm sorry... I didn't mean to open an old wound.

Remnant: Don't worry about it, Prince. I made my peace with it. And I know, you went through my pain when you lost your father, Vigarde.

Lyon... Yeah.

Remnant: And I'm sorry to cut this short, but I see Alfonse waving at me. It was nice chatting with you, Prince. See you around.

Lyon: ...

(Support Rank C Achieved)

##  **B SUPPORT**

Remnant: Let's see... Walhart should go with Xander... Scratch that. His weapon allows him to work better alone.

Lyon: Summoner? I would like to speak with you.

Remnant: And yet... I cannot let him charge recklessly into battle. Even if he's the Conqueror he cannot charge in like there's nothing to worry about.

Lyon: Summoner.

Remnant: I think I should ask Chrom to keep an eye on him. Even if those two fight on a daily basis, he can keep that damned lobster-

Lyon: Summoner!

Remnant: AAAAH, SWEET MOTHER OF-! Jeez Prince, you scared the life out of me. You could have warned you were coming in.

Lyon: I tried to call you a couple times. But it seems you were too absorbed in your work.

Remnant: Oh! Yeah, I'm sorry. These battles are really taking their toll on me. Especially when some people are more stubborn than others when it comes to fighting. Anyway, did you need something?

Lyon: Why yes actually. It matters... what we discussed the other day.

Remnant: Ah... I see.

Lyon: I wish to apologize again, for bringing back those bad memories.

Remnant: As I said, you don't have to worry about it, Prince. It's something that is in the past.

Lyon: Yes but if you don't mind me asking... what did you do when your mother passed away?

Remnant: ... I screamed at the gods.

Lyon: You... what?

Remnant: Like a child, I threw a tantrum, asking the gods why they took my mother from me. They never answered of course. Later on, I started praying that they would take me instead of her. To bring her back and take my life in the process.

Lyon: I see...

Remnant: I'm sure I know what you're thinking. You think yourself weak beacuse of what you did with the Dark Stone when Vigarde died.

Lyon: ...

Remnant: I know that you had the best intentions, Prince. You wanted to save everyone, from your father to the people of Grado and even Renais. The Demon King took advantage of your desires and used them against you. It's his fault for twisting your actions, not yours. I'm sure the twins already told you that many times already.

Lyon: They did. They still do... But I can't stop thinking that I could have been a better friend...

Remnant: You were in despair over your father's death. You couldn't think rationally, much like I did when Mother died. I don't think you're weak for it. It shows that you're human.

Lyon: ... Thank you for your words, Summoner.

Remnant: Don't worry, Prince. But let's not keep the mood dark yeah? Mind helping me out with the strategy for the next battle?

Lyon: A-are you sure? Wouldn't it be better if you asked the Robins to help you?

Remnant: While that may be true, I want to hear your opinion on the matter. Any imput is appreciated

Lyon: I-I see.. Very well then. Let me see what you have...

(Support Rank B Achieved)

##  **A SUPPORT**

Remnant: Hey, Prince Lyon!

Lyon: Hm? Oh, Summoner. What can I do for you?

Remnant: I wanted to ask you if you'd join me for some tea. I wanted to discuss something with you.

Lyon: O-oh, sure.

Remnant: Great! Follow me then.

**\--**

Remnant: ... and when he tried to disobey, I simply pinned him down and give him the most creepy look I could muster. It was fun to see him squirming.

Lyon: Ahah. Who'd have thought that you'd be able to keep up with Innes. From what Ephraim told me, he is quite the stubborn man.

Remnant: Oh, he definetly is. He's the only one that actually managed to make me use that trick. It's always funny to see him squirm when I make him remember that.

Lyon: I can see that. But something tells me this was not what you wanted to talk about.

Remnant: Indeed it was not... I wanted to talk about something the twins told me.

Lyon: A-about what?

Remnant: About what happened in the temple inside Darkling Woods.

Lyon: ...

Remnant: They told me what you said to them. They told me how you acted towards them. And I wanted to be sure that your feelings for them... were not as bad as when the Demon King was manipulating you.

Lyon: ...

Remnant: Listen, I know that it's something hard to talk about. But keeping everything inside won't help you. It's just gonna stay there and consume you. Slowly. I was in that state too before coming here. It was thanks to the others that I managed to escape it. Now, I want to help you too. So please, talk to me.

Lyon: ... Yes, I still have those feelings. I still love Eirika, and I still envy Ephraim. They are so much better than me. They managed to compose themselves when their father died, while I let myself be crushed by despair. I am weak and unworthy of ruling a kingdom or an empire.

Remnant: You'd be surprised to know that many in the Order think the exact opposite of what you said.

Lyon: T-they what?

Remnant: It's true. I spoke with some of them in these days, asking their opinion on you. The Corrins where very vocal about your praises. I can still hear them telling wonders about you. Chrom and Marth told me that they think a ruler kindhearted like you would be nice to befriend. And let's not speak about that lovely lady in black who got her eyes on you.

Lyon: Wh-what?! You must be k-kidding!

Remnant: Am not. But seriously, give yourself more credit, Prince. You made mistakes, yes. But behind those mistakes there were good intentions. Misguided at times, but still good. You even thought that using the Demon King's power would help you save your homeland. Many would just try to take that power just for that, power. But you wanted to use something evil to do something good. It's respectable.

Lyon: Heh... You're right. I wanted to save them all.

Remnant: And that's what matters... to me mostly. You're a dear friend to me, someone I grew close to. I know your pain, even if mine was probably doesn't compare to yours. Still, I'm willing to be here for you. Whatever is it that you need, Prince, you can call me.

Lyon: Thank you, Summoner. Seriously, thank you.

Remnant: It's nothing. Now, with that out of the way, I have some nice gossip about Ephraim that you might like. You may even use to tease him.

Lyon: Oh, please tell me! It's always nice to see him embarassed.

Remnant: I know, right? Anyway, it happened when Ephriam was competing in the very first gauntlet we had and Lucina was his last opponent...

(Support Rank A Achieved)

##  **A+ SUPPORT**

Remnant: Tsk... I should have been more careful.

Lyon: Indeed. You shouldn't have jumped in front of those kids' final attack.

Remnant: You were distracted and that last hit would have knocked you out cold. I have no regrets whatsoever.

Lyon: Still... Prince Alfonse was almost throwing a fit at your actions. He didn't like you getting in danger.

Remnant: If I may be blunt, Alfonse can suck it up. I'm not gonna stay still and watch one of my closest friends getting hit by... whatever that was.

Lyon: It was a blast of dark magic, casted by that boy, Morgan and thunder magic from the girl, Morgan... I still don't understand how they have the same name. The same goes for the Robins, the Corrins and the Kanas.

Remnant: Eh, I started using nicknames to make it easier. You should try it.

Lyon: I see... But, Remnant, you know what I'm here for. What you did to stop the attack... what was that?

Remnant: It's... Look. You must promise me that you won't tell a soul about it.

Lyon: Um... ok. I promise.

Remnant: Thank you. Anyway, that... is my right arm. But as you saw, it's... not normal.

Lyon: Yeah, I can see that much...

Remnant: Back home... that's what we call a robotic arm. An arm that is made of metal and enhanced to be stronger than a normal human arm.

Lyon: And... how did you get it?

Remnant: I lost my arm in an accident. There were some problems where I worked, and a blade was falling on someone. I pushed them out of the way but... I didn't get out of the way fast enough and my arm was cut off.

Lyon: ...

Remnant: For a time I lived with just one arm. But then I was called to be a "lab rat" for a new type of prosthetic and that arm is the result. But it was just a prosthetic. Something to have a full body again, sort of.

Lyon: What do you mean?

Remnant: When I was back in my world, the arm didn't do much, outside working as a normal limb. But as soon as I got here... I don't know. It attuned to the magic of this world gaining some abilities. I don't know how much it gained though.

Lyon: I understand... But the healers here seem to know about it.

Remnant: Well... coming to this world also brought problems. For one, stressing too much causes me to faint, and puke blood. So they need to check me at least once a day.

Lyon: Ah... So that's why you spend a lot of time with Lady Ethlyn.

Remnant: Yeah, she's my appointed healer. She makes sure I'm in good health on and off the battlefield.

Lyon: I understand. Still... You've kept it hidden from all of the others?

Remnant: Alfonse, Sharena and Anna know of it. Just like the healers and a few others. It's something I'm not proud of. So I try to keep it hidden as much as I can. Only those I consider very close and dear friends may know of it.

Lyon: Does that mean...?

Remnant: Yes Lyon. I consider you my dearest friend. We understand eachother's pain... sort of. I also stopped calling you Prince, if you noticed.

Lyon: Heh, yeah. Just like I stopped calling you Summoner.

Remnant: Exactly. Say, are you up for game of chess? I'm getting bored here. Being confined to the infirmiary isn't much fun.

Lyon: Sure. I'll go take the board.

Remnant: And, Lyon?

Lyon: Mh?

Remnant: Thank you.

Lyon: Whatever it is for... you're welcome.

(Support Rank A+ Achieved)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Lyon. He's my favorite character in the whole FE series. His story is one of the saddest imo and that makes him a remarkable villain (Especially if you see Ephraim's route. Eirika's route is... wierd). When I first reached the chapters where he was the boss I started to feel bad about fighting him, but also started to curse at how strong he is if your units are not trained enough to keep up with him. Let's just say that most of the times I saw a Game Over screen was because of him oneshotting my Eirika.
> 
> As always, comments and critique are welcome. Not having a beta reader makes this kinda hard but I'll try nontheless to keep this up


	3. Tiki: Dragon Scion

##  **C SUPPORT**

Remnant: Ok, let's see that report... ... ... Everything seems all right. Guess I can tell Anna that those new recruits of the Order are doing wonders. Well, now I can relax a bit.

Tiki: Rem-Rem!

Remnant: Mh? Oh, Little Tiki! How's my favorite dragon doing?

Tiki: I'm fine! Let's play, Rem-Rem! You promised!

Remnant: I did, didn't I? Ok then, little one, what game do you want to play?

Tiki: Let's play hide and seek! We can even call Fae, Nowi and Nino to play with us!

Remnant: You know what? That's a marvelous idea. Why don't you go and call them here? I'll just finish writing a couple of letters for the Prince and the Commander. Then we can all play together.

Tiki: OK!

Remnant: Ahahah! She surely is energetic...

\--

Remnant: So, did you have fun?

Tiki: Yes! It was fun to play with the others. I don't feel lonely anymore.

Remnant: I'm glad to hear it. But now, I think it's time for a little nap.

Tiki: Ok... I do feel a little sleepy.

Remnant: So do I. So, how about we go in the gardens, like always? Tiki?

Tiki: Zzzzz...

Remnant: Heh... she's out already. Well, I don't mind carrying her there... It feels nice to carry someone again.

(Support Rank C Achieved)

##  **B SUPPORT**

Remnant: Hrmmmm... What...? It's two in the morning... Who the hell knocks at this hour?

Tiki: ...

Remnant: Oh! Hey, little one. What are you doing up at this hour? It's very late.

Tiki: I... I... WAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Remnant: H-Hey! Everything's ok. There's no need to cry. Ssshhh.

Tiki: I-I'm sorry, Rem-Rem... I had a v-very scary nightmare.

Remnant: Oh, poor little one. Come in. You can sleep with me tonight.

Tiki: Ok...

Remnant: Very well... And voilà. Here we are, in the safest bed of the castle. The nightmares won't get you here.

Tiki: Eheh... Thank you, Rem-Rem. You're always kind to me.

Remnant: It's no problem. Doing this actually reminds me of my younger brother.

Tiki: You have a brother?

Remnant: Yes. He was a little kid when I last saw him. Probably as old as Nino. When he was scared, he'd come into my room and ask me if he could sleep with me. It was nice.

Tiki; Oh, I see. He is very lucky.

Remnant: Yeah. But now you have me here, so you're the lucky one, you big scary dragon!

Tiki: Ahahahah! S-stop, it tickles!

Remnant: Ok, ok. I'll stop. But only cause we need to sleep.

Tiki: Ok! Thank you Rem-Rem.

Remnant: There's no need to thank me Tiki. I'm always here to help. But now, it's time to sleep. Good night, Little Tiki.

Tiki: Good night Rem-Rem!

(Support Rank B Achieved)

##  **A SUPPORT**

Tiki: I wonder if Rem-Rem wants to play today. He looked a bit sad before. Maybe playing will cheer him up! Let's see if he's in his room. Rem-Rem! Can we play?

Remnant: ...

Tiki: Rem-Rem? What are you doing on the floor?

Remnant: ...

Tiki: R-Rem-Rem? Ah! You're burning! Oh no! I need to find someone quick!

\--

Remnant: Urgh... Oh, my head. What the hell...

Tiki: Rem-Rem!

Remnant: What...? Tiki? What happened? Where am I?

Tiki: I was looking for you cause you seemed a little sad and I wanted to play with you to try and cheer you up but when I found you you didn't answer me and when I touched you I felt you burning so I ran to find help and found Lu-Lu that brought you here to the healers and then Eth-Eth came in and-

Remnant: Tiki, slow down! You're breathing and speaking too fast. You're going to pass out if you keep it up.

Tiki: I-I'm sorry... I was s-so scared. You didn't feel right, a-and I was so worried.

Remnant: Forgive me, Tiki. I didn't want to worry you so much.

Tiki: You scared me! You big meanie!

Remnant: Yeah. I'm the biggest meanie of all.

Tiki: That's right... But the good news is that Eth-Eth said you have a little fever. 'Nothing to worry too much about' she said.

Remnant: Ugh, great. Of all times to catch a fever... Well, it means I'll have a lot of free time.

Tiki: We can play! No, wait... if you have a fever you can't play hide and seek with me... Maybe we can nap?

Remnant: I guess we could. In fact, I guess we could start a little nap right now. Sounds good to you?

Tiki: Ok! ... Hey, Rem-Rem?

Remnant: Yes?

Tiki: Promise me to never scare me like that again, ok?

Remnant: I swear it, little one.

Tiki: Pinky swear?

Remnant: Pinky swear.

(Support Rank A Achieved)

##  **A+ SUPPORT**

Tiki: Rem-Rem!

Remnant: Hey Tiki. You wanted to play with me today?

Tiki: Yeah! But today you're the one picking the game.

Remnant: Oh? That's interesting. Usually you're the one picking the game.

Tiki: I know. But today I want to let you pick!

Remnant: Seems fair. Let's see... How about 'The Floor is Lava'?

Tiki: What? But the floor isn't made of lava...

Remnant: No, no. It's a game from my world. Here, let me tell you how to play...

\--

Remnant: It seems you are already a master of the game Tiki. You lasted more than anyone else.

Tiki: Yeah, and it was fun! Kana was a good rival though. He was good at it too.

Remnant: Yeah. And thankfully we played in a safe area with soft ground. So nobody got hurt.

Tiki: You were pretty good too, Rem-Rem. Did you play it a lot?

Remnant: Oh, yes. It was my little brother's favorite game when we were alone.

Tiki: Hm... you know, it's my favorite game too!

Remnant: Careful, or I'll start calling you 'little sister'.

Tiki: I see you like a big brother, so it would be nice if you called me that!

Remnant: ... You truly see me like that?

Tiki: Hmhm! You're always nice to me, and you're always willing to play with me and cuddle me when I'm sad or have a bad nightmare. You're always there for me. Just like a big brother... or so Kamui said.

Remnant: Did he now... ? Well, alright. From now on, you'll be my little sister.

Tiki: Really?! Yay! I love you, big brother Rem-Rem!

Remnant: And I love you too, little sister Tiki.

(Support Rank A+ Achieved)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The little Tiki is one of the first five stars in Heroes I ever summoned and she was quite the force to be reckoned with. I always enjoyed using her and her lines are cute as hell to listen. Like for Remnant, she does remind of my younger sibling. They are both kind, love to play and look out for someone when they are scared. Let's just say that having Tiki as a little sister is kind of a dream come true for Remnant.
> 
> Feel free to leave Kudos and critique and maybe even question if you are curious


	4. Black Knight: Sinister General

##  **C SUPPORT**

Remnant: General.

BK: Summoner. What can I do for you?

Remnant: I'd like to hear what you have to say for yourself.

BK: What are you talking about?

Remnant: I heard that you were creating tensions with the younger Ike. Again.

BK: I was merely reminding him of what he is to me. I fully expect him to reach his father's strength. So that I can-

Remnant: I don't care what you want. Must I remind you that here you work as allies?

BK: I know that well, Summoner.

Remnant: And yet, it doesn't seem like you understand. Antagonizing your allies wins you nothing.

BK: ...

Remnant: Let me remind you that Greil is also here. And he knows what you did in his world, General. And everyone knows who is hiding under that helmet.

BK: No thanks to you summoning the older me, Summoner.

Remnant: I could not, and would not, leave him under the control of Surtr's forces. And he's more amicable than you.

BK: He's a fool. He casted away the secrecy that lord Sephiran gave us.

Remnant: Do you even know at what time he was summoned from?

BK: No, and I don't care. If you'll excuse me, Summoner, I have some business to attend to. Good day to you.

Remnant: ... I swear on freaking Naga, Grima, Forseti or whichever god is listening right now! He is pissing me off really hard! Perhaps I can make him regret his actions...

(Support Rank C Achieved)

##  **B SUPPORT**

BK: Summoner. I'd like an explanation from you.

Remnant: Ah, General. Whatever explanation do you need?

BK: It seems that you told the Commander to put me in charge of training some of the more... wicked heroes.

Remnant: Well, what can I say? You're acting like a wicked one yourself. I thought that maybe you'd find yourself more at ease around them.

BK: Well, I do not. I would like to be put back with my original squad.

Remnant: Mmmmh... Let me think... No.

BK: And what is you reasoning for it?

Remnant: For starters? You are willingly acting like a jerk. And last time you and the younger Ike sparred, we had to stop you from killing him.

BK: I would have not killed him. It was merely a sparring session.

Remnant: The wounds Ike had proved otherwise. You were trying to kill him. Ike just answered back with all he had out of fear of dying.

BK: He is my prey. I want him to fight me with all he has.

Remnant: That doesn't mean that you should try and gut him like a pig. You're not better than Valter if you do that.

BK: Do not compare me to that beast, Summoner. I still retain my sanity.

Remnant: Sometimes I wonder if that's true. Anyway, if you want to be put back on your original team, be sure to behave.

BK: ...As you wish.

(Support Rank B Achieved)

##  **A SUPPORT**

Remnant: I'm surprised, General. You really wanted to get out of that situation fast.

BK: I do not like having those people around me. They are mad beasts with no sanity.

Remnant: Some are. But you've seen how... others truly are.

BK: Are you referring to those heroes you named 'Fallen'?

Remnant: Yeah... not all of them are bad people. I mean, Berkut is not the nicest guy to be around, but even he fears what his future self is.

BK: I admit, some of them are... quite interesting.

Remnant: Well, I don't know how much of this is true, but I think I have a theory on some more possible 'Fallen' Heroes.

BK: Oh?

Remnant: Do you remember what happened to Greil's wife, yeah?

BK: Of course.

Remnant: Well... let's just say that there is a chance that I might summon Greil from that moment. From when he went berserk.

BK: ...

Remnant: To be perfectly honest, I'm scared of the possibility. Someone like him is not something I want to summon here.

BK: And why are you telling me this, Summoner?

Remnant: Two reasons, mostly. First and foremost, I want you to keep quiet if that ever happens. I know you already swore secrecy to Sephiran, but still...

BK: Understood. And the second reason?

Remnant: If I ever summon him, I want you to be there with Ike... and stand ready to subdue him.

BK: ...!

Remnant: I know it sounds strange, but all of the 'Fallen' ones needed someone to either stop them by force or by talking them out of it. Greil will be at his prime and enraged. He will need to be stopped with force. You or Ike alone won't be able to stop him. But together, maybe...

BK: ... I understand, Summoner. If it is your wish, I will follow it.

Remnant: Thank you, General. It's really appreciated.

(Support Rank A Achieved)

##  **A+ SUPPORT**

BK: Summoner, I have got a question for you.

Remnant: What is it, General?

BK: What is your opinion on the Branded?

Remnant: You mean those that have both Beorc and Laguz blood? What about them?

BK: I am curious on what is your opinion on them. After all we do have some Branded here.

  
  
Remnant: Like you, Soren and Micaiah. I know. To be fairly honest, I don't care if you have beast, human or mixed blood.

BK: Oh?

  
  
Remnant: To me, personally, it means nothing. It's not the blood that defines who you are. If I had to follow your world's logic, I should basically hate the likes of Nah and Yarne... or even the Morgans, depending on their parents.

BK: ...

Remnant: It's true that I seem to give you a hard time, but as I've told you already, it's because you act like a jerk. Zelgius doesn't give me the same problems, so I'm more friendly. Soren is kind of an ass, so I reprimand him for that. I wouldn't be the leader of the Order if I didn't put my soldiers in line.

BK: Hah! That is true. A leader needs to keep a cool head in all situations. A lesson that must never be forgotten.

Remnant: Yes. And I expect you to follow my orders without many problems, General. I know you are itching for a fight with Ike. But back in your own world, you'll have that fight. Of that, have no doubts.

BK: I understand. Until then, I'll stay here and protect you. It is, after all, the role you chose for me.

Remnant: Because I have faith in your abilities. Your armor's blessing may not work here, but you still pack a punch.

BK: Indeed.

Remnant: Say, you up for some sparring? I'm growing restless here.

BK: I am. Let us go to the sparring grounds. I have heard of your strength, Summoner, and I'd wish to test you myself.

Remnant: Very well. I'm sure you'll be pleasantly surprised.

(Support Rank A+ Achieved)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The man, the legend, the Black Knight himself. Admittedly, I never had the chance to play PoR and RD since those games are freaking impossible to find at a decent prize (and me not having a Gamecube surely isn't helping. If you feel like BK is OoC, just let me know. From what I have been able to hear from his quotes in Heroes he is kinda cocky and a bit of a jerk, despite showing his knightly attitude (I mean, he is a knight afrer all). 
> 
> The idea of Fallen Greil is something that I read in 'The Fallen Heroes' by Drachis917, so I decided to mention it here. And to be fair is a possibility that we cannot really discard. We might see him in the future as a possible Fallen unit (Although I'd sell my soul to IS for a Fallen Lyon)
> 
> As always, comments, kudos and critiques are always welcome. As long as it's constructive criticism. Being jerks is not nice è_é (Not that anyone wrote negative stuff. Felt the need to say it tho). And I'll probably cover the FE16 units... but in the distant future. Give it three or four months


	5. Roy: Young Lion

##  **C SUPPORT**

Roy: Hyah!

Remnant: Oof! Rrrngh!

Roy: Woah! Ouch! That one hurt!

Remnant: Ah, sorry! Did I overdo it?

Roy: Maybe a little, but seeing how strong you are pushes me to improve myself.

Remnant: Please Roy. I'm not as strong as you might think. It's true that I can pin someone down to the floor with relative ease...

Roy: And let's not forget how you are able to keep up with Lord Hector. Lilina wouldn't stop talking about it. I think you might have pissed her off.

Remnant: I mean... it was Hector who asked to spar. I can't understand where the anger is coming from.

Roy: She keeps her father in high regard. Seeing someone beat him reminds her of his death during our war against Zephiel.

Remnant: Ah... shit. Totally forgot about that. I guess I'll have to apologize to her.

Roy: I don't know how much it will help, but I wish you good luck!

Remnant: Yeah, yeah. Hey Roy, mind if I ask you a question?

Roy: Sure.

Remnant: I know that you had faced them in battle, so there's not a good relationship with them, but... what do you think about having Zephiel and Idunn here as allies?

Roy: ... I cannot say. Despite his decisions, I still belive that there is some good in Zephiel. Maybe it will take time to make him understand that. But I'm sure he'll come around, someday.

Remnant: Yeah, I guessed as much.

Roy: As for Idunn... I still remember my battle against her. Despite not showing any emotion, I think I felt something in her. Like a cry for help. In here, she seems calmer. Not completely following Zephiel's orders blindly. I hope I can actually be her friend.

Remnant: I'm glad to hear it. If you wish, we can go talk to her. She's tending to the gardens with Sharena.

Roy: That seems like a great idea.

Remnant: Then it's decided. First, though, we're going to the infirmary and get your wrist checked.

Roy: Yeah. It does hurt a little bit.

Remnant: Again, I'm sorry.

Roy: Don't worry about it. It was just sparring. Let's go.

Remnant: Fine, fine.

(Support Rank C Achieved)

##  **B SUPPORT**

Roy: Ah, Summoner. May I speak with you?

Remnant: Roy? What is it?

Roy: You said various times that you are not of this world, and I'd like to know what your world is like.

Remnant: Well, for starters, we don't use swords, lances, axes and stuff like that anymore. Too obsolete. Though, if I can be honest, I prefer it here.

Roy: What do you mean?

Remnant: The battles in my world... they are more brutal and are over in a much quicker way compared to any of the worlds the Heroes hail from.

Roy: Quicker? It seems hard to belive.

Remnant: Oh, belive me. We only use ranged weapons called 'guns' that shoot little metal spheres faster than an arrow. The guns are similar to my Breidablik in shape.

Roy: That's why it seemed unfamiliar. It's actually similar to something of your world.

Remnant: Yeah.

Roy: And what about the people of your world?

Remnant: ... What about them?

Roy: I mean, are there people like the ones we have in the village near the cast- !!!

Remnant: The 'people' of my world... They are as disgusting as Surtr. If they see someone dying of hunger on the street they just laugh, kick them and even steal their money, just for fun. Those in power sit in their homes, sending people to die while they stay safely hidden. When I left they were close to annihilating the very same earth they walked upon. If they all disappeared, I'd be overjoyed.

Roy: Y-you can't really mean it!!

Remnant: Maybe... maybe not. It won't change the fact that I despise them. And I will never go back willingly. I'll stay here. Or maybe leave with one of the Heroes. I guess I'll see.

Roy: ...

Remnant: Sorry to cut this short. I have business to attend to. Good day to you, Roy.

Roy: ... That look on the Summoner's face... Not even that tailor's glare is that scary...

(Support Rank B Achieved)

##  **A SUPPORT**

  


Remnant: Hey... Roy?

  


Roy: Summoner? Did you need me for something?

  


Remnant: I... I wanted to apologize for what you saw the other day. Talking about the people of my world... it brings back bad memories.

  


Roy: I know, Summoner. Prince Alfonse said as much when I spoke with him. If you don't mind me asking... what made you hate your world so much?

  


Remnant: As I already said, those in power are not willing to risk themselves for their people. There are very few people who are only half as noble as people like you, Marth, Alm, your father... When I was suffering, many people just laughed at my pain.

  


Roy: That... I never thought...

  


Remnant: It's fine, Roy. You lived a better life than me. And heck, you're even younger than me! You still have your whole life in front of you! I do too, but I'll probably live less than you.

  


Roy: I hope not! I still wish for you to be around. You're a dear friend, Summoner.

  


Remnant: Then, perhaps you can start using my name?

  


Roy: Sure, Remnant.

  


Remnant: Thank you. Anyway, yeah. I wanted to apologize. But I guess you have already forgiven me.

  


Roy: Of course. Knowing that you went through hell makes it harder to blame you for having some lingering hatred. I only hope I can help you see that there might be some good even in your world.

  


Remnant: I won't stop you from trying. But for now, let's not keep talking about it. Instead...

  


Roy: ... I don't like that smile.

  


Remnant: A little bird told me you and Lilina were kissing the other day. Love on the battlefield huh?

  


Roy: O-Oh gods! P-Please tell me Lord Hector doesn't know anything about it!

  


Remnant: Oh, Hector doesn't know... But your parents do!

  


Roy: Nooooo...

  


Remnant: Sorry bud. But I'm gonna enjoy seeing Eliwood teasing the hell out of you!

  


Roy: You're evil, Remnant.

  


Remnant: Oh, you're so sweet, Roy. Ahahah!

  


(Support Rank A Achieved)

##  **A+ SUPPORT**

Remnant: Hah!

Roy: Ngh... Take this!

Remnant: Ow! Now that one was good!

Roy: Thank you. I'm doing everything I can to keep up with everyone. For those that I must protect, I cannot allow myself to lose.

Remnant: A truly noble goal. But you must remember that not everyone is going to play fair. In war, you must be ready to play dirty, when the needs arises.

Roy: Sadly, I know. I don't like it, but I know. Even still... I will fight with all my strenght to protect those I care about.

Remnant: I can see that you have your father determination and your mother's kindness. Ninian and Eliwood must be so proud of you.

Roy: Heh, they are. There isn't a day where I don't see in their eyes how proud they are when they look at me.

Remnant: As it should be. I wonder... do you think you are capable of becoming a dragon, like Ninian?

Roy: You know... I never asked myself that question. But I noticed that I feel something... strange when I'm near a dragonstone.

Remnant: Maybe we can ask your mother, or any manakete here honestly, and see if you can use dragonstones or not. Then you'd be capable of training with the other dragons without risking to hurt them badly. You have a weapon that damages them greatly after all.

Roy: True. Well, I shall consider it. We have rested enough. Ready to continue, Remnant?

Remnant: Oh, you know I am. But be prepared. This time, I won't hold back!

Roy: Funny... I was about to say the same!

(Support Rank A+ Achieved)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The B O Y has arrived. Roy is that kind of person, at least in my eyes, that is always ready to see the good in people, even those that are... not nobles in their intentions. And here is showed in his willingness to try and convince Zephiel or even become friends with Idunn. Idunn tending to the gardens was her whole support chain during the Forging Bonds when she was released. Also have a little... dark side Remnant. He doesn't like his world and doesn't want to go back. He will never go in detail on what happened to him, but suffice to say that when he was summoned to Askr... he was near the final steps of depression.
> 
> Roy being child of Eliwood and Ninian is simply a headcanon of mine. I like the pairing and I'll go down with it. The idea that Roy might use dragonstones comes from the fact that Ninian is similar to the Corrins in being a half dragon, and both Kanas can also transform while being 1/3 dragon, so Roy being Ninian's son should also be 1/3 dragon like them (at least that's what I think.) so Remnant proposed it after some thought.
> 
> As always feel free to leave a comment or kudos. Critique is welcome and also be sure to tell me if the characterization is on spot or not. Binding Blade is one of those that I couldn't play for one reason or another


	6. Cordelia: Knight Paragon

##  **C SUPPORT**

Remnant: ... And that's all for today. I expect all of you to work at the best of your capabilities. Dismissed.

Cordelia: Uhm... Summoner?

Remnant: Cordelia? What is it?

Cordelia: I had a question about my team's mission, if you'll allow me.

Remnant: I think I said all of the details, but ok.

Cordelia: Why did you decide to make me the leader of the team? I'm not criticizing the decision, but I'm rather curious.

Remnant: Seems fair. Well, the truth is... I think you're suited for the role.

Cordelia: M-me? Suited for it? Surely you must be joking!

Remnant: I'm... not. Between you, Palla, Nino and Kagero, you're the one with the most experience in leading a group, to me at least.

Cordelia: But... There are many who are better than me in that regard!

Remnant: There is one that, like you, is capable. But I'm never handling the leadership of a group to that man. I don't trust him.

Cordelia: Are you referring to...?

Remnant: Yes, Him. Don't want to pronunce his name. Makes me sick even hearing it.

Cordelia: I... I see.

Remnant: Besides that... I know why you're asking all of this. Even after all this time, you doubt yourself?

Cordelia: ...

Remnant: Listen, now I have to go and speak with the other teams for their own missions. But whenever you need, my door is always open. I'm always willing to hear you out. And trust me. I know what I'm doing by sending you as the leader.

Cordelia: ... Ok, Summoner.

Remnant: Good. Now, go and get your team ready. I have high hopes for you, and I know you'll do your best to fullfil it.

Cordelia: Aye aye, sir!

(Support Rank C Achieved)

##  **B SUPPORT**

Cordelia: Summoner. Is it a bad time?

Remnant: Oh, Cordelia! Not at all. Just finished checking in with Ethlyn. You know how it is.

Cordelia: Indeed. Is it causing problems again?

Remnant: Well... yes and no. It was my arm, plus some stress caused by work. Scared the life out of Tiki with that.

Cordelia: I've heard. I wasn't there, but Lucina told me that the younger Tiki was basically bawling since you were out cold.

Remnant: Oh, trust me. I know. She did call me meanie afterwards.

Cordelia: The worst insult you can take from her, hehe.

Remnant: Yup. Anyway, did you need something?

Cordelia: Ah, yes. I was here to let you know that Commander Anna has discovered new weapons that can be refined through the Rite of Blades.

Remnant: Really?! That's great news! Who is it for this time?

Cordelia: According to the Commander, the weapons are for Saizo, Kagero, Elincia and Oscar.

Remnant: Oh, interesting. I wonder what they'll do. Thank you for bringing this information to me.

Cordelia: It was no trouble. There's another thing I wanted to talk about.

Remnant: What about?

Cordelia: You know what happened during Ylisse's war against Plegia, right?

Remnant: Yes. From the beginning to the end. But you'd have to be more specific.

Cordelia: Well... sometimes I have nightmare of the day I lost my squad...

Remnant: I see... Survivor's guilt is a bitch. Let me take a wild guess: you see the corpses of your comrades, all staring at you and asking why you didn't save them.

Cordelia: ... That's a way too accurate description of my nightmares. Did you...?

Remnant: You're not the first one who sees that and won't be the last. Corrin also has that problem. Her decision to side with Nohr brought a lot of nightmares. She's healing, but it's a long process.

Cordelia: And I'm having the same problem... What do you think I should do?

Remnant: The same thing I said to Corrin: seek help. If not treated, this problem can lead to the worst case scenario: suicide. It doesn't matter who you talk to. Just... make sure that they listen and offer advice.

Cordelia: I see. Thank you, Summoner. You are indeed wise.

Remnant: Don't call me that, or I'll start calling you a genius!

Cordelia: Ahah! Ok then. Would... would you be willing to be the one I ask help?

Remnant: It would be an honor for me. We can start now if you wish.

Cordelia: Nope. You should be resting right now. We'll talk about it another day, ok?

Remnant: Seems fine to me. Have a good day, Cordelia.

Cordelia: Thank you. And I wish you a fast recovery.

(Support Rank B Achieved)

##  **A SUPPORT**

  


Cordelia: Hyah! Hah!

  


Remnant: My, my. You're working hard, without having that oppressive aura around you. I'm impressed.

  


Cordelia: Thanks. After our talks about my condition, I feel better. My mind is not as clouded as before. Sometimes I still have those nightmares, but talking about it makes me feel better. You were right, I needed the help.

  


Remnant: I'm glad. For a moment there, I thought you were gonna go back to overworking yourself to death. Or at least to a fainting point.

  


Cordelia: Hee. I did once. Libra reprimanded me for it. It was nice of him.

  


Remnant: Libra is nice to basically everyone. Mhm... yes, this will do.

  


Cordelia: Er... Remnant? Are you sure?

  


Remnant: What, you're afraid I might break something? I'm not Chrom, thank you.

  


Cordelia: No no. I mean... you just recovered yourself from the fever. You should be resting.

  


Remnant: Sorry, but no. If I stay still for too long I feel restless. Need I remind you that I was working even during my illness?

  


Cordelia: You were... and Commander Anna wasn't pleased.

  


Remnant: As I said, I can't stay still for too long. So a little bit of training won't hurt. Need to keep these muscles trained.

  


Cordelia: I'm not sure...

  


Remnant: Oh, what's this? The genius Cordelia is scared? What would people say?

  


Cordelia: Ok, now it's personal! Prepare yourself, Remnant! I won't hold back!

  


Remnant: I wouldn't want it any other way, Cordelia. En garde!

  


(Support Rank A Achieved)

##  **S SUPPORT**

  


Remnant: And with this we're done. Thank you for your help Cordelia. Your insight is always appreciated.

Cordelia: It is no trouble, Remnant. After what you've done for me, this is the least I could do.

Remnant: Still, I think you deserve some kind of reward for your efforts. So, is there anything you need? You name it and I'll buy it for you.

Cordelia: Y-You must be joking! There's no need for you to buy me something!

Remnant: I'm serious, Cordelia. And as much as seeing you blush is fun, I really think you deserve something nice for your efforts.

Cordelia: Oh, w-well if you say so... The only thing I want is... advice on something. Can you help me?

Remnant: Uhm... Sure. I don't know how much I'll be of help, but I'm willing to listen.

Cordelia: Thank you. So there's this person that I like... And no, before you say it, it's not Chrom. I... I think I moved past him.

Remnant: Ooook...?

Cordelia: Anyway, yes. Person I like. They're always nice to me and always take care of my well being. And... I want to tell them how I feel but...

Remnant: You're embarassed, right? Or scared of a rejection. Totally normal, if you ask me. Hmmm... the only real advice I can give you is to force yourself to be brave and say it.

Cordelia: So... just do it, you say?

Remnant: Well, it would work for me, at least. I mean, confessing to a girl. So maybe it'll work with you too? I dunno.

Cordelia: Ok... So I'll do it.

Remnant: Good, I'm glad I was able t-

Cordelia: I love you, Remnant.

Remnant: ... I... I-I did not see that one coming.

Cordelia: I can tell as much from your blush and surprised look, hehe.

Remnant: S-Still... You love me? You love _me_? I'm... surprised.

Cordelia: Why should you be? I mean... you do take care of me.

Remnant: You see... back home, as you know, the story of your world is a legend. Something told as a tale of a time long passed. When I listened to it the first time... kind of developed a crush on you. I thought it foolish at the time and it eventually died down. Recently though, the spark reignited itself and I felt myself attracted to you again... But I was thinking that it was unrequited.

Cordelia: Why would you think that?

Remnant: To be honest... I think it's just my self loathing. For quite a while I went through a bad period of my life where I basically hated myself. It has been better in the recent times, but it's still there. Sometimes it comes back. And let's not add that you're not from this world or my world. Once everything's over you'll go back home...

Cordelia: Can't you just come with me? I'm sure there'd be a palce for you in my home.

Remnant: I'm sure there is. Thing is... I don't know what will happen to me. If I'll be stuck here, or be dragged back home. I don't want to leave, but I might not have a choice.

Cordelia: It's... fair, but unfair at the same time.

Remnant: I know... But until then, I wouldn't be against a relationship between us. And when the time comes... even if I can't be with you anymore, you won't leave my heart.

Cordelia:And you won't leave mine. But that's something that's far away from us... Now, come here you.

(Support Rank S Achieved)

##  **Confession Quote:**

"Thank you, my love. Your smile and your words bring me immeasurable happiness. You'll always be in my heart... no matter where destiny will lead us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are. The very first S support of the fic. I hope I wrote the confession scene well enough. I'm... kind of bad with this stuff if you haven't noticed hehe.
> 
> Anyway, Cordelia. She is the one I married in my first Awakening run, so there's some little bias when it comes to her. I love her a lot and I understand what she goes through. A friend of mine died when I was near them, and it affected me badly. I needed a lot of help to get through that cause I kept on thinking it was my fault he died. I still have some episodes where I relive that moment, but they are more sparse in recent times.
> 
> Sorry, took off on a tangent there. Anyway, Cordelia is hardworking and always willing to help the others... even if sometimes she's a bit bossy (see her supports with Gaius and you'll see what I mean). Despite her being a good warrior, she's also pretty humble since when she's praised she shuts down compliments (Unlike a certain male pegasus knight. Ain't that right Subaki?) and that kinda win some points from me. Also, I have a thing for redheads with long hair. And yes, Cordelia knows of the arm. She figured it out pretty quickly on her own. She's smart like that.
> 
> Now, here's a tricky question that spurred into my mind while I was writing this. We all know that some characters have children. And we also know that not all of them have a predetermined father or mother, depending on the child. Since Remnant is going to S support some women that have predetermined children, like Cordelia does, what do you think I should do with the child units? Like in this case, if we ever get Awakening Severa... Should the support chain with her be between father and daughter, or still treat it as if this never happened? Cause in the end I decided that all S support might be canon. I just leave it to you readers to decide which one is the canon one for you! So, that's why I ask this question. Hope to see some answers in the comments to help me clear this doubt.
> 
> As always, critique is welcome. Sometimes I think I need someone showing me what bullshit I wrote. (Also bonus points to who understand who's the person that Remnant doesn't trust)


	7. Micaiah: Priestess of Dawn

##  **C SUPPORT**

Micaiah: There's hardly any clouds in the sky today, and yet there's a gentle breeze. It's lovely, don't you agree Yune? ... Hehe. This place is so different from Daein. There's no prejudice against the Branded and the Laguz. It's really nice to... Wait, is that the Summoner?

Remnant: ...

Micaiah: What is he doing over there? Isn't it a bit risky to stay so close to the edge of the cliff?

Remnant: ...

Micaiah: Summoner? Is everything ok?

Remnant: This place... it truly is beautiful...

Micaiah: Hm?

Remnant: People here care about each other... They help the needy... Unlike back home...

Micaiah: What do you mean?

Remnant: Woah! Who the f-?! Oh, Micaiah. I didn't hear you approaching. I'm so sorry.

Micaiah: There's no need to apologize, Summoner. I saw you here and got a little worried since you're at the edge of a cliff. It can be dangerous.

Remnant: It is, but I'm always careful. Still, I'm glad to see that you were worried for my sake. It reminds me that people care about others.

Micaiah: Of course. But before you noticed my presence you seemed... lost in thought.

Remnant: And all alone as well... Please, don't tell the Azuras I said that.

Micaiah: Hehe, I won't. But honestly, you were talking to yourself about your home and seemed... almost angry.

Remnant: ... It's a long story. One for another day. I'd rather not darken the mood now. Care to join me here and relax? Yune is welcome too, of course.

Micaiah: Sure. It sounds lovely.

(Support Rank C Achieved)

##  **B SUPPORT**

Micaiah: Ehm... Hello? Are you here, Summoner?

Remnant: Yes, come on in.

Micaiah: Hello. You asked to see me?

Remnant: Ah, Micaiah! Yes, please, take a seat.

Micaiah: Okay. What did you need me for?

Remnant: First of all, I wanted to be sure you were okay. I've heard you were stopping a fight between Soren and Sothe, and I was worried.

Micaiah: Ah, I'm fine, Summoner. Thankfully, Commander Ike stepped in too and calmed Soren down, while I calmed Sothe. Everything went smoothly after that.

Remnant: I'm glad to hear. Another thing I wanted to talk about is... what you heard me say the other day.

Micaiah: About your home? I can still feel you have some lingering anger in you.

Remnant: That's... true. I'm angry at my homeworld. And that's because of the people that live in it.

Micaiah: What do you mean?

Remnant: Well... while I was growing up, the people around me were not kind. The only exceptions being my parents, but I lost them rather early, and my younger brother. The rest of my family treated me harshly because I was basically the black sheep. Where they followed tradition and the religion, I didn't. And that caused me a lot of suffering.

Micaiah: ...

Remnant: And outside of my family? It was even worse. I had no friends. I lived alone, and struggled to bring home enough money to buy food or pay taxes. In the end, before arriving here, I was kicked into the streets and left to beg for money. Those that walked near me either ignored me or straight up kicked me and robbed me of the few coins I could manage to get.

Micaiah: That's awful...

Remnant: Indeed. That's why I harbor hatred for my home. Back there we also have racial problems, but against our own kin. I mean, if someone like general Laegjarn walked around, she'd be hated just because of her skin's color. Or even you. They'd call you an old woman or... something I'm not willing to repeat, just because of your hair or your attire.

Micaiah: It sounds worse than my world's problem with the Laguz and the Branded.

Remnant: Under certain aspects, I guess it is. I mean, we still have some nice people, but they are rare to find.

Micaiah: I'm... I'm sorry Summoner.

Remnant: What for? You did nothign wrong Micaiah.

Micaiah: I'm sorry for what happened to you. No one should deserve such a treatment.

Remnant: I know. That's why I'm helping everyone feeling welcome here. While some make it difficult, I want everyone to know that their origins don't matter. We're the same and we can be more if we work together.

Micaiah: I like the sound of that. And I'm sure you'll succeed. If you ever need to help, I'm here.

Remnant: Thank you, Micaiah. It's because of people like you that I can go on with all this.

Micaiah: And I'm glad to help.

(Support Rank B Achieved)

##  **A SUPPORT**

Micaiah: Summoner, may I ask you something?

Remnant: Sure thing! I'm all ears.

Micaiah: What do you intend to do when everything is over?

Remnant: After everything's done? If possible, I'd probably stay here in Askr. Or go with one of the Heroes and live there.

Micaiah: If possible? You mean you don't know?

Remnant: Well, there's no guarantee that I will not be forced back into my own world. If I had a choice, I'd rather not go back.

Micaiah: But back home, wouldn't you be able to start changing things for the better? By working hard, I'm sure you could do it.

Remnant: There's a little problem with that Micaiah. I'm only one man. And one man, alone, can't change the whole world.

Micaiah: Ah, right... you never had friends or comrades back home. Sorry, I didn't think of that.

Remnant: No worries. As I said, I'm happier here. I can make a difference. And even after everything's over... Well I can still do some good here.

Micaiah: You are really determined. I wish I could be like you... With my own world's war and all, I don't know what to do.

Remnant: Ah, yes. If it can be of any consolation, I know that the war will end and peace will be brought back to Tellius.

Micaiah: This is music to my ears. I don't suppose you could tell me what happens, right?

Remnant: I could, but if you were to use that knowledge, it would create a chain of events that would completely set history off the rails. It might cause a worse ending. Or a better one. I don't know, but...

Micaiah: I understand. It's too great of a risk to take. I still appreciate the fact that you told me that the war will end, with a good ending.

Remnant: Yeah. I know you can lead Daein and the Dawn Brigade through the war, Micaiah. You have my trust and my respect.

Micaiah: That... greatly warms my heart, Summoner. Thank you.

Remnant: Please, just call me by my name. I think you've earned it.

Micaiah: Okay. Thank you, Remnant.

(Support Rank A Achieved)

##  **S SUPPORT**

Micaiah: Hey, Summoner?

Remnant: Micaiah, I told you already, you can call me by my name. Habit I guess?

Micaiah: Hee, sorry. It's indeed a habit. Everyone still calls you Summoner, for the most part.

Remnant: When I'm on the battlefield or in public. In private, they use my name. Anyway, you need something?

Micaiah: Ah yes. You remember when you said that you'd prefer to either remain here or go with a Hero in their world, when all of this is over?

Remnant: I do. Is there something wrong with it?

Micaiah: Well... Between those... Which one are you more inclined to do?

Remnant: Mhm... If you asked that a few weeks ago, I would have said that remaining here would have been more likely. Now though? I'd leave with a Hero. And I already have one in mind.

Micaiah: Oh? Truly?

Remnant: Yes. She cared enough about me to listen to my worries. She is great and inspiring. Some may call her naive, but I trust her. And... she also captured my heart.

Micaiah: Ah... I see.

Remnant: But... I want to see if you can understand who she is. You can read people's mind, yeah? Why don't you try reading mine?

Micaiah: I... Okay then. ... ... W-wait... I'm the one t-that...?!

Remnant: Yes, Micaiah. You're the one that captured my heart. You cared for me, more than others. You listened to my worries with a smile. Whenever I was frustrated, you were ready to talk me out of it. And that... it made me understand how I felt.

Micaiah: I-I-I'm speechless... I don't know what to say.

Remnant: Just... be honest with me. If you don't feel the same, that's fine by me. I can live with it, like I always-

Micaiah: No! I-I mean... I... I do feel the same for you.

Remnant: Really?

Micaiah: Yes. Having you near me always made me calmer. Your gentle words when we talk always make my day brighter. And you never cared about me being Branded. I'm happy... So blissfully happy.

Remnant: Micaiah... I swear it now on my honor: I love you. I will always be yours. And when everything's over, I'll follow you back to your world, and help you win the war. I'll know when somethings cannot be changed, and I will tell you. And though it will be painful for you, I'll be there by your side... through all of it.

Micaiah: Oh, Remnant... You're so sweet. I love you too. And I promise to never make you forget that. When the war will finally be over, we will live in a better world. Both of us, together.

Remnant: I'm glad... Now, not to ruin the mood, but I do feel like Sothe is going to kill me.

Micaiah: Hehe, I'm his sister after all. He's very protective when it comes to me. But don't worry. I'll calm him down.

(Support Rank S Achieved)

##  **Confession Quote:**

"Your love shines so brightly... It is truly a blessing of the goddess. We may face hardships in our future, but together... we will prevail."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have Micaiah. To be honest, I have seen many people talking shit about her and I can see why. Still, I think she might be a good character if you look at her in the right way. Alas, never having the chance to play RD kinda makes it harder for me to prove my point. Quite simply, to me she's not the best, but at the same time she's not the worst. Also, just like BK/Zelgius, I don't know if I got her charaterization correctly, so please be nice with me on this. 
> 
> I've also decided to drop a little more of Remnant's backstory. When he recieved his arm he was around 19-20 years, but he lost his house when he was around 24. So basically he went almost a year on the street, before being pulled to Askr, thankfully.
> 
> As always, critique is welcome. Naga knows I need it.


	8. Reinhardt: Thunder's fist

##  **C SUPPORT**

Reinhardt: Summoner.

Remnant: Ser Reinhardt.

Reinhardt: I've come to give you my sincerest gratitude for protecting Lady Ishtar when I couldn't.

Remnant: It's no big deal. It was actually my fault she was in danger in the fist place. It was my duty to make amends by protecting her.

Reinhardt: Even still, it was a noble act. And the way you blocked that spear... it was unremarkably precise. You truly have a mind for battle tactics.

Remnant: You are overselling my abilities, Reinhardt. I simply acted on instinct.

Reinhardt: I disagree. All of the tacticians and strategists of our Order tell wonders about your quick thinking. Even Saias is impressed.

Remnant: I-I'm sure they are exaggerating! It's true that I can think quick, but most of the time I don't know what I'm doing.

Reinhardt: It's strange to see someone as gifted as you, being so ready to discard compliments.

Remnant: It's because I don't really deserve them all, Reinhardt. I've led people in difficult situations where they got hurt... badly. A true tactician should see that coming, and prevent that.

Reinhardt: While that may be true, despite their wounds, the Heroes managed to escape those situations without losses. It's something worth admiring.

Remnant: I'm not sure... But I guess you are right.

Reinhardt: Another thing I noticed is the hand that blocked the spear... You seem stronger with that one... Way too strong for a mere human like yourself.

Remnant: !! I... I don't know what you're talking about.

Reinhardt: ... If you say so, Summoner. I'll take my leave now. Good day.

Remnant: Good day to you as well! ... That was too close. I've got to be more careful from now on.

(Support Rank C Achieved)

##  **B SUPPORT**

Reinhardt: Summoner, a word, if you please.

Remnant: Reinhardt? Is there a problem?

Reinhardt: It has come to my attention that you actually responded to Lord Julius's words... and sent him to the infirmiary

Remnant: Yeah, so? That brat had it coming. You don't mess with me and then walk away like nothing happened.

Reinhardt: While I personally have no objection against your actions, Lady Ishtar seemed to be quite angry. I would advise against attacking Lord Julius again.

Remnant: Not to be rude towards Ishtar, but I couldn't care less. Julius provoked me, and suffered the consequences... But you and I both know the truth about why he's like that.

Reinhardt: Indeed... Lady Julia informed me of her brother's condition... To think that Loptous would come back...

Remnant: It's all Manfroy's fault. He's the one who pulled the strings that caused Sigurd's death and the war that happened in your world.

Reinhardt: Yes. But even so... I cannot bring myself to say what happened to Lady Ishtar. It would break her heart.

Remnant: I know. You're a good man, Reinhardt. If you want to keep it a secret from Ishtar, then do it. But I'm sure she'll be asking question in the future. And I'll tell her if she puts the pieces together.

Reinhardt: My heart tells me that I should prevent that... But my mind knows that you are right. I can only hope that day never comes.

Remnant: I guess we shall see...

(Support Rank B Achieved)

##  **A SUPPORT**

Remnant: Ok, so... Let's try. Thoron! ... Hmm... That looked weaker than I hoped.

Reinhardt: Summoner? What are you doing?

Remnant: Oh, hi. I was trying to cast thunder magic, but it's coming weaker than I hoped.

Reinhardt: So, you can cast magic? I assumed you couldn't.

Remnant: I can. Just I don't use it as much as I should so I can't really tell how it works.

Reinhardt: Would you mind showing me how you use magic?

Remnant: Sure. Here I go again... Thoron!

Reinhardt: Hmm... It looks like Thunder magic isn't your attuned element.

Remnant: It... isn't?

Reinhardt: That seems to be the case. A few of the Heroes here are more attuned with Thunder, much like Lady Isthar, Olwen, the male Robin and myself. A mage can be more attuned with one element, and as such bring forth it's maximum potential. Like this. Dire Thunder!

Remnant: Oh, yeah, I see. How do you understand what type of magic is closer to someone?

Reinhardt: Usually it's by trial and error. But if you have someone trained in magic they can tell. Would you take my hand?

Remnant: Um... sure? ...

Reinhardt: ... Oh! Now this is interesting.

Remnant: What is?

Reinhardt: It seems that you are more attuned with more than one type of magic. Dark and Wind to be precise.

Remnant: Two elements at once? Is it possible?

Reinhardt: It is rare, but it's known to happen. But usually it's between two close elements, like fire and dark or thunder and light. But you are something that I've never seen before. I guess it comes from whatever you're hiding to many people.

Remnant: Hi-Hiding?!

Reinhardt: Yes. I noticed how you act, Summoner. When you are with some Heroes, the healers and the royal siblings or the commander, you act calmly. But araound others you seem to be keeping some sort of secret. Something that you don't want to be brought to light. I wonder what it is though...

Remnant: L-Listen! I cannot tell you what it is. I... don't think I can trust you with that knowledge yet. It's something... Something I'm not proud of. I-It's not like I don't trust you!

Reinhardt: I understand, Summoner. When you think I'm worthy of knowing such a secret, I'll let you be the one to decide if I need to know it.

Remnant: Thank you. Again, I'm sorry. I'm glad that you are understanding.

Reinhardt: Think nothing of it, Summoner.

(Support Rank A Achieved)

##  **A+ SUPPORT**

Reinhardt: Summoner, you called for me?

Remnant: Yes, I did. Please, take a seat.

Reinhardt: I assume you called me here for Lady Ishtar's... outburst?

Remnant: That, and another thing that will come later. For now, Ishtar. Despite your desire of keeping the truth from her, she finally put the pieces together and didn't take it well. Julius is reduced pretty badly. And while I feel no sorrow for him, Julia was on the verge of tears and she was also pretty angry. I hope you can help in calming Ishtar while Seliph and I work on calming Julia?

Reinhardt: She is my liege. Her protection is my first priority... But if calming her would guarantee her protection, I'll do whatever I can.

Remnant: Good. I'm counting on you. Now, for the other matter... That it still kinda connects to Ishtar since I stopped her with it.

Reinhardt: Yes, a curious thing really. You managed to block a full blow from Lady Ishtar's Mjölnir with just one hand... I was shocked. Your resistance to magic must be something worthy of legend.

Remnant: Well... It's not my body. It's this.

Reinhardt: That is your right arm, isn't it?

Remnant: Yes, but... look at it now.

Reinhardt: ... By the Crusaders! Is that... metal? How can an arm be made of metal?!

Remnant: Let me explain. Before coming to this world, around 6 or 7 years ago, I lost my arm while pushing someone out of the way of a blade that was falling. After some time, some... healers for a lack of a better term, approached me and asked if I could be a test subject for a prostethic, a limb not made of bones and skin basically. The result ended up being this.

Reinhardt: Interesting... but how does it work? With magic?

Remnant: Yes... and no. It works when my brain decides to, like a normal limb. But when I arrived here, it attuned itself to the magic of the various world, gaining magical abilites. One of them being able to absorb large quantity of magic and store it for some time. I cannot truly say the limit since I use the energy I store almost immediately to empower my own magic. It is also stronger than a normal human arm. That's why I managed to block that spear fighter when they tried to attack Ishtar, a few weeks ago.

Reinhardt: ... If I can be honest, Summoner, I find it ridiculous that you are ashamed of having it. It is a remarkable tool to use on the battlefield.

Remnant: It is... but it makes me feel like I would be nothing without it.

Reinhardt: Ah. You don't want to be too dependant on it.

Remnant: Indeed. That's why I train with the others. If I can be strong enough to fight on the frontlines with the others, instead of being relagated to the backlines, I can be of more use. I can still work as a mage, but I'd be able to catch enemies off guard.

Reinhardt: You are indeed a brilliant tactician. It is a workable strategy. And a warrior mage knows that magic isn't the only thing he must rely on. I'm impressed.

Remnant: You give me too much credit. Anyway, yes. This is my... secret. The one I don't want others to know. I'm still not proud of it.

Reinhardt: I understand. Thank you for showing it to me. It means a lot that you trust me with such a secret.

Remnant: You deserved to know. You worked a lot for me, and I'm always pleased with your results.

Reinhardt: I will always bring you victory, Summoner. It is what I promised when you summoned me.

Remnant: And I'm happy to hear it.

(Support Rank A+ Achieved)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I've done it. I've written the memelord himself!
> 
> Jokes aside, Reinhardt is that one unit that I don't understand if I hate or adore him. He brings death wherever he goes, and who the heck cares about the Triangle disadvantage when it comes to him? He can oneshot M!Grima with the right stuff (I saw that happen and it blew my mind). Here I tried to show more his role as Ishtar's guard. A support it's not linked to Ishtar at all, but it's a little bit more Info on Remnant. I don't remember where I saw that mages were more attuned to one element over another, but I liked the concept and put it with Remnant. And while the whole "two elements that are not close to eachother" may be cliché, it's still something I wanted to put.
> 
> Also, more information on the arm! It's first ability: Magical Storage. See it like Fjorm's Ice Mirror but can only absorb enemy's magic and empower Remnant's next physical or magical attack. It has a limit, but here the reason why Remnant was able to stop Ishtar's attack was because of a headcanon of mine of the contract: when someone tries to attack the summoner, even if not on purpose, their attack would be severly weakened. In terms of stats it was as if Ishtar had her Atk halved when she casted Mjolnir. So he absorbed it, and then released it elsewhere.
> 
> Critique is welcome. Never played Thracia so... Characterization might be off. Naga forgive me if that's the case


	9. Celica: Caring Princess

##  **C SUPPORT**

Celica: Oh Mila, hear my prayers. I pray for protection on the battlefield for my allies. May they always be able to return back safely.

  
  
Remnant: And may they always find their way when the path is dark.

Celica: Ah, Summoner! I didn't know you were a follower of Mila.

Remnant: I'm not. But a prayer every now and then isn't gonna hurt.

Celica: Oh... S-sorry I assumed...

Remnant: Don't worry. The divine beings of your worlds exist, unlike back home. So, it's easier to ask them for help.

Celica: Indeed. We have the war father Duma between our ranks and even Naga, the goddess worshipped in Archenea. But what do you mean with "The divine beings of your worlds exist, unlike back home?"

Remnant: Well, there we do have divinities, but... The various religions have no concrete proof of the gods' existence. And there were many abuses of the religious teachings. The most noteworthy one has to be the crusades led by the Christians to 'reclaim' Jerusalem.

Celica: W-what?! A crusade?!

Remnant: Yes. And not only one. There were severals although I don't really recall how many there were. Christianity is the most known religion in my world. There are many branches, but still, it's almost worldwide, like Naga's religion.

Celica: I... I don't know what to say.

Remnant: To be fair, many people inside religion abused their positions to gain wealth and power. Things that normally they should not have. The followers of that religion should be supposed to help the weak. Some even took it to the extreme and committed terrible actions.

Celica: Sadly, I witnessed that in my own world. The followers of Duma that Alm and I faced were... extreme, for a lack of a better word.

Remnant: But as I said, you knew Duma truly existed. You knew that by putting him to rest you could be finally free. Back home? We have religious texts of what our gods did. And yet, nobody could even find a proof of their existence... But I don't want to tackle that. I came here to tell you that Alm is looking for you. Guess we got a bit carried away with the whole religion stuff.

Celica: Hehe indeed. I'd like to have another chance to talk with you, Summoner.

Remnant: I'm always around so if you want to chat, just call for me.

Celica: I will. Have a nice day, Summoner.

Remnant: Same to you, Celica.

(Support Rank C Achieved)

##  **B SUPPORT**

Remnant: If those two go at it again... I swear on freaking Naga I'll-

Celica: Summoner? Is everything all right?

Remnant: Oh, Celica. Yeah. Everything's fine. Peachy. Just two idiots don't know when to stay calm.

Celica: Why, what happened?

Remnant: You know of Walhart and Chrom yes? Well, about an hour ago, they thought it was fun to just try and kill each other in the training grounds. For crying out loud, Chrom claims he wishes to follow his sister's ideals, but sometimes he just acts before he thinks!

Celica: Chrom may be rash, but deep down he's a good man. He actually told me that his world is the same I live in, but a couple millennias in the future.

Remnant: It's true. Archenea is know as Ylisse to them, while Valentia became Valm, in honor of your dear Alm.

Celica: Y-yeah. Alm almost had an heart attack when her heard of it.

Remnant: Want to give him another? Apparently, Walhart is your direct descendant.

Celica: W-W-What?! Y-you mean that... The Conqueror Walhart is my... ?!

Remnant: Well... he's a descendant. There might be others, but he's the most known one. And though he worships you and Alm, he follows in Rudolf's footsteps.

Celica: Yeah, I've noticed... He even dismissed us as phonies when we told him that we did not approve of his actions.

Remnant: Despite him claiming to be better than the gods, he seems to be following Duma's teachings. That's ironic if you think about it.

Celica: Now that you mention it... It's true.

Remnant: Why not use that as leverage to make him change? I dunno if that'll work, but I think it's worth a shot.

Celica: Perhaps I will. I'll pull Alm along. I'm sure he'll like the idea.

Remnant: I'm sure. And Celica?

Celica: Yes?

Remnant: Thank you for the chat. I needed to calm down a bit.

Celica: Think nothing of it. I was glad to help.

(Support Rank B Achieved)

##  **A SUPPORT**

Celica: It's strange... I would have expected a heated argument. And yet it was a nice chat...

Remnant: Whatcha talking about Celica?

Celica: Ah, Summoner! I was just thinking about my chat with Lord Duma.

Remnant: You talked to him?

Celica: Me and Alm both. It was... oddly calming. I was expecting it to be some sort of reenact of our fight against him... but it wasn't.

Remnant: Yeah. Duma's rather chill. Despite his belief, he doesn't seem to seek needless violence. At least, this Duma. The one in your world was already degenerated. This one's still sane. Also Naga's around, so... he must stay calm.

Celica: I've noticed how nervous he seems when Lady Naga's nearby. He hides it well, but I can sense a bit of fear in him.

Remnant: I'll let you in on a little secret... that is not a secret at all but still. Alm's Falchion and Marth's Falchion or Chrom and Lucina's Falchion? All of them are fangs of Naga. Marth's Falchion is the exact same that Chrom and Lucina wield. The passage of time shaped it. Alm's Falchion is another fang, but it still comes from Naga. She has the power to slay, or hurt pretty badly, other dragons. So it's normal for him to be cautious around her.

Celica: I see. But why are there two Falchions? And why did Mila and Duma had one?

Remnant: From what I recall, Duma and Mila lived in Archenea alongside Mila in service of Naga. However Duma was distrustful of humans and killed many of them, causing him to clash against Naga. Despite Mila taking his side, they were defeated and exiled. Naga though bestowed one of her fangs that was made into the Valentian Falchion. The reason for having it was that they would give it to the humans that would slay them when their mind would start to degenerate. As for the Archenean Falchion, it was created to fight Medeus, an Earth dragon that waged war against humanity because of what humans did to his people.

Celica: I see. It was indeed fortunate that lady Naga created the Falchion. Otherwise it would have been impossible to put Duma to rest. I'll offer a prayer to her later today.

Remnant: Heh, good luck. Naga doesn't like to be called a god, but that hasn't stopped people from worshipping her sadly.

Celica: I think I might need an explaination for that...

Remnant: Sure. I have nothing better to do at the moment. Now, see here...

(Support Rank A Achieved)

##  **A+ SUPPORT**

Celica: Oh, Mila, hear my prayers. I pray that all of my friends here might see a bright future when they all return home. And if one day you arrive here as well... I will pray the same for you.

Remnant: Back at praying, are we?

Celica: Indeed. Despite Lady Naga claiming that the dragons are not gods, I cannot help but think that almsot all of them can give important teachings.

Remnant: Such as?

Celica: Well, Lady Naga shows us the importance of life. Every life matters. Mila shows that by being kind and sharing love, the world will become a better place. Duma teaches that having strength helps protect who you hold dear. And, even if I'm not beliving it myself by saying it, Grima teaches that death is unavoidable, and that we must live our life as best we can.

Remnant: Heh. You know, if the Grimas heard that you say that, they'd throw a tantrum.

Celica: I know what they say, but if you think about it, what I said makes sense.

Remnant: It does. Death is just another part of life. The only thing is that the Grima just want to wreak havoc.

Celica: But as long as they are here, they cannot do as they please. Back in their world, they'll face Chrom and the others. And while some things are destined to happen, we can fight to make our own future.

Remnant: Did the Voice of Naga tell you that?

Celica: Even if Lady Tiki is not a goddess, she gives important lessons on her own. I noticed you also spend a lot of time around her or the younger one.

Remnant: They help me relax. They have some sort of calming aura around them. Lady Naga has the same effect, but with her being somewhat of a spirit, it's less effective.

Celica: That reminds me... back in your world were you a religious person?

Remnant: No, I wasn't. The fact that back home whe had to trust only what was said in religious text didn't sit well with me. But here... I think you can count me as a Naga's follower.

Celica: Didn't you say that Naga didn't like to be called a god?

Remnant: She does. But still, I find her teachings... suitable for who I want to be. Of course, I won't try and change anyone from their religion. Everyone is free to worship who they want.

Celica: As long as they don't bring it to the extreme, right Summoner?

Remnant: Precisely. And please, call me by name. It's much easier to speak freely. It would be as if i constantly calld you Princess Anthiese Celica Lima

Celica: Oh Mila, that would be embarassing. As you wish then, Remnant. I'm glad I could find another dear friend in this world.

Remnant: I feel the same, Celica.

(Support Rank A+ Achieved)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have Celica. I kind of like her, since she's kind and compassionate, like someone I used to know. Her ideal of resolve conflict without fighting is something I consider naive to a certain extent, but I cannot really fault her for it. I haven't really finished SoV cause I never had time for it and then my 3DS broke so... yeah. I think I stopped when Alm's group finds Delthea, I think? So my characterization, again, might come off as probably wrong. If so, please, tell me. I beg you. I want to be a better writer so if you see me make mistakes be sure to let me know.
> 
> As always, feel free to leave a comment or critique. Next chapter will tackle a unit from Fates. I can already hear the bells signaling my doom.


	10. Kagero: Honorable Ninja

##  **C SUPPORT**

Kagero: ...

Remnant: ...

Kagero: ...

Remnant: ... Ugh. For how long are you going to stare at me, Kagero?

Kagero: Until my duty is fulfilled. The Commander, alongside the prince and princess, asked me to keep you from working too much.

Remnant: It's kind of them to worry, but I cannot rest until I figured out what to do with our new recruits. Those kids are still students. I don't like having to bring them on the battlefield, but I cannot also leave them on the sidelines.

Kagero: You also summoned their professors, no? Can't they help with that?

Remnant: They could, but understanding what goes on in those two's heads is difficult. Even with Sothis around those two are an enigma. I've discovered stuff about them only recently, so they're still a huge unknown.

Kagero: You want me to ask Saizo and Kaze to follow them?

Remnant: Yes. Also, ask Jaffar and Gaius to keep an eye on Dimitri and Edelgard. I know stuff they don't and would rather not have trouble. Especially cause they might... kill eachother.

Kagero: At once, Summoner. I'll return immediately. Please, don't overwork yourself before I return.

Remnant: Don't worry. I'll take a break for now.

Kagero: As you wish, then.

(Support Rank C Achieved)

##  **B SUPPORT**

Remnant: Hey, Kagero, may I ask you a question?

Kagero: Yes?

Remnant: What it is like to be a ninja? They existed in my world, but were disappearing with the passage of time.

Kagero: The life of a ninja is pretty simple. We must obey to our master's orders when it comes to information gathering, sabotaging enemy tactics and sometimes even assassination.

Remnant: But the last one was less required, yes?

Kagero: Indeed. Ninjas are more suited for spying and such. Fighting isn't really in our style. If you put us in a fight, we might end up dead or captured in a short amount of time.

Remnant: That makes sense. You, Saizo and Kaze are the only real ninjas we have, but I guess the others like Jaffar, Legault, Matthew and so on could be classified as such.

Kagero: In a manner of speaking. They act more like assassins than ninjas, but they are close enough.

Remnant: You think someone like me could become a ninja?

Kagero: You? Mhm... While I'm sure that you could learn the basics, your body structure wouldn't be right. Especially your right arm.

Remnant: Ah... you know of it then?

Kagero: The Commander saw fit to warn me about it. I've seen you use it a couple times. If I wasn't warned, I might have been suspicious and acted to remove it forcefully.

Remnant: ... For once I'm glad Anna thought of sharing this secret. Just this once though. Wouldn't want to find myself on the other side of your blade.

Kagero: I could say the same, Summoner.

(Support Rank B Achieved)

##  **A SUPPORT**

Remnant: Mhm... Where did Kagero go? Usually she follows me around. It's kinda wierd if I'm honest.

Kagero: Were you talking about me, Summoner?

Remnant: AGH! I think I lost at least three years with that!

Kagero: I'm sure you're exagerating. Anyway, did you need me, Summoner?

Remnant: I was wondering where you went. I'm so used at having you almost breathing on my neck that when I couldn't sense you around... I got a little worried.

Kagero: I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention. I was just... passing time with a hobby of mine.

Remnant: A hobby? Oh, you mean the painting?

Kagero: I... Yes. How do you...?

Remnant: I know basically everything about the various worlds. The only ones that I still have little knowledge are the new one we discovered a few weeks ago and this one. I lack a lot of information still. But your world? Know pretty much everything.

Kagero: So you also know what people think of my painting.

  
Remnant: I do, but to be honest, I would like to see it for myself before judging.

Kagero: I see... Well, I have my latest one here. But... Don't say I didn't warn you.

Remnant: Oh, don't worry too much. Let me see... ...

Kagero: ...

Remnant: So, what's this supposed to be?

Kagero: A cat that was resting nearby.

Remnant: Looks more like a tiger if you ask me. Which is cool in and of itself.

Kagero: You... think it's good?

Remnant: Trust me, I've seen much wierder stuff back home. Actually something like this is quite nice to see.

Kagero: I... Thank you, Summoner. It means a lot to me.

Remnant: Don't sweat it, Kagero. If you'd allow me, I'd like to see more of your paintings.

Kagero: Of course. They are in my rooms. I could bring them to you in a couple of minutes.

Remnant: Ok, I'll wait for you in my study then.

Kagero: Very well.

(Support Rank A Achieved)

##  **S SUPPORT**

Remnant: I must admit Kagero, this tea is really relaxing. You must show me how you make it.

Kagero: If you wish, I could teach you. I actually learned this one from Orochi.

Remnant: Ah, yes. Orochi. I don't want to offend your friend, but... when I heard about her in the stories back home... Let's just say that her attitude didn't really win any favor from me.

Kagero: She's... exuberant, yes. Saizo used to whine about her.

Remnant: Saizo whined? Oh Naga, how I wish I was there to see that. He's way too serious.

Kagero: It's just how he is. I've been used to it for quite a while.

Remnant: Ah, right. You two were an item years ago.

Kagero: An... item?

Remnant: A way from my world to say that you were a couple. What do you feel about him now?

Kagero: Well, I can say that what I felt long ago isn't there. I still respect him as a fellow retainer to Lord Ryoma.

Remnant: Mhm, I see. That kinda helps, I guess?

Kagero: Helps? With what?

Remnant: With what I'm about to say, Kagero. I... I think I have fallen for you.

Kagero: ... I d-don't think I heard you well enough, Summoner.

Remnant: Oh, sorry. I said that... I'm in love with you.

Kagero: You must be joking, surely! I'm... Not worthy of such attention.

Remnant: Allow me to decline such words. You are a caring person, Kagero. I could see that you were not only watching for my health as a Hero or just because Anna ordered you to. It was clear in your eyes that you truly cared. And you're nice to be around. It's relaxing. You make me feel like i have no worries in the world.

Kagero: Summoner... You saw through me, and I... I don't know what to say. You know that I'll never be a traditional girlfriend or wife. You still wish to stay with me?

Remnant: You not being a traditional wife is part of your charm, Kagero. It makes you even more attractive in my eyes. So, yes. I still wish to be with you.

Kagero: Then... yes. I accept your love, Summoner. Just as you are already accepting mine.

Remnant: Yes. Another thing Kagero. I'd like it if you called me by my name. To hear you say it... it would bring me immesurable joy.

Kagero: As you wish... Remnant.

(Support Rank S Achieved)

##  **Confession Quote:**

"I swore my services to my lord, long ago. To you though... I swear my life to you. Your happiness will be my happiness... and I'll always try to make you happy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. I went with Kagero on this one. I had another character in mind, but the support wasn't coming like I wanted it so I scrapped it and went with a random choice. Kagero is my favorite Hoshidan retainer cause she's extremely loyal. Although the fact that in all routes she gets captured by the other ninja dude, the one that sides with Garon, and Saizo has to pull a Mario and save her kinda bothers me. Still, in both my Birthright and Revelation routes (even Conquest if you consider Einherjars) she basically cheesed the game for me (like Ryoma and Xander kinda do). And even in Heroes she's my strongest dagger unit (though Kronya and Picnic Flora are close to give her a challenge), she basically OHKOs everything.
> 
> Critique is welcome in the comments. As you may have noticed I'm following a pattern of doing one unit per game. Next games are Genealogy, Blazing and Heroes. Which one would you like to see first? I'd really like to know.


	11. Nino: Pious Mage

##  **C SUPPORT**

Nino: Hey, Remnant, wait!

Remnant: Mhm? Oh, Nino. Were you looking for me?

Nino: Yeah! I wanted to ask you if you could help me read something.

Remnant: Ah, right. Forgot you couldn't read... Sure, then.

Nino: Yay! Thank you!

Remnant: No problem. Ok, let's take the book you want to read.

Nino: I have it here with me!

Remnant: Great. Ok then. Let's find a bench and begin.

Nino: Ok!

\--

Nino: ... What does this word mean?

Remnant: 'Shackles'? Mhm... It's something made of metal that is used to restric movement. Usually prisoners have them.

Nino: Why?

Remnant: To prevent them from fighting. Sometimes prisoners fight back. With the shackles it makes it harder.

Nino: But... why would they put them?

Remnant: Well... How do I put this? Prisoners... Are someone you want to keep locked away. For one reason or another. I don't like it, but sometimes it's necessary.

Nino: Mhm... Have you ever been in shackles?

Remnant: It's 'been shackled'. And no. But do you remember when we were helping Princess Fjorm and we fought General Laegjarn? When the General stayed with us for a while?

Nino: Oh! Yeah! It was before... that... She was our prisoner?

Remnant: Yeah. Although I argued, Alfonse and Anna made valid points. So, we kept her in chains for a while. Then she escaped. But enough about that. Let's keep reading yeah? You still need to learn a lot.

Nino: Ok! I'll do my best to learn!

(Support Rank C Achieved)

##  **B SUPPORT**

Remnant: Let's see... Sonya? Nah. Maybe Reflet? She could use his buffs... but no. She's a buffer herself. It'd be redundant.

Nino: Hey Remnant! What are you doing?

Remnant: Hi, Nino. I was looking for a new team composition. I already have three people for it but I miss a fourth.

Nino: Oh! Who is in that team?

Remnant: For now I have Marc, Ephraim and Felicia. Marc should work both as a offensive buffer and a heavy hitter. Ephraim is basically the physical wall of the team while also providing more spread buffs. Felicia instead will be the mage check. She has insane resistance, perfect for countering mages.

Nino: What does 'buff' mean?

Remnant: Ah, right. A buff is an enhancement. Have you noticed that when you are near Helbindi, sometimes, you feel stronger, faster and more resistant?

Nino: Oh, yes! It also makes my magic stronger!

Remnant: That's because of his weapon. It has a magical effect that empowers those around him every now and then... Wait, that's it!

Nino: What?

Remnant: As you have noticed, your tome channels those enhancements and empowers your magical attacks. And since Morgan and Ephraim can provide said enhancements... you could be a perfect fit for the team.

Nino: You really think so?

Remnant: Absolutely! Also, I'm sure you'd be fast friends with Marc. He's around your age and he's as cheerful as you.

Nino: Oh! I'd love to have another friend! I can even introduce him to Lloyd, Linus, Jaffar and uncle Legault!

Remnant: I'm sure he'll be thrilled too. Remember that he has amnesia, like his mother. And... also watch out for his pitfalls. He loves to dig them.

Nino: That sounds like fun!

Remnant: Oh, Naga, what have I done...

(Support Rank B Achieved)

##  **A SUPPORT**

  


Nino: ...

  


Remnant: Nino? Where are you? Come on out.

  


Nino: ...

  


Remnant: Drat... where's she hiding now?

  


Nino: Boo!

  


Remnant: Gah! Damn it, you won again!

  


Nino: Yay! I always find the best spots!

  


Remnant: Indeed you do, you little rascal.

  


Nino: Hey!

  


Remnant: Hahaha! Just joking. It's always fun to play with you and the others. It reminds me of better times.

  


Nino: Back in your world?

  


Remnant: Yeah. More specifically, when I used to play around with my younger brother.

  


Nino: I didn't know you had one! What's he like?

  


Remnant: Well, for starters, last time I saw him he was as old as you probably. But he... had a huge problem.

  


Nino: What kind of problem?

  


Remnant: He had an... illness of sorts. Well, it's not an illness per se, but it's something that will never be cured... Probably. He acts in a different way than a normal person should. If you want an example, he has trouble concentrating on anything that isn't what he likes. When we wanted answers from him we had to repeat the question twice cause he forgot to think about it almost immediately. That's what my brother has.

  


Nino: It's... strange.

  


Remnant: Yeah. But still, I cared about him a lot. Almost to the point of overbearing. Basically like what Camilla does to Corrin and Kamui.

  


Nino: Oh! I've seen it. She's nice to be around, but sometimes it's... too much.

  


Remnant: I know. There's a whole reason for why she's like that, but it's not up to me to tell. Anyway, up for another round of Hide and Seek?

  


Nino: Sure thing! I'll go hiding!

  


Remnant: Hurry up, then! 1... 2... 3...

  


(Support Rank A Achieved)

##  **A+ SUPPORT**

Nino: Hey, Remnant, may I ask you something... strange?

Remnant: Sure thing.

Nino: You know what happened back home to me, yeah?

Remnant: I do. What of it?

Nino: Do you think... you could send me back to when Lady Lyn and the other fought Linus and save Linus so that both him and Lloyd and him don't have to die?

Remnant: ... I'm sorry, Nino. Even if I could, I wouldn't do it.

Nino: But... why?

Remnant: Because it would create a chain of events that would deviate the story of your world. Anything could happen. It could be that everything is over quicker, but it could also cause Lyn and the others to lose against Nergal. It's... not a risk worth taking.

Nino: B-but... I don't want anybody to die!

Remnant: I know, Nino. Trust me, I know. But it's too risky. I can tell you though... you're not alone. They're always in your heart. As long as you hold them there, they are never truly dead.

Nino: Are... Are you sure about that?

Remnant: Yes, I am. I do the same with my mother. She passed long ago, but I still carry her in my heart. So I know she's always watching over me.

Nino: So Lloyd and Linus will watch over me... It sounds nice. Thank you, Remnant.

Remnant: No thanks needed, Nino. I know your pain. It's the least I could do. Say, wanna read something together?

Nino: Yeah! There's one of the books you lent me that I wanted to read, but it's hard.

Remnant: Ah, don't worry. I can help you. Go take the book. I'll wait here.

Nino: I'll be right back!

Remnant: ... If you're listening to me Naga, I have only one request. No matter what we might face, don't let anything happen to that child's smile. I beg you.

(Support Rank A+ Achieved)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best child is here to do her best! I loved Nino when I played FE7 oh so long ago. Her story is a really tragic one, and I'm a sucker for tragic stories. Also, she's cute, energetic and her smile is contagious. The fact that she always wants to try and do her best is a very nice trait. And really, her quotes during Cog of Destiny broke my heart. While Linus attacks her directly, Lloyd just nopes and won't even strike back. If Lloyd's actions are not sibling love, I don't know what else is. For FEH she was my first Bladetome mage and oh boy she wreaks havoc like it's nothing. I mean, she was my main Reinhardt counter for like 2 years before Lugh came out. Like mother, like son, right? And for any of you that didn't know: Raigh and Lugh are Nino's sons. The father is either Jaffar or Erk (but I prefer Jaffar tbh).
> 
> As always, constructive criticism is welcome. Sometimes I make mistakes when I write, and even if I double check they might escape. I'm only human after all.


	12. Deirdre: Lady of the Forest

##  **C SUPPORT**

Remnant: Ugh... I thought that it was never gonna end. I mean, Anna means well, but she drags meeting for waaaay too long. I need to rest a bit. I'll go in the clearing in the forest. Nobody will bother me there... I hope.

Deirdre: ...

\--

Remnant: Mnh... Nnngh... ... Huh? HUH?!

Deirdre: Calm down, Summoner. It is only me.

Remnant: D-Deirdre? What are you doing here? And... why is my head on your lap?

Deirdre: You looked tired after the meeting with the Commander. I followed you to be sure you were not endangered. And I thought you might had a better rest than having your head on the ground.

Remnant: Ah. I-I see. I mean... I am comfy. Thank you.

Deirdre: It is no trouble, Summoner. I... actually remember doing this with Lord Sigurd, long ago.

Remnant: You did?

Deirdre: Yes. Sometimes I was the one resting. But that was more when I carried Seliph.

Remnant: Lucky man, that Sigurd. Truly a lucky man. And you of coure are a lucky woman to have him.

Deirdre: You think so?

Remnant: I wouldn't be saying it if I didn't think so.

Deirdre: Thank you, Summoner. Now, go back to rest. I'll stay here and protect you.

Remnant: My thanks, Deirdre. ...

Deirdre: ... Ethlyn was right. I saw something in his eyes when he looked at me.

(Support Rank C Achieved)

##  **B SUPPORT**

Deirdre: Hello Summoner.

Remnant: Hm? Ah, Miss Dierdre. What can I do for you?

Deirdre: I wanted to thank you for saving Julius.

Remnant: It is no problem. Honestly, I am rather surprised Seliph didn't just barge in here asking me to let him slay Julius again.

Deirdre: I actually talked him out of it. Despite everything... Julius is still my son.

Remnant: I know. And I'm also willing to let him walk around freely. But I will be ready to give him a beating when he steps out of line. And let's be real here: he will. That's Loptous fault though,

Deirdre: Yes. I wish I could have done more for him. I should have protected him.

Remnant: Deirdre... You were too weak at the time. Confused and without memories, Manfroy used it to control Julius. At least you were able to save Julia.

Deirdre: Indeed. And put a huge burden on her.

Remnant: Not by choice. I know that you wouldn't do that on purpose.

Deirdre: ... Thank you, Summoner.

Remnant: It was my pleasure Mo- Deirdre.

Deirdre: ... He almost said something else...

Remnant: Did you say something?

Deirdre: Mh? Oh, just remembering that Lady Eirika invited me for a cup of tea. I'll take my leave, Summoner.

Remnant: Ah, that's nice. She makes good tea. Tell her hi from me.

Deirdre: I will. See you at dinner, Summoner.

Remnant: Later.

(Support Rank B Achieved)

##  **A SUPPORT**

Remnant: Hey, Deirdre.

Deirdre: Summoner? Is something wrong? You looked worried.

Remnant: I heard that Julius had an outburst and tried to kill you and Julia. You weren't hurt, were you?

Deirdre: I appreciate your worry, Summoner. But there's no need. Both Julia and I are unharmed. Thankfully, Lord Hector was nearby and protected us. He managed to interrupt Julius and knocked him out.

Remnant: I knew it was a good decision to ask him to keep an eye on you. Of course, he's gonna ask to spar another time as a reward, despite him knowing that it will end in a tie. Again.

Deirdre: You... asked him to protect me?

Remnant: I... Yes. You and some other people suffered too much for my liking. I want to know that you are safe when we are here. I know it might seem a breach of privacy but...

Deirdre: You just want us safe. I understand.

Remnant: Good. Again, I'm sorry.

Deirdre: Don't worry about it, Summoner. But... I have a question for you.

Remnanat: What is it?

Deirdre: Last time we spoke... You almost called me with another name. Something... that sounded a lot like Mother.

Remnant: ... I hoped that you didn't hear that. Seems I was wrong. But yes. I almost did.

Deirdre: If I may ask... why is that?

Remnant: Because... you actually look a lot like my mother. Both in you appearance and your personality. I lost her 15 years ago to an illness.

Deirdre: I'm so sorry to hear it.

Remnant: Don't worry. I made my peace with it. But still... when I look at you, I see her. And I feel happy again. Like she never left. And I feel jelous of Seliph, Julia and Julius.

Deirdre: ...

Remnant: That's the reason. Now, I'm sorry to cut it short, but I have to go check something with Alfonse. Have a nice day.

Deirdre: ... He's hurt. He longs for something he lost...

(Support Rank A Achieved)

##  **A+ SUPPORT**

Remnant: Let's see... I can send in Legendary Azura, Lyon and Soren. Probably should send Veronica too. A good healer is always appreciated, and she hurts a lot with that staff of hers.

Deirdre: Summoner. Sorry to bother you, but I wished to talk.

Remnant: Ah, Dierdre. Sure. Let me just finish here... ... Aaand done. Now then, what can I do for you?

Deirdre: I hope I'm not... overstepping any boundaries but... I wanted to ask about our last talk.

Remnant: Oh... You mean my mother?

Deirdre: Yes. You said she looked like me.

Remnant: Both physically and in personality. She was extremely kind. Always smiling for me and my siblings. She was always ill, and couldn't do much. That's a difference between you and her.

Deirdre: You loved her a lot.

Remnant: Of course I did. I was always scared of losing her. When it happened... I was devastated. Over time I healed, but I still wish I could see her.

Deirdre: I remind you of her, and you're hurt. I'm so sorry.

Remnant: It's not your fault. You didn't do anything. It's just... I had her for only ten years. Growing without a mother is not... nice.

Deirdre: ... Summoner. No, Remnant. If... If you want, I could be your mother.

Remnant: ... I'm sorry, I don't think I heard correctly. You... want to adopt me?

Deirdre: Yes. When you said you almost called me 'Mother' I... I felt like when my children call to me. I felt happy. I wanted to take care of you like I do with them. And now, after learning of your childhood... I want it more than anything.

Remnant: I...

Deirdre: You don't have to agree to it, of course. I don't want to force you.

Remnant: No! I-I mean... I w-would be glad. As I said I had a mother for too little time. I always wished to have another. But Father was too devastated. So... Yeah. I accept it.

Deirdre: I'm glad. Of course, I'm gonna act like a mother should, and make you watch over your health. I know you have bad habits both in training and sleeping.

Remnant: Heh... Yep. So I guess I'll be scolded.

Deirdre: Hehe, indeed you do. And not only from me, but from Lord Sigurd too.

Remnant: And I wouldn't want that any other way... Thank you, Mother.

Deirdre: You're welcome... my child.

(Support Rank A+ Achieved)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Pokes head outside a mess of blankets*
> 
> Hello there!
> 
> This chapter has been delayed more than I wanted because my body decided it was fun to get sick with a cold. And before you ask: yes, got a COLD during SUMMER. We still have rain here and that doesn't help.
> 
> That aside, have Deirdre! One of my favorite units in FEH and an absolute favorite character of mine in FE as a whole. Her story is so dark and sad that I always felt bad for her. She didn't deserve anything that Manfroy did to her. Brainwashing and forcing her to marry and sire children with her half-brother (spoilers I guess) is really something that makes me livid. I mean, I'm also angry for what happened to Julius, but let's face it: Julius is basically dead as soon as Manfroy gives him Loptous's tome. Just like most of the Jugdral Heroes, I have little knowledge of her. I did my research on her character and I hope I got her right. As for why she has her memories, it's because Remnant freed her mind thanks to Tharja. (this will be referenced)
> 
> Also, yes. In this fic, Remnant can now be canonically counted as an adoptive brother to Seliph and adoptive step-brother to Julia and Julius (Or is it Half-brother? Hell if I know). This will be referenced in the supports with the Jugdral other units (Reinhardt doesn't count since it happened before). This also bring another matter in: support with people like Ishtar are going to be tough. Let me be honest here, there are some female units where my writer sense is screaming to do both A+ and S support, but I can do only one. Namely they are: all of the Judgral first gen females + Ishtar (with the exception of Deirdre and Ethlyn) and some female units in the World of Blazing (because there's some canon ships like Bartre and Karla and I don't know if I should cuckhold Bartre). So I kinda want to know your opinion on this. And please DO let me know. Otherwise this will be consuming me in the back of my mind.
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcomed and needed... I think. I truly have so many doubts with no Beta-Read.


	13. Surtr: Ruler of Flame

##  **C SUPPORT**

Surtr: Summoner.

Remnant: Surtr.

Surtr: That's 'King Surtr' to you.

Remnant: You are not a king. You are nothing more than a tyrant. A tyrant that rules nothing.

Surtr: I destoy those who oppose me, like a true king should. The flames of Mùspell will consume everything.

Remnant: Too bad that I saw your head roll on the floor. Mùspell answers to you no more. Laevatein is now the ruler of Mùspell. And she's a far better ruler than you.

Surtr: My daughter is only a weapon. She knows it. That's why she'll wage war once again.

Remnant: Good thing that this world's Hrìd decided to keep an eye on her, and help her ruling Mùspell. From what I heard last time, there's talking about a marriage.

Surtr: It matters not. Even he will be consumed. No one can escape the flames.

Remnant: Blah blah, 'The flames are eternal', blah blah. Geez you sound like a broken record. No wonder you're a bad villain. I can't belive I'm saying it, but Valter is so much better than you.

Surtr: Your words are meaningless, Summoner. Even you know this.

Remnant: It's not that they are meaningless. Is just that you won't listen. Bah, I'm wasting my time here. I hope you have a bad day, Surtr.

Surtr: Ahahah...

(Support Rank C Achieved)

##  **B SUPPORT**

Surtr: Summoner.

Remnant: Not listening.

Surtr: What insolence. You should respect those that are above you.

Remnant: I said I'm not listening. Stop pestering me and go die in a pit.

Surtr: I wonder, Summoner. Is this a mask that you wear? To hide your true self?

Remnant: Excuse me?

Surtr: You act like a kind person. And yet I see it in battle. That look in your eyes when you hit an enemy... That's a lust for blood.

Remnant: I don't know what you're talking about.

Surtr: Don't play games with me, Summoner. When there's war, you thirst for blood. You hunger for your enemy's death. Just like I do.

Remnant: I am not like you! I do not treat those around me like they are nothing more than tools!

Surtr: And that's where you're wrong. You send the others to fight, and most of the time you spend it on the back lines. You let them suffer, while you stay protected.

Remnant: And it seems that you have no awareness of your surroundings. I'm always in the thick of battle. What sort of commander doesn't lead his men in battle? Also, you better disappear. I have no time for your words.

Surtr: You know I'm right, Summoner. There's no use in deny- Urgh!

Remnant: I told you that I don't have time. I hope you learned your lesson. ... Wait, I actually knocked him out? Well, what do you know. ... I'm just gonna leave him here. He can't really go anywhere else anyhow.

(Support Rank B Achieved)

##  **A SUPPORT**

  


Surtr: ...

  


Remnant: ...

  


Surtr: ...

  


Remnant: Is there a reason why you're staring at me?

  


Surtr: You're an enigma. Despite everything I do or say, you maintain a certain hold on yourself. There are some sparks here and there, but you snuff them out quickly.

  


Remnant: A praise? From you? No wonder it's raining.

  


Surtr: Take it as you will. But you know that the flames of hate are there. You cannot control them forever.

  


Remnant: Good thing that vengeance is a dish best served cold.

  


Surtr: Oh, vengeance?

  


Remnant: Yes. Vengeance for what you did to the people of Nìfl. I'm having you serve me. Serve the one that sided with your enemy. MY tactics and MY people are the one that bested you. And now, you're the worm, crawling in the earth.

  


Surtr: Ahahahah! You really think that? I will rise again, like a phoenix from the ashes. I will reclaim my place in Mùspell and begin my conquest again.

  


Remnant: No. No, I don't think you will. Wanna know why? If I send you back, you'll just end up in Hel. I brought you out of that place. But once this is all over? You're going back there. And I sure hope its ruler gives you a cold welcome.

  


Surtr: Despite us fighting her, you'd wish to send me back to Hel?

  


Remnant: Not necessarily. If Hel disappears, Eir will take her place. And since she and I are friends, I'll ask her to give you the worst treatement possible.

  


Surtr: She's weak. She'll never be able to control me.

  


Remnant: That remains to be seen. Now, if you're done pestring me, I must attend to our next war meeting. Goodbye.

  


Surtr: ...

  


(Support Rank A Achieved)

##  **A+ SUPPORT**

Remnant: Surtr.

Surtr: Summoner.

Remnant: I was wondering. You said that your soul has been devoured by the flames of Mùspell long ago. What were you like before?

Surtr: I was a weakling that desired nothing more than to live in my castle. But then, the flames opened my eyes, and revealed to me the truth.

Remnant: Which is?

Surtr: The weak must perish under the strong. It is how we were made. It is how we should be.

Remnant: Kill or be killed, huh?

Surtr: Yes. It's what drives the world. You were strong, and you survived. I was weak, and I died. But now I'm back, and I won't die again.

Remnant: Sadly, I'm still stronger than you. You follow my orders. You knee is bent. My foot is on your head. And no matter how hard you push, I'm unmovable.

Surtr: For now. One day, you will crack. It is then that our place will be reversed. You will be kneeling before me, and my axe will feast with your flesh.

Remnant: Don't worry about me breaking. When it will happen, you'll be back in Hel and far away from me. And I'm sure you'll be the one that will break first. When that happens, I'll be sure to squash your head under my heel.

Surtr: See? You're no different from me. You are ruthless and full of hate. You kill just for the sake of killing. Just like me.

Remnant: Once again, you're wrong. I kill because I want to protect those that I care for. If there was a peaceful solution, I'd take it. But for now, it seems that only killing will move us forward. And you will fight for us. I order you to do so.

Surtr: Yes. But as I said, I'll take back my place. Even you can't stop me forever. And when the day comes... I'll gut you ever so slowly.

Remnant: I'd like to see you try.

(Support Rank A+ Achieved)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. Here he is. The worst villain of the FE saga. To be honest I never really liked him as a villain. I mean... Garon is better than him, which says a lot. There's not a lot to say here about him. We all know how he is. As a character is really bland. As a unit? Satan himself created him. You can hear me screech in rage when I find someone using like three copies of him in a team. Thankfully, most of the time my Sanaki and my Arvis are ready to show him who are the better fire rulers. 
> 
> Critique is welcome, as always.


	14. Ephraim: Restoration Lord

##  **C SUPPORT**

Ephraim: Hnng! Hyah! Haaa!

Remnant: So it was you who kept screaming. I was wondering since I heard you from three rooms away.

Ephraim: I'm just keeping myself in shape, Remnant. I need to be at my best at all times.

Remnant: While that may be true, don't overdo it. Last time you were barely keeping yourself concious and I needed Eirika, Lyon, Innes and Tana to talk you out of it.

Ephraim: You worry too much. I know my limits. As I always say-

Remnant: 'I don't pick fights I can't win'. Yes. I know. You've repeated it a thousand times already. Still, overworking won't help. Actually it will work against you, making you lose some of the work done.

Ephraim: And where did you hear that?

Remnant: Back home. Don't actually recall where. Probably when I was training and wanted to become stronger as fast as possible. I'd work too hard and then found myself weaker.

Ephraim: Interesting. Say, would you be willing to spar a little? I've seen you hold yourself quite well in battle, and would like to fight you myself.

Remnant: Are you... Seriously?

Ephraim: Don't worry, Remnant. I'm not tired yet. I can still train for a bit longer. But as soon as I start to feel tired, I'll stop. I promise.

Remnant: You'd better do it. So, what will it be? Swords or lances?

Ephraim: Lances of course. I plan of becoming the best spearman of all Magvel after all.

Remnant: Always dream big, aye? Fine then. To be honest, I wanted to test you myself. Your sister speaks highly of you. So, promise to not disappoint?

Ephraim: Hah! Prepare to eat those words back!

Remnant: And you prepare to eat my dust. En garde!

(Support Rank C Achieved)

##  **B SUPPORT**

  


Remnant: Mhm... Nope, this one won't do.

  


Ephraim: Why not?

  


Remnant: Did you look at it? It's bent! It would make harder to hit someone!

  


Ephraim: Really? I don't see it.

  


Remnant: I'm telling you, Ephraim, that this spear is too bent to be used. We gotta repair it.

  


Ephraim: Fine, fine. You win. Let's go see a blacksmith.

  


Remnant: Yeah, we should.

  


Ephraim: You seem to be rather frustated. Something happened?

  


Remnant: Oh, you know, a certain Moonstone decided it would be fun to try to kill me with an ambush.

Ephraim: He what?!

Remnant: It's the freaking third time this month. Seriously that guy needs to chill a bit.

Ephraim: He needs a sword through his guts, that's what he needs! Why are you keeping him here?!

Remnant: Three reasons: first of all, in the hands of our enemies he'd cause more damage than he does here. So, it's to keep an eye on him. Second, we cannot deny that he is powerful. He has his uses, despite me not liking him at all. Lastly, I want to find a way to cure his mind.

Ephraim: Cure?! He's a mad beast! He has no sanity!

Remnant: And do you know how he lost it? Surely Duessel told you.

Ephraim: No, he... he didn't. Wait, how do you know though? Duessel isn't here.

Remnant: I know a lot, remember? Anyway. The cause of Valter's madness is a cursed lance that is in Duessel's possession.

Ephraim: Duessel... has that lance?

Remnant: Yes. It's the same one you see Valter carry around. Supposedly it was a lance crafted by the demon king, made to drive mad those who wield it. Here though that power is sealed. So it's just a powerful weapon. There's no risk of going mad.

Ephraim: So, Valter became mad because of the lance?

Remnant: Yes. He and Duessel were in the middle of the battle. Valter lance's broke and so he took the cursed one and from that moment he changed. He was not perfect before, mind you, but he was a normal person, like you or me.

Ephraim: I see... But that doesn't change what he has done.

Remnant: You're right, it doesn't. Still, I wish to find a cure for his mind. If he can be brought back to sanity, he will find a way to atone. And if not... a merciful death is all we can promise.

Ephraim: ... Now you sound like Eir, and it scares me.

Remnant: That might be because I'm hungry. Let's bring this spear to a blacksmith, and then let's eat something.

Ephraim: Sure. Lead the way.

(Support Rank B Achieved)

##  **A SUPPORT**

  


Ephraim: Remnant, may I ask you something?

Remnant: Sure, what is it?

Ephraim: A couple of days ago... I saw you by the garden. When I tried to approach you though, the Black Knight almost threatened me to go away.

Remnant: Ah... Yeah. I asked him to make sure I was left alone that day. I was... not in the best condition.

Ephraim: Why is that? If you don't mind me asking, of course.

Remnant: It's not a problem. A couple of days ago was my mother's birthday. She passed away fifteen years ago. I was mourning her.

Ephraim: ... I'm sorry to hear it.

Remnant: Don't worry. I know you and Eirika lost yours too when you were young. You know how I feel.

Ephraim: Indeed. She was always kind and determined. She's the one that sparked my interest in becoming the best spearman of Magvel. She easely defeated father in their sparring matches.

Remnant: Mothers are like that. You think them as always sweet and smiling. Then they are ready to deliver your own ass on a silver platter.

Ephraim: To put it mildly. Was your mother like that too?

Remnant: Sadly, no. Her body was weak. She couldn't do much. But it was impossible to win an argument against her. She always had a comeback, no matter what you said to her.

Ephraim: I'm sure she was wonderful and she's proud of what you are now.

Remnant: I'm sure she is. But going back to mothers being awesome... you think that Eirika will be like your mother in the future, if she ever marries?

Ephraim: Please, don't make me think about that just yet. She's still my sister. And I'm kinda protective over her.

Remnant: I know. And have you found someone worthy of being your children's mother?

Ephraim: R-Remnant!

Remnant: It's so easy to tease you, man. Hahaha!

Ephraim: And what about you? Have you found one?

Remnant: Maybe. I'm not gonna tell though.

Ephraim: Damn it. It's hard to make you stutter.

Remnant: Maybe if you didn't use my own teasing against me, you'd fare better.

Ephraim: Fair point.

(Support Rank A Achieved)

##  **A+ SUPPORT**

Remnant: Hah! Heads up!

Ephraim: Predictable! Hyah!

Remnant: Woah! Too close!

Ephraim: Ack, sorry! I didn't mean to aim there. Seems like that's our cue.

Remnant: Yup. Break time. I can feel our improvements, Ephraim.

Ephraim: I can feel them too. I think we can handle an entire army on our own now.

Remnant: Like you did with Kayle and Forde at Renvall? When you escaped Valter's trap with Orson turining tail?

Ephraim: Don't remind me. Because of that they managed to lure Eirika there, and nearly capture her. It was a risky move and it was only partially worth it.

Remnant: Next time you'd remember twice before jumpign straight into crazy ass plans. Like storming Grado Keep with a few men.

Ephraim: I mean, that worked? We managed to stop Grado and then we were able to reunite with Eirika in Jehanna before retaking Renais.

Remnant: Yeah. But you were still reckless in doing so.

Ephraim: Eirika already told me that. Just like Innes and Tana. Even Lyon said it.

Remnant: See? That's what I'm talking about. You are confident, but sometimes your confidence becomes too much and you lose sight of the bigger picture. If we want another example, shall I remind you of your reckless assault against Zephiel?

Ephraim: Listen, I said that I'm sorry for that. I can still feel the phantom pain of that mistake.

Remnant: Good thing I pulled you out of there before you became a walking matchstick. Your resistance is really bad.

Ephraim: I know. I just didn't see them at the time so, I charged in. I hold myself well against Zephiel though.

Remnant: You had the speed and weapon advantage. Of course you did. We can still work on your speed though. I mean, I'm faster than you, and we saw that.

Ephraim: Oh? I think you are mistaken. I think _you_ need to work on your speed.

Remnant: Not a chance.

Ephraim: Wanna see if I'm right?

Remnant: Race you to the gardens. Loser has to suffer a punishment decided by the winner.

Ephraim: Deal. Ready?

Remnant: Set.

Both: Go!

(Support Rank A+ Achieved)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, Ephraim is here everyone. He is one of my favorite main lords alongside Hector and Chrom. In FE8 he has the better story compared to her sister since a lot stuff is revealed here and makes more sense than the other. The one thing that bothers me is the fact that Glen's death is never mentioned by Valter or the fact that Joshua doesn't reveal his origins in this path. At least for Selena you can imagine that she died against Ephraim and his group while Vigarde's fate is explained regardless. Also, the way Lyon acts has more sense in Ephraim's route. And the reckless thing in the A+ support... was somethign that truly happened when I pressed auto battle as a mistake and Ephraim charged in, fought Zephiel and barely survived the mages. Also, he's not that fast of a unit with 25 base Spd (I say that but I have a +Spd one with +2 merging and 6 dragonflowers and counting Life and Death 3 and Spd +3 seal he's at 39 Spd without buffs. So... yeah).
> 
> Critique is welcome, as always. And also a huge thank you to all people who left kudos. You are truly marvelous people and I adore every single one of you.


	15. Marth: Altean Prince

##  **C SUPPORT**

Marth: So, the Commander said that I can find Remnant here at this hour. Supposedly he's here taking his usual nap. Now where do I- Oh! There he is.

Remnant: Zzzzz...

Marth: I know he should be resting but... Oh, Naga forgive me. Remnant, wake up.

Remnant: Huh? Who...? Marth? Why are you waking me up? I was resting.

Marth: I know, but the Commander needs you for the war meeting.

Remnant: Wha...? War meeting? We have no war meetings today.

Marth: It's an emergency call she says. I'm sorry to disturb you, but it looked urgent.

Remnant: Uuuuugh. Give me a minute. Gonna change in my quarters.

Marth: With you half asleep, I think I should accompany you.

Remnant: Suit yourself.

\--

Remnant: Ugh. Sorry you had to see that, Marth. When my nap is interrupted I'm a bit... grumpy.

Marth: It is no problem. It was actually pretty funny.

Remnant: I'm glad I could make you laugh. Did Anna tell you why the meeting was important?

Marth: I think it was something about a beach?

Remnant: ... I'm gonna hurt her. If this is another one of her schemes to gain money, I'm seriously gonna knock some sense into her head the hard way.

Marth: Don't you usually help her with that?

Remnant: Yes. When she doesn't interrupt my naptime, that is. This is not the first time it happened. But it's already annoying as it is.

Marth: Please, tell me you're not going to use your arm for 'knocking sense'.

Remnant: Hopefully a good scolding will do. If not, I make no promises.

Marth: Just remember that last time you freaked out, that arm made you extremely weak. We had to carry you to the healers in a hurry.

Remnant: I know. Thanks 'mom'.

Marth: Sometimes I do feel like I'm your parent. You don't make it any easier.

Remnant: Meh. Come on, let's go.

(Support Rank C Achieved)

##  **B SUPPORT**

Remnant: Say, Marth, what do you think about this place?

Marth: You mean Askr in general or the Order's base?

Remnant: Both actually.

Marth: Well, the base itself is very nice. It has a lot of nice places to visit that are friendly, especially the town outside. It's true that sometimes I can come across people I had struggled against, but I think we can put aside our differences for the time being.

Remnant: That's true enough.

Marth: As for Askr... it reminds me of Altea. It is such a beautiful country, full of life, peace and prosperity. But the war is taking its toll on it. I'm ashamed to say that I threatened said peace.

Remnant: You were under Veronica's contract. It wasn't your fault. You had no control over that, and you know it.

Marth: Yes, but I feel guilty nonetheless. But I also feel sad for Princess Veronica. She looked so... sad and alone.

Remnant: I know what you're talking about. Veronica, the one we have in our ranks, told me how her life was. And she also said that this world's Veronica is going through the same pain.

Marth: Indeed. I wish I could do something, but on my own, I can't achieve much.

Remnant: That's why we work as a team. We can help eachother out. And I'm sure that we can lend a hand to Veronica and Embla, in time. We just have to work through our current struggles and then we can work towards peace.

Marth: I wholeheartedly agree. We can bring peace and help eachother out, as long as we count on the strenght of our friends.

Remnant: Like you did to defeat Medeus back in your world. Or how Chrom and the others defeated Grima. Just remember to not flirt with Caeda on the battlefield.

Marth: W-what?! I-I don't know what you're talking about!

Remnant: Sure, I'll buy that.

Marth: Sometimes you are terrible, Remnant.

(Support Rank B Achieved)

##  **A SUPPORT**

Marth: Remnant, I was looking for you.

Remnant: Is something the problem?

Marth: No, no. I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to spar a little bit. You do keep me on my toes with your unusual fighting style. Keeps me prepared to face mages and close quarter fighters alike.

Remnant: Sure. Though honestly you could also ask Robin and Reflet. They use my same tactic.

Marth: I would have, but both are busy right now with Chrom and Lucina. Something about a fitness hour.

Remnant: Ah, that. It matters Frederick. Anyway, shall we go to the training grounds?

Marth: Sure.

\--

Remnant: Pant... uff... You sure are fast on your feet Marth...

Marth: You may not be fast as me, but... you sure hit hard. I can see why Hector loves to spar with you.

Remnant: Yeah. Sometimes even Duma asks for a spar. To be honest I'm surprised by that. I know that he claim strength to be everything, but to think that he considers me worthy of sparring with him. Well, I don't know what to say.

Marth: It means that you have more strength than you think. And I'm glad of not being on your bad side. Fighting you is really hard. You barely react to pain.

Remnant: Oh, I do feel pain. I just use it to boost myself in battle. Turning pain in rage is a fighting style used by berserkers. The closer they are to death, the harder they hit.

Marth: That seems reckless.

Remnant: You can say that it is. But not feeling pain is useful in the middle of battle. Of course, normal berserkers last longer than me since I need to keep a cool head during battle. A normal berserker would just go on a rampage and fight until his last breath. I can't afford that. So I rely more on the skill Vengeance.

Marth: The one that boosts your strenght the more you are damaged, right? I've seen a couple heroes use it.

Remnant: Yes. It was mainly Helbindi who taught me how to incorporate it in my fighting style. Strangely enough I can keep it active all the time, unlike heroes. So I can incorporate it with other skills. The one I use the most relise on my good magical resistance, and thanks to the sword Alfonse gave me and the training that Lewyn and Keaton put me thought, I can work around that pretty well. Also, sometimes my arm boosts my physical strength so I deal more damage, which also inspires others to do the same.

Marth: I see. But I'd like it if you didn't rely so much on it. Seeing you hurt badly causes me grief.

Remnant: Because we are friends, I know. Don't worry Marth. I know my limits, so I don't get ahead of myself. But if it helps, you can watch my back during battles.

Marth: That would certaintly make me calmer. So I think I will.

Remnant: Great. Now, break's over. Ready to start again?

Marth: Sure. Let's go then.

(Support Rank A Achieved)

##  **A+ SUPPORT**

Remnant: Hey, Marth.

Marth: Yes? What is it?

Remnant: I've been thinking about something you said to me.

Marth: What about?

Remnant: You said 'I feel like you are a part of me, as if we have been together forever'. Can you clarify?

Marth: Ah, yes. The fact is that I have some air of familiarity about you. As if I've seen you somewhere before. I get the same feeling from the Corrins, the Robins and the Byleths.

Remnant: The same feeling... I think I know what's going on then.

Marth: You do?

Remnant: I think... you can almost consider me as a reincarnation of someone you know.

Marth: Someone I know? Who?

Remnant: Someone that helped you defeat Medeus the second time, and let you take the spotlight for yourself, while they remained in the shadows.

Marth: That helped me defeat Medeus... remaining in the shadows... Wait, you mean Kris?

Remnant: Exactly. You could almost say that I'm his reincarnation. Coming from another world entirely. Just like the Byleths and the Corrins. Robin and Reflet are from your world but in the future. Still, I can think of no other options to be honest.

Marth: I see. It certaintly make sense, now that you mention it. You have the same aura around you. Despite your tactical prowess, you let others take the credit. Just like Kris.

Remnant: Indeed.

Marth: But still... It is nice to see that despite everything, Kris is still with me, one way or another. He is a dear friend.

Remnant: And I'm sure one day, he'll arrive here too. I'm sure he'll be thrilled to see you here.

Marth: Me and the other will welcome him with open arms, when the time comes.

Remnant: Yeah. And I think we might also encounter a female Kris.

Marth: I can't say I'm surprised. You said yourself that some people have more than one version of them. Maybe there is also another Askr where you are a girl.

Remnant: Please don't make me think about that. I guess I already have to start thinking about nicknames for the Krisses. Not taking advices from Luke though. No sir. His nicknames are awful.

Marth: Hahaha! I'm inclined to agree.

(Support Rank A+ Achieved)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good boy Marth entered the field! His OG form was one of my first five star units and he has been in my barracks since I started playing. He's the dragonslayer with the highest HM that I have just behind Alm. To be honest, Marth isn't one of my favorite characters, but I still like him. The fact that he knows that unity is strength makes him more relatable for me. Alone, I can't do much. But with the help of others, anything can be resolved. May it be in the way you wanted or not, you can do anything as long as people stand by your side.
> 
> Also, I've dropped some more info on Remnant's fighting style. He's basically a mixture of the Berserker and the Tactician/Grandmaster classes, turning pain into rage and then rage into strength. One thing that always bothered me in both Awakening and Fates is the Vengeance skill. It would be more useful if learned by something like a berserker that utilizes that strategy, not Sorcerers that are as frail as a stick. Also, Remnant has high resistance, making him a good candidate for a special like Iceberg. As for the training led by Lewyn and Keaton... well there's only one skill that the two share, and they taught it to Remnant so that he can spam Vengeance empowered Icebergs to make them even more painful. The sword that Alfonse gave him will be covered in Remnant's support with him.
> 
> Critique is welcome, and I suggest you go look a the first chapter since I updated it to add some of the skills that Remnant knows. I sincerely hope that I'm doing at least a good job at writing all this, giving both new stuff to learn about him or giving more details on things that were already known.


	16. Robin: Fell Vessel (F!Grima)

##  **C SUPPORT**

F!Grima: Worm!

Remnant: Oh, boy, here we go again. Yes, Grima?

F!Grima: I demand an explanation on why you summoned that wretched Naga here! She was not supposed to be here in the first place!

Remnant: If you want someone or something to point an accusatory finger at, do it with Breidablik. The relic decides on its own who's summoned. If I could decide who is summoned, be sure that I'd have a lot more people here.

F!Grima: So, you have no power on the choice? Pathetic.

Remnant: As if you could do any better.

F!Grima: Don't you dare treat me like this! I am the Wings of Despair! I-!

Remnant: Yes yes, 'I'm the Wings of Despair. I'm the Breath of Ruin. I am the Fell Dragon Grima' yada yada yada. Seriously, you and Gimure are a freaking broken record. Always going on with the same introduction.

F!Grima: You! How dare you slander me?! I'll have your head on a pyke!

Remnant: Yeah, good luck with that. There are many people ready to jump at you the moment you step out of line. People like Chrom and Lucina. Armed with Falchion. And let's not forget Naga herself. So be a good girl, and tone it down.

F!Grima: This isn't over!

Remnant: Whew, dodged a bullet there. I think I gotta be more careful around her. She's gonna be snappier since Naga is around. Not that Gimure is gonna act any different.

(Support Rank C Achieved)

##  **B SUPPORT**

F!Grima: ...

Remnant: Keep glaring all you want. I'm not sending Naga back. She's needed here.

F!Grima: She is a nuisance. Having her gaze on me all the time is making me angrier.

Remnant: Guess who's fault it is. It's not like you've been acting peacefully around here. Both you and Gimure.

F!Grima: She's our enemy. Of course we're not gonna be friends with her.

Remnant: Why do you hate her in the first place? Is it because she helped the First Exalt seal you?

F!Grima: Among other things. She helps you humans, for example. Lowly worms, looking at deities for guidance and then throwing insults when they don't help you the way you want.

Remnant: Ah, yes. Gimure said something similar. I'm not gonna pretend humanity is perfect. We made many mistakes. Making you angry and willing to destroy us might have been a grave one. But resorting to genocide is not the right answer.

F!Grima: Hmph. It's strange to see you, someone who seems to be friend with that dastard of Naga's spawn, taking no defense of you kind.

Remnant: As I said, humanity is not perfect. Just like dragons. You, for example, gave into your madness. The same goes for Duma. Naga herself have some faults, although I cannot really say what her faults are.

F!Grima That sounded like an excuse to paint me as the ultimate evil... which is not too far off.

Remnant: Let's also not forget that you are an artifical dragon.

F!Grima: !!!

Remnant: Yes. I know of your origins. In Thabes, long ago, you were created by someone named Forneus, using various ingredients like divine dragon's blood. But you already know that. After all you forced Forneus to form a pact with you. But you were locked in the labyrinth. Until Alm faced you.

F!Grima: ...

Remnant: Don't worry. I'm not gonna spread your origins around. We are allies here. As long as you wish this secret to remain such, then I'll keep it.

F!Grima: ...

Remnant: Aaaand she's gone. I guess me revealing that I know her secret made her mad. Hmm? Why are there drops of water on the floor?

(Support Rank B Achieved)

##  **A SUPPORT**

F!Grima: You... Summoner.

Remnant: Do my ears deceive me? I'm not a worm anymore?

F!Grima: Don't get too comfortable, worm. I'll allow myself to call you by your title only this time.

Remnant: Now, that's more like you. Anyway, needed something?

F!Grima: Yes. I... Just wanted to... Argh! Why is this so hard?!

Remnant: What?

F!Grima: I'm trying to say that I'm... grateful. That's it, I've said it!

Remnant: Ooook? But, grateful about what, extacly?

F!Grima: For keeping my origins a secret. It is not something that both me and the other one would like to be known.

Remnant: As I said, as long as we are allies, I'm willing to keep that secret.

F!Grima: So you did. And also... I'm curious about something.

Remnant: Well, then. Let's hear it.

F!Grima: Despite me and the other one treating you like we usually do... or even the evil ones, you treat us with kindness. Especially with me and 'Gimure', as you call him. Some may call it pitying, and yet...

Remnant: It doesn't feel like it? It's because I understand what you went through. You tried to help others when they asked you, only to recieve negativity. I went throught that too, back home. I was willing to help others, but they responded with sticks and stones.

F!Grima: But here you are, completely different from me.

Remnant: Because I repeat to myself that, despite what people say, I can happy to just help. And if I failed, I could console myself by saying that at least I tried.

F!Grima: ... You are a strange human.

Remnant: Not the first time I hear it, and it certaintly won't be the last.

F!Grima: Hmph. But still, you've got my curiosity... and my attention. So, I think I shall follow you for a while longer. Maybe, when everything's over, I'll consider having you by my side.

Remnant: Be still my heart, I've grown on you!

F!Grima: What?! No! You will be nothing more than a servant!

Remnant: Your blushing is stating otherwise.

F!Grima: Y-you! You will pay for your words! Just you wait!

Remnant: Hahaha! I must say... Even though I don't like how she acts, seeing her blush like that is kinda cute.

(Support Rank A Achieved)

##  **S SUPPORT**

F!Grima: Worm!

Remnant: Ugh, what did I do _this_ time?

F!Grima: Tell me what manner of spell you put on me, and release it this instant!

Remnant: Hold on, let me get this straight: you think I have put a spell on you?

F!Grima: You dare deny it?!

Remnant: I don't even know what effect it has on you!

F!Grima: It simple: whenever I look at you I find myself staring too long for my liking! And there's also this... strange feeling of warmth! Remove this at once!

Remnant: Wait, wait, wait. From what you told me... this is no spell. I mean, probably Tharja or Henry could create an hex like that, but it would be strange.

F!Grima: If it is no spell, than what in my name is it?!

Remnant: Now, heh, I don't know how much of it it's true, heh, but... I think you might have fallen for me.

F!Grima: WHAT?! ME?! PREPOSTEROUS! I am the Fell Dragon Grima! I do not fall victim to such human feelings!

Remnant: While it's true that you are a dragon, must I remind you that the body you are using is human? Robin is a human after all.

F!Grima: Grrr... Curse this frail body!

Remnant: Now now, no need to be upset. It's normal for humans to fall in love for someone else. And as much as you like to deny it, you do care for me.

F!Grima: I do not! You'd be already dead if it was my choice!

Remnant: Must I remind you when you saved me from being skewered by Camus's lance?

F!Grima: You were in my way. I removed you so I could finish the fool myself.

Remnant: What about saving me from falling to my death when I was fighting Laegjarn?

F!Grima: I was there by happenstance!

Remnant: And when during my picnic you basically jumped at every sound too close to me?

F!Grima: ...

Remnant: And let's not forge-

F!Grima: Fine, fine! You made your point!

Remnant: Fact is Grima... I know you care. Despite your violent temper, you wish for me to be safe. And after a while... I felt the same for you.

F!Grima: You... what?

Remnant: Strange, isn't it? I have to admit though, when I said it to Robin, she nearly threw a fit and it was funny to see. But still, I'm willing to give you a chance.

F!Grima: ... You know that nobody will accept it, yes?

Remnant: They'll come around, I'll make sure of it. After all, having a god as a girlfriend isn't so bad.

F!Grima: ... Heh. You are a strange human. But... that's what I like about you.

(Support Rank S Achieved)

##  **Confession Quote:**

"You may be a worm... But you're MY worm. And if any other woman wants to claim you... You won't be upset if I turn them into Risens, yes?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Grima is here and she's been S supported. One thing that I headcanon about Grima is the fact that Grima's gender depends on Robin's gender. So here, Grima is a female dragon, while with the other Grima it'll be a male dragon. 
> 
> Grima is one of those villains that is not completely explained in his game, but with other games (mainly Heroes and SoV) you gain more info on them. Grima being artifical is revealed in Chapter 6 of SoV where Alm and Celica travel to the Thabes Labyrinth and face with a young Grima. While Grima's reason to hate human is revealed in the LV.40 convos with both of the Grimas. To be honest, you can't even say that they are wrong in their hatred. Grima has all the reasons to be angry, they just made the wrong decision in what to do to those that treated them badly. 
> 
> Also, if you ask me, it seems that F!Grima seems to be more... tame? Calm? Compared to her male counterpart. I mean, one quote that they both share says that they want to keep you with them. But where M!Grima outright states that he wants you as a slave, F!Grima simply says "I see enough in you that I could entertain the idea of keeping you by my side". If you ask me, that sounds more friendlier. (Also, I imagine F!Grima to be more tsundere than Severa. Fight me.)
> 
> Critique is welcome, as always. Be sure to let me know if there are thign that bother you. I'll do my best to see if I can change them.


	17. Zelgius: Jet-Black General

##  **C SUPPORT**

Remnant: Man, this was a nice walk. I needed that so badly, ugh.

Zelgius: Ah, there you are.

Remnant: General Zelgius? Is something the matter?

Zelgius: I was merely looking for you, Summoner. You weren't in the castle, so I wanted to make sure you were nearby.

Remnant: Probably should have said that I was gonna take a walk in the forest nearby. I needed to clear my head a little bit.

Zelgius: Is something troubling you?

Remnant: The usual, Zelgius. The stress of the war is breathing on my neck furiosly. And with some Heroes that think it's fun to cause trouble around, it gets worse.

Zelgius: Yes, I can understand that. I noticed you were also more antsy when it comes to my younger self.

Remnant: How could I not? He's provoking Ike. Something I reprimanded him for various times. Tell me, why did you have to be a jerk during that time?

Zelgius: It... was something that I decided to do so that I could be prepared to fight Gawain and Ike. Now that I'm older, I understand my miscalculations.

Remnant: With age comes wisdom, yeah? And I like you, more than him. You, at least, seems willing to follow my orders.

Zelgius: I deeply apologize if my younger self makes you uncomfortable. I could probably speak about it to him. Make him see reason.

Remnant: You know yourself better than anyone, Zelgius. He's stubborn. More than a ram. You can probably convince him, but... forgive me for having my doubts.

Zelgius: I can understand that. Still, it is worth a shot. If I cannot make him see reason by just talking, I can always make him see reason with Alondite.

Remnant: Remember, nothing too serious. I don't want to repeat what he did to Ike some time ago.

Zelgius: I'll be sure to hold myself back against him. It can also be good sparring.

Remnant: Can't deny that.

(Support Rank C Achieved)

##  **B SUPPORT**

Zelgius: Summoner, I have a question for you.

Remnant: Ask away.

Zelgius: I noticed that you seem more... stiff during battle or training. Especially on your right side. As if you're wounded.

Remnant: Do I? I didn't really notice it.

Zelgius: Forgive me for saying this, but I think you're bluffing right now.

Remnant: Oh? And what makes you say that?

Zelgius: The fact that you grimace more often when you use your right arm in battle. You even glare at it for an instant sometimes.

Remnant: ... What are you, a hawk? You certaintly have the sight of a hawk to see it.

Zeglius: I'm just more attentive. Still, you're not denying my words.

Remnant: ... Damn it. Should have been more aware of my surroundings. Listen this... is not something I'm willing to discuss. It involves something of my past. Something... I'm not proud of.

Zelgius: I understand completely, Summoner. For that I won't pry further into it. But I'd like for you to see a healer about it.

Remnant: Oh, don't worry about that. The healers already know about it. First time it acted strangely I almost puked my soul out.

Zelgius: That... must have been painful.

Remnant: You tell me! I had to be confined to the infirmary for a week or two. Alfonse thought I was already dying.

Zelgius: The prince really cares about you.

Remnant: Just as I care about all of the Heroes here. Some more than others, sure, but still. That includes you, Zelgius.

Zelgius: I'm honored to be held in such high regard from you, Summoner.

Remnant: The honor is mine, General.

(Support Rank B Achieved)

##  **A SUPPORT**

Zelgius: I think we can take a break now.

Remnant: Agreed. Phew, you truly are strong, General. Even more than your younger self. But that's to be expected after all.

Zelgius: I had more time to grow stronger, that's true. Three years may seem short, but it's still a great improvement.

Remnant: True. Another thing that you have and the other doesn't is your being more willing to cooperate with Ike, despite everything.

Zelgius: At the time, when I was one of Daein's Four Riders, I had to appear cruel. Mostly to gain Ashnard's trust. But also to convince Gawain to fight me.

Remnant: If I can be honest, you could have handled that much better. I mean, did you truly have to hide behind your armor to ask one final battle againt Greil?

Zelgius: Sometimes I wonder about it. I asked myself if I could have spared his life that day. And that's another sin that weights on my soul.

Remnant: Another?

Zelgius: Yes. My greatest sin... was being born. You know that I am a Branded, yes?

Remnant: I know that, yes.

Zelgius: Then you also know what happened in my past. What my family did to me. All for the stigma for those like me, born with Lagus and Beorc blood.

Remnant: Which, if you ask me, is a load of wyvern dung. Why should people care about someone having different blood? I mean, we also had something similar back home, but even there I truly never understood why.

Zelgius: There was somethign similar in your world?

Remnant: Yes. But instead of being for having different blood, it was for having different skin color. That was some time ago, but you can still see it sometimes.

Zelgius: I see.

Remnant: But still, having Laguz blood only makes you stronger, no? I mean you're faster than a normal human, thanks to your Laguz heritage. If you ask me, that's awesome, not something to be ashamed of.

Zelgius: ... Thank you, Summoner. No one truly ever praised me for my heritage. It truly means a lot for me.

Remnant: Think nothing of it. Well, break's over. Shall we resume our sparring?

Zelgius: Yes, let's. I want to see you fight at your full potential.

Remnant: I think I will satisfy your request. Have at you!

(Support Rank A Achieved)

##  **A** **+** **SUPPORT**

Zelgius: Summoner. I wish to speak with you.

Remnant: ... You saw it, didn't you?

Zelgius: Yes, Summoner. I... saw what you did.

Remnant: ... God damn it. I thought I was alone.

Zelgius: You were. And that's why the Prince and Princess were worried.

Remnant: I can handle myself, and they know it. Still... I was hoping nobody would see it.

Zelgius: That is you secret, yes? The one you're not proud of.

Remnant: Yeah. This freaking arm... I had been careless. My real arm was cut off when I saved someone from a blade. They replaced it with this after a while. It was supposed to be a normal arm, but when I arrived here it attuned itself to the magic of the world. Now I can do a lot of shit with it.

Zelgius: Like using that ice skill, Iceberg. Or absorb magical attacks, like you did with those assassins.

Remnant: Among other things. The arm remembers every skill that I learn and activates them in battle when I need it. Like I can use Lewyn's Special Spiral, or Palla's Wings of Mercy. I can adapt to the situation.

Zelgius: It is a remarkable trait. And yet, you are ashamed of it.

Remnant: Yes, I am.

Zelgius: Why is that, I wonder. It is something that you use to help others.

Remnant: Because it makes me feel like a freak of nature. When other see it, they are scared. I can see it. Their eyes say 'His arm is not supposed to be like that'. I'd remove it if I could, but I need it for this war.

Zelgius: And once this is all over... Will you remove it?

Remnant: If I find a way to do so without dying, yes. Remove it, and destoy it. No one should have it.

Zelgius: But then you'd be crippled, much like Gawain was when I fought him.

Remnant: Yeah, but I'd be okay with it.

Zelgius: ... I have a proposal, Summoner.

Remnant: I'm listening.

Zelgius: When the war is over, and you'll remove you arm, if possible... I'd like to remain at your side as your bodyguard. I know that, when this is over, you'll send the Heroes home. But when you summoned me, I was on the brink of death. Going back will only kill me. So I've decided to remain at your side.

Remnant: ... You will never be able to see Tellius again. Not even Sephiran or Ike. Are you sure about it?

Zelgius: Yes. I wouldn't say it if I wasn't sure.

Remnant: I see. Then, I'll accept your proposal. It would be nice to still have you at my side, General. I've grown quite fond of you since I summoned you.

Zelgius: I'm honored, Summoner. My sword will be forever at your service.

(Support Rank A+ Achieved)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, first I covered Zelgius as BK from PoR, now it's time for Zelgius in RD. Since they are both canon I don't consider them as alts of one another. Some other heroes will have something similar, like most of the Fallen heroes since they are all canon (I have huge doubts on Corrin since the only time she's corrupted is during chapter 5 of Fates. Tiki makes a lot more sense since she was under Gharnef's control for a while), some legendary heroes and other seasonal/normal alts (examples are PoR and RD Ike, Lucina and Masked Marth and the Azura crew minus the NY alt). The Alts that cannot be considered canon in the story will be covered once all heroes have at least their base form covered (Charlotte and PoR Sanaki will be a problem atm and Rinea... I don't know if the one we have now can be considered an alt or not).
> 
> Anyway, Zelgius. We can see that in the three years difference between PoR and RD he's more calm and mature, acting less like a jerk. His quotes make him more chivalrous when regarding the Summoner, which I like a lot. As for when I covered the Black Knight, Zelgius here is based mostly on what I know of him with Heroes's quotes and a little bit of research. If he's OOC just tell me and I'll try to fix it.
> 
> And yes, Remnant can basically change skills mid fight. He has something that allows him to do it, so... why not use it?
> 
> As I always say, critique is welcome. If you see some grammatical errors, say it. As for the next chapter... well, be sure to grab something warm. It's going to be a bit chilly ;)


	18. Gunnthrá: Voice of Dreams

##  **C SUPPORT**

Remnant: Gunnthrá! I heard your team was ambushed! Are you alright?

Gunnthrá: There is no need to worry, my dear Remnant. Everything is fine. The attack on us failed.

Remnant: I can see that it failed. But I still worry! I should have seen it coming! I'm a failiure of a tactician!

Gunnthrá: You are not, Remnant. It was something that none could see coming. Not even I with my dreams could see it.

Remnant: It is still my responsability. You all are under my care. I wish for all of the Heroes to be safe and sound... I hate to know that someone might have been badly hurt because I failed to see something as predictable as an ambush.

Gunnthrá: You worry too much. Here, lie down for a bit. Take some deep breaths, and calm your mind.

Remnant: I... I'm sorry, Gunnthrá. It's just... Knowing you are in danger makes me nervous.

Gunnthrá: I know, my dear. Though, I must admit, you seem more inclined to keep me safer than others.

Remnant: There are a couple of reasons for that. First and foremost, your siblings would skin me alive if I let something happen to you. And second... You know it already.

Gunnthrá: Yes... What happened back there wasn't your fault either. Surtr already knew our plan thanks to Loki. I made a mistake, like everyone.

Remnant: Easier said than done, not faulting myself. I still have nightmares of that day, you know? I can still hear your voice as you tell me to go and complete the ritual. Then the flames... Oh god, the flames... Fjorm's cry of anguish, Surtr's laugh... I-it hurts still. Seeing you burn, it... it-

Gunnthrá: Ssssh, it's ok. Let it out. Cry your pain away, my dear. It's all right.

Remnant: I'm sorry... I'm so so sorry...

Gunnthrá: I know, Remnant. I know.

(Support Rank C Achieved)

##  **B SUPPORT**

Remnant: Hey, Gunnthrá, may I ask you something?

Gunnthrá: You can ask me anything, my dear.

Remnant: I was wondering... Why did you decide that I was worth pledging your life to with the Rite? Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to have you here, but I'm curious.

Gunnthrá: I understand, Remnant, don't worry. I knew it was worth it, because I heard your soul's energy.

Remnant: My... soul?

Gunnthrá: Yes. I heard it clearly. A very gentle soul, giving kindness to those who seek it. Of course, I also heard the pain that your soul carries.

Remnant: Yeah... I carry a lot on my shoudlers. A past I'm not comfortable with.

Gunnthrá: And while that may be true, you don't let it drag you down anymore. You fight against your past, to keep yourself sane. You are kind and strong, both in body and soul.

Remnant: I-I wasn't expecting such praise. Thank you.

Gunnthrá: Hehe. You're very welcome, my dear. I am curious about one thing. Something about you.

Remnant: What is it?

Gunnthrá: I noticed that most of the time, you put yourself in front of magical attacks. And what baffles me is your high resistance to harmful magic. And yet... you claim to come from a world with no magic.

Remnant: I wondered about that too, to be honest. I mean, back home there is no magic. For us, it's nothing more than fairytales. Probably it's because of the fact that there is no magic that I have high magical resistance? I'm unsure.

Gunnthrá: I see. Still it sated my curiosity. Thank you, Remnant.

Remnant: Anytime, Gunnthrá.

(Support Rank B Achieved)

##  **A SUPPORT**

Gunnthrá: Ah, such a peaceful night. A lovely stroll in the gardens would be nice, but I guess I should rest for tomorrow. Now then, where to... Wait, is that Remnant?

Remnant: ...

Gunnthrá: I wonder where is he going... Should I leave him? But then I'll worry... Let's see what he's up to.

\--

Remnant: ... And that is all. I know you probably are telling me to not worry, but I can't help it, you know? So much has happened since then... I know it was the illness that took you, mom. But I still... Yeah, I know. I will keep them safe. Like you would have asked me to. Hopefully... It will go as I hope.

Gunnthrá: ...

Remnant: ... You can come out, Gunnthrá. I know you're here.

Gunnthrá: Forgive me, Summoner. It was not my intention to spy on you.

Remnant: I know, don't worry. I was... just telling my mother what happened since I last spoke to her. Not like she can answer back, after all.

Gunnthrá: Because she's in another world, yes?

Remnant: Her body is back home. Her spirit is with the gods, probably.

Gunnthrá: You said that an illness took her.

Remnant: Yeah. Hematemesis. She'd puke out blood randomly, and she was very weak. In the end, she died in her bed at home. We didn't know what caused the puking.

Gunnthrá: Oh dear... I'm sorry. It must have been painful to see.

Remnant: It was. But despite her pain, she was always smiling, much like you do. Always ready with soothing words... I miss her.

Gunnthrá: I know how you feel. After all, we of Nifl lost our queen, my mother, to Surtr.

Remnant: I know. That's why I'm doing all I can to help Nifl recover. I exchange a lot of letters with Hrìd. King Hrìd, that is. Not the Prince we have in the order.

Gunnthrá: I understand. Don't worry.

Remnant: Heh. Anyway, I'm giving my advice to King Hrìd on how he should rule. Taking example of where the previous rulers failed and correct their mistakes. Also, I maaay have conviced him to perform a... political marriage with Queen Laevatein.

Gunnthrá: Oh, my. Now that's a surprise. How did you convince him?

Remnant: I just said that it could help both nations to restore themselves to a greater extent. Also, an unified kingdom could bring more peace. Also, your brother is oblivious. Queen Laevatein has tried to tell him that she likes him. But she's too shy, so she tried with some little gifts. The meaning flew over your brother's head.

Gunnthrá: Hehe. Yes, Hrìd was always oblivious to romantic attentions. Why, he even called a dear friend one of the maids that was crushing on him back home.

Remnant: Oh, now I have to hear this one. Gives me one reason to tease him like the others.

Gunnthrá: Then I'll gladly share it. It happened roughly five years ago...

(Support Rank A Achieved)

##  **S SUPPORT**

Remnant: No... no no no no! NO!

Gunnthrá: Remnant, wake up.

Remnant: Gaaah!

Gunnthrá: Calm down, Remnant. It's alright.

Remnant: G-Gunnthrá? Y-you're okay... You're fine...

Gunnthrá: I am, my dear. You need not worry.

Remnant: W-where am I?

Gunnthrá: In your room. Prince Alfonse called me here when he heard you thrashing in your sleep and calling my name.

Remnant: S-so... all I saw was...

Gunnthrá: Just a nightmare. Don't worry. Everything is fine. I'm alright.

Remnant: Oh, thank Naga it was just a nightmare... I... I cannot bear to see it truly happen.

Gunnthrá: What did you see in that nightmare?

Remnant: I... I was standing in the forests of Hel's domain. I was wandering, alone. Then I heard you calling for me, so I chased your voice. When I found you... you were on your knees. Hel's scythe near your throat and Surtr's axe ready to cut you in half...

Gunnthrá: And then...?

Remnant: I tried to stop them, I-I really did. But for each step I took, it seems you were getting further away. As if something was dragging you away from me. And then... And then...

Gunnthrá: Ssssh... I'm here. Nothing happened. It was just a bad dream.

Remnant: I-I know. B-but... that dream made realize something. It made me realize _how much_ I care avout you.

Gunnthrá: And how much is it, Remnant?

Remnant: ... I... I love you, Gunnthrá.

Gunnthrá: Heh, I suspected it. After all, you take a lot of your time to make sure I'm alright.

Remnant: You deserved so much better than what happened to you, Gunnthrá. And I want to give you that. I just hope... Just hope you feel the same.

Gunnthrá: Oh, my sweet Remnant. When I pledged myself to you, I gave you my heart. And you chose to love me. How could I not love you back?

Remnant: It makes me so happy to hear it. When this is all over... I wish to go back to Nifl with you. To see your home, as you want me to see it.

Gunnthrá: I will be glad to have you with me. But for now, you must rest. You want me to stay with you?

Remnant: Yes, please. Knowing you're here by my side... It will make me rest better.

Gunnthrá: Then, we'll always be together, my love.

(Support Rank S Achieved)

##  **Confession Quote:**

"My love... I will remain at your side, for as long as you'll have me. And if your dreams trouble you, I'll join you to gently remind you that I'm at your side... Forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have the Eldest Princess of Nifl, one of my favorite characters of FEH's story.
> 
> To be honest, I love the concept of Gunnthrá... to a certain point. I love that she's a character that ends up sacrificing herself so that the protagonist can defeat the ultimate evil of the story... But the way she died really didn't do it for me. If I must be blunt, the fact that she dies at the hand of Surtr was really shitty. It could have been more awesome if the story required her to die in a different manner, like being a sacrifice for the Rite of Frost, or use herself as a shield to allow Fjorm to deal the final strike against Surtr. So many possibilities!
> 
> As a unit, Gunnthrá has been really useful in clearing some contents thanks to her Tome's ability (also empowered by Arvis's spectrum ploying capabilities. She's also S supported to Arvis. Ironic, innit?) She has been my first Summoner Support when she was released, later substituted by Lyon, but she'll remain a unit that I love through and through. 
> 
> I've taken a bit of freedom in how she acts during the A support. Specifically where she shows a little mischevious attitude when it comes to Hrìd. Because you can't tell me that a younger sister won't take the chance to mess with her older brother when it comes to romantic stuff. Also the idea originated when I read Ticcy's comic about a Chrobin relationship where Lissa discovers that Chrom is pining on Robin, tells Emmeryn and after Emmeryn goes like "It's normal for your brother to have feelings", she switches personality and goes "So, who's the lucky girl?". I suggest you read it if you are into the Chrobin ship. It's really cute and dorky but it also have some good ammount of angst.
> 
> Critique is welcome, as always. And I don't know if it's just me but... I think the S support seems rushed in how they express their feelings? If it is, tell me and I'll try to fix it as best I can.


	19. Saias: Bishop of Flame

##  **C SUPPORT**

Saias: Summoner, I was looking for you.

Remnant: Is something the matter?

Saias: I wanted to review our battle strategy. The one for challenging the Hero named Astram.

Remnant: Ah, yes. We decided to send Prince Lyon and his group, didn't we?

Saias: Indeed. The way he has been empowered since coming here shows that he's capable of winning the fight. I just wanted to look a bit more on the details, since our scouts brought us a map of the area.

Remnant: Did they? Then let's waste no more time. Let me see the map.

Saias: Here.

\--

Saias: And here, Prince Lyon should be able to deal the final blow. The team will be weakened, but if all ends up as we planned, the battle should be ours.

Remnant: I agree. The only real threat there will be that armored knight with a lance. Once he's out of the picture, the rest will fall into place.

Saias: Indeed. I must say that I'm surprised once again by your tactical skills, Summoner. You may even surpass me at this point.

Remnant: I don't deserve such praise, Saias. I'm doing what my insticts tell me to. If I can bring everyone back home safe, then I'll do it.

Saias: Just like the Robins. They also said that you're taking lessons from them for your fighting style. A warrior that uses magic... you don't see that everyday. The only ones I truly know are Sir Reinhardt and his sister, Olwen.

Remnant: To be fair, Reinhardt and Olwen offered to teach me... But their lessons involve horses. And for the life of me I cannot ride one properly. Wyverns are ok. But horses? No sir.

Saias: I see. Perhaps we could find a way to incorporate your fighting style to wyvern riding.

Remnant: Perhaps. But I don't think it will allow me to be that much efficent since I need one hend to hold the reins. And we both know how my right arm is useful in a battle.

Saias: Yes, and you hold your weapons with your left hand when you use it. That can't be done well enough when riding.

Remnant: Yup. Anyway, let's call the others and see what they say about the plan. Maybe we can work even more details into it. Better safe than sorry.

Saias: Yes. I'll call Soren, Prince Innes and the Commander.

Remnant: And I'll grab the Prince, the Princess and the Robins.

(Support Rank C Achieved)

##  **B SUPPORT**

Remnant: ... Ninty-eight... Ninty-nine... One hundred! Phew, now that's more like it. Let's begin.

Saias: I knew I would find you here, Summoner.

Remnant: Saias. I was about to start training. Want to join me?

Saias: Sorry, but I'll have to decline. I'm not one for physical training.

Remnant: Your loss. Anyway, needed something?

Saias: Yes, actually. I wanted to confirm something I've heard about you.

Remnant: Ask away. And don't worry, even if I'm training, I'll hear you.

Saias: I don't doubt you would. Anyway, I've heard, recently, that Lady Deirdre and Lord Sigurd adopted you as their son.

Remnant: That is one hundred percent true. So I think I'm actually your half-brother? Step-brother? Or maybe cousin since Mother is his sister? But Mother still married him... Naga, that's confusing.

Saias: To put it mildly. But from what you said, I take it you know of my origins.

Remnant: I'd be blind if I couldn't see how you and Arvis are alike. I mean, you possess basically the same magical strenght, the same speed and the same defenses. Maybe you have an advantage since you use blue magic instead of his red magic. But still, you are a carbon copy of your father. Hell, even your tome shares its debilitating power with Arvis' Valflame.

Saias: Yes, I noticed it too. And you decided to put both of us in team with Princess Gunnthrá.

Remnant: Her tome uses the debilitating powers of your tomes and uses it to empower itself. It's a match made in heaven if you ask me.

Saias: I can see it. A tactical advantage that you made sure to use at its fullest potential. A truly genius move.

Remnant: To be honest, everyone in tactical group could have thought of it. It's as easy as doing two plus two.

Saias: ... You really seem to avoid compliments at every opportunity, Summoner. Why is that?

Remnant: Because I don't feel like I deserve them. It's just... something that have drilled in my mind for Naga knows how long. Blame my original family if you want.

Saias: I can see that I touched a nerve. I apologize.

Remnant: Don't worry about it. Was that everything you needed to know?

Saias: Yes. Thank you for your time, Summoner.

Remnant: Don't sweat it.

(Support Rank B Achieved)

##  **A SUPPORT**

  


Remnant: Saias, I need you for a moment.

Saias: I am at your disposal, Summoner. What do you need me for?

Remnant: Lately there's been... a very heated and violent argument between Arvis and Father.

Saias: Ah, yes. I've heard of it. You managed to put it out quickly.

Remnant: Yes, I did. The problem is that I can still see that Arvis is not quite done. And I wanted to ask you if you could keep an eye on him.

Saias: Summoner, you-

Remnant: Let me finish, Saias. I know you and him are not as close as father and son should be, but I think you should be able to either calm him, or keep him in check. I would have asked Julia, but she's far too scared. And I don't trust Julius to keep things quiet.

Saias: Still, you could think of a better person for this job.

Remnant: Trust me. I thought about it and you're the only one who seems capable of keeping Arvis in check. I can calm him, but only for a little while. He still doesn't like the fact that not only I brought Sigurd here, but now I'm also Sigurd's son, even if adopted.

Saias: ... You really thought about it. I can hear it in your voice. You wouldn't ask me if you had another option.

Remnant: If your uncle was here, maybe he could try and do something. But he's not here. You are. I'm truly sorry to put this on you. But I'm not asking this as the Summoner of the Order. I'm asking this as a friend and possibly... as family.

Saias: I... I'll see what I can do about it. I can make no promises, Summoner.

Remnant: I just want to do your best, Saias. As always. And please use my name. We are family, in one way or another.

Saias: True. Thank you for putting your trust in me, Remnant.

Remnant: It is only natural, Saias.

(Support Rank A Achieved)

##  **A** **+** **SUPPORT**

Remnant: Hey, Saias, got a minute?

Saias: Yes? What is it?

Remnant: Would you mind joining me for a walk around the castle? I wanted to spend some time with you. You know, as family.

Saias: I... Sure. I would be glad.

Saias: Great! Then, let's go!

\--

Saias: And that's pretty much it.

Remnant: I'm glad to hear that you and Arvis were able to talk and even make him accept you. Even if you were born from an affair, you're still someone he should care about.

Saias: I don't think I share your point of view, but I must admit... seeing Julia looking at me like an older brother is a... fulfilling sensation.

Remnant: I know. But something still confuses me.

Saias: What is?

Remnant: The fact that you and him... never spoke to eachother before I prodded you to do it. Not even once.

Saias: It's... I'm a bastard, Remnant. An illegitimate child. My father's reputation would have been devastated if I was found out. So he sent me away and never spoke to me. I guess it was a habit we both had.

Remnant: Like father, like son, huh?

Saias: You could say that, yes.

Remnant: Well, I'm glad you got to finally talk to him and reunite you with a family you deserve.

Saias: Thank you. What about you? Are you happy with being Lady Deirdre's son?

Remnant: I am. More than I would have thought. She reminds me of my biological mother, meaning that she's kind and caring. I feel like a child again when I spend time with her. It's a nice feeling.

Saias: I can imagine.

Remnant: I'm sure you'll experience it too. Spend some time with Arvis and Julia. You deserve it.

Saias: What about... ?

Remnant: I... don't know. Loptous has a tight leash on Julius. He might be beyond saving.

Saias: Despite me not liking it, you might be right.

Remnant: I'm already talking about it to Naga, Duma and the other dragons. Maybe there is a way to free him. But before then? We can only hope.

Saias: And hope we shall.

(Support Rank A+ Achieved)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arvis Jr. has entered the scene! Saias really caught my interest back when he was released. Mostly because his stats are almost identical to his father (Which surprises no one) but Saias has a little edge over his father when it comes to taking magical blue units since there is no disadvantage for him, especially Reinhardt.
> 
> Another thing that hints at their relationship is that their weapons share the same effect. Two legendary weapons with the same effect, from people hailing from the same world (they are listed in two different games, but Genealogy and Thracia776 happen during the same period). The only other family to do so are the twins from Sacred Stones (technically the Robins have that too, but they are two sides of the same coin, so they don't count). 
> 
> Also, another little detail on Remnant's thoughts. Mainly his avoiding praise. You know when you repeat something enough times, those around you start to belive it? Then what would happen if someone repeats to you that you are not worthy praising? Self-doubt comes in and it won't leave that easely. I'm speaking from personal experience since I still have self-doubt issues. It is show in how I triple check everything, but mistakes still go through. And when I notice them afterwards, it stings. A lot.
> 
> On an unrelated matter, I saw the next Mythic Hero and... To be honest I don't like what IS did. I would have prefered if Thrasir was in the normal pool, like the villains of Book II. If they do the same with Lìf, I'll riot. I can understand if they do it with Hel, but Lìf and Thrasir? Not so much
> 
> As always, critique is welcome. Since I never played Thracia, Saias might be OoC. If he is, please don't beat me up. I'm trying to do what I can with what I find


	20. Ike: Young Mercenary

##  **C SUPPORT**

Remnant: Hah! Graaaah!

Ike: Ngh! Hrah!

Remnant: Oof, good one. Take this!

Ike: Woah! I actually felt that. You're becoming even stronger, Remnant.

Remnant: I train daily, so that I don't fall back. If I want to reach the likes of you and the others, I cannot allow myself to slack off.

Ike: I'd say you already are at my level though. This sparring showed it. You were able to keep up with my swings without flinching.

Remnant: And yet, I feel like I can do more. There are still some heroes I have trouble keeping up with, like your future self.

Ike: Ah, yes. He's as strong as my father. To think I would reach his level... So many things will happen when I return home.

Remnant: You were pulled after Ashnard's defeat, yes?

Ike: Yes. The war ended a week before I was summoned here. It was brutal, but I'm happy to have helped Elincia win.

Remnant: And now you have another war to help with. I'm sorry, Ike.

Ike: Don't be. I'm glad to help however I can. The only thing that doesn't please me is the Black Knight being here.

Remnant: I know. Trust me, I saw your anger when I brought him in our ranks. And that rage flared up again when you discovered his identity.

Ike: I couldn't belive that Zelgius was my father's killer. He seemed honorable, and yet...

Remnant: I think you should put that behind you. Nothing will change it. I won't ask you to work with the Black Knight of your time. But I'd suggest you speak with Zelgius, like your older self does. It might give you some more insight on the matter.

Ike: I can try, but I'm not good at... talking.

Remnant: I know. Take it also as practice, or training. Heck, you can even spar with him to get a better understanding. Like Xander always says, 'In swordplay, you can share your hopes and fears'. Just by how you swing a weapon, it's possible to tell what is on your mind.

Ike: Interesting. I suppose I'll try. Thanks.

Remnant: No problem.

(Support Rank C Achieved)

##  **B SUPPORT**

Remnant: How dare you...

Ike: Is that Remnant's voice? He sounds... angry.

Remnant: You shut up! You know nothing about me!

Ike: !!!

Remnant: I don't care what you say, I'm not you! I'm better than you! I know they care about me. Your words are empty!

Ike: Who... who is he talking to?

Remnant: I already said that your words are empty. Scurry back in the depths which you crawled from. You and I may look alike, but I'm not you.

Ike: This... this is confusing. Perhaps I should... Wait, what was that noise? Remnant? May I come in? ... He's not responding. Well, pardon my intrusion but- Remnant! Hey, can you hear me?! Damn, he's out. Gotta bring him to a healer quick!

\--

Remnant: Ugh... Oof, why am I aching all over?

Ike: Because you passed out and hit the ground hard.

Remnant: Ike? What happened? Where am I?

Ike: In the infirmary. I found you passed out in the war room. I heard you screaming a little before finding you.

Remnant: ... How much did you hear?

Ike: Just the last bit, I guess? The first words I heard were something like 'How dare you'.

Remnant: I see...

Ike: Who were you screaming at? When I entered, there was nobody.

Remnant: I was... screaming at myself.

Ike: ... I don't understand.

Remnant: I have a problem, Ike. As you know, I have some confidence issues. We've been working on that recently.

Ike: Yes, I remember.

Remnant: One thing nobody knows though... is that when my confidence hits a certain low point... I see another me. Just like you do with the Ike that wields Urvan.

Ike: But there's not a second you around.

Remnant: I know. That other me... is something my head created. Some sort of manifestation of my insecurities. And it taunts me. Constantly. I usually ignore it, but sometimes it comes back, breathing on my neck like a hungry wyvern. And it's hard to ignore.

Ike: Why would your head create it?

Remnant: To remind me about my shit hole of a past. To remind me of what my old family thought of me. The black sheep. The unwanted. The forgettable.

Ike: ...

Remnant: Don't tell the others. I don't want them to worry themselves more than they already do. Please.

Ike: I don't like it... but ok.

(Support Rank B Achieved)

##  **A SUPPORT**

Remnant: So, a cat told me you were sparring with Zelgius the other day. How did it go?

Ike: It was insightful, as you said. I cannot forgive him for what he did, but now I think I understand him better. Also, a cat told you that?

Remnant: Yes. A big, furry, blue cat. Friend of yours, actually.

Ike: Ah, Ranulf. I thought I saw him during my spar with the General.

Remnant: Yup. He watched the whole fight. He was worried that you or Zelgius might have tried to kill eachother, like the Black Knight did a few months ago.

Ike: I remember it. Had to give it my all just to survive. I didn't expect him to strike me by surprise. Thankfully, the older me stopped him before it was too late.

Remnant: Yes. His façade as the Black Knight is supposed to be that of a ruthless warrior. And he's a jerk during that period.

Ike: Façade?

Remnant: A false display. He's not evil. But to gain the graces of Ashnard he had to act like that. At least, that's how both him and I see it.

Ike: ...

Remnant: He admired your father a lot. Almost to a worshipping level. The fact that he killed him torments him. He doesn't show it, but it hurts him.

Ike: And yet he killed him.

Remnant: While he did, he hasn't forgiven himself for it. But I suggest taking your accusatory finger, and point it elsewhere.

Ike: And who should I put the blame on?

Remnant: That is not for me to tell. And even if I told you, doing something about it would drastically change your world for better or for worse. It's a gamble, but one that is not worth taking.

Ike: How is that?

Remnant: Because when you try to change it, history will lash back at you. And it's not kind.

Ike: I see. I suppose it's something I'll learn in the future.

Remnant: Of that, you can be certain.

Ike: Sure. I wanted to ask you something, Remnant. Are you-

Remnant: Don't. I have not changed my mind on it. It's not something that happens as often as you might fear. So... don't. If it get worse, then maybe I'll tell the others.

Ike: I see... Want to train a little?

Remnant: Sure. Let's go, then.

Ike: I'll reach you soon. Gotta check something quick.

Remnant: Ok. I'l lsee you there.

Ike: ... Sorry, Remnant. But as a friend, I have to do this.

(Support Rank A Achieved)

##  **A** **+** **SUPPORT**

Remnant: Ike!

Ike: Yes, what can I do?

Remnant: Why did you tell Sharena?! I remember telling you to not say a single word about it!

Ike: I could not stay silent and watch a friend suffer.

Remnant: It was not up to you to decide!

Ike: I know you, Remnant. I know you enough to say that you wouldn't even have bothered to warn them.

Remnant: Of course I wouldn't! They have other issues to be worried about! They cannot waste precious time worrying about me!

Ike: And who says they're wasting time?

Remnant: What?

Ike: Who ever said that they are wasting their time?

Remnant: No one, but-

Ike: Then, they are not.

Remnant: And what makes you say that?

Ike: The fact that Sharena was immediately allarmed. And Alfonse looked pale when Sharena told him.

Remnant: ...

Ike: Listen, I'm not good at this kind of stuff. My father... he never told me how this works. But I know that seeing you suffer brings down morale. The other can see you trying to hide your pain, and they worry.

Remnant: They shouldn't... I'm replaceable. If I died, no one would grieve me. I'm forgettable.

Ike: I don't think so. You are a dear friend. Not only to me, but the whole order. Even the Black Knight worries about you. You shouldn't hold all the burden for yourself. Try to lean on others, and ask for help.

Remnant: Heh... Did Kamui tell you to say that? Because that sounded like him.

Ike: Yeah. As I said, I'm not good at this stuff.

Remnant: Don't worry... And thank you.

Ike: You're welcome, my friend.

(Support Rank A+ Achieved)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, hello, hi. I got a little thing to say about Ike that I'm sure will earn me a lot of angry people. So, here is my honest opinion about Ike: He is my LEAST favorite FE protagonist. That doesn't mean though that he's my least favorite character in all the FE games, cause the one that is at the bottom of all lists for me is Vaike (Yes, I hate Vaike, fight me). Just as a 'main lord' I don't see the appeal. If you like him, then by all means I'm no one to judge. But to me, he's not that great.
> 
> As a unit, in his young version, he's been in my barracks for a while sawing chaos in the enemy lines with the Brazen Atk/Def & Vantage combo that made him one heck of a heavy hitter that can replenish all his health with just one Aether. He still struggles against mages, but that's to be expected.
> 
> Also, what Remnant says in his B support will be referenced in other healers' supports. Guess you should check around for eavesdroppers next time ;) As for what Ike does in the A+ support... I'm gonna get serious here: if you are someone who has many doubts and hide your pain from others, seek help. May it be professional help from a psychologist, or even some help from someone you're close to doesn't matter. Hiding pain will only build the dam, and when it breaks, it'll be a disaster. I speak from personal experience, since I wasa wreck until I sought help. And if you know someone that does this, help them out if you can. If you can't, talk about it with someone who's close to them. Your friend(s) may not like that, but they'll understand (hopefully) and thank you for your efforts. Nobody should hide their pain from others.
> 
> As always, critique is welcome. And if Ike appears OOC by doing something that he normally wouldn't do and seems wrong, say it. I couldn't play PoR and RD so I went with what I could gather from his quotes in Heroes and some reaserch here and there.


	21. Ursula: Blue Crow

##  **C SUPPORT**

Ursula: Ah, Summoner, there you are.

Remnant: Ursula. Is there anything I can help you with?

Ursula: Why, yes. I wanted to ask your permission to... remove some people from here.

Remnant: This is going to bring me an headache. Who are you talking about, precisely?

Ursula: Mostly? That wyvern rider with a lust for blood and the old fart with dark magic. The law of the Fang requires their deaths.

Remnant: Valter and Gharnef. I can understand that. But as much as it pains me to do so, I have to negate that permission. I have some reasons to keep them here.

Ursula: Do tell.

Remnant: Both of them are dangerous. And while killing them would be great for my poor mind, Valter... can be cured of his insanity. Gharnef? I want to keep him so that he cannot create chaos elsewhere. We can keep an eye on them if they are here.

Ursula: Mhm... And yet, their deaths cannot be avoided, Summoner.

Remnant: Oh trust me. They'll die. The history of their worlds require their demise at the hand of Eirika and Ephraim for Valter, and Marth for Gharnef. And I'll just make sure that when they go back, they are weakened.

Ursula: And how would that work?

Remnant: Simple: you noticed how I can decide how you're geared in battle, yes? And even if they are strong... it would be a shame if I decided to send them back without anything. Even their weapons.

Ursula: That is cruel, Summoner. I knew I liked you. You truly are perfect.

Remnant: If you say so.

(Support Rank C Achieved)

##  **B SUPPORT**

Remnant: Ursula, how did you join the Black Fang, exactly?

Ursula: My, my. Curious are you? It might be dangerous to poke me like that, Summoner.

Remnant: I can take the risk. You know I'm strong enough for that.

Ursula: Indeed. Anyway, I joined the Black Fang when they saved me as a child. A noble decided that it was fun to see us commoners suffer for his own gain.

Remnant: So, they killed the noble?

Ursula: No, Summoner. I did. I took up a Bolting tome and electrocuted him. He deserved it. But when the guard saw it, they tried to capture me. That's when the leader of the Black Fang saved me, and in that moment I decided to join him.

Remnant: Brendan himself saved you?

Ursula: Yes. Him and his sons, The White Wolf and The Mad Dog. They were the pinnacle of death in that moment. No one could stand against them.

Remnant: Interesting. And of course, you joined them and later on became one of the Four Fangs where you obtained your title.

Ursula: 'Tis obvious. But before Jaffar became the Angel of Death, we had another one. Jerme, I think his name was. It doesn't matter. He was weak, so he was removed from the Four Fangs.

Remnant: I see. And where did your standard for perfection came from?

Ursula: It's simple. An assassin must be perfect in order to kill a target and not raise any suspect. So, other people must be perfect too if they want to survive. You and Sonia... You are the only ones that are perfect. So, you have my loyalty.

Remnant: And it is appreciated, as long as you remember who is in comand.

Ursula: Don't worry, Summoner. I know that very well.

(Support Rank B Achieved)

##  **A SUPPORT**

Remnant: Ok, here we go. Fenrir! Nice! Reinhardt was right. Dark magic is the one I'm more attuned to, alongside Wind.

Ursula: It is indeed. I could feel the strength of your spell from here.

Remnant: Ah, Ursula. I thought I heard someone. Glad it was you.

Ursula: You're... glad it was me?

Remnant: Yes. At least, you're not likeable to stab me in the back. Like a certain wyvern rider with teal hair. Good thing I put him in his place. Again.

Ursula: ... You let yourself be vulnerable around us, and that vulnerability is sometimes used to attack you. Why do you leave yourself... seemingly defenseless?

Remnant: It damages my image of a perfect person in your eyes, doesn't it?

Ursula: Indeed.

Remnant: Well, let me tell you a little secret that you might not like: perfection is an illusion.

Ursula: What...?

Remnant: There is no such thing as perfection. It's nothing but a child's dream. Look around and you'll see that every single item has a flaw. Every single person has a flaw. Even an unconquerable fortress has a flaw.

Ursula: Shut up.

Remnant: If I was truly a perfect being, then I wouldn't suffer any defeat. An yet I failed. More than once.

Ursula: Shut up!

Remnant: Even Sonia was flawed. She might have been a powerful sage, but she acted like a bi-

Ursula: Shut up! Keen Blárwolf!

Remnant: Gronnraven!

Ursula: I will kill you!

Remnant: I'd like to see you try!

\--

Ursula: Huff... Pant...

Remnant: So... pant... Ready to give up?

Ursula: How... How could an imperfect being like you...

Remnant: Manage to get your loyalty? Because I bested you. I knew how to beat you, and I did it. You decided that I was worth following, because I bested you at your own game.

Ursula: ...

Remnant: You can still follow me, if you wish. I may not be perfect, but I still have need of your abilities. I still have need of your strength. All I ask of you is to consider it, and make your choice.

Ursula: I... I'll think about it.

Remnant: Good. Now, let's go to the infimary and get checked. Even with my high resistance, and the contract weakening you, your attacks were poweful enough to bruise me.

Ursula: ... You're no slouch yourself.

(Support Rank A Achieved)

##  **S** **SUPPORT**

Ursula: Summoner, may we speak?

Remnant: Of course, Ursula. What is it?

Ursula: I... I thought about what you said the other day. When we fought.

Remnant: Ah, yes. So, did you come up with an answer?

Ursula: I have. I will keep following you, if you'll have me.

Remnant: Of course I'll have you. You're one talented mage, and despite everything, your company is appreciated.

Ursula: Yes, I've been told I can be... off putting.

Remnant: You just have a different view than others. It's not a crime, nor a flaw. It makes you unique.

Ursula: Thank you. But I must also say... something new is happening in my thoughts.

Remnant: Oh? What is it, if I may ask?

Ursula: It's... whenever I think about your words, they are so... warm. Even if you were harsh, I felt a warmth sensation in my chest. And my head... It won't work properly if you're not around.

Remnant: That's... um...

Ursula: I know what it is. I fell in love, once. A man, but he wasn't perfect in my vision. So in the end we parted ways. Even now I seek that perfection still. But... you're an exception in this case.

Remnant: Really?

Ursula: Indeed. You are flawed... and yet, I strangely find myself not caring. I wish to stay by you. If you'll allow me, that is.

Remnant: Well, I wouldn't mind that. While you attitude has some... problems, we can work around it. But even with that, I actually liked your company more than I wanted to admit. Also, you're a remarkably beautiful woman. So, that's a plus.

Ursula: Glad to know I caught your attention. Though I wonder... If you're not perfect in personality, maybe you can be more perfect in your physical appearance? Maybe in your... masculine bits?

Remnant: U-Ursula! T-that's...

Ursula: Ahahah!

(Support Rank S Achieved)

##  **Confession Quote:**

"I never thought I would find myself in love with someone that isn't perfect. But you made me fall for you, so I'll keep you close. No matter what."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick info: I LOVE Black Fang. They are a more hardcore version of Robin Hood and I couldn't love them more. Killing the corrupted nobles to help the ones that suffer. The whole mess with Nergal made them shadier, but that makes them more endearing. I felt bad for all of the Black Fang members with the exception of Jerme, the bishop that I don't remember the name of and Sonia. Ursula is pretty close on me feeling nothing for her, but the fact that she joined a group that commited bad action for a good cause kinda saves her. Her fixation for Sonia though isn't helping her case.
> 
> How Ursula joins Black Fang is never stated in game, iirc. So, I decided to go with something on my mind that would make sense. And making so that she killed the noble with Bolting is a reference to her tome in FE7 in the chapter where you fight her. She freaking love spamming that magic on your team, and that thing hurts. A funny thing that I noticed during my runs of Hector Hard mode, is that in her Morph form in the final chapter she loses all luck and 1 point of Res, making her slightly weaker. Why is that, I have no clue. Also, I was cackling like a madman while I wrote the last lines of the S support.
> 
> As always, critique is welcome. I somehow feel like the A support needs a lot of criticism.


	22. Xander: Paragon Knight

##  **C SUPPORT**

Xander: Summoner? Commander Anna asked me to let you know that she's calling a War meeting for our advance in enemy territory.

Remnant: Already? I thought that after our last battle we'd rest for a while.

Xander: I thought the same, but apparently, she discovered some information on the enemies we'll encounter.

Remnant: Ah, great news. Very well. Would you mind escorting me?

Xander: Certaintly.

\--

Xander: All is well, I assume?

Remnant: Yes. We've discovered that our next foes will come from the world of Mystery, where Marth comes from.

Xander: Should we worry?

Remnant: Probably, yeah. They have a Divine Dragon on their side. Someone who's connected to Tiki... Somehow.

Xander: You mean you don't know?

Remnant: Back home, the relevance about that dragon was not clear. Some claimed she existed, while others claimed that she was not real. Then there were many who were not on the same page about her relationship to Tiki. Some called her the reincarnation of Naga, and others said that she was Tiki's actual mother instead of Naga and so on.

Xander: A heated topic, it seems.

Remnant: There are many people, scholars you could say, that came up with different explainations, but all of them were mere speculations. We never had much to work on. So, a verbal war about her began. I think it's still going on.

Xander: Where there any other Heroes, like this dragon, that sparked a similar reaction?

Remnant: From the world of Mystery? A couple. Namely someone named Kris. We were not sure on their existance. Thanks to Marth I know they exist. We have other examples, but I'm not gonna say them yet.

Xander: Interesting. Thank you for indulging my curiosity, Summoner.

Remnant: Think nothing of it Xander.

(Support Rank C Achieved)

##  **B SUPPORT**

Remnant: Hey, Xander, I have a question for you.

Xander: What is it?

Remnant: You hail from the world of Conquest, where Corrin sided with Nohr.

Xander: I do, yes.

Remnant: My question is... how do you feel about those that come from the world of Birthright? Where Kamui sided with Hoshido.

Xander: To be completely honest, I always knew Corrin's true heritage. But my role as the crown prince demanded that no matter what, I would never raise my blade against my country.

Remnant: And that same mentality got you and Elise killed.

Xander: ... Yes, it did. Prince Ryoma told me what happened.

Remnant: Do you think it was worth it? Sacrificing yourself to prolong a war that was lost when Kamui didn't side with you.

Xander: You don't understand, Summoner. I cannot surrender when my people is in danger.

Remnant: It was not your people that were in danger. Your father was the only one in danger. And he deserved it. Your people needed you. And you turned your back to them, leaving your inexperienced brother, Leo, to take the throne since Camilla abdicated.

Xander: Summoner, I-

Remnant: No! You will listen to me now. Kamui loved you, and you made him fight you to the death. And when Elise took a hit ment for Kamui, and died from it, asking you to put Siegfried down, what did you do? You. Kept. On. Fighting. And you died! To save a scumbag, a tyrant!

Xander: ...

Remnant: Someone who called you and Elise 'pawns' when Kamui told him that you were dead! He might have cared, oh so many years ago, but you noticed that he changed. You noticed and did nothing! You're the Crown Prince, damn it! Who did you swore to protect: Your Father? Or your kingdom, your people?

Xander: ...

Remnant: They needed you, and you betrayed them. I can understand that in your world, you had your hands tied. But in theirs? You had the chance to step down and let Kamui win the war without you dying. I know you and him are from different timelines, but you're the same person. You have the same line of thought.

Xander: ...

Remnant: Now, I have other business to attend to. Think on what I said, and when you have an answer, come find me. Have a good day, Prince Xander.

Xander: ...

(Support Rank B Achieved)

##  **A SUPPORT**

Remnant: Hey... Xander?

Xander: Yes, Summoner?

Remnant: I... I wanted to apologize for what I said the other day.

Xander: There's no need to. I can understand why you were so angry.

Remnant: I was, but it's not right for you to suffer for the actions of another Xander. You're not him. You are a better Xander. You never had to fight against your sibling.

Xander: True, but what you said had some sort of truth. I would have still taken the same course of action. I would have still died trying to stop Corrin.

Remnant: I know you would. You're the Crown Prince, so your duties have priority. But still... it bothered me. It takes nothing to swallow your own pride for a few minutes, just so that your family can still have you around.

Xander: And my death really hit you hard.

Remnant: It did. When I read your world's story, back home, I always looked up to your image of a good older brother. So, when you died... it looked odd, wrong. I thought there was a mistake. But when Kamui confirmed it... My anger ran free.

Xander: You looked up to me?

Remnant: Yes, I did. I still do so, kinda. Growing up, I never had a good relationship with my elder sister. We'd fight constantly, especially after my mother died. She always followed the rules, while I rebelled. She tried to make me obedient, and I'd lash out.

Xander: It's... Not even I would force a change on my siblings.

Remnant: My sister didn't see it like that. If you want a good example of our relationship, see me like Minerva and my sister like Michalis.

Xander: Ah, yes. Those two won't get along. But they both care about Princess Maria, do they not?

Remnant: They do... just like me and my sister cared about our younger brother. But to be honest, I always felt a little envious about your relationship with your sibling. I mean, now I have new siblings, a new family, but it's still somewhat rocky.

Xander: I sincerely hope that you can be finally be happy with your new family. Lady Deirdre and Lord Sigurd adore you.

Remnant: And I adore them. Thank you, Xander.

Xander: It's nothing.

(Support Rank A Achieved)

##  **A** **+** **SUPPORT**

Remnant: Hah! Hraaa!

Xander: Hmph! Haaah!

Remnant: Not a chance!

Xander: That's more like it! You're improving quickly, Summoner.

Remnant: Thank you, Xander. Your teachings may be rough, but it helps to see Nohrian sword style. It helps me creating a new style that uses the techniques from all the worlds. It can either be something cool, or I might just end up at the infimary. Still, it's worth a try.

Xander: I'd ask you to refrain from hurting yourself, but we both know that nothing I say will stop you.

Remnant: Yup!  I want to be reliable on the battlefield. A little scratch here and there will only make me improve.

Xander: As long as they remain scratches, and not become scars, I agree. You know, you remind me of Elise with that attitude.

Remnant: Leo said the same when we trained with magic. And I will repeat what I said to him: Despite me beign here for almost three years, everything is still kinda new to me. I want to learn everything I can. That's why I'm so energetic.

Xander: A good way of thinking. Never stop learning, and you'll become even better at your job. Learn from your mistakes and you'll bring everyone back home safe.

Remnant: I couldn't agree more. Say, Xander… want to train with live steel? With you using Siegfried, and me using the blade Alfonse gave me?

Xander: Are you sure about that? We would risk severe injuries by using our normal weapons.

Remnant: That's true, but training with a real sword makes will make me more accustomed to it. I can see how far I can reach, how fast I can strike, stuff like that. Somethign that a training weapon won't show.

Xander: You make a compelling argument… Fine then. I agree to your request. But you mus t n't hold back. I want to see your full strenght.

Remnant: And you must do the same.  If you held back, I'd take it as an insult.

Xander: Then, I'll show you what I'm capable of Summoner. You face the Crown Prince of Nohr. 

Remnant: And you face the Summoner of Askr. En garde!

(Support Rank A+ Achieved)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have Xander, one of the character of Fates that I love and hate at the same time. Xander is the image of a stern but good brother, willing to help his siblings in their growth and ambitions. He's almost like a father to his siblings and even his retainers, and shows actual respect to those that are like him... That is, if we talk about the Xander of the supports. If we look at the Xander of the story he's... bad. Really bad. I highly suggest you watch Ghaststation's videos about Xander. He explains in great detail what is wrong with Xander's characterization.
> 
> Aside from that, Xander is actually one fun unit to use, both in Conquest/Revelatios, Heroes and Warriors. Despite being slow he's extremely tanky and hits like a truck. In Warriors he can be fast, powerful and almost impervious to damage with the right skillset. During my playthrough of Fates, I immediately fell in love with Xander, especially during Conquest. Even if some things really left me stunned (in a bad way), I still loved his role as an older sibling. When Birthright came around I... I was plain confused by his actions. And let's not talk about Revelation. The way he acts during Birthright and Revelation just didn't sit right with me.
> 
> As always, critique is welcome.


	23. Zephiel: The Liberator

##  **C SUPPORT**

Zephiel: ...

Remnant: Ugh, you've been staring at me for a while now, King Zephiel. Is there something I can do for you?

Zephiel: You are strange, Summoner.

Remnant: You're not the first one to tell me that.

Zephiel: Hmph. You have a past like mine, scarred by people you trusted. And yet you work to save them.

Remnant: Correction, I'm not saving them. This isn't my world. I won't go back if I have the chance to choose.

Zephiel: But still, fighting for the humans when they are so... hideous, grotesque, repulsive... How can you do it?

Remnant: It's simple. The people here showed me kindness. They showed that they cared about me, that I was important. They've earned my respect, and my loyalty. Not everyone is like your father, Zephiel.

Zephiel: That may be. But those that act like the Prince and the Princess are very few.

Remnant: I disagree. Have you seen the other lords from the various worlds? Most of them are willing to help others, to put themselves into danger to save their allies. There are a few exceptions here and there, especially my step-brother, Julius, but they were the villains in their worlds. Just like you.

Zephiel: My cause is just. If the world will see me as a villain, so be it. The world once belonged to the dragons. They have the right to claim it once more.

Remnant: I wouldn't be so sure. Did you have a chance to talk to the dragons here? Most of them care about the humans. Well, except the Grimas, but they are wildcards. And before you mention Garon and Duma, I will remind you that Garon only has dragon blood in him. The fact that he transforms comes from another dragon. And Duma cared about the humans in his own way.

Zephiel: Hmph. You have a wierd way to look at Duma's "care" about the humans.

Remnant: Eh. Anyway, if you haven't got the chance, I suggest talking with Naga or the Adult Tiki. They might help you understand why they care about the humans.

Zephiel: Perhaps.

(Support Rank C Achieved)

##  **B SUPPORT**

Remnant: Say, Zephiel, what is the last thing you remember before I summoned you here?

Zephiel: Why do you care? Am I not a 'villain' to your eyes?

Remnant: You are a villain, no doubts on that. But you're also a broken man, who suffered because of the jelousy of his own father. And also I'm trying to see if a theory of mine is correct.

Zephiel: Broken, hmph. My last memory was facing against that child, Roy, in Bern Castle... and he won. I told him that no matter what, my vision would come true.

Remnant: So you were summoned when you were about to die. Nearly at the end of Roy's journey. Thank you, King Zephiel. Your answer proved my theory correct.

Zephiel: What does your theory say, Summoner?

Remnant: That every Hero is summoned after the events of the story they appear in. In your case it was when Roy defeated you. As for Roy himself, he claimed to remember defeating Idunn, something that happened after your fall.

Zephiel: Interesting. So, every Hero follows the same rule?

Remnant: It does. Even Idunn remembers being defeated by Roy. I just thought it a coincidence, but you proved it to be true. And for that, you have my thanks.

Zephiel: It is too soon.

Remnant: Mh?

Zephiel: You are giving me your thanks way too soon, Summoner. You should thank me when this world will be where I start my vision anew.

Remnant: You wish to start your war again? In this world?

Zephiel: I already told you that my cause is just. Nothing will deter me from my path.

Remnant: Ok. You go speak to Naga about your whole ideal nonsense. Now.

Zephiel: Do you think that a god will-

Remnant: I said NOW! This is an order, Zephiel! Don't force me to use the contract to control you directly!

Zephiel: ... As you wish, Summoner.

Remnant: Oh Naga, please, put some sense into that idiot's head. And if words won't work, just beat his head with a Dragonstone.

(Support Rank B Achieved)

##  **A SUPPORT**

Zephiel: Summoner.

Remnant: Ah, King Zephiel. I assume you spoke with Naga like I asked, yes?

Zephiel: Like you _ordered_ , but yes.

Remnant: And? Got anything to say?

Zephiel: Simply that I was right. Even a god won't make me change my mind completely.

Remnant: So you still wish to eradicate the humans? You know, if we were talking about my world, I'd help you. But I won't allow you to do as you please here. The people of this world grew on me, and I will defend them. Even if I have to take you on myself.

Zephiel: I have seen you fighting, Summoner. I know what you're capable of, and I wish not to fight you. We could be allies in this.

Remnant: And you already know my stance in this. The only world you'd be allowed to destroy would be mine, since I have no attachments to it anymore. The only exception being my younger brother.

Zephiel: So, you have a sibling by blood, alongside those that you obtained when you were adopted.

Remnant: Indeed. I am the middle child, one elder sister and one younger brother. My sister and I never saw eye to eye on anything. My brother though... He was the only one I always tried to protect.

Zephiel: And why is that? Your world hurt you, so you don't hate him?

Remnant: He was too sweet of a kid to be mean to anybody. And he wasn't born... right. He has an incurable illness. He behaves like his mind is that of a child, despite him having reached 18 years by now. It cannot be truly treated.

Zephiel: ...

Remnant: So, I always wanted to protect him. But when my family chased me out, I lost sight of him. I wonder if he even remembers me.

Zephiel: Will you not return and find out?

Remnant: You already know my answer. If I have a choice, I won't return back there. I will stay here, or go into another world, and live a new life. Who knows, I might even come to your world.

Zephiel: And even then, you won't join me.

Remnant: You get it now. I won't join you. I'd probably join Roy's army, depending on where I end up in the timeline, and I'd help him defeat you. Because your ideals are not just a threat to humans, but to dragons as well.

Zephiel: Dangerous... to dragons?

Remnant: The Ending Winter. It destroyed a lot of the magical energy of your world, and dragons live with that energy. Summoning them here would only make them go mad, wreak havoc, and then kill eachother in a feral state.

Zephiel: ...

Remnant: It happened at the Dragon's Gate in your world twenty or so years ago, after Eliwood, Lyn and Hector saved you. Three Fire dragons came from the portal, and immediately went mad. They had to be killed.

Zephiel: ...

Remnant: I want you to think on it. You'd risk genocide of two spieces with your ideals, not one. Even if they take human form, the air of your world is poisonous for the dragons, and would kill them in a relatevly short time. Think on it Zephiel, and see if it's worth it.

Zephiel: ... I will.

(Support Rank A Achieved)

##  **A** **+** **SUPPORT**

Zephiel: Summoner.

Remnant: Yes, what is it, King Zephiel?

Zephiel: You said that the air of my world is poisonous for the dragons, and yet, Jahn, Idunn and the war dragons fought without problems.

Remnant: Because Jahn and Idunn never went through the Dragon's Gate. Jahn was fatally wounded and locked himself in the Dragon Temple and Idunn was sealed. As for the Dragons in Arcadia, I don't know. They all had time to adapt. The dragons that went through the Gate though… they would die. And I have a good example for you.

Zephiel: You do? I'm listening then.

Remnant: Of all the dragons we have in our order, only three come from your world: Idunn, Fae… and Ninian.

Zephiel: The dancer?

Remnant: Yes, her. She is half dragon, like the Corrins. But she went through the Gate at the time of the Scouring. She was later summoned in your world alongside her brother and after the whole mess that happened in your world twenty years ago, she remained there, despite knowing that the air of your world would kill her.

Zephiel: …

Remnant: She remained because she fell in love with Marquess Eliwood. She lived long enough to give birth to Roy, and spend some years of his youth with him. Then she died, still young. She didn't have time to adapt, and she passed on.

Zephiel: So… My world would kill them.

Remnant: Yes. Only Idunn, Jahn, the dragons of Arcadia and the war dragons created by Idunn would survive, if they manage to kill the feral ones. But since the dragons of Arcadia don't agree with Jahn and Idunn, a civil war would start. More blood would be spilled, and more dragons would die for a worthless war.

Zephiel: …

Remnant: I know you still wish to give your world to the dragon. I know that what I said won't sway you. The only thing I ask of you Zephiel, is to never forget that evey death that might happen if you succeed, will only be your fault. Their blood will be on your hands.

Zephiel: I already know that, Summoner.

Remnant: Good. Now, let us be off. We have a war to end.

Zephiel: As you wish.

(Support Rank A+ Achieved)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zephiel is one of those characters that I really appreciate. He's a villain that is written with passion and also well enough to catch my attention. His story is tragic as we see in FE7, and I love tragic stories. And the fact that he grows from being a secondary character to being the main antagonist in another story is just 10/10. I hate him for what he does in FE6, but it is because I hate his actions that I love him as a character.
> 
> I never actually played FE6, so his characterization might be off, but I played FE7 when I was younger so it's balanced... I guess? I hope? There's not much I can say about him. One thing that I headcanon is that his speed is low because Hector managed to cripple him permanently when they fought. (Also because he swings a huge ass sword)
> 
> As always, critique is welcome. I think this has become some sort of catchphrase for me now lol


	24. Duma: God of Strength

##  **C SUPPORT**

Remnant: This should do it. Hopefully we won't find many problems while fighting Naesala again... Just need to find someone capable of taking care of him.

Duma: Summoner.

Remnant: Mh? Ah, Lord Duma. Is there something you needed?

Duma: Yes. I need you to follow me to the training grounds.

Remnant: To... the training grounds? What happened?

Duma: Follow me, and see for yourself.

Remnant: Ooook... That's not ominous at all.

\--

Remnant: Ok, we're here. There's nobody around. What am I supposed to-

Duma: Huah!

Remnant: Woah! Hey, stop that!

Duma: Fight back, Summoner.

Remnant: What the the hell are you thinking?!

Duma: Show me your power. I want to see you fight at your best.

Remnant: Ugh, fine! You asked for it though!

\--

Remnant: Pant... pant...

Duma: ... Impressive.

Remnant: Huh?

Duma: You managed to go toe to toe against me, even when our spar was unannounced. It's not something many humans would be able to do.

Remnant: So, you're saying I'm as strong as a Manakete?

Duma: You are. But not only because of you physical strength alone it seems. Your right arm... It was like striking against unbending metal. And you hit harder with it. Did you enhance your arm?

Remnant: ... This is not my real arm. The one I once had is lost. This is merely a replacement.

Duma: Hmph... It seems I was wrong about you, Summoner.

Remnant: Wrong about what exactly?

Duma: You'll understand one day.

Remnant: Are you...?! Hey, come back here and explain yourself!

(Support Rank C Achieved)

##  **B SUPPORT**

Duma: Why are you staring at me, Summoner?

Remnant: Because I want you to explain what you meant the other day when you said that you were wrong about me.

Duma: I already gave you my answer. You'll understand.

Remnant: If you don't explain, I won't understand.

Duma: Then it is only your problem.

Remnant: Why you... Hrah!

Duma: Hmph.

Remnant: You'll expain what you meant, even if I have to beat you to a pulp!

Duma: We shall see.

\--

Remnant: Grr... Just answer already!

Duma: Why not find the answer yourself? You have the strenght needed to find it.

Remnant: Because I don't even have a god damned clue on where to start! It infuriates me! So, I want you to answer me!

Duma: !!!

Remnant: Graaaah!

Duma: Hrng! That... that one hurt. Was that Draconic Aura?

Remnant: What? ...Wait, now that you mention it, that strike felt slightly more powerful.

Duma: From my understanding, you were only able to use Iceberg. Who is the one that taught you how to use this skill?

Remnant: If you mean Iceberg, it was mainly Lloyd. As for Draconic Aura... No one actually.

Duma: Hm?

Remnant: No one taught me how to use it. This was the first time I ever used it.

Duma: So you're capable of learning the skills of those you fight against on the spot. You have more strength then you think.

Remnant: That might be it. You still haven't answered my question.

Duma: You are close at finding your answer, Summoner. It is not as difficult as you think.

Remnant: This pisses me off... But I guess I'll try.

(Support Rank B Achieved)

##  **A SUPPORT**

Remnant: Lord Duma.

Duma: Summoner.

Remnant: I wish to have another spar with you. Maybe this time I will understand what you meant.

Duma: I accept. Let us go to the training grounds.

Remnant: Yes, let's.

\--

Remnant: Hah!

Duma: Hmph!

Remnant: Take this, Draconic Aura!

Duma: Urgh. Impressive. You grow stronger still, Summoner.

Remnant: I appreciate the praise from the God of Strength himself. And I think I found my answer.

Duma: Did you?

Remnant: Yes. You saw how I fought and wanted to test me yourself. During our first spar you noticed my arm, and asked if it was enhanced. You belived that I was dependant on it.

Duma: ...

Remnant: When I told you that it was not my true arm, you also realized that during our fight... I didn't want to use it. I wanted to fight you head on, with just my physical strength. But I had to rely on it from time to time, when you were faster than I could anticipate.

Duma: ...

Remnant: While it's true that I have some sort of enhancement, I didn't take it willingly. It was something that was forced on me in order to survive, kinda. That's why you said that you were wrong about me. You thought I was someone who enhanced himself without struggling, but our spar proved otherwise. You saw my pain, and how I used it to become stronger. Just like the people of Rigel.

Duma: ... Indeed. What you said is correct. You show also deep wisdom, something I saw only in one other person.

Remnant: Let me take a wild guess: Naga.

Duma: Yes. While your strength is close to that of a Manakete, you're still human. But your wisdom is not to be underestimated.

Remnant: Many thanks. Our spar isn't over yet though. Let's begin again.

Duma: True. Come, Summoner. Do not hold back.

(Support Rank A Achieved)

##  **A** **+** **SUPPORT**

Remnant: Hah! Hraah! … Phew, I think this is enough for today.

Duma: I am pleased to see you keep training, Summoner.

Remnant: Of course I am. Wouldn't want to become weak and be useless for the Order.

Duma: Quite. I'm here to ask you something, Summoner.

Remnant: Well then, ask away.

Duma: When this world's war is over, I'd appreciate it if you joined me in my world, as an advisor.

Remnant: ...

Duma: While it is true that you do not follow my ideals, you have the strength needed to shape the land as you wish. Together, we'd make Valentia a perfect land.

Remnant: And what about Mila? You think she'd join you?

Duma: Alas, Mila would defy my vision. She thinks mankind needs to be pampered, that you'd be lost without our care. But you are the living proof of what I say. You were raised by strife, and came out strong. Strong enough to go toe to toe with a Manakete.

Remnant: That's true… partially.

Duma: What do you mean?

Remnant: While it's true that I was raised in a land where I could count only on my self, I… wasn't always alone. I had my mother with me. She cared for me, like Mila does to the people of Zofia.

Duma: …

Remnant: I am not saying that your vision is wrong, Duma. I'm saying that I could be the living proof that your vision and Mila's vision can work together. Enough struggle to make people strong, but enough joy and love to make the struggle worth it in the end.

Duma: … You think that's possible?

Remnant: If done correctly? Sure. I have struggled, lost my mother and got cast out from my family. I suffered through all kinds of pain, be them physical or psychological, and as a reward I found a world and people that care about me. I faced Duma's belief of strength, I won and received Mila's kidness.

Duma: Hmph… You're a strange one, Summoner. But you are indeed both strong, kind and wise. You do resemble both my vision… and Mila's.

Remnant: As I said, you should reconcile with her. After all, she's your sister. She's your family, and I know that she misses you.

Duma: … Perhaps. I will think on it Summoner. I can promise you nothing more.

Remnant: And I will think on my answer for your question. But it'll be a long time before I can decide.

Duma: I am patient, Summoner. I can wait.

Remnant: I know you are.

(Support Rank A+ Achieved)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... here we are. I tackled Duma, one of the most annoying unit to face in FEH (at least in my experience). He's plenty strong and his breath weapon is jsut so annoying if you don't have a way to heal your units. When he's on your side though, he's freaking cool. He can truly show why he's called the God of Strength.
> 
> Duma always fascinated me, in his story and in his physical appearance, both human and dragon form. I never had the chance to play FE2, but thanks to some friends I played FE15 and hoo boy, Duma is dangerous. The fact that only Alm can kill him (alongside Marth and Roy) makes facing him extremely difficult. But let's talk about Upheaval. Fucking Upheaval. That skill screwed me over more times than I dare to remember. The fact that more than once I lost a unit against Jedah because Duma used Upheaval made me nearly furious. Back to the story though, I would have freaking loved to see him fight Naga, like the story suggests. Naga is basically God among gods, so a fight between the two must have been spectacular.
> 
> His design is also really cool to look at. He looks like he's melting or decaying ever so slowly. And the freaking eye he as on his head? Fucking creepy and cool to look at. I wonder if he was always like that or did his appearance change in a more recent time near the beginning of SoV?
> 
> As always, critique is welcome. Duma might be off I think? He barely speaks in SoV and Heroes doesn't say much eaither.


	25. Julia: Naga's Blood

##  **C SUPPORT**

Remnant: Ok let's see. Is this the one? ... Nope. What about this one? ... Ugh, no.

Julia: Summoner? What are you looking for?

Remnant: What?! Oh, it's you Julia. And you shouldn't call me Summoner. We are family now, little sis.

Julia: Ah, right. Sorry.

Remnant: Don't be. It's still something new, just need to get used to it.

Julia: Yeah, you're right. What were you looking for?

Remnant: I was looking for a book on Askran's mythology. Alfose said I could find one here, but I've been searching for a couple of hours now and there's still no trace of that book.

Julia: Oh, I know that one. I have it in my room. I took it a few days ago, to read it with Seliph. Maybe you can join us too.

Remnant: I'd be more than glad to. I wouldn't pass a chance to spend some time with my siblings.

Julia: Hehe. Then let's go. We'll also call Seliph.

Remnant: Good idea.

\--

Julia: Zzz...

Remnant: ...

Julia: Zzz... nnngh... Wha...

Remnant: Ah, you're awake.

Julia: Where...

Remnant: In your room. Don't worry, you just fell asleep while we were reading. Seliph went to train a little bit. He wanted to stay here, but I assured him that I'd keep you company.

Julia: T-thank you, brother. You're most kind.

Remnant: Anything for my family. I care for you all. Still got to find an understanding with Julius and Uncle Arvis though...

Julia: I know... I miss Julius. He was so kind...

Remnant: You'll get him back, I swear it. I'm working on it with Naga.

Julia: I... I trust you. Thank you.

Remnant: Think nothing of it.

(Support Rank C Achieved)

##  **B SUPPORT**

Remnant: Julia! Julia, are you alright?

Julia: I- ngh! I am, brother.

Remnant: Don't move, let me see that wound. What were you thinking, attempting to fight Julius like that?

Julia: B-but he's our brother! We must save him!

Remnant: I know, Julia, damn me to hell, but I know. However, we can't do much about him now. You have to be patient. I'll take you to the healers now.

Julia: O-ok...

\--

Remnant: How are you feeling?

Julia: I'm better now, thank you.

Remnant: Phew. I'm so relieved. For a moment there, I thought that we might have lost you.

Julia: D-don't exagerate. Maribelle says I'll recover in no time. Just need to rest a bit.

Remnant: I'm not exagerating. Loptous is an insidious, poisonous snake. I wouldn't have been surprised if he cursed you to prevent healing.

Julia: I...

Remnant: Julia, listen. I know how much you care about Julius. I would love to meet the young lad that you so proudly call your brother. But right now, he's not here. We only have Loptous.

Julia: ...

Remnant: As I already said, I'm working with Naga to find a solution. But you must give us time and see if something can be done. Charging blindly will only cause more wounds than we'd like.

Julia: ... I'm sorry.

Remnant: Sssh, come here. Let your frustration go. Don't hold back your tears. Big brother is here. Everything's alright.

Julia: Sniff... Waaaaaaaah!

Remnant: Good, good. Cry as much as your heart needs. I'm here to support you.

Julia: Th-thank you, b-big brother.

Remnant: You're welcome, little sis... you're oh so welcome.

(Support Rank B Achieved)

##  **A SUPPORT**

Remnant: Hey, Julia, how are you feeling today?

Julia: I'm feeling fine, thank you.

Remnant: I'm glad. So, what do you want to do today? I have some free time, and I'd like to spend it with you.

Julia: Really? You're not just saying that, are you?

Remnant: I'm not. I asked the Commander to give me some free time, and she agreed immediately. I could see that she was gonna call me workaholic.

Julia: Well... you do skip meals sometimes.

Remnant: I know, and Mother already reprimands me for it.

Julia: Hehe. Then, how about we take a walk in the gardens? I saw some flowers there that I don't recognize and they were so pretty.

Remnant: Sure, lead the way.

\--

Julia: ...

Remnant: ...

Julia: Brother?

Remnant: Yes, what is it?

Julia: When this is over... where will you go?

Remnant: Tough question. I... If it fell to me, I'd either stay here or go into another world. It depends honestly.

Julia: On what?

Remnant: Well... If I find someone I want to spend my life with.

Julia: Oh, I see...

Remnant: Why do you ask?

Julia: I... I wanted to ask you if you'd... come with me. Back home...

Remnant: Oh, Julia...

Julia: You are my brother. I know I have Seliph... but with Julius gone in my world... I don't want to lose another.

Remnant: Oh, my dear sister. Tell you what, even if I go into another world, I'll bring Breidablik with me, so that I can always come to visit.

Julia: You... really?

Remnant: Absolutely. Wouldn't want my little sister to feel lonely.

Julia: You're so kind to me. I love you, brother.

Remnant: And I you, Julia. Forever and ever.

(Support Rank A Achieved)

##  **A** **+** **SUPPORT**

Remnant: Hey, Julia!

Julia: Huh? Brother, what is it?

Remnant: I have a gift for you. Here.

Julia: A pendant? It's so pretty. But… it's not my birthday yet.

Remnant: I know, but this necklace is special. Wear it and then think of me.

Julia: Uhm… ok. … W-what's this? I feel… warm. As if you were embracing me.

Remnant: Then, I know it worked. I'll have to thank Tharja later. She helped me cast a hex on it. Whenever you feel lonely and think of me, the magic I sealed in it will exit and embrace you. As if I was giving you a hug like I normally would.

Julia: You did this… for me?

Remnant: I did. And… If you will, I'd like for you to seal part of your magic inside this other pendant. So that I won't feel alone without you around.

Julia: I will! I… I don't want you to feel alone. I want to be with you, always. And if I can't… even a spell I made to make you feel as if I am there… It will be enough.

Remnant: Perfect! Then, concentrate now. I'll seal it in, and the pendant will be complete.

Julia: Ok. …

Remnant: …

Julia: …

Remnant: And done. … Yes, it works. I can feel your embrace, little sister.

Julia: Hehe. So… we're always together now. Even if we are world apart.

Remnant: Always together. I love you, Julia. My sweet, cute, darling little sister

Julia: And I you. My brave, strong, kind big brother.

(Support Rank A+ Achieved)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have another member of Remnant's new family: Julia! She's such a sweetheart, and if I was in Genealogy I would spoil her way too much. What she goes through is just as horrible as what her mother suffered. Another reason why Remnant is always kind with her is because he knows that Julius might be beyond salvation and wants to hide it from her, even though he truly is looking for a remedy with Naga. He doesn't want to give up until there is no doubt that nothing will save Julius.
> 
> Julia has always been a strange unit for me to play in Heroes. I mean, she worked fine as a dragonslayer unit, but then I noticed that in terms of power she was just as powerful as a fully buffed Nino. I don't know if I just got lucky with her, but she seems really powerful. With her refined tome she is my go to when a blue dragon needs to die quickly (especially Nowi. That little girl is just busted even if she's Gen1).
> 
> Onto another thing that was on my mind for a while (when I finished to write Xander's support chain) and I would like some thoughts on it. I was thinking of writing a sort of "What happens next" the S Supports (or Julia's and Seliph's A+ supports with Remnant) that take place after the war in the world of Zenith. Like he always says "I'd either stay in Askr or travel to another world." So this little stories are what happens when the war ends and he travels to the world of his wife (or the world of his siblings if he doesn't S support anyone) and he lives there for a few years. They'd take place after a random amout of time each (I'd decide while I write them) and... that's it. Tell me if you like the idea.
> 
> As always, critique is welcome.


	26. Nanna: Nordion Princess

##  **C SUPPORT**

Nanna: There you go. You should be okay now.

Remnant: Thank you, and I'm sorry for coming with such a short notice.

Nanna: Think nothing of it, Summoner. I'm more than happy to help with your arm. While it is useful, it seems to cause you more harm than good.

Remnant: I know, I know. I'd remove it if I could, but I'm willing to pay its price if it helps finishing this war as soon as possible.

Nanna: I see. I'm curious though, Summoner, why did you come here in the infirmary? Isn't Lady Ethlyn your appointed healer?

Remnant: I... might have ordered her to take a break and spend some time with Quan and Leif.

Nanna: Aw, that's nice. I'm sure she would have been more than glad to help you still.

Remnant: I know she would, but I don't want to interrupt her time with her family. She deserves that peace. You know, it's still kinda strange that I'm basically ordering my family around.

Nanna: Oh, right. Leif's uncle, Lord Sigurd, and his wife adopted you. So that makes you Leif's cousin, correct?

Remnant: Adopted cousin, but yes. And don't think I missed how you two make sweet eyes at eachother.

Nanna: I-I mean... We've known eachother since we were kids, so developed feelings for eachother. I think it's normal.

Remnant: It is. I was just teasing a little bit. You two may be only dating, but I already consider you part of the family. I'd even allow you to call me by my name.

Nanna: You do? That's... That's wondeful to hear.

Remnant: I agree. So, tell me, do you have some funny stories from when Leif was a child?

Nanna: You're not going to tease him with them, are you?

Remnant: Maybe.

Nanna: You're incorrigible. I do have a couple, actually.

Remnant: I'm all ears.

(Support Rank C Achieved)

##  **B SUPPORT**

Nanna: Remnant, may I ask you a question?

Remnant: Sure thing, Nanna. What is it?

Nanna: I... I have heard something troubling. Something... That concerns you.

Remnant: Oh boy. What did you hear?

Nanna: Well... That you sometimes see another Remnant... and that you hear him taunting you with your pain.

Remnant: ... Where did you hear it?

Nanna: Some other healers said you were talking with Ike about it, in the infirmary.

Remnant: ... Damn, should have checked for eavesdroppers.

Nanna: So it's true.

Remnant: It is. It's... something I had for a while. I cannot truly escape from it. I just see him, and I'm reminded of what happened to me in my world.

Nanna: Was it that bad?

Remnant: I had to watch my birth mother puke blood and slowly die in her bed when I was ten. Three years later, my father killed himself. Then I got kicked away from the rest of my family four years later. I lost my real arm in an accident about six or seven years ago, and lost everything else almost three years later.

Nanna: Oh Naga...

Remnant: I roamed the streets for Naga knows how long, living with what I could find. People looked down on me like I was less than nothing. Some kicked me and robbed me of the few coins I managed to get every now and then. Before coming here, I contemplated the idea of following my father's footsteps, and kill myself.

Nanna: ...

Remnant: That other Remnant that I see... He's the negativity that I brought from my world. What people used to say about me, what I thought about me at the time. That I was someone not worth caring for. Sometimes I fall back into that mindset. You noticed that every once in a while I just... close myself in my quarters and stay alone?

Nanna: I do...

Remnant: During those days, I fall back into that old spiral of self hatred. And so, I try to spend my day alone, trying to fight it. Because I don't want the other to waste their time fighting it for me.

Nanna: ...

Remnant: Ah, look at me. Darkening the mood with problems that will be solved, sooner or later. Let's talk about brighter things, ok? Maybe with a nice cup of tea?

Nanna: That sounds lovely.

Remnant: Let's call some other people too. The more the merrier.

Nanna: Sure. ... I'm worried about him. What should I do?

(Support Rank B Achieved)

##  **A SUPPORT**

Remnant: Ok, let's see... Leif should take down this guy here, while Ares focuses on nuking that archer. Thanks to all that is holy, Hector managed to teach him how to counter at a distance. At least he doesn't just throw his sword like Hector does with Armads.

???: Remnant, are you in here?

Remnant: Who is it?

???: It's Nanna. May I come in?

Remnant: Ah, sure.

Nanna: Hello. Prince Alfonse sent me here to check on you since you seemed to have skipped dinner.

Remnant: Actually I had dinner with Seliph and Julia, back in my quarters. They were worried about something and wanted to have some privacy with me. And since it was dinner, we took it a bit earlier and ate here.

Nanna: Ah, I see. If I may, what were they worried about?

Remnant: ... Me.

Nanna: Huh?

Remnant: As you may know, Ike spilled the beans with Sharena and Alfonse. And not even a day later the whole order knows of my problem. Mostly everyone is worried, even the Grimas strangely.

Nanna: Well, that's normal. You are our leader. To see you in such a state ruins morale. And we care a lot about you.

Remnant: I know that. But sometimes... I feel like I don't deserve it. I promise the other that I would make them happy. And yet, I bring pain to them either by summoning people they hate or giving wrong orders. One example is Valter with the twins. Eirika nearly passed out when I told her we recruited Valter, while Ephraim was snarling like a beast.

Nanna: But you said more than once that you recruited him so you can keep an eye on him.

Remnant: I did. Still, they weren't happy about that. And... let's not start with Julius. He may be my brother, but... Seliph was mad, and Julia was even worse.

Nanna: She tried to free him on her own, right?

Remnant: Yes. Thankfully I was nearby and knocked Julius out, or Julia would have been in a worse state.

Nanna: I see... I am worried about you too, you know?

Remnant: Can't say I'm surprised.

Nanna: You already consider me part of your family, even though we've known eachother for less than couple years. And I do too.

Remnant: Well, I'm flattered.

Nanna: That is why... I asked Lady Ethlyn to be her assistant as your appointed healer.

Remnant: What...?

Nanna: I want to help you going through those days where you fall back in your self hatred. It is my work as a healer to help those in need.

Remnant: You... You don't have to, Nanna.

Nanna: I dont' have to, but I want to.

Remnant: ... I can see that I can't change your mind. Fine, you win.

Nanna: Yay!

Remnant: Heh... Thank you, Nanna. It's really appreciated

Nanna: You're welcome, Remnant. Everything for my friends and family.

(Support Rank A Achieved)

##  **A** **+** **SUPPORT**

Nanna: Here's your tea, Hope you like it.

Remnant: Thank you, Nanna. I needed some time off.

Nanna: Indeed you do. During the last battle you were fussing too much behind the others.

Remnant: I couldn't help it. Alm was in a really bad state after surviving that dragon's hit. Thankfully Mercedes was nearby, so she healed him. Still, I was the one who ordered Alm to face the dragon, and I feel responsable for what happened to him.

Nanna: Alm may have been hurt, but he shrugged it off with a laugh. He's fine. You shouldn't worry for our well being. We go into battle knowing we might get hurt.

Remnant: That worries me more. No one should be hurt… well, mostly no one.

Nanna: Why do I feel like that was a slight jab at Julius?

Remnant: Because it kinda is.

Nanna: He's your brother, is he not?

Remnant: Julius is. What is using his body… not so much.

Nanna: Ah, yes. Loptous.

Remnant: You faced him in your world. You know how he is. Even though I wish to save him, and even if I'm working with Naga for that objective… I cannot help but think that he might be beyond salvation.

Nanna: You don't think you can save him?

Remnant: It's more like I want to, but I have to be realistic and consider the possibility of failure.

Nanna: I see. What will you do if you can't save him?

Remnant: … Giving him the greatest mercy I can, and chop his head off.

Nanna: !

Remnant: It's… It makes me sick just thinking about it… but I might not have a choice. I just wish it never comes to that.

Nanna: I'm sure you will save him. I have faith in you.

Remnant: Thank you, Nanna. It… it means a lot to me.

Nanna: Think nothing of it. I swore to stay by your side when I joined, and I intend to do that until the very end.

Remnant: Right. Let's enjoy the tea before it gets cold though.

Nanna: Oh, right.

(Support Rank A+ Achieved)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nanna has been my first mounted healer brought to 5* just a little before B!Veroncia rolled around. She has been one of my best healer and she still works wonders in my horse emblem making sure her team stays alive. Also her death quote breaks my heart since it supposed to be the same that she has in Thracia.
> 
> Not having played Thracia gives me a rather poor view on her character, but I know that there has been controversy about her. Mainly about the fact that her personality changes drastically between Genealogy and Thracia 776. And also the fact that her father is considered to be Finn, despite the fact that Lachesis could marry other people. Though I don't know if it's a fandom thing like with Roy (him being son of Ninian) or if it's something for in game dialogue. It's kinda hard to really grasp.
> 
> As always critique is welcome. If this note seems short, I apologize since I'm not feeling all that well. It's just a cold, but I feel rather weak.


	27. Hector: General of Ostia

##  **C SUPPORT**

Hector: Hrrrah! Take this!

Remnant: I see you're not holding back. I feel sorry for that training dummy.

Hector: Hah! You bet I am. I need to keep myself in shape so that I can always be the strongest on the battlefield.

Remnant: Need I remind you that I can keep up with you?

Hector: I know, Summoner. You and Eliwood are the best sparring partners I could ever ask for. You know how I fight, and you always keep me on my toes.

Remnant: Well, Eliwood basically grew up with you. I just did my share of research back in my world.

Hector: Right. Back in your world, all of us are legends or myths. Stories to be told.

Remnant: Yes, indeed. So I know a lot of stuff about you. Even what you keep hidden.

Hector: Oh, you do?

Remnant: ... Do you really think it's a good idea to not tell Eliwood and the other about Armad's price?

Hector: Ah, that... I know what you're thinking Summoner. But I don't want Eliwood to fuss over me. I am destined to die on a battlefield. I couldn't ask for a better ending.

Remnant: I don't know. Dying in battle is rather violent. I'd rather die peacefully, free of war. With my family around me for my last moments and goodbyes.

Hector: I can understand that. But if dying on a battlefield is the price to pay for helping my friends and the world, then I'm willing to pay.

Remnant: Even if it means leaving Lilina alone?

Hector: ... That's a low blow, Summoner.

Remnant: I know that. Just like I know you're still not used to have her around. But truthfully, I'd at least tell someone. Just to make sure that when the time comes, they are ready.

Hector: I... I'll think on it. I can promise nothing more, Summoner. Please, don't ask for more.

Remnant: I won't Hector. I promise.

Hector: Good. Say, how about we spar now? Just to get rid of the tension.

Remnant: Sure, We can do that. Let me just get a weapon and we can begin.

(Support Rank C Achieved)

##  **B SUPPORT**

Hector: Summoner, I have... a question for you regarding some people you've recruited.

Remnant: I am gonna take a wild guess and say that you are worried because of the people of Black Fang.

H ector: Sometimes I forget how you creepy you are when you say things that are on people's minds.

R emnant: Meh, it's not a secret that I can read people rather well. Anyway, you question?

H ector: Ah, right. I wanted to know if you truly think it's safe to have them here. You know what they did back in my world.

R emnant: That's true. But I want you to understand something Hector. While they might kill people, they do it for a just cause. While Ursula might be more questionable, the others only kill corrupted nobles.

H ector: And yet they attacked Eliwood, Lyn and me. And we are not corrupt.

R emnant: No human is perfect, Hector, and anyone can be manipulated if you're charismatic enough. And it seems that Nergal was charismatic enough to convince them that you were  corrupted . But if you remember, when you faced... did you face Linus or Lloyd first?

H ector: I think... Linus? He's the one with the axe, right?

R emnant: Yeah, that's him. Anyway, when you faced him, and didn't kill him, he retreated. As you know he was killed a little bit later, but he was beginning to belive your side of the story and wanted to warn his brother and his father.

H ector: So, we managed to let him see the truth,  only to get him killed for it.

Remnant: That, and Nergal  wa s a piece of wyvern  shit . He also needed Linus' quintessence for the Dragon's Gate. Everyone in the Black Fang had a high amount of it. That's why they were manipulated. They would have been killed either way.

Hector: ...

Remnant: Back on track though, I am keeping them here because it's safe for others... and for them too. You saw how Nino ended up in the end. I want for her to have a little more time with her family while she can. And when she says goodbye, it won't be on the battlefield, with her siblings dying in front of her.

Hector: I understand. You make a valid case.

Remnant: I know. I had to give a similar speech to other Heroes. Here we are all allies, no matter the past. I suggest you try talking with Lloyd and Linus. I think you'd find yourself liking them.

Hector: I don't know... but I guess I'll try.

Remnant: That's all I ask.

(Support Rank B Achieved)

##  **A SUPPORT**

Remnant: Hmph! Hraaagh!

Hector: Good, good! Put more strength into it!

Remnant: Fine, how about this?!

Hector: Oof! That was good! It's always fun to spar with you. You never hold back.

Remnant: I know you'd consider it an insult if I did. You and I are on the same level, so there's no need to hold back.

Hector: Indeed. We must always be prepared. Of course, if we burn ourselves out it will be for nothing.

Remnant: Sadly some people don't get it and end up passed out on the floor. And then the healers get more job than they should because people are stupid.

Hector: You're talking about that prince that has a twins sister, right? Ephraim, was it?

Remnant: Yes. That happened a couple of weeks ago and poor Elise had to watch after him instead of spending some time with her friends of her family.

Hector: I know Princess Camilla wasn't happy about that.

Remnant: Nope. She was absolutely livid, but thankfully Corrin calmed her down.

Hector: That reminds me something. I spoke with Lloyd and Linus, like you suggested.

Remnant: You did? That's good. So, how did it go?

Hector: Lloyd kinda reminds me of Uther, if I'm honest. Always ready to pull his younger brother out of trouble because he's reckless. Uther always did that for me... I miss him.

Remnant: I know, Hector. I know how it feels to lose someone you love.

Hector: You do?

Remnant: Yeah. Some people already know this, but... I've lost my mother around ten years ago, and my father three years later. My elder sister never cared for me, and my younger brother... he's a special case.

Hector: ...

Remnant: Anyway, I know your pain. Sometimes I just want to see her again. I'd be even willing to just throw myself at Hel's mercy just for that chance.

Hector: You...

Remnant: There are many reasons why I don't do that. Mainly because I know she'd spin a web of lies around it. And also because I have you and the other Heroes here. I care for you all... although some people give me more headaches than I'd like.

Hector: Hah! You can say that again.

Remnant: Heh. Still, I care for all of you. That's why I won't abandon you to chase a child's dream. My birth mother would berate me, and I'd break my adoptive mother's heart. I don't want that. By the way, thank you again for protecting her.

Hector: Think nothing of it. I see how happy you are with her around, so I do this willingly.

Remnant: You're a great friend Hector, thank you. Anyway, break's over. Let's begin again.

Hector: Yes, let's go. Maybe we can even pull Eliwood in it for a little free for all.

Remnant: Sounds like a good idea. I'll go get him.

(Support Rank A Achieved)

##  **A** **+** **SUPPORT**

Hector: Summoner, there you are.

Remnant: Ah, Hector. I take it you wanted to escape that ruckus of a party too?

Hector: Nope. I was actually asked to bring you back. The prince and the princess got worried when they saw you missing. But I can see from your face that you don't really want to.

Remnant: I guess I'm so tired I don't even want to hide my annoyance. But yes, I don't really want to go back.

Hector: Why is that? The party is for you after all.

Remnant: I don't think I deserve it to be honest. I'm not someone special.

Hector: Are you kididng me? You are special! Not everyone could pull this off like you do. Even I would have trouble keeping this together.

Remnant: … At least you don't have to see your friends die over and over again for one of your mistakes.

Hector: ...

Remnant: I see it every night, Hector. Everytime someone dies, I see their death over and over in my dreams. As if someone's taunting me for it. I promised myself that we'd all make it through… but seeing someone die breaks me. Even if they can be brought back, it still hurts.

Hector: ...

Remnant: Someone who order others to their deaths… it's not someone people should look up to. It's not someone worth remembering.

Hector: … Bullshit.

Remnant: Huh?

Hector: It's bullshit, and you know it. You don't order us to our deaths. You tell us to do somethign and we obey. If we die doing what you asked, it's only our fault.

Remnant: But-

Hector: No, Summoner. You're not at fault here. I can see how this weights on your mind. You should never feel like this for asking us to fight for you. You offered us a choice, fight or go home, and we chose to fight for you. Simple.

Remnant: …

Hector: Come on. Let's get back. Today, just leave your worries aside and celebrate.

Remnant: I suppose...

Hector: Good! Come on. Ah, before I forget. I told Eliwood and Lyn about Armads.

Remnant: Oh?

Hector: Lyn was furious that I kept it hidden from them. Eliwood on the other hand… he apologized for forcing me to take up a weapon that would seal my fate.

Remnant: I can assume you gave him a similar speech?

Hector: Damn right I did! It was something I did willingly. And I stand by my decisions. Both taking up Armads and fighting for you here.

Remnant: Thank you Hector. Truly.

Hector: Just doing my duty as a friend and a Hero. Now, come. The others are waiting.

Remnant: Yeah… Let's go.

(Support Rank A+ Achieved)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oho! One of the most famous characters in all of FEH is finally here. Hector is a true force of nature when it comes to take down big threats. He was the OG threat in Arena during launch alongside the pinap- I mean, Takumi, since they were the only units to really be able to counter no matter the distance (you also had Ryoma but he was a lesser threat).
> 
> In FE7 Hector is that kind of person that you can see is bold and rash but that cares deeply for his family and his friends. I mean, he was even willing to take a legendary weapon that had a curse on it to help his childhood friend Eliwood. Of course that curse would take its toll at the beginning of FE6, but you can see that he didn't regret it. His attitude though caused some problems at the end of the game when he learns that Uther, his brother, passed. He actually threatened Oswin, a dear friend of his and retainer of sorts, just because Uther ordered him to keep hidden how bad off he was with his illness. 
> 
> As always, critique is welcome.


	28. Caineghis: Gallia's Lion King

##  **C SUPPORT**

Caineghis: Summoner, might I have a word with you?

Remnant: Huh?! Who-?! Ah, King Caineghis. Sorry, I was distracted.

Caineghis: I can see that. Battle preparations?

Remnant: Indeed. We are planning our next move to strike against Hel. Hopefully we can win this quickly.

Caineghis: Indeed.

Remnant: Anyway, you needed something?

Caineghis: Yes, I do. I wanted to ask more about you.

Remnant: About me? Something caught you interest?

Caineghis: Something did, in fact. I noticed that you seem more... unrestrained when you're in battle, like a wild beast tearing down on its prey.

Remnant: I do? I mean... I let my frustration run free during our battles against the enemy forces, but I didn't think I'd be like that. Hopefully I'm not as bad as Valter.

Caineghis: Thankfully, no. While you still act like a wild beast, you have that glint of self control. You care if you risk to hurt your allies. Valter doesn't care. That's why we trust you.

Remnant: Your words are appreciated, King Caineghis. But yes. When I'm here, I let the negativity build up. I try to keep it away from the Heroes so that I don't explode when they're around. Then, when I fight, I let go of all of that frustration on my enemies. I strike hard normally, but when I'm frustrated I strike even harder.

Caineghis: And you shake off the enemies' strikes.

Remnant: _That_ it's because I use a personal skill of mine I like to call Rational Hatred. Basically, seeing it as a 'the more I'm wounded, the more I'm angry. The more I'm angry, the stronger I become.'

Caineghis: So you become stronger the closer you are to death?

Remnant: It's not healthy, I know, but it gets the job done. Of course, I always have a healer at the ready. So that when the skill expires, I'm taken care of and don't die on the field. Cause if I die, then it's over.

Caineghis: I understand. I don't approve of it, but I understand.

Remnant: I know, King Caineghis. But I don't want the others to see me frustrated. I don't want to hurt the others because I fail to contain my anger.

Caineghis: You care for our well being. It's only natural for a leader to feel as such.

Remnant: I can only hope I can keep my allies' trust in me.

(Support Rank C Achieved)

##  **B SUPPORT**

Remnant: King Caineghis, can you tell me more of your tribe?

Caineghis: You wish to know of the Lion tribe? What for?

Remnant: I'm just curious. Back home creatures as the Laguz were only legends or myths. So, knowing that here such creatures exist... It's fascinating.

Caineghis: I can imagine. The Lion tribe is the strongest tribe of the nation of Gallia. As such the Lion tribe is also the recognized leader of Gallia from both the Cat and Tiger tribes.

Remnant: Even back home, lions were called kings of beasts, being one of the strongest spieces alive. It was also used as a symbol for royal families.

Caineghis: Interesting. You don't have the Laguz, but you have the normal animals in your world.

Remnant: We also don't have magic. The fact that I can use it is... strange to say the least.

Caineghis: Just like your high resistance. Back to your question, the Lion tribe is also divided based on the color of our fur, with Red being the highest rank.

Remnant: So you follow a hierachy similar to the Dragons, yes?

Caineghis: Indeed. The royal family of the Lion tribe is really small, with only me and my nephew Skirmir, who will inherit my place as the king of Gallia when my time comes.

Remnant: Hopefully it won't be soon. A king like you should rule for a very long time in my opinions.

Caineghis: I thank you for your words Summoner. I truly hope to live as long as I can. My people need me. And while my nephew wiell be a great king, he still needs to grow.

Remnant: And you have to set an example. Hopefully he will learn. A kind ruler is more appreciated than a rash one

Caineghis: I wholeheartedly agree.

(Support Rank B Achieved)

##  **A SUPPORT**

Remnant: King Caineghis? I come to seek your guidance and your wisdom.

Caineghis: Whatever can I help you with, Summoner?

Remnant: Do you think... that I'm doing the right thing?

Caineghis: What do you mean?

Remnant: As of late, I found myself calling forth Heroes and asking myself if I'm not doing something horrible. Pulling them away from a world they knew and loved... to fight countless wars in a world that doesn't belong to them.

Caineghis: I see. But your doubt only came recently?

Remnant: No. It has always been there. But up until now... up until we defeated Lìf... I always pushed it aside. Always thought it was just my conciousness taunting me. Now? I'm not so sure anymore.

Caineghis: Hmm...

Remnant: So... Am I doing what's right? Or am I just a bad person? Am I a monster?

Caineghis: I can say with utmost certainty that you are no monster, Summoner. Everytime a Hero is summoned, you give them the choice to remain or go back home. We all chose to remain. It's true that you call us forth, but we always have a choice: fight, or run. And we chose to fight.

Remnant: I see.

Caineghis: Allow me one question, Summoner. Is your doubt sparked by seeing us injured?

Remnant: ... Yes. I don't want to see people hurt. It irritates me. And when I think that you get hurt because you fight for me...

Caineghis: You can't help but fault yourself for our injuries. You're a kind soul, Summoner. Knowing that you care for us all warms this old man's heart. You should not think 'the heroes get hurt because I asked them to fight for me'.

Remnant: And what should I think of it?

Caineghis: I think you know the answer already.

Remnant: 'They fight and get hurt because they chose to fight for me, and they don't regret it.'

Caineghis: I know it can be hard to belive it. In the end it's up to you to convince yourself of that fact.

Remnant: I see. Thank you, Your Highness.

Caineghis: I did only what I think was right.

(Support Rank A Achieved)

##  **A** **+** **SUPPORT**

Remnant: Mhm…

Caineghis: Oh? What is the Summoner doing?

Remnant: … Hraaagh!

Caineghis: An impressive strike, Summoner. But I could see the frustration behind it.

Remnant: I am frustrated, King Caineghis. Mostly because of work. I need to vent a bit.

Caineghis: Our war against Hel's forces is taking its toll?

Remnant: To put it mildly. Knowing I have the whole world's fate in my hands doesn't help.

Caineghis: Rare are the people who do not break under the stress of knowing that they have a world on their back. It only shows that you're not perfect. And that makes you more relatable.

Remnant: You had some breakdowns?

Caineghis: When I was younger I was a lot like my nephew. I made my share of mistakes before and even after inheriting the title of King of Gallia.

Remnant: I don't know… It's hard to see you being rash and reckless.

Caineghis: Time made me wiser. When you're young, you think the entire world is at your beck and call. As you grow, you learn from your mistakes.

Remnant: And cringe at some of the things you did when you were younger.

Caineghis: Indeed. Of course, you can always learn something from what you did. Be it good or bad.

Remnant: Yeah.

Caineghis: I should belive that what we discussed the other day isn't bothering you anymore?

Remnant: Yes and no. I mean, I still feel guilty, but much less than before. Now the guilt I feel is more directed towards some Heroes when I summon people they hate.

Caineghis: As you explained to me the first time I arrived, you cannot choose who you summon, and you respect the wishes of those summoned.

Remnant: I know. But knowing that some arguments start because of that respect… Well, it's a cicle of felling guilty all over again. I can handle that though, trying to act as a peacekeeper. And have you to thank.

Caineghis: You came for advice when you needed it, and I gave it. It was my pleasure to help you, Summoner. You're young, and can still improve. I'm sure, one day, you'll be someone the people look up to, even after a long time has passed.

Remnant: I'm flattered. I really am. Thank you, Your Highness.

Caineghis: Think nothing of it, Summoner.

(Support Rank A+ Achieved)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mufasa is here! Wait, what do you mean that's not Mufasa? He's got a freaking magnificent beard and he's a 'Lion King'. The math checks out!
> 
> Joking aside, Caineghis was the second beast unit that I summoned after Nailah (Not counting Naesala and Panne that were GHB) and he's been a huge help in a lot of maps. His ability to counter despite the distance if he's transformed combined with his A skill and Distant Def 3 Seal makes him impossible to kill with magic. And even when you get up close and personal he's a pain in the rear. He may be slow, but thanks to Vengeful Fighter he just annihilates everything in enemy phase.
> 
> As I've probably said a thousand times already, probably, I never played FE9 and 10 so characterization on the king might be off. I tried to stick to the wise king persona he shows, hopefully it can be seen in the support.
> 
> As always critique is welcome! And also, Happy Halloween everyone!


	29. Naga: Dragon Divinity

##  **C SUPPORT**

Remnant: Lady Naga.

Naga: Summoner. Is there something you needed?

Remnant: Yes, I wanted to discuss what I told you the other day... About Julius.

Naga: Ah, yes. The one possessed by Loptous. I am not totally sure that he can be saved.

Remnant: I know. Damn it all. I was just hoping that we could find a way to help him. You sealed Loptous long ago, didn't you? Like you did for the Earth Dragons in Archenea.

Naga: I did. Although, I had the help of those that you call 'The Crusaders of Jugdral'. I offered them my knowledge, and they helped me seal the evil dragon.

Remnant: I see. When you sealed him, was he in his draconic form, or was he possessing someone?

Naga: He was in his true form. It could be possible to save the one you call Julius, but the chances are really thin.

Remnant: Do you think there is a way?

Naga: If you managed to pull away Loptous from Julius and seal him again, Julius' soul might be too weak. That would require for someone to give up a part of their own soul.

Remnant: ... I am willing to offer part of mine, if that's the case.

Naga: Are you really sure, Summoner? Giving part of your soul will shorten your own life span.

Remnant: I know, and I'm willing to pay. I already have a burden in the form of my arm. Another one won't break me.

Naga: Indeed. Your arm is breaking your body ever so slowly. Are you sure you want to keep it?

Remnant: As long as it helps me win this world's peace? Absolutely.

Naga: I am in no position to convince you to take another path regarding your arm. As for Loptous and his host... consider your choices carefully.

Remnant: I will, Lady Naga.

Naga: So... You'll call me Lady. Even though you and I know that I am no god-like being.

Remnant: While that's true, you still hold my respect. And I am a follower of your belief. So, I considering as showing my respect.

Naga: I see. So be it.

(Support Rank C Achieved)

##  **B SUPPORT**

Naga: Summoner.

Remnant: Lady Naga? Strange for you to seek me out.

Naga: I agree, but I came across some "rumors", as the humans call them.

Remnant: What kind of rumors?

Naga: The Heroes tell of how you managed to quiet down the Fell Dragon. Not once, but twice.

Remnant: It is no rumor. That's a fact. I managed to silence the Grimas, cause I was fed up with their attitude. Both of them pissed me off, the male more than the female.

Naga: I understand. I must say, you truly are an enigma. I cannot predict your actions as I can with the other Heroes.

Remnant: I think you said something similar a while ago. What do you mean by that?

Naga: I have the gift of foresight, Summoner. I can see how the people in front of me will act, how their futures unfold. When it comes to you though... It's as if you have something that blocks my powers..

Remnant: Huh. That's weird. I mean, Ninian has some sort of foresight, but she never mentioned something like that to me.

Naga: Indeed. The power of foresight though can also be considered a curse, Summoner.

Remnant: Just because you can see the future, it doesn't mean you can change it.

Naga: True. Sadly, I've seen many humans belive that they could change what they saw, only to meet the fate that they tried to avoid.

Remnant: Humans are like that. We always try to make things better for ourselves. Sometimes... at the cost of others' wellbeing.

Naga: You talk about your own world, yes?

Remnant: Partially. It happens in all of the worlds. One example that comes to my head is the world where the students we recruited comes from. In their world, one of them commits what people would call a blasphemy, but they did it only to have a better future for everyone. And that caused a war that would take many lives.

Naga: It is human nature, some would say.

Remnant: And they'd be right.

(Support Rank B Achieved)

##  **A SUPPORT**

Remnant: Such a beautiful place. It is a shame that it has to witness the horrors of war...

Naga: I agree, Summoner.

Remnant: Fancy meeting you out here, Lady Naga. I assumed you rarely left the castle.

Naga: 'Tis true. But for once, I felt the calling of nature, and wanted to see what this world had to offer.

Remnant: I see. This place reminds me of a plain near my home. It was beautiful, without a trace of contamination. It was perfect.

Naga: Yes. Places where you see no corruption have that effect. The one of the Exalted line said the same of Mount Prism or Naga's Cradle, as human call it. They say that place brings them peace.

Remnant: Ah, yes. That's were Tiki joins Chrom during the Valmese campaign.

Naga: Your knowledge is vast, Summoner.

Remnant: I read the stories, back home. Also, Tiki told me. She and I are close.

Naga: Indeed. I have noticed you spend time with my daughter. Both in her young form and the adult form.

Remnant: Well, the little Tiki is just really cheerful to have around. She always wants to play, and I can't say no to her. As for the adult Tiki... Her presence is soothing, as if my problems just... vanished, for some time. You have the same effect, Lady Naga, to a smaller extent.

Naga: Perhaps it is because I am not in the physical realm, like my daughter is. I cannot interact with the world in the same way my daughter can.

Remnant: Yeah, that's sounds about right. But yes, your presence is calming, Lady Naga.

Naga: I am pleased to hear it. You are the one that holds the reins of this world's future. If I can provide guidance, or even comfort, then I know I'm doing the right thing

Remnant: Indeed. You could say that I will need your guidance in the future. Many problems lie ahead, and I'm sure I will have trouble trusting myself.

Naga: I will be there, Summoner. I will guide your spirit as best I can.

Remnant: Thank you. Now, I think I should return to the castle. I have a meeting to attend to. It was a pleasure to spend some time like this, Lady Naga. Hopefully we can do it again.

Naga: I hope so too, Summoner. I wish you well.

Remnant: Thanks, and I wish the same to you.

(Support Rank A Achieved)

##  **S** **SUPPORT**

Remnant: So you're saying... We can free him without risking too much?

Naga: Yes, Summoner. You can free your sibling from Loptous' grasp.

Remnant: Perfect! Oh, I can't wait to tell Julia! She's going to be so happy. She can finally have her brother back.

Naga: Indeed. Although, he will be very weak. He will need help as he recovers. The strength of Loptous is not to be underestimated.

Remnant: I was prepared for any outcome. This one may not be the best one, but it's till better than having to kill Julius. Thank you, Naga!

Naga: !!!

Remnant: ... Hold up. W-what am I doing?! I-I'm so sorry, Lady Naga! I don't know what came over me!

Naga: It is no trouble, Summoner. You just... caught me off guard. I wasn't expecting a hug from you.

Remnant: A-as I said I don't know what came over me. Sorry for breaching into your personal space

Naga: It wasn't... a bad feeling. It has been a while since I was held in someone's arms.

Remnant: I can imagine. Still... I think it was wrong for me to do so.

Naga: Why is that?

Remnant: Well... First things first, I didn't know if you'd react badly to it. Then there is the reason that you're considered a god. I'm sure if people of your belief saw me hugging you, they'd want my head on a pike. And the last reason...

Naga: The last reason?

Remnant: ... I like you, Lady Naga. You could even say that I love you. But... I don't think I'm worthy of having you by my side.

Naga: ...

Remnant: So... That's it. Now I should probably go away, before I embarass myself even further.

Naga: Summoner, wait!

Remnant: W-what is it?

Naga: I... must confess something too. I do find you quite attractive. And... You could say that I had another reason for helping you with releasing your brother from Loptous' grasp.

Remnant: Such as?

Naga: I wanted for you to be in debt with me... So that when the time came, I'd ask you to pay said debt... and come with me, in my world.

Remnant: ...

Naga: But hearing that you love me... It made me so happy. I haven't felt like this in a long, long time. So I ask you this: will you be mine?

Remnant: ... When you put it like that, there is only one answer I can give you. And that answer... is yes. Yes, I'll be yours, as long as you'll be mine.

Naga: Then it is decided. Summoner... No, Remnant. I love you.

Remnant: So do I, Naga. I must say, when you called me before I almost thought you were gonna burn me alive... And now things will be awkward with Tiki. How am I supposed to tell her I'm dating her mom?!

Naga: I'm sure my daughter will understand. Now, come with me, my love. Let us spend some time together.

(Support Rank S Achieved)

##  **Confession Quote:**

"I know that you're still a mortal, but that's ok. When the time comes for you to pass... I will welcome your spirit in my embrace, so that we can be together forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, he did it. The mad lad did it. He S supported God. To be totally honest I had my fair share of doubts while deciding if I should have ended it with an A+ or a S support. In the end I decided to go big. I showed the S support to a friend of mine who's starting to get into the FE franchise with Awakening and Three Houses. She said that she was fangirling about what I wrote. So... I guess I did a good job?
> 
> Naga has always been strange to me. I mean, when I first heard of her through Shadow Dragon, I was thinking something more akin to God for christianity. Then when I saw her in Awakening, my mind just stopped for a moment. That's caused mostly because of Nagi. The two are identical and it is said that Nagi is Naga's reincarnation. To be honest I have a theory of my own about those two, but that's not something I'll go discussing in the notes. 
> 
> On another note, I'm actually writing the "Afterwards" part of Remnant's S supports (basically what happens when he goes into the world of his beloved. Or simply goes with Julia and Seliph to Judgral in the scenario where he marries no one). First chapter will probably be released around the last days of November. If you're interested, be sure to keep an eye out.
> 
> As always, critique is welcome.


	30. Seliph: Heir of Light

##  **C SUPPORT**

Remnant: Hah! Hmph! Tch... No matter how hard I hit, the visions won't go away...

Seliph: Remnant? What are you doing up this late?

Remnant: Gah! What the-?! ... Seliph?

Seliph: Yeah, it's me. Why are you here so late?

Remnant: I could ask you the same thing. You and Father must rise early tomorrow.

Seliph: I... I had trouble sleeping. What about you?

Remnant: Pretty much the same thing. Nightmares keep me awake.

Seliph: What did you dream about? It must be something really scary to keep you up.

Remnant: ... I dreamt about possible outcomes for when we'll face Hel. None of them were good. I kept on seeing everyone hurt because of me. I saw... I saw you and Julia struck down by Hel... I saw Mother's mangled corpse, and Father... Gods, I don't want to repeat the horror I saw.

Seliph: ...

Remnant: It's strange. I thought I'd be happy having a family. But now? I'm scared. Scared that I'm gonna lose you all. Scared that even Breidablik cannot bring you back.

Seliph: I'm sorry, brother. I wish I could help you with your fears... but I know that I cannot do much.

Remnant: Just being here a listening helps, little brother. It helps more than you think.

Seliph: I think you should tell Mother and Father about your dreams. Maybe they can help more.

Remnant: Perhaps I will. I came here hoping that some training would occupy my mind. But with the corner of my eyes I still see those horrors.

Seliph: Mhm... How about you and I spar? Maybe having someone to train with can keep your mind from seeing what you fear.

Remnant: Maybe. It would be better than an immobile training dummy. At least you react.

Seliph: Haha, that's true. So, shall we?

Remnant: Sure thing. Your move, Seliph.

Seliph: With pleasure. Hyah!

Remnant: Hraaah!

(Support Rank C Achieved)

##  **B SUPPORT**

Seliph: Brother, are you in here?

Remnant: Seliph? Yeah, come on in.

Seliph: Hey, I was looking for... What are you doing?

Remnant: What does it look like I'm doing?

Seliph: Why are you doing push ups in your study? Should you be in the training hall for that?

Remnant: Normally, yeah. But I also have some work to be done for Anna. Just look at the desk.

Seliph: Why what's on – Naga's flaming... That's a lot of paper!

Remnant: Yup. And I know that if I start doing paperwork now I'd find myself tearing my hairs out. So, a little bit of training before starting.

Seliph: Would you mind if I helped? It's at least going to be a good training for the paperwork I'll have to do back home.

Remnant: Sure. It would help me tremendously. Ok, shall we?

Seliph: Yeah, Let's.

\--

Seliph: So... How are you holding up?

Remnant: In regards to what, Seliph?

Seliph: Well... both what Julia and I discussed with you the other day and the nightmares.

Remnant: For the problem about my... negativity, mostly fine. It's still there, but it's less present. Aunt Ethlyn and Nanna are good listeners. As for the nightmares, I talked with Mother and Father. Mother insisted on moving their room next to mine, so that if they hear me scream, she's nearby. And I couldn't say no to her.

Seliph: I'm glad to see you accepting help. When we first met you were in a very awful state.

Remnant: No kidding. I was coming from a place where I was broken by the hatred of my people. It's thanks to you and the others that I pulled myself back together. And for that, I'll be forever grateful.

Seliph: It was my pleasure. Ah. Er... You should probably look at this.

Remnant: What is it? ... Gods damn it Anna.

Seliph: Should I bring this to her attention?

Remnant: Yes, please. And tell her that if she doesn't quit it, I'll cut 50% of the profit and give it to one of her sisters.

Seliph: Duly noted. Well, here I go.

Remnant: And Seliph? Thank you for caring about me.

Seliph: You're welcome, brother.

(Support Rank B Achieved)

##  **A SUPPORT**

Seliph: Brother, I was looking for you!

Remnant: Is there something wrong Seliph? You're out of breath.

Seliph: I had to run to find you quickly. In the training hall, Princess Lucina and Grima-

Remnant: Say no more. Bring me there, immediately.

Seliph: Y-yes!

\--

Remnant: And I don't want to hear a single word coming out of your mouths to defend yourselves! You both know the rules, and you both ignored them! I've said it a milion times already, but you still don't get it! You are both on lockdown until you've learned your lesson. Now, return to your quarters, and stay there.

Seliph: This is why I try to never make you angry, brother. The look on your face is pretty scary when you're mad.

Remnant: So I've heard. Never had a mirror to actually check my face when I'm pissed off, so... yeah.

Seliph: Well, let's just say that I'd rather face Julius bare handed than making you angry.

Remnant: Now you're exaggerating. I know you're doing this to calm me down, and I appreciate it.

Seliph: I'm glad it works... sort of. I can still see your hand twitching.

Remnant: You'd think that they would have learned the rules of this place. And yet they are still at eachother's throat. I understand Lucina's rage, but...

Seliph: You want them to put their differences aside for a bit. You said something similar to me when Julius appeared.

Remnant: Yeah, and you were mad. Thankfully, Mother saw fit to calm you a little bit first. You didn't barge in my study with an unsheated Tyrfing.

Seliph: I probably would have if Mother didn't talk to me. After what he did, to see him here was... a shock.

Remnant: I know. But in regards to that... I'm working with Naga to free him from Loptous. We found a solution, but it will take time.

Seliph: I see. If there's anything I can do to help, just ask. He's also my half-brother, so... I want to help.

Remnant: Only thing I can think of right off the bat is to avoid to provoke him or answer to his taunting. And when the time is nigh for me to free him... Keep Julia away from him. I will need all the concentration I can. She would distract me.

Seliph: How so?

Remnant: I'd be too worried about protecting her. I don't want her to be harmed in any way.

Seliph: Understood. Then I'll do it, I promise.

Remnant: Thank you.

(Support Rank A Achieved)

##  **A** **+** **SUPPORT**

Seliph: Hey, brother, do you think that I'll be a good ruler?

Remnant: That's out of nowhere... but yes, I do. Why?

Seliph: It's just that... After the war has ended, back in my world, I took the throne that was Uncle Arvis'. I know that I have the other to support me, but I still have doubts.

Remnant: Well, for starters, let me just say that if you didn't have doubts I'd find it strange. Taking the rule of a country, or a whole continent, is no easy task. There's too much to consider. So it's natural to have doubts.

Seliph: Like you have doubts about being a person worth following in battle?

Remnant: Precisely. The only thing I can give as an advice is to not do everything on your own, and ask for help when needed. Those that look down on you for asking help should be ignored. Between Julia, our cousin and Ares, you'll have a lot of help.

Seliph: That's true. I wish to be a worthy ruler. One that people can look up to with a smile.

Remnant: Heh, that sounded something like Father said.

Seliph: He did?

Remnant: Yeah. It was when I summoned him here. He has high hopes for you, and from what I've seen, his hopes are satisfied.

Seliph: I see. That makes me happy. Knowing that I can be the sort of man that Father would like for me to be.

Remnant: Yup. And I could probably come with you to Jugdral.

Seliph: Really?!

Remnant: Yup. It depends on many things. But one of the possibilities sees me following you and Julia and stay there with the two of you.

Seliph: That... I honestly hope to see you come with me back home. I'd terribly miss you otherwise.

Remnant: And you don't want that. But don't worry. Even if I don't come with you, I'll bring Breidablik with me. So that we can meet eachother when we want... or use the communication magic.

Seliph: I see. I guess we'll just wait and see, huh?

Remnant: Yup.

(Support Rank A+ Achieved)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have another one of Remnant's adoptive family members. Seliph is the first one that was summoned, followed a bit later by Julia. So, Remnant had more time to develop a trust between him and Seliph, making it easier to speak about his problems. Of course, the rest of his family (sans Julius and maybe Arvis) holds the same trust. 
> 
> Seliph is one of those character that I like and I'm pissed off at how IS made him... weak-ish. I mean, a lot of other sword users do any job better than him, and his Tyrfing isn't all that great when you look at its effect (both refined and not refined). And even if he uses Divine Tyrfing, Sigurd just does the job better. I'm truly angry, but I hope that if we ever see a Legendary Alt for him, he can be redeemed somehow. That doesn't mean that he's useless on his own. He can still work, but he needs a lot of attention.
> 
> As always, critique is welcome.


	31. Berkut: Prideful Prince

##  **C SUPPORT**

Berkut: You, Summoner!

Remnant: Lord Berkut. You needed something?

Berkut: Yes. I want you to explain why that... thing with my face is still roaming around.

Remnant: That thing with- Oh! You mean the other Berkut? The one with Duma's power?

Berkut: Yeah, I meant him. I know something happened to him... me, whatever. I know something happened, but he refuses to tell. He's of no use to us.

Remnant: First off, he's plenty useful. Second, I ordered him to keep quiet about it. You truly don't want to know what he went through.

Berkut: But that will happen to me, Summoner. Something tells me that it will happen. So you should spill it out.

Remnant: ... You will not like the answer I'll give you. What guarantees me that you won't go bonkers like the other Berkut?

Berkut: Because... Well, because...

Remnant: Exactly. He's you. So you know that that kind of information will practically destroy you.

Berkut: Does it have to do with Rinea?!

Remnant: No, it doesn't. Rinea has nothing to do with that information per se. But also for her sake, I'll avoid to say it until you're mentally prepared.

Berkut: For her sake? What are you implying?

Remnant: I can tell you what I mean, and I'll be blunt about it. After you learned said information, you break down and sacrifice Rinea to Duma, making her a witch.

Berkut: I would never!

Remnant: Oh, but you will. You were so far gone into your madness that you basically killed her. The person engulfed in flames that sometimes appears near the other Berkut? That's Rinea!

Berkut: !!!

Remnant: Trust me, Lord Berkut. You better prepare yourself mentally. Normally I wouldn't share such an information... but since you and Rinea are a known tragic pair back in my home... I think you deserve a chance.

Berkut: I see... As you wish then. I'll... prepare myself.

Remnant: Good.

(Support Rank C Achieved)

##  **B SUPPORT**

Berkut: Summoner, a word?

Remnant: Lord Bekut. Are you here to ask me about what I said the other day?

Berkut: Tempting as it is, I belive I'm not ready for what you want to say. You made it clear enough that it's nothing light.

Remnant: It isn't. The sort of news that breaks someone's mind... it's nothing to be taken lightly.

Berkut: Indeed. What I wanted to talk about today was you.

Remnant: What about me?

Berkut: You are of common birth, and yet, you carry yourself with the strength that a noble can only hope to have. That shouldn't be possible

Remnant: That's what you think. And yet, you've seen it yourself on the battlefield. Nobility has nothing to do with someone's strength. I am a commoner, and yet I can go toe to toe with a noble like Hector, who is one of the strongest heroes around.

Berkut: Indeed you do. But how do you do that?

Remnant: It's simple, really. I show my allies that I can be reliable. My duty is to make sure that they return home without too much trouble. That includes you. I'm pretty sure Lady Rinea would scold me for returning you to her with some heavy scars.

Berkut: Hah, she would. I'm... still surprised that you actually summoned her here. Although she's with the third me you've summoned... it's good to see her smiling face again.

Remnant: You tell me about being surprised. I mean, I did know that you were there. But Rinea was a shock, truly. Back home, the stories never said that she had fighting capabilities.

Berkut: She can use magic, that much I knew already. But she never liked fighting, despite being of Rigelian birth.

Remnant: Many of the people here don't like fighting, but do so because they must. The same goes for me. If I could, I'd just drop everything and go live peacefully somewhere. I've had enough of conflicts.

Berkut: Another reason you have a certain strength about you. You don't fight because you love war. You fight to end it. You fight to protect who you love.

Remnant: Indeed. And I'm sorry to cut this short, Lord Berkut, but it seems like Mother is looking for me. I hope you have a pleasant day.

Berkut: I see. Same to you, Summoner.

(Support Rank B Achieved)

##  **A SUPPORT**

Remnant: Hmph! Hraaah! Uff... uff.. Ok, that should be it for today. Thank you for joining me today, Lord Berkut.

Berkut: Sure. Your strikes showed you needed it. Even your stance... how frustrated are you?

Remnant: Oh, a lot. We may have won this war, but I'm sure another one is on the horizon. It's always like this.

Berkut: I see. So you're steeling yourself for it?

Remnant: In a way. Blowing off some steam truly helps when you know something bad is gonna happen and you can't prevent it, making you angry.

Berkut: Talking about things that are going to happen... I think I am ready, Summoner.

Remnant: Are you absolutely certain? Do you guarantee that you won't break?

Berkut: I cannot promise that... by that's why I asked Rinea and... other people to be at the ready.

Remnant: ... I am ready to knock you out if you even attempt something stupid or drastic. You know that, yes?

Berkut: I know. Well... I'm ready.

Remnant: I hope so... But ok. The truth that made the other you snap... is that Alm is your cousin.

Berkut: Alm? That farm boy? How could he be my cousin?

Remnant: ... How many aunts and uncles do you have?

Berkut: Only one. What does- Wait... He's the Emperor's son?!

Remnant: He is. But Alm didn't know until he defeated Rudolf. I can give you the full story, but first... put that lance down.

Berkut: You mean to tell me, that Alm is the next ruler of Valentia?! You are insane, Summoner! I am the next emperor!

Remnant: Tch... I knew this was a bad idea. Forgive me, Berkut.

Berkut: What are you- Urgh!

Remnant: Ugh... Now I got to bring him to the healers. You guys hiding behind the arrow targets, help me out.

\--

Berkut: ... Ouch... my stomach. What the hell...? Why am I bound?

Remnant: I told you that it made the other you snap. And you obviously weren't ready.

Berkut: Summoner? What is the meaning of this?!

Remnant: We did that so that you could listen to me without you rampaging. Now, as I was saying, I'll give you the full story now. And I expect you to listen quietly.

Berkut: I don't have much of a choice do I?

Remnant: No, you don't. Rinea already knows the story, and decided to wait for you to learn and process the whole truth before approaching you and talk about it. But she already said that she only cares about you. She doesn't want you to make her the empress. She just wants to stay with you. Whatever happens.

Berkut: ...

Remnant: Anyway, let us begin. It all started when Duma and Mila came to Valentia...

(Support Rank A Achieved)

##  **A** **+** **SUPPORT**

Berkut: Summoner.

Remnant: Lord Berkut. To what do I owe the pleasure?

Berkut: I've been thinking about what you said to me… About Alm.

Remnant: So, tell me. Will you still ask for Duma to give you the strength needed to crush Alm, and end up like the other Berkut?

Berkut: … I won't. After you told me the story I spoke with Rinea. She said that she would like to see me and Alm… reunite happily.

Remnant: And I could make that happen. When I send people back home, I can decide where in the timeline they return. The worlds themselves don't notice when I summon someone, and the story continues on regardless.

Berkut: What does that mean?

Remnant: It's complicated. But to make it simple, when I summon someone I don't take them away from their world. Breidablik creates a copy of the Hero summoned, and send it here. I made some tests with the Robins. When a Hero is “sent back”, the Hero in question reconnects with the original, sharing memories of what happened in Askr in the moment in time were they were summoned.

Berkut: What about those that should be dead?

Remnant: That is more tricky. If someone is dead, I could simply do like I would do the other heroes, and then they would die, like history remembers. But if I infuse magic directly into Breidablik, I can overcharge it, and instead of reconnecting original and copy I can bring the copy directly into the world. For example, if I decided to send you during your final fight with Alm, the one the other Berkut comes from, there would be two Berkuts.

Berkut: …

Remnant: Since you are technically a copy, the world won't recognize you as an intruder, so time and space won't break. So, you could aid Alm in defeating the Fallen Berkut and then Duma. But since I don't want you and Rinea to suffer, I will send you directly after the war against Duma is over. So that the two of you could live in peace.

Berkut: You'd really do that for me and Rinea?

Remnant: I would. As I said already, your story is something that touched a lot of people, me included. You and I may not see eye to eye on many things, but you deserve happiness.

Berkut: … Heh. I thank you, Summoner. You truly are something akin to a friend. Until the day comes where you'll send me and Rinea back home, you will have my lance. This I swear.

Remnant: And I'm happy to call you my ally, Lord Berkut.

(Support Rank A+ Achieved)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Berkut is here, and he's ready to make you cry UNCLE! ... Too soon? Yeah, too soon.
> 
> Berkut really intrigued me when I first saw him in SoV. He might be the noble spoiled brat that thinks he's above the common folk, something that I personally hate, but his other side, where he shows his undying love for Rinea, truly captivated my attention. That even in death his love for Rinea is so strong... Jeez, will the ninjas stop cutting onions already? His VA did an amazing job with him and I couldn't love him more for that (especially when he calls for Rudolf or the lies lies lies part. Those are my favorite, memeing aside). The fact of aiding Alm is a little hint to a cancelled idea in SoV where Berkut would join your party. Some of his quotes are in the game, but are left unused.
> 
> In Heroes he's kind of a wierd unit, but I find him extremely fun to use, both in his normal and Fallen alts (never got the dancer one, sadly). I made him into a cav super tank that can shrug off damage without problems, and retaliates back with Bonfire/Iceberg worth 25+ damage if attacked in melee. The other Berkut works as a DC unit with Kriemhild. They might be slow, but they dish out insane amounts of damage. 
> 
> Also, I saw the Book 3 finale video and I'm like "IS, why don't you put stuff like this in the normal game?" That shit is awesome. I cannot stop looking at it, especially in the parts where you see Alfonse becoming Lìf and Veronica becoming Thrasir for a moment. It's too cool. I would pay to see a fully animated series with that style.
> 
> As always critique is welcome.


	32. Eir: Merciful Death

##  **C SUPPORT**

Eir: ...

Remnant: Well now, what's got you moping, Princess?

Eir: Oh, Remnant. Sorry. I was thinking about my mother.

Remnant: You don't want to fight her? I can always pull you back from the fight.

Eir: No, it's not that. It's just that I seem to recall strange events regarding her.

Remnant: What kind of events?

Eir: It's... difficult to explain. I see her smiling at me, carrying me around as we explore the gardens. And yet, I know that is not like her. Not anymore, anyway.

Remnant: Hm... that kind of reminds me of another Hero.

Eir: It does?

Remnant: Yeah. You know about King Garon, yes? The cruel ruler of the Kingdom of Nohr.

Eir: Yes. I've seen him.

Remnant: According to his children, Prince Xander mostly, he once used to be a stern but kindhearted man. He then changed after some terrible events came into his life. Could it be that it happened to you mother too?

Eir: I cannot say. I don't remember much of when I was a child.

Remnant: Well, that's a bummer. If we knew what happened to her, we migth have used it to talk her out of this nonsense. Maybe have some kind of peace.

Eir: Mother would never agree. She is set on the destruction of this realm. Nothing will change her mind... I tried to stop her. But I couldn't.

Remnant: Just the fact that you tried was good enough. In the end it's not your fault. You did what you could.

Eir: ...

Remnant: Say, how about you and I go to the gardens and have some tea? Maybe it will improve your mood.

Eir: I... would like that. Thank you.

Remnant: You're welcome. Anything to see you smile again, Princess.

Eir: To see me... smile?

Remnant: Yes. You do have a lovely smile.

Eir: ... Thanks.

(Support Rank C Achieved)

##  **B SUPPORT**

Remnant: ...

Eir: Mh? Is that Remnant? What is he doing up at this hour?

Remnant: ...

Eir: Excuse me, Remnant.

Remnant: Mh? Princess? It's late. Why are you up and about?

Eir: I was taking a look at the gardens. I visited earlier with Sharena, but saw some flowers that were wilting. So I came back to take care of them.

Remnant: And you did it now beacuse...?

Eir: I didn't want to disturb anyone. So I thought about doing it during the night.

Remnant: I see. Sharena would have loved to help you though, I'm sure.

Eir: Yeah... But why are you up? You're usually asleep now.

Remnant: Normally, I am. Not today, it seems. Nightmares keep me awake.

Eir: What do you dream about?

Remnant: ... Mostly me fighting your mother alone. Everyone else, you included, brought back as mindless minions to kill me, like she did with Lìf and Thrasir.

Eir: ...

Remnant: After what Lìf... Alfonse said, I started to see it in my dreams. And I began to wonder if we'll fall like them... Or if I'll end up forming a contract with your mother, losing my sanity.

Eir: ...

Remnant: I don't know. The fact is that I cannot send those dreams away. I came here, looking at the moon, in hopes of calming down. But it seems that it doesn't work.

Eir: Perhaps... Perhaps I could help you sleep. Just for the night.

Remnant: I appreciate it, Princess. If that makes you happy, then I'll gladly accept.

Eir: Yes. Now, shall we?

(Support Rank B Achieved)

##  **A SUPPORT**

Remnant: I wonder where Eir is... After we won she disappeared. I just hope she didn't do anything drastic. I'll probably- Wait, there she is.

Eir: ...

Remnant: Princess, there you are.

Eir: Oh, Remnant. Sorry, I didn't hear you approach.

Remnant: It is no problem. What are you doing?

Eir: I was thinking on how I feel. Seeing my mother die... Even if she wasn't truly my mother, for a time she treated me with kindness.

Remnant: Despite everything, you still saw her as your mother. I can't fault you for that. Nino went through something similar for a while.

Eir: I've heard. That man, Legault, told me about it.

Remnant: And I'm sure he was blunt about it. You know, your situation made me think of an old story we had back home.

Eir: A story?

Remnant: Yeah. It's about a girl that lives locked in a tower with her mother. This girl had very long blonde hair, bright as the sun some would say. Her hair had magical powers if someone sang a special song, capable of healing grevious wounds. The truth though... was that this girl was a princess, and her mother was a witch that kidnapped her from her family to use her powers to remain young.

Eir: Just like mother did with me.

Remnant: I don't know if Hel killed your family and kept you for eternal youth. One thing for sure is that while everything she did was for her own gain, she did treat you with kindness. And you loved her, so her death weighs on your heart.

Eir: It does.

Remnant: If you need to cry, I'm here. I'm always here for you, Eir. If you need someone to talk to, or even jsut a shoulder to cry on, you just need to ask.

Eir: ... Thank you, Remnant.

Remnant: Think nothing of it, Eir.

(Support Rank A Achieved)

##  **S** **SUPPORT**

Eir: ...

Remnant: Tending to the gardens again, Princess?

Eir: Yes. It helps me with my thoughts. I've had... something on my mind lately.

Remnant: I understand. I won't pry on what's on your mind. I'm glad to see that you've found a way to help yourself think better.

Eir: And it's all thanks to you, Sharena, Alfonse and the Order of Heroes. I am truly grateful.

Remnant: And there is that lovely smile. You also seem to smile more often. It's a sight for sore eyes.

Eir: Your eyes are sore?

Remnant: Oh, no. It's just a saying. I meant that I'm extremely pleased to see you smile.

Eir: Oh, I see. Well... you are a sight for sore eyes too, Remnant.

Remnant: I'm... flattered that you considered me a pleasant sight. I do care a lot about you, after all.

Eir: I've noticed. You take your time to chat and walk the gardens with me. And you also listen to my worries with kindness. The same kindness that mother gave me when I was younger.

Remnant: Good to know. ...

Eir: ... There is something I wanted to ask, Remnant. It's about what I was thinking. Since it concerns you anyway...

Remnant: Me? Ok, I'm all ears.

Eir: Recently, when I look at you, I feel... funny. I feel my heart beat faster, and I wish to just... throw Lyfja against something when I see you talking with other girls.

Remnant: Huh... That's... I wasn't expecting for you to...

Eir: I know it's weird... I just can't get this feeling out of my head.

Remnant: Actually, I think that's pretty normal for someone who's in love.

Eir: But... I never had this feeling when I was with Mother.

Remnant: Because that's familial love. What I'm talking about is romantic love. When you want to spend your life, and beyond, with someone else.

Eir: I see. That explains why I couldn't recognize it. So... I'm in love?

Remnant: Yes... In love with me it would seem. And if I must be honest... so am I with you.

Eir: Truly?

Remnant: Indeed. Spending time with you is always a joy. It may sound cheesy, but... being with you makes my days better. 

Eir: I... I don't know what to say. I've never been...

Remnant: Don't worry. I'll teach you everything I know about a love relationship. First things first though... come here.

Eir: Ok, what n- mh? Mmmh...

Remnant: So... what do you think?

Eir: I... I don't know. But can I have another?

Remnant: You need only ask. I like kissing you after all.

(Support Rank S Achieved)

##  **Confession Quote:**

"This feeling is completely new to me... it's not unpleasant. I know that death will claim you, one day. But I'll welcome your spirit in my kingdom with open arms... and we'll be together forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eiriana Grande is here boys! Yes, I know, the meme about her name is dead (no pun intended) already, but I still like it. I always liked Eir since her first appearance. She is one of those princess that pulls off the gothic look with a lot of style. And she's a god like unit to have around. Thankfully she's given for free.
> 
> Story wise I like her role in the whole mess that is Book III. Even though I feel like Book III's ending was a bit rushed since it's only 13 chapters like the other two books, she and Lìf were the highlights of said Book. The fact that she wasn't really Hel's daughter wasn't really a shock to me, but it was still a nice plot twist (I liked it with Nino and I liked it with Eir). I can only hope that she won't be cast aside during the events of Book IV like they did with Fjorm during Book III and relegate her only to Forging Bonds. That would piss me off royally.
> 
> I also loved the final video of Book III and I'm kinda pissed that there are no cutscenes like that in the game. Even a still image would work, instead of always seeing the people that are speaking. I hope they pull it off in Book IV because it has a lot of potential.
> 
> Critique is welcome, as always. If the S support seems a bit... weak, I'm so sorry, but I truly had no idea on how to end it. I just went with what my head came up with.


	33. Klein: Silver Nobleman

##  **C SUPPORT**

Remnant: Are these the names of those lost in the last battle?

Soldier: Yes, Sir. Most of our soldiers left to defend the supplies were killed. Hel's forces decimated them.

Remnant: I see. I'll tell their families directly. They were under my command and they died because of my orders. It is only fair for me to be the one who give them the news. Tell the others to prepare the bodies for the burial.

Soldier: As you wish, Sir.

Klein: Already at work, Summoner?

Remnant: Ah, Klein. You could say that, yeah. Although, this is no strategy work or... something pleasurable, really.

Klein: Is it really that bad?

Remnant: Look for yourself. Those names are the ones that we lost during our last battle.

Klein: Holy... And we lost all of these soldiers against Hel's forces?

Remnant: Yes. Queen Henriette herself was there to witness it. She did what she could, but was forced to retreat due to heavy injuries. Alfonse and Sharena are with her now.

Klein: Can't fault them. I'm very worried too when I see my parents wounded. The same goes for Clarine.

Remnant: Yeah. Usually, kids see their parents are untouchable beings. Never wounded, never ill. When that vision shatters, reality hits full force.

Klein: That's way too true. But I can see that those we've lost haunt your mind right now.

Remnant: I was leading them, Klein. I ordered them to defend our supplies and it got them killed. While we charged recklessly against Thrasir, they were being decimated by Lìf himself. Queen Henriette and those few that survived were saved only because Reflet had a bad feeling and took other Heroes on that side of the battle.

Klein: So that's why I didn't see him and Saias on the field. They were coordinating the others.

Remnant: Precisely. I should have ordered Relfet to stay there with the others. Maybe we would have suffered less losses.

Klein: We cannot know that, Summoner. What is done is done, sadly. We can only move forward.

Remnant: ...I can see why they call you the Archer General, Klein. You truly have the mindset of a general.

Klein: Please. It's true that I've led a resistance in the Western Isles, but then I left command to Roy. He's the real 'general' between us.

Remnant: Perhaps. Anyway, I gotta prepare myself. I'll go tell the families of the fallen directly what happened. It is my duty.

Klein: I see. You've got orders for me in the meantime?

Remnant: Yes, actually. Find the others of the strategy meeting and tell them that I'm giving everyone in the Order a day off. They deserve it.

Klein: It will be done.

(Support Rank C Achieved)

##  **B SUPPORT**

Klein: Ok, let's see here. 20 Restore staves, 12 Physics, 31 Vulnearies, 16 Elixirs... And no Potions. We'll have to restock.

Remnant: Oh, hey Klein. Controlling our supplies?

Klein: Yes. More for peace of mind than anything else. Also, some of the healers were complaining about their staffs breaking.

Remnant: If it was Lissa, tell her that she should stop whacking said staff on everyone's head. Those things are not toys.

Klein: Hahaha, I guess you have a point. She seems to love whacking people that make her mad with it.

Remnant: And I know that from personal experience. Although I always get an earful more from Aunt Ethlyn and Mother than from Lissa.

Klein: You do overwork youself sometimes, Summoner. Not that I should be the one speaking. I did my share of overworking back home.

Remnant: And your sister would reprimand you?

Klein: Just as a younger sister should. She's nice, but sometimes I push her limits with my habits.

Remnant: Julia and Sleiph said something like that to me too. 'You run yourself to the ground. We cannot stand to see you like this!' And then they dragged me to Aunt Ethlyn.

Klein: They were doing the right thing. You are the backbone of the order. If you fail, we can pull the pieces back together, sure, but then we won't be able to use Breidablik.

Remnant: I'm sure that little gun can choose another one suitable if I disappear. It's usually like this with legendary relics.

Klein: Is it?

Remnant: Sort of. One prime example is the Falchion. Chrom wielded it, but when he died, Lucina was the only one who could use it. Lissa and Owain could not wield it, despite being of the same family.

Klein: I see. So you claim that the legendary weapons have a will of their own?

Remnant: I wouldn't be surprised if that's the case, to be honest. I'll probably ask Naga. She's the creator of the Falchions.

Klein: If you say so. Anyway, we're missing some potions, so we should restock as soon as possible.

Remnant: I see. Well, I'll talk with Anna about it. She's the one that keeps the money after all. That greedy little snake...

Klein: Why do I feel like an headache is coming?

(Support Rank B Achieved)

##  **A SUPPORT**

Remnant: Ready.... Shoot! ... Another bullseye, Klein. I'm seriously impressed.

Klein: Thanks. I had a lot of time to practice my archery skills during the war with Bern and also here. But I'm far from being the best archer in the Order.

Remnant: You're pretty up there though. I am kinda envious of your aim, if I can be honest.

Klein: Truly? But your magic is always accurate.

Remnant: There is a difference between magic and arrows. Magic can be controlled mid air, arrows... not so much.While it's true that I could use wind magic to move an arrow, my aim sucks. That's why I don't use throwing daggers and bows.

Klein: I see. And when it comes to physical weapons? Do you have preferences?

Remnant: Well, I have a basic understanding of how lances work thanks to Ephraim and Dimitri. I have more experience with axes, but that's mostly because of Hector and his will to spar with me almost daily. Swords on the other hand are the kind of weapons that I have mastered.

Klein: I've seen it. Mostly when you spar with Roy. Your swordplay is a mixture of the sword styles of all the worlds. You change your stance based on your opponent.

Remnant: Precisely. I can use something like Fir's style to be fast, or use brute strength like Chrom does. It all depends on my opponent. Against a new opponent I usually play it safe and try to study their movements.

Klein: A sound strategy. Is there anyone here that you haven't sparred yet with?

Remnant: Some, not counting the healers. You are one I have not sparred with, but I already saw how you fight. So I know what kind of approach I should take.

Klein: Now I'm curious. How would you fight me?

Remnant: Simple. I should try to never stay still. You are one of our fastest archers, so playing tank would be a bad idea.

Klein: Playing... tank?

Remnant: Sorry, a thing of my world. Basically a tank is a slow moving soldier that works as a shield for the army. They're supposed to be impregnable walls.

Klein: Ah, that makes sense. So you say that being a wall with me would be useless?

Remnant: Well, not only you strike fast, but you strike hard. And while I am a bit sturdy, I don't reach the level of someone like Idunn. So, playing the wall would only give me al ot of wounds... or bruises if you use training arrows. I should stay fast on my feet and wait until I see an opening or you run out of arrows.

Klein: I see. And I can see that you've studied me for a while.

Remnant: I have to know everyone's strengths and weaknesses, so that I can see who works better with who.

Klein: True. So that we can always come back home safe. To our families.

Remnant: Indeed.

(Support Rank A Achieved)

##  **A** **+** **SUPPORT**

Remnant: You should move here, and then you'd be able to shoot down the Axe wyvern rider.

Klein: And next, we'll send Lord Hector to take down that Hero wyvern rider… Cormag was his name?

Remnant: Yes. Since Fjorm and Eirika should be able to defeat the other soldiers on their own, you and Hector can focus on taking down the main threats.

Klein: Then I guess it's decided. You truly want this Hero on our side, Summoner?

Remnant: Of course. I cannot leave him stranded there.

Klein: It's not that. The other Heroes of his world… they said that there's gonna be a lot of tensions.

Remnant: I know. And they have every right to be nervous.

Klein: Why is that?

Remnant: Long story short: Valter killed Cormag's elder brother.

Klein: Oh…

Remnant: Yep. But don't worry, I know what to do to calm him.

Klein: This is not the first time it happened. You summoned Heroes that are other people's enemies.

Remnant: Like with your group and Zephiel, Narcian or Idunn.

Klein: Indeed. I was… not thrilled to see them here.

Remnant: I already gave you my argument for them. As for the others… some are here so that I can help them. The rest are just to keep an eye on them all the time.

Klein: Understood. You really want to help everybody huh?

Remnant: Everyone's happiness is my first priority. It comes before mine.

Klein: That's…

Remnant: Don't Klein. I still take care of myself, but I worry about others first. As long as they're happy, I'm happy.

Klein: I see.

Remnant: Good. Now let's call the others of your group and let's go recruit Cormag.

Klein: Lead the way.

(Support Rank A+ Achieved)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klein is here and he's ready to quad your life into oblivion! Klein has been my first 5* archer and the first Hero I used with a brave weapon. He's an absolute monster of a unit given his speed and his damage. And since not so long ago he recieved his peronal weapon, he's become my second main archer (only F!Takumi has seen more usage because I enjoy his niche).
> 
> Despite not having played FE6, I always liked Klein since his parents are one of my favorite couple in the whole FE franchise (In my top 10 they're probably number 6). Also, I like his personality a lot. He's calm and he treats everyone in the same way, unless someone makes him angry that is. His protective attitude towards Clarine is something I can relate to, since I also love my younger sibling a lot. Other than that, he's an archer, and I lover archery. I'd like to pick it up as a hobby sooner or later.
> 
> The little beginning in the C support is something that I headcanon for Book III. After Gustav's death, the Summoner gets control over the Askrian army for the war against Hel. You cannot tell me otherwise. Also, I'm kinda sad that the Queen was left forgotten for the duration of the whole story. You see her in like 2 chapters and that's it. Give her a more prominent role, IS!
> 
> As always, critique is welcome.


	34. Myrrh: Great Dragon

##  **C SUPPORT**

Remnant: Ah, finally I can rest a little bit. Just need a little time off, and take a little nap.

???: Remnant!

Remnant: ... Or maybe not. Hey, Myrrh. What's the rush?

Myrrh: Sorry, but, can I hide behind you?

Remnant: Are you playing hide and seek with the others?

Myrrh: No. It's just that... That lady, Camilla-

Remnant: Say no more. Quick, under my cloack.

Myrrh: Thank you!

Remnant: No problem, little one.

\--

Camilla: Oh, Summoner. Sorry to disturb you, but have you seen Myrrh?

Remnant: Myrrh? I think I saw her fly towards the stables.

Camilla: Really? She must be going to talk with the animals. Thank you, my dear.

Remnant: Glad I could help. ... Ok, she's gone, you can come out.

Myrrh: Phew... Thank you, Remnant.

Remnant: It is no problem. But might I ask why were you hiding from her?

Myrrh: W-well, she wanted to talk to me and... spoil me as she said. But I'm shy and she can be...

Remnant: She can be a bit overwhelming.

Myrrh: Yes. I-I know she means well! B-but...

Remnant: Don't worry, Myrrh. You don't need excuses. Even Corrin and Kamui sometimes whine about Camilla's smothering. And they love her.

Myrrh: Hehe... Corrin and Kamui are nice.

Remnant: Indeed. Well, I'm off to take a nap, then.

Myrrh: Wait! C-can I join you?

Remnant: Need me to stay safe from Camilla?

Myrrh: W-well...

Remnant: Just joking. Come along, let's find a good place to rest.

(Support Rank C Achieved)

##  **B SUPPORT**

Myrrh: ...

Remnant: Myrrh? Why are you staring at me like that?

Myrrh: Ah! I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to...

Remnant: Don't worry. I'm just confused as to why you were staring at me that intently. Got something on your mind?

Myrrh: I heard your heart and wanted to listen.

Remnant: You... hear my heartbeat and were curious?

Myrrh: No, not like that. I was talking about... How would humans put it? Your soul? Your inner feelings?

Remnant: Ah, you mean my emotions, or my subconcious?

Myrrh: Yes! I heard it and... I got worried.

Remnant: Worried? About what?

Myrrh: Your heart... It was saying mean things about you. Why?

Remnant: What did it say, exactly?

Myrrh: That you don't deserve to be happy. That you don't deserve to have us as your friends.

Remnant: ...

Myrrh: That's not true though! You deserve happiness! You help everyone be better.

Remnant: ... It's not that simple, Myrrh. I do everything for others, because I hate myself.

Myrrh: But why...?

Remnant: That's... not something that I want do discuss now, little one.

Myrrh: I see... Sorry to have disturbed you.

Remnant: You did no- Myrrh, wait! It was not your fault! ... Damn, I've upset her. Once again, I fucked up.

(Support Rank B Achieved)

##  **A SUPPORT**

Myrrh: Remnant? Are you in there?

Remnant: Yes, who is it?

Myrrh: It's me, Myrrh.

Remnant: Ah, Myrrh. Come on in, little one. So, what can I do for you?

Myrrh: I... I heard that you told the others of your feelings.

Remnant: Yeah, I did. Mostly because Ike discovered it and spilled the beans with Alfonse and Sharena.

Myrrh: Spilled... the beans?

Remnant: A way of saying that he told something that he was supposed to keep a secret.

Myrrh: Why was that a secret? Why do you hide your pain?

Remnant: Because I don't want the others to worry about me. I wish for them to be selfish and think about their own well being, rather than mine.

Myrrh: But that's...

Remnant: I know, Myrrh. It's not healthy. It will probably lead me in the wrong direction. But... I cannot help it.

Myrrh: ... You remind me of one of the Five Heroes, you know?

Remnant: I do?

Myrrh: Yes. The one that created the country where Ephraim lives. He was willing to help others too, but... he didn't think much of himself. He was extremely kind and you are like him.

Remnant: Well... that's something I wasn't expecting to hear. But... thank you, Myrrh.

Myrrh: I did nothing. You're the one that always treats me with kindess... You are always willing to spend time with me when I ask, and you're not scared of me being a dragon. I should be thanking you.

Remnant: Heh... I see you won't let it drop. Fine, I accept your thanks. Since I have finished my work here, how about you and I go for a flight?

Myrrh: Truly? You wish to go flying with me?

Remnant: Of course I do. Flying feels great. And I love doing it with company. I'll go take my wyvern and I'll see you at the castle gates, ok?

Myrrh: Ok... I'll wait you there.

(Support Rank A Achieved)

##  **A** **+** **SUPPORT**

Myrrh: Thank you for coming with me, Remnant. It was nice.

Remnant: Don't mention it, Myrrh. I needed to relax a little bit, so another flight was good.

Myrrh: You know, I spoke with your wyvern while you were sleeping.

Remnant: Oh? And what did she had to say?

Myrrh: Well, that she enjoys when you take her out for a flight. She wishes you'd do that more often.

Remnant: I'm not surprised. Sadly, my work keeps me busy. I'm sorry, sweetie, but I'll make it up to you ok? I'll bring you more treats whenever I can.

Myrrh: She's saying that she accepts your compromise only if you bring her favorite.

Remnant: Then I'll make sure to always have it available. H-hey, stop that! Ugh, now my clothes are all covered in wyvern drool. You know that I don't like that, Leli!

Myrrh: Hehehe… She's just so happy that you accepted to bring her treats.

Remnant: I can see that. Still, it's always a pain to wash. Just this once I'll let it slide. Now I gotta go wash myself, then wash my clothes.

Myrrh: Can I help with the clothes?

Remnant: Sure. Give me enough time to washy myself and get changed.

\--

Remnant: Ok, that should do it. How are you doing with the shirt, Myrrh?

Myrrh: It's difficult, but it's fun. I think this will also help me with when I have to wash my dress.

Remnant: Indeed. So next time you know how to do it. That way we can lighten the maid's work.

Myrrh: Yeah. And… I can be more useful even back home.

Remnant: Myrrh…

Myrrh: I… I want everyone to rely on me for help, even outside of battle. At least… I won't feel lonely and useless that way.

Remnant: … Come here, Myrrh.

Myrrh: Mh? Oh!

Remnant: You are not alone. And you are far from useless. For one, you always bring a smile on Ephraim's face whenever he sees you. For another, you help me forget my dark thoughts. So, don't think you're useless. You help more than you realize.

Myrrh: T-thank you… I like your hugs… Mind if we stay like this a little more?

Remnant: Take as much time as you need, Myrrh. I'm not leaving you alone.

(Support Rank A+ Achieved)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have another loli dragon! This time it's Myrrh, the very first manakete that I ever controlled in a FE game. She's also my favorite manakete girl alongside the little Tiki (little girl, not female in general, cause that would be Adult Tiki). And I loved how easely OP she can become during FE8, the only drawback being that you only get one dragonstone during the whole game and it has only 50 usage, meaning that once that dragonstone is broken, Myrrh is useless (unless you abuse the enemy control glitch).
> 
> Myrrh, as I already said, is the first manakete I ever saw and played in a FE game. And she was a life saver during my very first run of FE8. She basically has almost 100% growth rates except for Luck and Res that are merely 30% and Spd that is 65%. Despite joining at level 1 with low stats, once you let her farm levels she becomes a force to be reckoned with, meaning that she can you can literally throw her at the final boss and she can almost wipe him out on her own (much like Seth does, and I'm pissed off greately at how IS treated him).
> 
> Also, Remnant has a wyvern, but he doesn't use her in battle. Mostly because he adores her and it breaks his heart to see her injured. So she's just a spoiled pet. Props to those that know her namesake.
> 
> As always, critique is welcome.


	35. Titania: Mighty Mercenary

##  **C SUPPORT**

Titania: Summoner, might I have a moment of your time?

Remnant: Sure thing, Titania. What is it?

Titania: I was wondering if you'd be willing to spar with little old me. While I have seen you fight, I never experienced the force behind your strikes. And it got me curious.

Remnant: Well, I won't say no to a spar. Shall we go to the training grounds?

Titania: Yes. Lead the way.

\--

Remnant: Hah! Raaagh!

Titania: Hm! A nice strike, Summoner.

Remnant: Thanks. Took a bit to learn it, but it was worth it.

Titania: I have already seen it somewhere. Mainly used by our commander, Ike.

Remnant: As a matter of fact, it was Ike that taught me that move. The older one, that is.

Titania: I see. I must say, I was shocked to see another Ike following you from the Summoning altar. For a moment there, I thought I was hallucinating.

Remnant: Mist said something similar. The older Ike comes from two or three years into your world's future. Your present is his past.

Titania: That much is obvious, yes. I am glad to see that he became as strong as his father. After what happened to Greil...

Remnant: I know, it still hurts. I can understand that... expecially since you loved him.

Titania: ... Why am I not surprised that you already knew that?

Remnant: Because I made it clear that I knew basically everything of everyone?

Titania: True enough. But even now that you have summoned Greil here... I cannot bring myself to share my feelings with him.

Remnant: Afraid of being rejected? I can understand that. It's totally normal.

Titania: Yes. Forgive me, Summoner, it was not my intention to darken the mood.

Remnant: Don't worry about it, because you didn't darken it. I'm always willing to listen to other people's worries, and even more willing to help. So, if you ever need to vent or just need a talk, I'm here.

Titania: I will remember it.

(Support Rank C Achieved)

##  **B SUPPORT**

Remnant: Titania, I'm curious about something. How was the mercenary life back in Tellius?

Titania: The mercenary life? It was not easy, as I'm sure you can imagine. Not all works went well, and we found ourselves in trouble more often then not.

Remnant: I see.

Titania: Why do you ask? You want to become a mercenary when the war's over?

Remnant: Well, maybe? I mean, a mercenary life sounds amazing, but I know that it's more complicated that simply being paid to fight someone. I was asking more for personal knowledge.

Titania: Mhm. You did not have mercenaries back in your world?

Remnant: Yes and no. I don't think they are called mercenary anymore, but we do have them. Although... my world is something I'm not fond of.

Titania: I can tell by your voice. You have some lingering hatred towards someone in your world, correct?

Remnant: That's an understatement. Lingering hatred for someone? More like a never ending disgust, a wish for them to die in the flames of hell.

Titania: ...

Remnant: Just take your world's treatment for the Laguz or the Branded, and imagine using it for those that live on the street because they can't afford anything. Probably the way the Beorc of your world act is kinder than the people of my world.

Titania: I find it hard to belive that there's a world so cruel.

Remnant: Oh, but there is. My world. My world is more corrupt than the Begnion Senate. And that's saying something.

Titania: I see... I'm sorry.

Remnant: What for?

Titania: For what you went through. I cannot help but wonder if it was better if the Commander summoned you before.

Remnant: You... You need not apologize, Titania. I'm the one who should be sorry. This... This is not who I should be.

Titania: What do you mean?

Remnant: ... I said too much. Forgive me, Titania.

Titania: Summoner, wait! ... He's gone. I wonder if...

(Support Rank B Achieved)

##  **A SUPPORT**

Titania: Ah, Summoner. I was looking for you.

Remnant: You were, Titania? Why?

Titania: I wanted to speak about the other day.

Remnant: Ah, I see. Again, I'm sorry for how I acted. Thinking of my homeworld brings out my worst.

Titania: Princess Sharena told me as much. She also told me that recently a worrying issue came out.

Remnant: Worrying issue?

Titania: She said something about you hiding your self doubt, and you talking to yourself?

Remnant: Yes. Strange that you didn't know about it. Ike basically told everyone about it.

Titania: You sent me with my team to do a patrol near the worlds' gates, to ensure that Embla wouldn't try and seize them again, remember? I learned this from the Princess when I returned.

Remnant: Of course. Anyway, yes. I have a lot of self-esteem issues. Mostly because I dragged my negativity from back home and it still haunts me. When I first came here, I was a wreck. Sure, I helped, but I was much weaker.

Titania: I think I remember it, when our company was under Princess Veronica's contract. You looked paler, and thinner. Not much, but still.

Remnant: That's because prior to coming here, I was living on the streets. I couldn't eat much because I couldn't get money. And the few that I got would be stolen by people that beated me. Repeatedly.

Titania: But now you've recovered from it. I can easely see it.

Remnant: Physically? I have. Mentally? It's still a work in progress. Sometimes I just... feel like giving up. Lay on the floor and just wait for someone to end my life right then and there. But that's why Aunt Ethlyn and Nanna are my appointed healers. They help me through those times, and since I'm family they even work harder.

Titania: I'm glad to hear it. You're an important asset of the Order. If you fall, we can continue, but it will be harder.

Remnant: While I'm not totally sure about it, I appreciate the feeling. But, now you know. The great Summoner of the Order is someone who lacks self-esteem.

Titania: I think it makes you more relateable. It shows that you're still human, like everyone. You make mistakes, and you have weaknesses. It's not something to be ashamed of.

Remnant: True. Speaking of weaknesses mind if I ask you something?

Titania: I'm all ears.

Remnant: You see, I have... a lot of problems with the horses and...

(Support Rank A Achieved)

##  **A** **+** **SUPPORT**

Titania: Good. Now, try to tug gently to the right. Don't be afraid, or the horse will understand it and will panic.

Remnant: O-OK. Here we go...

Titania: Calm down, Summoner. She won't hurt you, so there's no need to be afraid. Just take a deep breath.

Remnant: I-I… I can't do it Titania. I l-literally can't move my hands right now.

Titania: Do horses scare you that much?

Remnant: W-well, I think it's normal after one of them almost trampled me. It was when I was very young, so I cannot really forget it.

Titania: That makes sense. Then, I guess that's enough for today. Here, let me help you down.

Remnant: ...

Titania: Hm? Is something the problem, Summoner?

Remnant: I was just thinking… There's something that I think you should know.

Titania: Oh? What is it?

Remnant: I'll just be blunt, as I always am. I like you a lot Titania. In the same way that you like Greil.

Titania: You...

Remnant: Yeah. But… I know that my feelings are unrequited, as much as you know that your feelings for him are the same.

Titania: ...

Remnant: But, you know, that's totally fine. I mean, I don't even know what I was expecting. It hurts, yes, but knowing it before hands kinda dulls it.

Titania: I'm so sorry, Summoner.

Remnant: Don't be. It's not your fault, so I hold no grudge. We can still be friends, and I'm fine with it. Sure, it'll be a bit awkward for me, but I can get through it.

Titania: I see… If you think so, Summoner.

Remnant: Oh, come on. Turn that frown upside down. … Damn it, I sounded like Laslow and Soleil.

Titania: Haha… You did. But… I can say that I'm glad that you're taking this well. With your self-esteem issues, this would have been harsher.

Remnant: Eh. As I said, I knew already what was gonna happen. So, I was prepared. And I didn't beat around the bush.

Titania: True.

Remnant: Yeah. But enough about that, or the mood will darken even more. Since we've seen I cannot stay calm near a horse, wanna go spar a bit?

Titania: If you feel like sparring, then sure.

Remnant: Great. I'll go change real quick, and I'll see you at the training grounds.

Titania: As you wish. I'll bring my horse back to the stables then.

Remnan: OK. … So this is how it feels, huh. Now I understand why you were so sad for a while. Guess I'll have to grow accustomed to it like you did back home… Isn't that right, sis?

(Support Rank A+ Achieved)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's Titania! I'm sure some would have been expecting an S support with her... but no. I honestly thought it would have been wrong to bring her up to S support because she still loves Greil. You can say that Cordelia is similar, but Cordelia actually moves on from Chrom. Titania doesn't move on from Greil, even after his death. So... yeah. Also, I'd like to thank L1LE1 that actually helped me realize it.
> 
> I never played FE9 and FE10 (I think I've said it enough times, but I'm still gonna say it), so she might come off a OOC. If she is, I'm sorry.
> 
> Now then, little announcement time: I'll be taking a break for the whole month of December. With many things that will happen here during this month (starting with my birthday next week), I've decided that taking a break would really help my sanity. So, that means that also the "afterwards" fic that I was writing is delayed until January. 
> 
> As always, critique is welcome, and happy vacations!


	36. Camus: Sable Knight

##  **C SUPPORT**

Remnant: Uff... man, training with lances isn't as easy as the other make it seem. It's way harder than using a sword.

Camus: Training again, Summoner? I thought you trained already today.

Remnant: I did, Camus. I trained my magic with other mages. And now I'm training my body, specifically with lances. If I know how to use them, then maybe I will be able to see how to counter them even if I am in a disadvantage.

Camus: I see. Well, if you wish, I could give you some advices.

Remnant: That would be nice.

Camus: Indeed. First of all, you'd want to hold you lance like this...

\--

Camus: Ok, that is...

Remnant: Hah... yeah. I think lances are really not my thing. I should really stick with swords at this point.

Camus: I can see why you'd say that. But still, you can learn a lot, even if you are not good with the weapon.

Remnant: True enough. Hey, Camus, why did you decide to become a knight?

Camus: To serve my country, of course. After all, fighting for your own motherland is the highest of honors.

Remnant: Even if it means fighting those you love?

Camus: ... I know what you are trying to do, Summoner. And you should also know that I won't change my mind.

Remnant: Trust me, I know. It bothers me to no end, but I know. I just... I just wish to understand your reasoning.

Camus: ... It's because of the heirs of Grust.

Remnant: Ah... Jubelo and Yuliya.

Camus: Yes. If Grust betrays Dolhr, Gharnef will kill them. I... I cannot let that happen. Even if it means losing my life, I will not falter.

Remnant: ... I see.

(Support Rank C Achieved)

##  **B SUPPORT**

Camus: Summoner, may I have a moment of your time?

Remnant: Sure thing, Camus. Is there something on your mind?

Camus: Recently I've heard you complaining about another Hero here saying 'He's just like Camus'. I was wondering what you meant by that.

Remnant: Oh. Well, where do I start? Back in my world, as you know, the stories of the various worlds were known basically everywhere. The story of how Marth defeated Medeus was the first one, and from that, those that were more interested into the stories created some sort of gropus to find similarities between people that were almost identical in how they acted.

Camus: I assume I was in one as well?

Remnant: Not only you were, but the group that you were in was also known as 'Camus Archetype'. Basically, people who fight the main hero despite having loved ones on the other side, Princess Nyna in your case, or having no ill will towards the enemy. Since you were the first, you basically gave the name to it.

Camus: I see. And who are the other Heroes that belong to my 'archetype' as you call it?

Remnant: There are some that are already here, actually. Namely, Uncle Eldigan, Ishtar, Reinhardt, Brunya, the Reed brothers, Xander and Hubert. I think you can even count Princess Laegjarn with them, since... we all know how it went.

Camus: Hm... Now that you mention it, I saw that Lord Eldigan, Lord Xander and I share some feelings towards our motherlands.

Remnant: And that got the three of you killed. Which honestly, while it made the stories more sad... it always bothered me. I always hoped that, no matter what, you'd see the truth and join the right side. And yet you did not falter, and met your end on the field.

Camus: It is what I'm meant to do, Summoner.

Remnant: I know. As for the Hero I was complaining about? It was Xander. I... complained to him about what happened in the world of Birthright, where Kamui sided with Hoshido. But I shouldn't have. The one we have here hails from the world of Conquest, where Corrin sided with Nohr.

Camus: And since you didn't understand or like what he did, you let your emotions run free.

Remnant: Yes, but he didn't deserve it. I cannot fault him for the actions of another Xander. It'd be wrong.

Camus: I'm sorry. I don't know what to say about this.

Remnant: You listened, it's enough. Say, want to help me train more with lances? Got a lot on my mind and I'd like to soothe my nerves with some training.

Camus: If you wish to, then let's go, Summoner.

(Support Rank B Achieved)

##  **A SUPPORT**

Camus: Hold the spear higher. Yes, like that. Now, try to hit me.

Remnant: Ok. Hmph!

Camus: Hm... You put too little strength into it. If this was a real battle, you'd leave yourself open to a counter.

Remnant: Well, as I always say, lances aren't really my thing. I had previous training with swords... more like I played with a sword we had back home when I was a kid.

Camus: You had one? I belived you said that the weapons in your world were more advanced.

Remnant: They are. But still, there are some people who collect weapons like swords, lances and sometimes even war axes. Normal axes are still used for wood cutting and bows are more a hobby or a sport than anything.

Camus: I see. So, I get it that your parents had some weapons for collection?

Remnant: Mostly my dad, yeah. He had quite the collection in a room of our home. From basic swords to something similar to a Killer Sword, and lances or naginatas. He really liked them. So much so that it was forbidden to touch the more beautiful ones.

Camus: But you played with a sword, you said so yourself.

Remnant: Yeah. It was something akin to a Steel Sword. I loved to swing it around, pretending to be a knight in shining armor. Of course, sometimes I was careless and I broke stuff. My dad was mad at first, but when he saw I had the same interest in weapons like he did, he actually helped me learn how to use a sword.

Camus: How much did he teach you?

Remnant: Not much, really. How to handle it properly, how much strength to put behind it and basic stuff like that. Fortunately, it made it easier for when Alfonse and the others started to teach me more advanced techniques. Now I can say that I've completely mastered the sword.

Camus: And now you want to learn lances. Why not axes?

Remnant: Because lances are the ones I have less experience with. My experience with axes isn't all that bad, but not that good either. Middle ground, you could say. As for bow and daggers... I have a bad aim. Spells are one thing since I can change direction how I want. Arrows and daggers don't.

Camus: Understood. But I think we have chatted long enough. Here, try to hit me again. And put more strength into your strikes.

Remnant: Aye aye.

(Support Rank A Achieved)

##  **A** **+** **SUPPORT**

Camus: I think that's enough for today, Summoner. I'm impressed. You actually managed to reach a decent knowledge of the spear.

Remnant: As if… I feel like I'm getting nowhere. Probably still D rank or something...

Camus: What did you say?

Remnant: Nothing, just grumbling. I'm feeling kind of sore. I know that's part of training, but it's still not my favorite part.

Camus: I have to agree. The pain means that you're getting stronger, however.

Remnant: Don't I know it. I mean, this kind of pain is nothing compared to what I went through back home.

Camus: So I've heard. I won't pry, since it's none of my business.

Remnant: ... I was expecting you to ask me why I feel nothing towards my motherland. After all, you fight for yours with great pride.

Camus: While that may be true, I know suffering when I see it. Even now, for just a moment, when you mentioned your home, your eyes darkened. What you went through made you hate where you come from.

Remnant: Well… That's no secret, but yeah, I do.

Camus: And that's enough for me. I won't say that you are betraying who you are, for you chose to fight not for your world, but for this one. As long as you won't change that, I won't question you.

Remnant: I see. I'm glad to have you around, Camus. Although, I guess I could do without Marth and his people dancing around you.

Camus: As you said, I died against them. I think it's pretty normal for them to avoid me.

Remnant: That won't do. Despite everything, you're a nice guy. If you weren't enemies… I think you would have been friends with Marth. Ok, that's it. I'm going to talk to him.

Camus: Summoner, wait! I appreciate what you're trying to do, but for someone like me… Is it really worth it?

Remnant: To me, it is. You deserve much better Camus. Much, much better.

Camus: And off he goes… Thank you, Summoner.

(Support Rank A+ Achieved)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, hello, hi. I'm back. And with me I have the Sable Knight himself! Camus was the first unit that I actually merged a little bit as soon as I got my hands on him. Right now, he sits at +2 merges with 2 Dragonflowers. He has been one of my best units for quite sometime, but as we all know, he's been powercrept. I think he's the only lance cav with an unconditional DC weapon (F!Berkut needs allies nearby while Camus doesn't).
> 
> The story of Camus and Nyna is something that made me sad and angry towards the guy. He loved her, yet he chose to fight for Grust, even though Grust was on the wrong side. That really pissed me off... until I learned of why Grust sided with Dohlr in the first place. There, my anger faded quite a bit, but it still bothered me. Then there is the whole ordeal with him surviving (somehow) and ending up in Valentia where he becomes Zeke, then he gets back in Archenea as Sirius. And you can see that it is Camus, but the main cast is like "Who are you?". I'm not going to rant about this because I would just be losing time.
> 
> On a side note, have some more Remnant background and, as a little bonus, I'll write Remnant's rank with weapons (and even his armor, horse and Flying rank like you see in TH).  
> Sword: S  
> Lance: D  
> Axe: C+  
> Bow: E  
> Dagger: E  
> Staff: D+  
> Dark Magic: A+  
> Fire Magic: B  
> Thunder Magic: C+  
> Wind Magic: A+  
> Light Magic: E  
> Armor: D+  
> Riding: E  
> Flying: B+
> 
> As always, critique is welcome.


	37. Oboro: Fierce Fighter

##  **C SUPPORT**

Oboro: Yes? Who is it?

???: It's Remnant. May I come in?

Oboro: Oh, Remnant! Please, come in.

Remnant: Heya.

Oboro: Well, to what do I owe the honor?

Remnant: I have three reasons to come in here. First of all, I wanted to check in on you.

Oboro: Aw, you're sweet. I'm doing fine, thank you. A little bored, but there's nothing to be done about it.

Remnant: Well, it must be your lucky day. Reason two, I wanted to warn you that a Tempest has been spotted, and you're going to be part of the main group.

Oboro: Oh, wow! You must really have me in high regard to put me in a main team during a Tempest. I'm really flattered.

Remnant: You are one of my closest friends, Oboro. Of course I hold you in high regard. And because of that high regard that my third reason comes into play.

Oboro: Oh? Now you have my full attention.

Remnant: You see, in a few weeks it's going to be Sharena's birthday. The Commander wanted to throw a party for her, also urging me and Alfonse to wear something for the occasion. Problem is... I don't really have anything to wear.

Oboro: Let me guess, you wanted to ask me to make a dress for you?

Remnant: Got it in one. You have a fashion sense that I truly don't have. There's no need to remind you your reaction to what I wore before donning the Summoner's coat you and Cherche tailored for me.

Oboro: Oh, yeah. That thing didn't look good on you. I'm sure you didn't even truly thought about what you were wearing.

Remnant: Hah, guilty as charged.

Oboro: Well, I'll see what I can do. And don't worry about the cost. For you, it's on the house.

Remnant: Are you sure about that? I mean, the materials are going to cost a lot.

Oboro: I am. You've done so much for me and the others. Consider it a 'thank you' gift from me.

Remnant: When you put it like that, I can't refuse. Thank you, Oboro.

Oboro: My pleasure, Remnant.

(Support Rank C Achieved)

##  **B SUPPORT**

Remnant: I truly must thank you, Oboro. Eveyone said the outfit was amazing.

Oboro: There's no need, Remnant. I was actually having fun making it. I like to think that it's one of the best dresses I've ever made

Remnant: If I may know, what where you thinking to make it suit me? I mean, I've heard that there are some ways to see it, but I can't.

Oboro: It's fine. Well, for starters, I went with your eyes. You don't see that color everyday. Then there is that streak of white on your hair. Many would think it weird, but it suits you.

Remnant: To be honest, I didn't have it before coming here. I think it's because of how I attuned to magic here. In fact, the first time it was brought up was after I casted a few spells when we were in the world of Awakening.

Oboro: Got it. But yeah, that was my main process of thought. Also, I remember you saying you liked darker colors. And even though I don't really have a linking for said colors, I can see you wearing them.

Remnant: Ah, right. Your hatred towards Nohr. Although, I hope it's not as strong as before.

Oboro: It isn't. I mean, I still get mad when I see Nohrians, but I think it's more manageable now.

Remnant: It's good. To be honest, sometimes, I'm scared of how people react when they see people they hate living here. I don't think I have to remind you what happened with Fallen Takumi.

Oboro: ... I still remember the day he came like it was yesterday. I never saw Lord Takumi so full of hate. It scared me.

Remnant: And let's not mention that both the Corrins and Azura ended up in the infirmary trying to keep him from harming others. He was one of the first fallens to be summoned... I should have expected his reaction. Because of me...

Oboro: But Lord Kamui and Lady Azura are fine now, aren't they? Even Lady Corrin seems to be okay at least.

Remnant: True enough. Although... sometimes I wonder if I will become like Fallen Takumi because of my hatred.

Oboro: You hate someone? Who, if I may?

Remnant: ... My homeworld.

Oboro: W-what?

Remnant: Oh, look, it's getting late. Gotta go. Thank you again for the dress Oboro. It was really nice.

Oboro: Remnant, wait! Damn it. His eyes though... His pain is evident in them.

(Support Rank B Achieved)

##  **A SUPPORT**

Oboro: Remnant, are you in here?

Remnant: Mh? Who is it?

Oboro: It's Oboro. May I come in?

Remnant: Ah, yes. Please do.

Oboro: Sorry to barge in like this, but I wished to speak with you.

Remnant: Sure, just give me a moment to put these papers away. ... Ok, done. Now, what is it that you wanted to talk about?

Oboro: If it's okay with you, I wanted to know if you could explain what you meant the other day. You know, about...

Remnant: My hate for my homeland, yes? Well, it's pretty straightforward. My own family turned their backs on me, leaving me alone to die on the streets. And other people either ignored my pain or actually stole what I could manage to get.

Oboro: That's... That's horrible. Why would they do that?!

Remnant: To put it simply? I wasn't an obedient child, nor a religious one. My family firmly belived in the religion and liked to order the younger ones around. I always rebelled, because I saw it as unfair. Only my mother asked nicely instead of barking orders.

Oboro: ...

Remnant: Even when I lost my arm, they didn't care. But here, people do care. The Prince, the Princess and the Commander care about me. The various heroes care about me, you included. And for that, I'll forever be grateful.

Oboro: There's no need. I'm really happy to help you however you need. Be it fighting, sewing or even just talking. You just need to call me and I'll come running.

Remnant: Even if your priority is Lord Takumi?

Oboro: Well, he is my liege, but you are just as important.

Remnant: I'm flattered. Thank you. Since you're here, mind if I ask a favor? I noticed it a few minutes ago that my robe has a tear on the back...

(Support Rank A Achieved)

##  **S** **SUPPORT**

Remnant: Uff... pant... I think we can call it a day. Thank you for helping me train, Oboro.

Oboro: It is no problem. You actually make for an interesting sparring partner. Your fighting style is unique, with how it mixes many other styles.

Remnant: I did train with other Heroes for quite a while. Even Lord Ryoma has been kind enough to teach me Hoshidan techniques.

Oboro: Yup, definetly sounds like Lord Ryoma. He's always kind and read to help others. I could not ask for a better king for Hoshido.

Remnant: Careful with your words, Oboro. With how you said it, you almost sound like you're in love with him.

Oboro: I'm most certaintly not. Even because I have my sights on... someone else.

Remnant: Let me guess, Lord Takumi?

Oboro: If you asked that sometime ago, the answer would have been yes. Now, however, it is not the case.

Remnant: Isn't it? Then, who are you talking about, if I may ask?

Oboro: It is a certain someone who has been a friend of mine for quite a while, making sure that I was always okay, checking on me as many times as he could.

Remnant: Sounds like a reliable person. The way you described him is familiar, but I can't quite place it.

Oboro: I'm talking about you, you dummy.

Remnant: Oh. Oh! W-what?!

Oboro: Ahahah, you should see how red you are.

Remnant: I-I'm glad you find it funny since you caught me unprepared. But... you're serious, are you?

Oboro: I wouldn't joke about stuff like this. You wound me, Remnant.

Remnant: I'm sorry! It's that... I didn't think it was possible.

Oboro: Why not?

Remnant: ... You know how I think of myself. How I see myself as unworthy of anything. So, when you said that you loved someone, my mind defaulted to 'It probably isn't me'. And I was ready for the heartbreak, to be sincere, since I love you too.

Oboro: Oh, you silly, silly man. Well, now you know that your feelings are reciprocated, what will you do?

Remnant: I think I'll be taking the one I love for a date around town. Maybe even exchange a few kisses here and there.

Oboro: You... One moment you're shy and unsure, and the next you're all flirty. I kind of like it.

(Support Rank S Achieved)

##  **Confession Quote:**

"You truly are a wonderful person. Our past scarred both of us, but together, we'll pull through anything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time, here on the support chains, we have Oboro. She's my second favorite retainer in the Hoshidan side of the Fate games... mostly because she was the first characted I actually made my Corrin marry to (albeit involuntarily) and since then she kinda grew on me. At first I didn't really like her that much, but things change, and she's now one of my favorites. During my various playthroughs, she showed herself as an extremely powerful unit since I always gave her Astra and her skill stat was high enough that she used it in like 6 or 7 fights out of 10. In Heroes she is still one of my best lance infantry units since her spear's refine + Steady breath and a defensive seal unleash very powerful Ignis that shred many enemy units. She's also the one who made me obtain the Sword Rokkr Remnant (heh) during the Rokkr Sieges with Zelgius and BK.
> 
> As always, critique is welcome. And a quick word of advice, keep onto your seats. The next chapter... Is going to be interesting.


	38. Arvis: Emperor of Flame

##  **C SUPPORT**

Arvis: You...

Remnant. Yes, who is- Ah... Uncle Arvis. What can I do for you?

Arvis: I've heard that you are searching for a method to free Julius.

Remnant: I am. What of it?

Arvis: I know you and I are not on the best of terms, but... I wanted to thank you.

Remnant: ... I'm not doing this for you, Uncle.

Arvis: I know that. You're doing this for Julia and Deirdre. I'm more surprised that you let Julia get close to me since you have such animosity towards my person.

Remnant: I do not hate you, Uncle. It's just that I cannot help but be wary of you.

Arvis: ... I do not regret what I did. For a better world, I did what I had to do.

Remnant: I know. But that doesn't change the fact that you tried to get Mother back.

Arvis: She is my wife.

Remnant: She is your sister! Half-sister, but still, your own blood. She chose to love Father, you have to respect that.

Arvis: Don't you think that I will change my mind so easely, Summoner.

Remnant: I don't, Uncle. But remember that here, I'm the one pulling the strings. I could send you home in an instant and let you die at the hands of Seliph. But I'm not doing it, only because it would make Mother and Julia sad.

Arvis: ...

Remnant: This conversation will get nowhere. You and I are more stubborn than rams. But there is something I wish for you to know, Uncle.

Arvis: Well, then, out with it.

Remnant: Despite our differences in opinion... despite our wariness... I truly wish for us to be a normal family. I truly wish there will be a day where I can say that I'm proud about having you as my uncle.

Arvis: ...

Remnant: Now I must take my leave. Good day, uncle.

Arvis: ... Proud of having me as his uncle, he says.

(Support Rank C Achieved)

##  **B SUPPORT**

Remnant: Ok, just like Lyon and Canas said. Knowledge, not desire to harm others. And now... Fenrir!

Arvis: Impressive. Your control on magic seems more refined than what I thought.

Remnant: I had good teachers. Although, me having dark magic causes no shortages of trouble. Especially regarding a certain red haired kid.

Arvis: I could see that. Be glad it's him and not that man, Manfroy.

Remnant: Oh, don't worry about it, Uncle. When Manfroy comes, I'll make him see what happens when someone pisses me off.

Arvis: I see. I've got a question for you... nephew.

Remnant: Well, ask away.

Arvis: I want you to tell me what is your perfect world. What is it that you belive in so badly to keep on fighting?

Remnant: ... My perfect world is a world where people can live in harmony. A place where families can flourish without problems. A place without nobles preying on the poor. And I refuse to die before I have given my all to realize my dream.

Arvis: Then, you can understand what I dream of. A world where everyone is equal. And I'm ready to make as many sacrifices it needs to make it a reality.

Remnant: In my opinion, you should have killed Manfroy. He's the real problem in your world, because he's the one that made Julius like he is now. A vessel for a wretched snake that refuses to stay dead.

Arvis: I know that. In time, I would have eradicated both him and the Loptous sect. But your call... it pulled me away for continuing my quest.

Remnant: Your quest... a quest that will bring suffering for many years, and the death of Mother.

Arvis: ... What are you talking about?

Remnant: Oh, didn't you know? Julius will kill Mother while she protects Julia. Julia holds the power of Naga, just like Mother. She's the one capable of heavily hurt Loptous, so he wants her out of the picture.

Arvis: ... You're lying.

Remnant: Belive what you want, Uncle. But if you want confirmation, why not ask Julius. He was so pleased last time he reminded me of that. I did snarl at him afterall.

Arvis: I've heard enough. I'll take my leave.

Remnant: ... Ugh, I've done it again. Why?! Why can't I just...

(Support Rank B Achieved)

##  **A SUPPORT**

Remnant: Uncle Arvis, wait!

Arvis: Mh? What do you want?

Remnant: Sorry to bother you like this but... I wanted to know if you'd like to chat with me over some tea. I... wish to tell you something.

Arvis: ...

Remnant: You don't have to accept of course, I just-

Arvis: You fret too much, boy. If you wish to speak over some tea, then let's speak.

Remnant: Oh, yes, sure. This way.

\--

Arvis: So, what did you want to talk about?

Remnant: I... wanted to apologize for my behavior. You didn't need to hear that, and I'm truly sorry.

Arvis: ...

Remnant: You must understand that, despite everything, I admire you, Uncle. Even if you did hurt Father and Mother, you didn't do it with evil in your heart. You were willing to take action when nobody else would.

Arvis: Hearing you say such things... It's something that I wasn't expecting.

Remnant: Heh, you tell me. But in all honesty, I understand what you tried to do, and I admire it. I may never forgive what you did to Mother and Father, but... I'm willing to try and have a better relationship with you. If not for myself, then for Julia. She loves us both and would love to see us make peace.

Arvis: That does sound like Julia. But tell me, what does your heart truly say?

Remnant: Many things. A part of me would like to see you answer for your actions. Another one... it understands and sympathizes with you. I'm trying to listen to the second one, right now, and hopefully bring us together as family.

Arvis: Like you asked Saias to do with me?

Remnant: Did he tell you that? Or did you theorize it?

Arvis: He told me. But... seeying you willing to have a friendlier relationship with me, despite your initial wariness... I'm willing to give you a chance.

Remnant: Thank you, Uncle. I truly wish that, in this way, I can see your whole vision. Maybe even help you out with some details you might have missed. Let's say it could be family bonding.

Arvis: Call it as you will.

(Support Rank A Achieved)

##  **A** **+** **SUPPORT**

Remnant: Uncle, there you are!

Arvis: Were you looking for me for long? You do have a labored breath.

Remnant: Only a couple of minutes. Been running around too, just to keep myself in shape.

Arvis: I see. You needed something from me?

Remnant: Ah, yes. Julia wanted to know if you wanted to join the family for a picnic. We're also bringing Saias, Uncle Quan and his family, Uncle Eldigan, Lachesis and Ares.

Arvis: What about Julius?

Remnant: He's still recovering from Ishtar's outburst. Healers say he will recover completely in a couple of days.

Arvis: … Are you sure it's a good idea? With your Father-

Remnant: Before you say anything else, Uncle, I've already spoken with Father, Seliph, Leif and Ares. Thanks to mother and Julia, we managed to convince them. Just this once, they won't attack you with snappy comments.

Arvis: Why are you doing this? What are you planning?

Remnant: I'm doing this because you, despite everything, are family. And family should stick together.

Arvis: And yet, when you talk about your original family, you don't stick with them.

Remnant: Them? Pff, the only family I had back home were my mom and my dad. They're gone now, and I have no attachments. Here, however, everyone is important. I could list you why, but we'd burn sunlight with how long it will take.

Arvis: And how am I important to you?

Remnant: For starters, you're Mother's brother and Julia's father. You're also one of the Heroes in the entire Order that I truly admire. We have the same goal, although we disagree on the method. But that doesn't mean that our paths won't cross. I truly belive that, together, we can actually make our visions become reality.

Arvis: … Such grandiose speech. I can see the fire that fuels your resolve. It almost burns as brightly as my Valflame.

Remnant: I can only hope said fire doesn't bring any harm to those I care, like Valflame does. I still feel the phantom pain of when I blocked one of your strikes.

Arvis: Ah yes, when I first came here. But I think we've delayed long enough. You wanted me to join you, yes?

Remnant: Well, I can respect if you don't want to join us, but...

Arvis: No more words… Nephew. Lead the way.

Remnant: Aye aye, Uncle.

(Support Rank A+ Achieved)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally done it. I've tackled one of the biggest issue inside of Remnant's story. And that is his adoptive Uncle, Arvis, the Duke of Velthomer. Arvis has always been an interesting character in my eyes. He appears to be an ally at the start of the game, only to betray the main hero and kill them at the end of the first half of the game. Many would see that as a villain character, but I don't see him like that. He's someone that has an admirable vision of how the world should be, and has no regrets over what he must do to make said vision become reality. He then later realizes what mistakes he has made and sees that the only way to actually bring forth his vision is to die at the hands of Seliph and his army. I honestly appreciate a character like him because you don't see it everyday. I think there are few to none other character that act like him, despite him being a Rudolf archetype.
> 
> As a unit in FEH, he was my main red mage before Lyon came around. He was one of the most dangerous mages to actually face because of his ploying abilities. Of course, now he's been powercrept by the sabotage skills, but I'm hoping for a refine for Valflame (And Saias' Wargod's Tome) anytime soon since Lute's tome changed.
> 
> As always, critique is welcome


	39. Mercedes: Kindly Devotee

##  **C SUPPORT**

Remnant: Ok, let's see. Yes, I could send Soleil over there and let her take care of that guy. Then, Gerome could swoop in and rescue her, while also carrying Nephenee. Lastly, I could- Wait, is that...?

???: Hello, Remnant, are you in here?

Remnant: Yes, who is it?

???: It's Mercedes. May I?

Remnant: Sure thing.

Mercedes: Hello there. I wanted to bring you something to eat. You seem to have skipped lunch today.

Remnant: Did I? Oh bother. Guess I was too caught up in my work.

Mercedes: Hehe, you most certaintly were. Prince Alfonse was a little bit annoyed, but Princess Sharena calmed him down.

Remnant: Like always. I only hope I didn't worry Julia and Seliph.

Mercedes: They were worried, but when I offered to bring you something they calmed down.

Remnant: It's sweet for them to care. As their elder brother, I should set a good example. Something I'm not exactly doing.

Mercedes: Julia and Seliph are your younger siblings?

Remnant: Ah, right, you and the other joined after that. Lady Deirdre and I had a conversation a while ago. Mostly me seeing my birth mother whenever I looked at her. Then, she decided to adopt me once she heard me almost calling her Mother. So, now I'm the adopted brother of both Julia, Seliph and Julius.

Mercedes: Aw, that's sweet. You do look happy when you speak about them.

Remnant: How could I not? They care deeply for me. Julius is still a work in progress, but for the rest of the family... I love them all.

Mercedes: I'm glad to see you smile like that when you speak about them. Your smile is almost as bright as the sun itself.

Remnant: Now you're just teasing me, Mercie.

Mercedes: Hehe. But seriously, it's nice to see you smile. Sometimes you have a dark look in your eyes. Something I sometimes see in the Professor.

Remnant: You do?

Mercedes: Yes. Mostly when he seem to recall a painful memory.

Remnant: I see. Well, anyway, thank you for bringing me lunch.

Mercedes: It is no problem. Now I have to go. Princess Elise invited me to have some tea with her while I was coming here.

Remnant: Then I won't keep you. Have fun.

Mercedes: Thank you.

Remnant: ... So she comes from a world where there is Bylad. Good to know.

(Support Rank C Achieved)

##  **B SUPPORT**

Mercedes: Oh, goodness! Not again!

Remnant: Mercedes? Is everything- oh, damn! Quick, go call the other mages!

Mercedes: Y-yes!

Remnant: Ok, ok, calm down Remnant. Try to control the flames with you magic before they spread. Just like Uncle showed you.

\--

Remnant: Thank you everyone, we managed to control the flames before the damage could really spread. You're free to return to your duties. Except you, Mercedes.

Mercedes: ...

Remnant: Ok, let's start from the beginning. What happened?

Mercedes: I'm so sorry. I was trying to cook something that Ashe showed me. But since I'm a little scatterbrained I didn't check what I was using. Before I knew it, a fire started.

Remnant: I see.

Mercedes: Are you mad at me, Remnant?

Remnant: What makes you think I'm mad at you?

Mercedes: Well, you were frowning pretty heavily there.

Remnant: Oh, was I? I didn't notice, sorry. Anyway, no, I'm not mad. Mistakes happen and, thankfully, there were no injuries.

Mercedes: I'm glad. You do have a pretty scary glare.

Remnant: So I've been told. Never had a mirror to look into when I glare, so I wouldn't know.

Mercedes: Hehe. You know, you kind of remind me of someone from my class.

Remnant: Do I?

Mercedes: Yes. Of several people, actually. When you scowl and grumble, you look like Felix. When you are excited you are just like Annie. Then, in the more serious moments, you'd give Ingrid a run for her money.

Remnant: That's... wow, thanks. I didn't excpect to be praised.

Mercedes: You're welcome. Now, I think I should start cleaning up.

Remnant: Huh? Why?

Mercedes: Well, I'm the one who caused trouble, so it is my responsability to clean up.

Remnant: Well, I'll just help you ou then.

Mercedes: Oh, no. I couldn't ask you to do that.

Remnant: You're not asking. I'm offering, and I won't take no for an answer. We're friends, Mercie, and friends help eachother.

Mercedes: You're right. Ok, shall we?

Remnant: Yes, let's!

(Support Rank B Achieved)

##  **A SUPPORT**

Remnant: And then, my brother ran away, shouting like a madman, while the little cat was following him. All because he was holding a ball of yarn.

Mercedes: Hehe, your brother seems so sweet.

Remnant: He was. I wonder how he's doing.

Mercedes: You cannot go see him?

Remnant: I'm not from this world, Mercedes, much like you. I was taken away from my world by Breidablik, since this world needed my help.

Mercedes: I see. Sometimes I wonder how Emile is doing too.

Remnant: I'm... sure he's fine. I cannot really say, but I've got a hunch.

Mercedes: I don't want to be disrespectful, Remnant, but... I think you just lied to me.

Remnant: Why would I?

Mercedes: I don't know. And yet, I saw a flash of pain in your eyes when you were speaking about Emile. You know something that I don't. Please, tell me.

Remnant: ... I cannot, Mercedes. Not because I don't want to, but because there are too many factors at risk with this knowledge.

Mercedes: Such as?

Remnant: Well, for starters... Mind if I ask you what is your last memory from your world?

Mercedes: Hm... The last thing I remember is Dimitri calling us for our next mission. We were going to attack a group of bandits who stole a Hero's relic.

Remnant: The Lance of Ruin. I see. Well, I can already tell that you saw Emile.

Mercedes: I did?!

Remnant: Yes, but I cannot tell you who it is. If I do... It won't end well. Not at the point in time you are now, at least.

Mercedes: Oh, I see...

Remnant: I'm truly sorry Mercie. Listen, if things change, I'll tell you. I promise.

Mercedes: Ok... I trust you, Remnant.

Remnant: Thank you. Now, let's continue drinking tea and share stories. I'm sure you have a couple.

Mercedes: I do, actually. There was this one time where Annie was in the gardening area and was singing...

(Support Rank A Achieved)

##  **A** **+** **SUPPORT**

Remnant: Dumdeedum...

Mercedes: Remnant? What are you doing here?

Remnant: Oh, Mercedes! I was making lunch for everyone. Seeing as how everyone works hard, I decided to reward them with a nice meal.

Mercedes: You know how to cook?

Remnant: I'm not an expert, but yeah. I did have to cook my own meals after I was rejected from my family. No one wants to starve.

Mercedes: I see. Mmmh, that's a nice smell. What are you preparing?

Remnant: A little family recipe. Not gonna spoil what it is. I want to surprise everyone.

Mercedes: Oh, I see. Might I help?

Remnant: Sure thing, but be sure to follow my instructions.

Mercedes: As you command!

\--

Mercedes: Phew, it is done.

Remnant: Yep, and we didn't mess up once. I'm sure everyone will enjoy this.

Mercedes: Hehe, I agree. You know, I wish we could do this more often. It's fun to cook together with someone.

Remnant: Well, if you need help with cooking, or even baking, just call for me, yeah? I'm always willing to help a friend. Also, don't tell anyone, but I have a huge sweet tooth.

Mercedes: Oh, my. I'm sure you'll enjoy my sweets then.

Remnant: Don't make me think about it now, or I'll eat everyone's lunch.

Mercedes: Hehe. Now, shall we serve everyone?

Remnant: Yes, let us. Attention everyone! Lunch is ready!

Mercedes: He has so much fun… I'm so glad to see him smile despite the burden of his role.

(Support Rank A+ Achieved)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have the very first Three Houses character in this fic. The one and only cinnamon roll, Mercedes! Mercie is my favorite character of the Blue Lions' house, seeing as she rarely gets mad at anyone, her smile is contagious, and when she's sad it feels like you've kicked a puppy. She is also the one I S supported with Byleth in the Azure Moon route. I always felt bad in every route where you to kill a certain character (not gonna spoil for those who have to yet play Three Houses). She mentions it only in one route, but I know their deaths hit her hard.
> 
> Also, I'm sure many are wondering why I didn't end it with an S support. And the answer is realtivly simple: she's not timeskip. In Three Houses you cannot reach S support until Time-skip, and that's something that I truly liked about the game. Also, having Remnant proposing now, before the timeskip, seems a bit... rushed. If this was War time Mercedes, I would have gone with an S support. This will also be repeated with all the students. Other Three Houses character may not get the same treatment, but I won't spoil who they are. It's something that you'll have to wait and see.
> 
> As always, critique is welcome.


	40. Clive: Idealistic Knight

##  **C SUPPORT**

Remnant: Now behave, Lele. If I hear from the stable master that you're acting like a spoiled child again, I'll deny you treats for a month.

Clive: Sorry, Summoner, but... are you reprimanding your wyvern?

Remnant: Mh? Oh, Ser Clive! Yeah, I am. Little girl here thinks she can do whatever she wants and sometimes snatches food meant for other mounts.

Clive: Oh, I belive I heard of that. The stable master was getting irritated.

Remnant: He was. In fact, he called me here to deal with her. She may be sweet, but she's still my wvyern. She decided to bond with me, and I have to take responsability.

Clive: Is that it? I never heard of it. We don't have wyverns in Valentia, so seeing them is rather surprising.

Remnant: Right, you only have pegasus knights there. Wyvern Riders are in every world, except for yours. With Mila and Duma around that would make sense.

Clive: I don't know about that...

Remnant: Well, from what the manakets told me, wyverns are often scared of them. You know, superior in the food chain and all that. So, with Duma being Duma, I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't allow wyverns to live in Valentia.

Clive: Now that you mention it, that does make sense. You know a lot, Summoner. Sometimes I truly wonder if you are not of noble origins.

Remnant: Nope. Born between the common folk, and lived as such. I've had a lot of teachers in my life that taught me most of what I know. So, basically I may have the knowledge of a 'noble' to you, but for me it's basic stuff.

Clive: Your world is truly different from ours. To have a system where even someone of the common folk can learn what nobles learn... It's truly something marvelous.

Remnant: We do have our downsides too, Clive. For one, people in my homeworld are more malicious. I mean, do you remember how I was when we first met? That was the result of me being beaten up by everyone.

Clive: It was... a terrible sight. You still bear the scars of that time, yes?

Remnant: Yeah, I do. The most visible one is here on my neck. Someone stole from me and tried to kill me. Thankfully the cut wasn't deep. Just a bit of time and it healed.

Clive: I see.

Remnant: Nope, remove that frown from your face, Clive. It's something that's in the past. It doesn't hurt anymore.

Clive: I'll try. Well, I'm off to tend to my horse. Wanna join me?

Remnant: Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not going near those hellish creatures. See ya.

Clive: ... He calls horses hellish creatures?

(Support R ank C  Achieved)

##  **B SUPPORT**

Remnant: Ok. Let's try one more time. Hah!

Clive: ...

Remnant: Mh... So, if I stand a bit more to the left and then... Nope, can't do it.

Clive: Having problem with spears, Summoner?

Remnant. What the-!

Clive: Woah! Careful with that. You can take out someone's eye with that.

Remnant: Oh, it's you Clive. Don't sneak up on me. I have bad reactions when people sneak up on me.

Clive: I can see that. You were almost ready to run me through.

Remnant: A couple of assassination attempts do that to you. It's strange. When an adult sneaks on me, my first instinct is to fight.

Clive: You mean that children don't do that?

Remnant: Apparently not. I mean, they spook me but it's like something prevents me from actually striking. The same goes for the dragons, children and adults alike.

Clive: Huh... That is weird. But that would mean that if the enemy Veronica, or an enemy manakete, sneaked up on you, you wouldn't strike.

Remnant: Not at first, no. As soon as I register who it is though, I'm ready to fight.

Clive: Interesting. Anyway, you were training with spears, yes?

Remnant: Sure am. Although, I feel like I should quit. Ser Camus tried to help me out with how to use them, but... I still feel like I'm getting nowhere.

Clive: Perhaps I could give a couple of advices? Although, I'm more for mounted combat. Only tips I can give you, would be if you were on a horse.

Remnant: And I'm definetly not going near one, thank you.

Clive: Why is that? I remember you calling horses "hellish creatures".

Remnant: I'm... not comfortable in saying it now. Perhaps another day, Ser Clive. But still, I'd appreciate any advice on how to use a spear.

Clive: I see. Very well then. Let's start with the last attack you did. When you want to do a sweeping attack you should hold the spear like this...

(Support Rank B Achieved)

##  **A SUPPORT**

Remnant: And these are the missions you're assigned to. Remember, if possible, you must complete them without fighting. Fight only if you have no other choice. Dismissed.

Clive: You seem to have grown into the leader role quite well, Summoner.

Remnant: I have still so much that I can do to improve. I still have many doubts.

Clive: I would be surprised if you didn't have doubts. Alm was the same when he became leader of the Deliverance.

Remnant: Became? When you _made_ him the leader of the Deliverance.

Clive: Touché. It was a role that I wanted to give to his grandfather, Mycen. Sadly, he didn't listen to our plea.

Remnant: He had his reasons, I'm sure. Now that you mention it... what is the last thing you remember before being summoned here?

Clive: The last thing I remember? We had just rescued my lover, Mathilda, from Desaix. It seems that Mathilda shares the same last memory. We discussed it when we spent our first night together here.

Remnant: Oh? Spent the first night here? Should I be worried?

Clive: What are you- Oh. Oh! No. No no no, we didn't do anything like that.

Remnant: I know, I'm just teasing. I find the two of you sweet to look at, and I know you won't take a roll in the hay just yet.

Clive: Sometimes I forget how you can go from speaking like a noble to cursing like a sailor in less than a moment.

Remnant: Hey, I don't swear that much! I just do so when I'm mad. And to be honest, people in my world do those kinds of stuff earlier than you think.

Clive: Even before being married?

Remnant: Yeah. I mean, it can be a one time thing, or something more serious. You can even see people having children without even being married. We're weird, I know.

Clive: That's an understatement.

Remnant: Shut it. Did you need something?

Clive: Actually, yes. Apparently a certain wyvern has been causing problems in the stables again...

Remnant: Ugh, why me?

(Support Rank A Achieved)

##  **A** **+** **SUPPORT**

Clive: And now, try to replicate my movements.

Remnant: Ok. Let's see… Hmph!

Clive: Good. You're getting better, Summoner. Even your hold on the spear is getting better. At least this time you won't risk stabbing your own feet with it.

Remnant: You say that, but I still feel like I'm getting nowhere with this.

Clive: You do seem a bit wooden when using it. You handle swords with such mastery, and axes with enough knowledge. I may even say that lances are your weakness.

Remnant: Alongside bows, throwing daggers and white magic. I have no real aim and I can't call myself a man of faith. I'm more one for knowledge and attunement with nature.

Clive: That's how you use Wind and Dark magic, correct?

Remnant: Yup. And I can hear your gears turning in your head. What are you planning?

Clive: Are you sure you don't want some riding lessons? You'd be a wonderful mage knight.

Remnant: Nope. Not getting near a horse. Don't want to end up like when I was little.

Clive: What do you mean?

Remnant: When I was around six or seven, I went with my family to a picnic in a place where one of my uncles had horses. Being the idiot kid I was, I went to bother one and nearly ended up getting trampled.

Clive: Ah, so that's why. You're traumatized.

Remnant: Hell. Yes. When I get near one, my fear goes wild, and I make them scared too. The same goes for pegasi. Wyverns, however, don't have that same effect. In fact, they do the exact opposite.

Clive: I noticed that when you fly on your wyvern you seem to be completely relaxed. Even if you had a lot of work before.

Remnant: Draconic creatures do that to me. Be it a full dragon like Duma, a half dragon like the Corrins or even a simple wyvern like my Lele.

Clive: Interesting.

Remnant: Also, for your information, I tried to get horse riding lessons with Titania… It didn't go well. I was too nervous and her horse became nervous too. Since then, we called it off.

Clive: Understood. Thank you for sharing such information with me. I truly appreciate it.

Remnant: Eh, think nothing of it. Let's resume my training, yes?

Clive: Indeed. Ok, now try to do a downward strike, as if your enemy is laying on the floor.

(Support Rank A+ Achieved)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have Clive. A unit that nobody cares about! All jokes aside, Clive doesn't really stand out for anything. Even with his new refine he just... doesn't seem all that good. But that might just be me. For once I... truly have nothing to say here. And that kinda baffles me.
> 
> As always, critique is welcome


	41. Veronica: Brave Princess

##  **C SUPPORT**

Veronica: Remnant, may I speak with you?

Remnant: Princess Veronica? Is there something you needed?

Veronica: First things first, please, just call me Veronica. We are allies and friends, aren't we?

Remnant: Ah, you're right. My apologies, Veronica.

Veronica: It is nothing. Anyway, I wanted to invite you to take a cup of tea with me and discuss something important with you.

Remnant: I see. Sure, I will gladly have some tea with you.

Veronica: Wonderful. This way, then.

\--

Remnant: Ah, honeyed-fruit blend. One of my favourite blends.

Veronica: I'm glad it is of your liking. Now then, onto important matters.

Remnant: Oh, right. You wanted to discuss something with me. Well, I'm all ears.

Veronica: I wanted to ask you your opinion on this world's Veronica and what are your plans for when we will finally take down Hel.

Remnant: My opinion on the little Veronica, huh? Well, for one, I cannot really say that I blame her.

Veronica: You... don't blame her?

Remnant: No. I can only imagine what kind of upbringing she must have had to make her so distant. Despite everything, I saw something in her eyes. A flash of pain that was too similar to my own, back when I first arrived.

Veronica: ...

Remnant: I'm sure you've experienced some kind of harsh upbringing too, haven't you? I can only assume Emblain royalty is more strict than Askran.

Veronica: It... it is. I can only say that without my brother around, the people around me were not kind. They wanted me to follow my father's footsteps and wage war. And the curse of my blood...

Remnant: The curse that Bruno is trying to undo, yes?

Veronica: Yes. Sometimes I do feel that urge to hurt Alfonse and Sharena, but I can keep it in check. They run no risks.

Remnant: I'm glad to hear that. But if you ever feel that urge coming back up, know that I'm willing to be there and help you calm down.

Veronica: I... thank you, Remnant.

Remnant: No problem. As for your second question... I can only say that we have to wait and see. Let's worry about that when the time comes.

Veronica: Understood. Shall we move to a more positive conversation?

Remnant: Sure. Let me tell you something funny that happened with the royal siblings. It was the time around the Winter Festival...

(Support Rank C Achieved)

##  **B SUPPORT**

Remnant: My my, such a lovely weather we have today. It's been a while since I actually saw rain here in Askr.

Veronica: What was the last time you saw rain?

Remnant: Actually, since we ended the war against Surtr. When we came back it was almost flooding.

Veronica: Ah, yes. I remember. You were really worried that so much water would pose a threat to the village nearby.

Remnant: I mean, they are downhill. And with gravity pulling the water down... Well, you can guess what went through my head.

Veronica: Yes. I've seen actual flooding back in Embla, a couple of times. A village was completely destroyed. Thankfully, the people evacuated in time and they rebuilt their village rather quickly.

Remnant: From how you said it, it almost sounds like it's constantly raining in Embla.

Veronica: There are some time periods where rain is harsher than normal. More specifically, during the Spring Festival.

Remnant: Ah, interesting. Back in my world we have some places where it rains more than there is a cloudless sky. Never been there myself, but I've heard it a couple of times from others.

Veronica: Is that so? You should tell me more about your world one day. It is a most curious one.

Remnant: There's not much to say really, but I'll tell you what I know.

Veronica: I'm pleased to hear it. Now shall we- Ngh... my head...

Remnant: Veronica? Is everything alright?

Veronica: Y-yes. Just a bit of a... Oh no. No no no no!

Remnant: Hey, calm down!

Veronica: G-get back! I-I... I'll kill you! Élivágar!

Remnant: Gah! What the hell was that?!

Veronica: I'll kill you... Both you and them!

Remnant: ... Shit, she's gone nuts like Bruno. I have to wake her up somehow.

Veronica: Die!

Remnant: Sorry, but I have no choice. Forgive me, Veronica!

Veronica: Élivágar!

Remnant: Nnngh! Wake the hell up!

Veronica: !!!

Remnant: Did... did it work?

Veronica: ... Remnant? What happened? Why... why does my cheek hurt?

Remnant: Glad to have you back... Vero...

Veronica: Eh? Remnant?! Hey, wake up! Help, somebody help me!

(Support Rank B Achieved)

##  **A SUPPORT**

Remnant: Veronica, open up please.

Veronica: Go away.

Remnant: I won't. You've been neglecting your health since that day and I won't let it stand.

Veronica: I said go away.

Remnant: ... Seems like I have no choice then. I'm coming in.

Veronica: Kyah! D-did you just...?!

Remnant: Yes, I did. And I will repair it myself. Now then, shall we?

Veronica: No. I will not.

Remnant: Oh no, you will. You will move your ass from this room and come eat lunch with me.

Veronica: As blunt as ever I see... I will not. I... I cannot stand the stares.

Remnant: The stares?

Veronica: Ever since I attacked you, the others are giving me odd looks. I don't like it. It reminds me of my time at Embla's royal castle.

Remnant: ... Are they now? Guess I'll have to talk some sense into the others then.

Veronica: Why? Why are you...?

Remnant: Why am I not mad at what you did? For the same reason I am not mad at Bruno: it is not your fault.

Veronica: It is! It is my fault I failed to control my urges and almost killed you!

Remnant: I'll remind you that the contract weakens your spells against me. And while it's true that I fainted, I was hit two times, and one of them I fully took its damage to have a chance to snap you out of it. Sorry about the punch, by the way.

Veronica: I... No. You did it to save me from myself. For that, I'm thankful.

Remnant: No problem. Anyway, I'm not angry at you for what you did to me. I... suffered worse.

Veronica: I see...

Remnant: We are friends, Veronica. I would never hold it against you. Now, please, come eat something. If not for yourself, do it for me. Or maybe even your brother. Only Naga knows how mad he would be if he saw you like this.

Veronica: Heh... yeah. Fine, I'll come eat. Thank you, Remnant.

Remnant: It is no problem.

(Support Rank A Achieved)

##  **S** **SUPPORT**

Remnant: Ah... this feels nice. I actually needed a dip at the hot springs. I feel so good I could actually fall asleep. Now, that sounds like a great idea. Mh? Oh, someone else here to relieve soem stress? Come in, I don't mind the company.

???: ... Are you sure it's allowed?

Remnant: Sure is. It's a mixed-gender hot spring. If it makes you feel better, I won't peek, Summoner's word.

Veronica: Ok. Don't mind me, then.

Remnant: Ah! V-veronica! S-sorry, I didn't recognize you right away.

Veronica: Don't worry, it's fine.

Remnant: Oh! Ehm... OK.

Veronica: ...

Remnant: ...

Veronica: You've been avoiding me lately. Are you sure you're not mad at me?

Remnant: By everything that is holy, no! I could never be mad at you. I've been avoiding you for... other reasons.

Veronica: Now you've got my attention. Spit it out.

Remnant: I, er... well... Phew, it's hot in here.

Veronica: We're in a hot spring. Stop dancing around, and say the truth already.

Remnant: ... Fine, as you wish. The truth is that... when I look at you, I feel guilty.

Veronica: What?

Remnant: I feel guilty of taking you away from your quest of searching for your brother in your world. You love him so dearly and... I took away your chance to do so by summoning you here.

Veronica: ...

Remnant: And I also feel guilty because I have this desire to keep you here and never let you go. Not out of malice... but because I'd feel lonely otherwise.

Veronica: I'm sorry... that seems unlikely. A lot of people are here with you.

Remnant: That's not what I meant. I... I really like you, Veronica. You could even say that I love you.

Veronica: ...

Remnant: But I know you will not stay here forever. And as much painful as it is, I will not stop you. There is a saying back home "If you love someone, let them go. If they return to you, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were." And I... I will let you go.

Veronica: ...

Remnant: So, whenever you wish, you need only to say the word. Ouch! W-what was that for?!

Veronica: You idiot... You're truly a big dummy. You were so scared of losing me, that you didn't notice that your feeling were reciprocated.

Remnant: You...

Veronica: You helped me so much ever since I arrived here. You cared for me like no one else did. How could I not fall for you?

Remnant: ... When you put it like that, I truly am a big dummy.

Veronica: Indeed you are. But you're _my_ big dummy. Oh and one thing...

Remnant: Yes?

Veronica: If it's you... I won't mind if you peek a little bit.

Remnant: W-well, that's um...

Veronica: Hehe, you're cute when you're embarassed. You make want to... kiss you...

(Support Rank S Achieved)

##  **Confession Quote:**

"This warmth in my chest is like nothing I've ever experienced before. And I can feel it because of you, my love. My gratitude and my love for you... I'll prove them by staying at your side, no matter what..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finally tackeld one of the most annoying unit to face when she's around, but is still one of my favourites to use. The one and only Brave Veronica! I would normaly do an original alt for a Hero, but since we still don't have OG Veronica, this will do. Bruno will be harder to deal with since there is only one alt for him and... yeah.
> 
> At first, when I started to play Heroes, I actually hated Veronica as a character. She didn't seem all that appealing and she was a brat. Things changed when Brave Veronica rolled around. Her voice lines and written quotes actually opened my eyes at how she really is and my opinion of her shifted. Now she's one of my favourites (even though she doesn't reach the levels of Laegjarn). If I could say my reaction to when I listened to Brave Veronica with one meme it would be the "I would kill everyone in this room and then myself" meme. Hopefully you like how I wrote her.
> 
> As always, critique is welcome. I posted this chapter a day earlier than usual to make up for delaying Clive's support chain by one day... and also because tomorrow I won't be home to write anything, so I wanted to get it out already.


	42. Mist: Helpful Sister

##  **C SUPPORT**

Mist: And that should do it. There should be enough vulneraries for the whole army, if they don't use them too quickly.

Remnant: I will provide the information to the lieutenants. Thank you for helping me on such a short notice.

Mist: It is no problem, really. I'm glad I could help.

Remnant: Good to know. There is something I wanted to ask you, but first I have to give the news to the army. Will I find you here later?

Mist: Probably not. My shift will end in a couple of minutes, so I'll probably be off relaxing.

Remnant: Then, how about we have some tea in the gardens?

Mist: Yeah, sounds good! I'll see you there, then.

Remnant: Ok, later.

\--

Remnant: Here I am. Sorry to keep you waiting.

Mist: Oh, don't worry. I just arrived here too, and decided to start making the tea.

Remnant: Heh, usually I'm the one making tea. It's a nice change, for once.

Mist: You enjoy making tea?

Remnant: I do. It's relaxing. Anyway, there was something I wanted to talk to you about. Something... related to someone you know.

Mist: Oh?

Remnant: Well, you see I... I think I'm starting to have some feelings for Titania.

Mist: That's wonderful news! You should- Oh no... I think I get your problem.

Remnant: You know her better than me, Mist. Do you... Do you think I'd have a chance?

Mist: I'm not sure. Titania has always been... close to father. I've heard her lament her unrequited love a couple of times, during the night. I... I don't want to be rude to you but-

Remnant: My chance with her are less than 0, got it.

Mist: I'm so sorry. I think you should tell her anyway. Keeping it all inside won't do you any good.

Remnant: Understood. Thank you for listening and offering advice, Mist.

Mist: Just doing my job. Since we're in the topic of the Greil Mercenaries, would you like to hear some funny stories?

Remnant: I'd love to.

(Support Rank C Achieved)

##  **B SUPPORT**

Remnant: ...

Mist: So... How did it go?

Remnant: It went as expected. It hurts, but I can deal with it. We're proably gonna be awkward for a while, but that's life. Maybe I should take Gerik's offer on a drink.

Mist: Nope, you absolutely won't. You know as well as me that you can't hold liquor. Not only that, but with that arm of yours, it would cause several problems.

Remnant: Bah, whatever.

Mist: Hey, get back here! Listen to me when I talk to you!

\--

Remnant: ... Ugh... My head. Somebody turn off the lights, please.

Mist: That is what you get for not listening to me. Now you'll be a good patient, and remain still.

Remnant: W-what? Mist? What happened? Eveything's a blur.

Mist: After you revealed your feelings to Titania, you went to find Gerik and held a drinking competition, despite me telling you not to. You passed out almost immediately, and had to be carried quickly to the infirmary because you started puking blood.

Remnant: Is that why I can't feel my right arm?

Mist: Yes, we had to detach it momentaraly. As soon as it was off, the puking stopped, and you won't get your arm back until your hangover wears off.

Remnant: ... Why?

Mist: 'Why' what?

Remnant: Why are you concerned about me? I made you angry. I actively worked against your orders. You should be harsher on me.

Mist: Because I know you're hurting. You knew the heartbreak would come, but you still felt enough pain to try and soothe it with drinks. I can't hold it agaisnt you.

Remnant: My family knew that too, and yet they left me to die.

Mist: I'm sorry, what?

Remnant: Nothing. Since I cannot go away until my hangover passes, I'll just take a nap. Later.

Mist: ...

(Support Rank B Achieved)

##  **A SUPPORT**

Remnant: ...

Mist: What are you doing, Summoner?

Remnant: I was meditating. Something that Prince Ryoma taught me.

Mist: Oh, I've heard of it. It helps with clearing your mind and relax your body, right?

Remnant: In a nutshell, yeah. I mostly do it to battle against my negative thoughts.

Mist: Yes, I've heard of your discussion with my brother. Such negativity... I didn't imagine someone would have it.

Remnant: But here I am, carrying my most negative self with me. It is not a struggle for control, but a struggle of wills.

Mist: A struggle of wills?

Remnant: Yeah. The will to live on and help others against the will to die and let everyone forget me.

Mist: What?! You don't really think that, do you?

Remnant: Normally, I would hide behind my mask and say no. But since the cat's out of the bag, I admit that sometimes I think it would be better if people just forgot about me.

Mist: But why? Why whould you think that?

Remnant: The more someone repeats you something, the more is likely for you to start thinking the same thing. My birth family kept on telling me that I was forgettable. That no one would miss me if I just disappeared. I'm sure they are happy now.

Mist: By the goddess... This is beyond cruel. If they were here I would... I would... Gah!

Remnant: I've never seen you this furious, Mist. I mean, except against the Black Knight, but for him I can understand.

Mist: Yes, I'm mad. I'm mad towards your birth family. You are a wonderful person, and did not deserve such a harsh treatement. I care for you a great deal, like I do for Ike.

Remnant: Mist...

Mist: You have always been kind to me and my brother. You always allowed us to do as we wanted, and you were always ready to hear our complaints. Only a good person would do that.

Remnant: Ok, ok, I get it. I get it. Take a deep breath and calm down.

Mist: Oh, I'm sorry! I just... I get worked up when people I care about are hurting.

Remnant: I know. And I thank you, Mist. I know that people here care for me, but sometimes I forget. Thank you for reminding me.

Mist: It is no problem. I'll do it as many times as it's needed.

(Support Rank A Achieved)

##  **A** **+** **SUPPORT**

Remnant: Phew, finally done.

Mist: That's right! Thank you again for helping me out, Remnant. The other healers were busy, and Ike went to the village nearby.

Remnant: It is no problem. I wanted to do something other than paperwork. And this actually helps keeping myself trained.

Mist: That's good. Your arm hasn't been giving you trouble, right?

Remnant: Not really. I mean, I still feel the effect of when I stupidly ignored your advice every now and then.

Mist: Well, that is you punishment. I don't think I can do much about it, but if you want we can check it up.

Remnant: Yeah, sure.

\--

Mist: Mhm... It's nothing to be worried about. Just be sure to rest, and you'll be fine.

Remnant: I see. Thanks.

Mist: No problem. Hey… How are you?

Remnant: I'm... fine? Why do you ask?

Mist: I meant about Titiania and-

Remnant: I'm fine, Mist. I truly am. It hurts, yeah, but I can deal with it.

Mist: … You're not fine, and you know it.

Remnant: … I'm not fine at all. It's funny, you know? You'd think that being wounded in battle would hurt more than a heartbreak… But that isn't true.

Mist: …

Remnant: You can just wave your staff around and the wound disappears. But you can't heal wounds from the heart.

Mist: Remnant… You know we are all here to help you, right?

Remnant: I know, Mist. I know. It will still hurt… but maybe, with everyone's help, I can endure it.

Mist: Yeah. Now, come on. Give me a big smile, or I'll whack you with my staff!

Remnant: Please, don't.

(Support Rank A+ Achieved)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is pretty late from my usual schedule. Recently a member of my family that I was close to passed away. I took this time to deal with the loss, and I can only hope you guys are understanding enough.
> 
> Anyway, enough apologies. Here I bring you one of the most hated pity breakers of Year 1 and 2 of FEH: Mist. As with all PoR and RD units, my knowledge on her is not the most accurate, so if she seems ooc, you know why. And if there are any of you who are wondering why Remnant's not S supporting her, he's not into lolis. You may argue that Veronica seems like a loli, but in her brave alt she is more mature. If this Mist was the RD one, then the support would have ended in a completely different way.
> 
> As always, critique is welcome.


	43. Tana: Winged Princess

##  **C SUPPORT**

Tana: Ah, this spot right here is the best for relaxing. Don't you agree, Achaeus? I totally agree. The wind is nice and there's not too much noise.

Remnant: I'm inclined to agree as well.

Tana: Kyah! Oh, it's just you. Don't sneak up on me like that!

Remnant: I'm sorry. But I have to admit, I didn't know that someone else found this spot. I usually come here to wind down.

Tana: I actually found it yesterday during my patrol. It looked so nice from above, and even from here the sight is nice.

Remnant: It truly is. Here, me and Lele can have some little quiet time. She's the one who found it, to be honest. It was a very bad day for me.

Tana: I think that maybe she wanted you to be calm. Wyverns do feel their master's emotions better than pegasi. Or so Cormag told me.

Remnant: Well, Lele has been kind and supportive whenever I felt stressed. Although sometimes the stress comes from her antics.

Tana: Hehe. She does look like a playful wyvern. You said her name is Lele?

Remnant: That's how I call her. Her full name is Leliana, but I use the shorter version as a nickname. Makes me feel closer to her.

Tana: Aw, that's adorable. You think I could do the same with my pegasus?

Remnant: If you want to, I won't stop you.

Tana: Hehe. You know, I've been wondering where did you find her. According to other wyvern riders like Cherche and Camilla, she seems like a wild one.

Remnant: Well, she is. We found her in a fight against Embla during my first year here, before you and your brother joined. She was wounded, and that made her snappy. She would try and bite everyone, but eventually calmed down when she saw that no one wanted to hurt her.

Tana: Oh, you poor girl.

Remnant: Poor indeed. As for why she bound herself to me... I would visit her everyday as we took care of her. I think maybe she found that trait likeable? Anyway, when she was fully healed, we let her fly free, only to find her in front of my tent that same night. When I got close, the first thing she did was assult me and cover me in wyvern drool.

Tana: Like she's about to do now?

Remnant: Like she's about to- wait, what? Argh! No, Lele, stop it!

Tana: Hahahaha.

(Support R ank C  Achieved)

##  **B SUPPORT**

Remnant: ...

Tana: I knew you were hiding here, Remnant.

Remnant: Oh, hi Tana. Did you need something?

Tana: People in the castle were wondering where you were. When I saw that Leliana was not in the stables I knew I had to check here.

Remnant: I see. You can tell the others I'm here. Just needed a moment for myself.

Tana: Are you sure? The look on your face makes it seem like you're on the verge of a breakdown.

Remnant: Yeah, everything's fine. It's just... Today is my mom's birthday.

Tana: Is it? I didn't know today was Lady Deirdre's-

Remnant: Not her. My birth mother.

Tana: Oh! Right, you've been adopted by Lady Deirdre.

Remnant: Because she resembles my mother, and she cares deeply for me.

Tana: Indeed, she does. I'm curious though, why are you so sad about today being your mother's birthday?

Remnant: ... She passed away when I was little. Around ten years old.

Tana: Oh...

Remnant: She always had a weak constitution. She would feel ill all the time, and be forced to stay in bed all the time.

Tana: I'm so sorry to hear it. I'm sure she must have loved you until the very end.

Remnant: She did. I still remember her smile and her kind voice. She would always be ready to cheer me up... I miss her.

Tana: I know. Hey... I'm here if you need someone to lean onto, ok?

Remnant: Thank you, Tana. I just need to stay here a bit. To calm myself.

Tana: Of course. I'll tell the others you don't want to be disturbed.

Remnant: Thank you.

(Support Rank B Achieved)

##  **A SUPPORT**

Remnant: And here we are. Thank you joining me today, Tana.

Tana: It is no problem, Remnant. It's actually nice for you to invite me out here.

Remnant: You looked like you needed some time away from the noise of the castle. I could see you were ready to snap.

Tana: That was more because of my brother. Honestly, he's quite annoying.

Remnant: He may not look like it, but I'm sure he's just worrying about your safety. It's an elder sibling's duty to look after the younger ones.

Tana: I-I know that! But he is so blunt and looks like he doesn't care...

Remnant: I admit that Innes isn't the most likeable person to be around, but he's not that bad.

Tana: Did you had siblings back in your world?

Remnant: I did. An elder sister and a younger brother. My sister and I never got along. My brother however... I was always there to help him and protect him from harm.

Tana: Much like you do now for Seliph an Julia.

Remnant: Kind of. Julia and Seliph are capable of defending themselves. My younger brother however had some sort of illness that affected his behaviour. I won't go into detail, but suffice to say that he needed all the help he could get.

Tana: And you were always there. That's so nice of you.

Remnant: Yeah. Keeping his happiness as first priority was the only thing my sister and I agreed on. But now he can only rely on my sister. I bet she's cursing me to hell in this moment.

Tana: But once peace will reign here, you can go back, right?

Remnant: I might... but I don't want to. Despite this world and the others being less technological than my own, I like them. These worlds give me a purpose, a sense of belonging.

Tana: I see. That means that you'll stay here, yes?

Remnant: Absolutely. I might even go with other heroes to their world and live there. Who knows.

Tana: And whatever you choose to do, know that I, Princess Tana of Frelia, declare you a dear friend of the royal family of Frelia. Frelia's door will always be open to you.

Remnant: Hah, I belive you on that. Thank you, Tana. I consider you a dear friend as well.

Tana: Hehe. So... I made something to eat while we're here. Wanna just sit down and enjoy a meal?

Remnant: Oh, sure. You know I enjoy your cooking.

(Support Rank A Achieved)

##  **S** **SUPPORT**

Remnant: I must admit, this is the first time I watch the sunset from here with someone else. I was so used to being alone up here.

Tana: Well, it is a rather isolated spot, but that's not a bad thing. Sometimes you need some space for yourself, to avoid getting too stressed. And since you work so hard, I think you deserve to come here more than you normally do.

Remnant: Hah, you think so?

Tana: Why, yes. Maybe you could bring your family too and spend some time with them.

Remnant: That actually sounds like a great idea. I might just do that in a few days. And you could bring Innes, Eirika and Ephraim here on your own.

Tana: Oh, I definetly will. Poor Eirika needs some time to wind down. As for Innes and Ephraim, I guess they will take it as a chance to challenge eachother again.

Remnant: They probably will.

Tana: And, you know... maybe you could join us as well.

Remnant: Me? I don't think that's a good idea.

Tana: Why not? Are they not your friends too?

Remnant: They are, don't get me wrong. It's just that... Well...

Tana: 'It's just that' what? Come on.

Remnant: You could say that I'm scared.

Tana: Scared? Why should you be scared of them?

Remnant: Because I'm sure that while Ephraim may be dumb enough not to notice, Eirika and Innes will immediately see that I fancy you.

Tana: ... Wait, what?

Remnant: Oh Naga, why me? I like you, Tana, a lot. I enjoy your company more than I can say with words. And whenever I look at you it's hard to turn my gaze away. Hell, there are days where I just turn green with envy when I see you speak with someone else!

Tana: ...

Remnant: I... I should go.

Tana: W-wait! Hold on a minute!

Remnant: ...

Tana: I didn't notice that you were feeling that way... If I did, I would have done this sooner.

Remnant: Done what exa- Mmph?!

Tana: ...

Remnant: ...

Tana: There. Feeling better?

Remnant: I... I do, actually. Does that mean...?

Tana: Of course, dummy. I like you too. You're strong, kind and always willing to help others. You listen to my problems and ramblings, answering with kindess and understanding. Also, you're a handsome lad.

Remnant: That's up for debate.   
  
Tana: It's not. But so... Will you join me and the others, then? If we are together, there is no need to hide it.

Remnant: That is true. Fine, I will. Only on one condition.

Tana: Oh? Name it then.

Remnant: I want to snuggle with you a bit more. Here, just the two of us.

Tana: Condition accepted.

(Support Rank S Achieved)

##  **Confession Quote:**

"I love you. These three words are able to make my heart fly, as if I was riding a Pegasus. Be prepared to hear them a lot, because I will never get tired of saying them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, let's talk Tana. She is the second pegasus rider that you get in Sacred Stones and she's able to perform the famous Triangle Attack if she's with Vanessa and Syrene. She was actually the strongest flier I had in my first run, alongside Cormag (and Myrrh, but that's a given since she's a Manakete). She is also sweet and caring, despite being a bit naive.
> 
> Now, some of you may wonder why I went with an S support with her despite her crushing on Ephraim. The answer is rather simple: I think her situation is similar to Cordelia. While she feels something for the main lord of her game, she's capable of falling in love with someone else. In her solo ending, her crush for Ephraim is never mentioned. The only time her crush is mentioned, is with Ephraim himself. So, I went with S.
> 
> As always, critique is welcome.


	44. Olwen: Righteous Knight

##  **C SUPPORT**

Remnant: ...

Olwen: Summoner? Why are you laying on the floor?

Remnant: I was thinking about something.

Olwen: May I ask what, precisely?

Remnant: About something your brother told me.

Olwen: What did he say to make you so thoughtful?

Remnant: He wanted to keep the truth about Julius hidden from Ishtar, but something tells me that she will learn it sooner than he might hope.

Olwen: Ah, right. Lord Julius has been possessed by Loptous.

Remnant: And began the child hunts. Something that drove you to join Leif's side.

Olwen: Of course it did! It was disgusting! To think that the country I served allowed such things to happen...

Remnant: I don't really think they had a choice. Granvalle was the ruling empire. It was either that or annihilation. What would you have done?

Olwen: I would have tried to defy those hunts.

Remnant: Even if it meant the risk of destroying everything that you love?

Olwen: ...

Remnant: I know that you have no regrets over what you decided to do. And to be honest, I'm glad you don't. As you said, such things shouldn't be allowed.

Olwen: I feel a 'but' coming...

Remnant: Heh, you know me too well. But, you have to understand that Friege did what they thought was best for them. They wanted to survived, so they obliged. Then there is the fact that Ishtar is in love with Julius, but that's another Pandora's Box in it of itself.

Olwen: I see. I don't think I can... actually understand, but I'll give it a try.

Remnant: That's all I ask.

Olwen: Fine. Now I'm wondering about something else you just said.

Remnant: Is it the Pandora's Box?

Olwen: Yes. I've never heard of such a thing.

Remnant: It's something from my world. A myth. The story begins with a woman named Pandora...

(Support R ank C  Achieved)

##  **B SUPPORT**

Remnant: Ok, here we are. Are you ready to do some magic sparring, Olwen?

Olwen: I am. Although, I cannot help but wonder if I should hold back.

Remnant: I say you'd better not. I want to train without restraining myself.

Olwen: As you wish. Whenever you want, we can begin.

Remnant: Of course. Then let us begin. Gronnraven!

Olwen: Thunderhead!

\--

Remnant: Phew, I think we can call it a day for now.

Olwen: I agree. I must say, Summoner, I find it impressive that you can master the wind so easely.

Remnant: Wind magic is the elemental magic that I can control better. Thunder gives me a strange feeling, while fire I can understand it better, but that's only because of my Uncle's teachings.

Olwen: You are Lord Arvis' adopted nephew, true. But despite your ideals, you seem to be on friendly terms with him.

Remnant: While I cannot forgive what he did, I admire him. He did everything because he wanted to make a better world, even if his methods were questionable. As we say back home "The road to hell is paved with good intentions".

Olwen: I see.

Remnant: But, as I already said, I cannot forgive him. These days, howeve, we are mending our relationship. Despite everything, we are still family.

Olwen: ...

Remnant: Are you thinking about your own brother?

Olwen: I am. What he decided to do... I cannot forgive him. He chose to follow Friege's idea of aiding Granvalle, and he died because of it. I hate him.

Remnant: Say it all you want, but we both know that it's a lie. You are simply mad at him because he didn't follow you.

Olwen: ...

Remnant: I'm not saying that you should forgive him. But... at least talk to him. I'm sure that, despite his attitude, he still cares for you.

Olwen: I cannot make promises, but... I suppose I could try.

Remnant: Good. Now then, let's go to the healers and do a checkup. I don't know about you, but I'm feeling a bit sore.

Olwen: I'm feeling it too. Lead the way.

(Support Rank B Achieved)

##  **A SUPPORT**

Remnant: That should do it. Now then, let's look at what Alfonse brought me. ... Interesting.

???: Summoner, are you in here?

Remnant: Yes. Who is it?

???: It's Olwen. May I come in?

Remnant: Sure.

Olwen: Excuse me. Busy with work again, I see.

Remnant: Yup. Have been skipping some work because of my own stupidity.

Olwen: You know it is not your fault Summoner. We couldn't have expected for you to fall ill.

Remnant: It is my fault. I didn't truly took care of my own health and I fainted. And while I'm more careful now, I still have to work hard for everyone.

Olwen: I could try to persuade you to rest, but I already know that it would be pointless.

Remnant: Sorry, not sorry. It is my duty to make sure everything works correctly here. You might work even without me, but as long as I'm needed, I want to help.

Olwen: I understand.

Remnant: Changing topic, I assume you spoke with Reinhardt? He seems a bit more... happy.

Olwen: I have. We discussed our visions, and agreed that we have different opinions. But... that doesn't mean that we must fight eachother.

Remnant: I'm glad to hear it. I hate siblings fighting eachother.

Olwen: You speak from personal experience?

Remnant: Not... really. It's true that my blood sister and I used to fight a lot, but I never liked it. I wanted to be accepted for my own visions. Sadly, my family wasn't ok with that. So I was cast away.

Olwen: Only because you had different opinions? That's harsh and unnecessary.

Remnant: That's how my world runs. Or at least how my family views the world. I'm glad of having found a new family here. Here is much nicer.

Olwen: You do seem happy. From what my brother and the other me said, you were in a much worse state years ago.

Remnant: I was. Our first healers went completely pale when they checked me. I've heard them wondering themselves how was I even alive at that point. I guess I was just stubborn enough not to die.

Olwen: You still are.

Remnant: Touché. But let's not discuss such dark topics. Might I invite to share a cup of tea? Maybe talk about something better than my past health.

Olwen: I will gladly accept, thank you.

(Support Rank A Achieved)

##  **A** **+** **SUPPORT**

Remnant: Hey Olwen, got a minute for me?

Olwen: Of course, Summoner. What do you need?

Remnant: I wish to ask your opinion on something. Of course you know about Julius situation and my relationship with him.

Olwen: I do. Is this regarding the solution to his salvation you were searching?

Remnant: Yes. I think I might have found it, but… It's a risky one. I wanted to ask your opinion on whether should I take the risk or not.

Olwen: What does it involve?

Remnant: I won't go into detail, but suffice to say that it's something connected to Naga.

Olwen: To Lady Naga? What are you- Oh… I think I understand now.

Remnant: You know why I'd rather not speak of it out loud, then.

Olwen: Indeed. To be fair, I'm not totally sure you should risk your own health for this. While it's true that Lord Julius is your sibling, you and him are not that close.

Remnant: I'm not doing this for myself, Olwen. I'm doing this for my family, for Julia. She wants her brother back, not that snake who inhabits his body.

Olwen: And you are willing to do this? Even if it might destroy you?

Remnant: Yes. To save my family, to see them happy again… I'm willing to take the risk.

Olwen: … I understand. I think it might be foolish, but I can see that you are mentally prepared. Whatever your decison is, Summoner, know that you can count on me.

Remnant: Thank you, Olwen. It means a lot to me.

Olwen: You helped me reconnect with my brother. This is the least I could do.

(Support Rank A+ Achieved)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Olwen. Green Olwen to be more specific. This should be Olwen when her resolve doesn't waver and she's finally fully convinced about stopping the madness happening in Thracia by helping Leif. She has been kind of an odd character for me to write since I never played FE5, making her really hard to understand. Thankfully I have a friend who helps me understand the character from FE5 better (sometimes even FE4). 
> 
> Green Olwen has been quite good as a bladetome cav for quite a while for me, but since another green cav has easier merging capabilities, I've been more focused on that one rather than Olwen, leaving Olwen a bit in the bench.
> 
> As always, critique is welcome.


	45. Cecilia: Etrurian General

##  **C SUPPORT**

Cecilia: ...

Remnant: ... Check.

Cecilia: So it would seem. Hmmm... With this my king is no longer in check.

Remnant: Good thing that I have a backup plan. Checkmate.

Cecilia: Ah, I've lost. I'm impressed, Summoner. You've really improved in these three years.

Remnant: It's all thanks to your coaching, Cecilia. Yours, and the other tactical minds of the Order.

Cecilia: I'm glad to hear that my teachings have been appreciated. This also takes me back to when I used to teach Roy and Lilina.

Remnant: They were good students, I hope.

Cecilia: The best I could ask for. But you are a good student like them.

Remnant: I know, I know. Robin and Reflet already tell me that.

Cecilia: And yet, I've also heard that you avoid praise. Most curious indeed.

Remnant: I avoid praises because I feel like I could do more. I want to give my best and see that I don't make mistakes.

Cecilia: No one is perfect, Summoner. Even I make my mistakes. Just take this game of chess as an example. I failed to see your moves, and I lost. Sometimes we win, sometimes we lose.

Remnant: I know that. But... It stings when the other get hurt because of a mistake I've made.

Cecilia: It comes with being a tactical mind. Whenever you see something that doesn't play out the way you want it, it hurts. But you should take that mistake and use it to improve.

Remnant: You are right, as always. It seems like I still have much to learn from you.

Cecilia: I'm sure it'll come the day where I will no longer have something to teach you, Summoner. But when that day comes, I'll be proud of saying that you were my student.

Remnant: Hah, I think the day I will stop learning from you is very, very far. I still need your help, just like I need the help from the others.

Cecilia: And since you still need me, I'm still willing to help you learn as much as you want to.

Remnant: Thank you, Cecilia. Now, shall we have a rematch?

Cecilia: Yes, let's. Who knows, perhaps this time I'll be the victorious one.

Remnant: Only one way to find out.

(Support R ank C  Achieved)

##  **B SUPPORT**

Remnant: And if we move our group over here, we could be able to defeat the enemy without too much trouble.

Cecilia: I can see your point, Summoner. But remember, we need not rush. If we do, we forget things like this one here.

Remnant: Like wha- Oh. I see what you mean.

Cecilia: Precisely. You were so focused on defeating the enemy that you didn't check for spots where there could be ambushes.

Remnant: An amateur mistake on my part.

Cecilia: Indeed, but now that you know, you can revise your strategy to take that into account.

Remnant: As always, you are right, Cecilia. I feel like I'm nowhere near you in tactical prowess.

Cecilia: I wouldn't be so sure. You've shown to have quite the eye for the more complicated strategies. Need I remind you when we were running from King Surtr after her revived himself?

Remnant: How could I forget. Who knew that actively having my Rational Hatred skill at its strongest would allow me to carry an unconcious Arden, armor and all.

Cecilia: And to do that, I remember you fighting Surt on your own, asking to not be healed.

Remnant: Yeah... Then I fainted after we managed to meet up with Hrìd.

Cecilia: You did. And thankfully, the healers were ready for that moment. Seeing you die would have been a hard blow for everyone.

Remnant: Anna could have always summoned another one from my world. You would have been fine.

Cecilia: But it wouldn't have felt the same for many of us. There are so many here that truly care about you. And I am one of them.

Remnant: ...

Cecilia: It's true that we could have worked with another Summoner, building a new bond with them. But the one we all have with you is special in its own way.

Remnant: Sounds like something the Robins would say.

Cecilia: It does, doesn't it? Still, I belive they are right. I can see that you care for us, jsut like we care for you. Especially your siblings. We all see how Lord Seliph and Lady Julia look up to you for guidance.

Remnant: Now you're making me blush.

Cecilia: Ahah, forgive me.

Remnant: But I know that your words are true. Thank you, Cecilia.

Cecilia: It is my pleasure, Summoner.

(Support Rank B Achieved)

##  **A SUPPORT**

Remnant: I think we can stop now. Thank you for helping me train, Cecilia.

Cecilia: Think nothing of it, Summoner. I must admit that I found it curious for you to be a mage. From what you always told us, your world doesn't have magic.

Remnant: And it doesn't. We had to rely on our own strength and knowledge. Especially the latter when it came to healing. Here there are magic staves. Back home we had normal medicines.

Cecilia: But you said that you also have stories that have magic in them. Like the stories of the various world Heroes like me hail from.

Remnant: That's true. Most of them are ancient, others... not so much. The stories of the various worlds here were discovered in the recent decades. It's still unsure how much ancient they are, but still.

Cecilia: I see.

Remnant: Something on your mind?

Cecilia: I was thinking... do you think your knowledge could be used to change the history of a world?

Remnant: It could, but it's an extremely dangerous gambit.

Cecilia: What do you mean?

Remnant: It means that if I were to interefere, many things would change, but I cannot control whether the changes would be good or bad. Let me make you an example: I could stop Eliwood and his group from rescuing Zephiel when he was a boy. That might cause a chain reaction that would lead to their defeat since Eliwood and Hector wouldn't get the chance to recieve Armads and Durandal.

Cecilia: ...

Remnant: And without said weapons, Nergal would have called rampagin dragons back in Elibe long before Zephiel tried to. You see my reasoning?

Cecilia: I do. It's not worth the risk.

Remnant: Trying to change history is tricky like that. If I wanted to change history, I would have to play the long game, something I'm not capable of. You know me, I'm reckless and I don't hold back my tongue.

Cecilia: You've made your point, Summoner.

Remnant: If it makes you feel any better, if I ever ended up on your world, I would have sided with you and Roy.

Cecilia: I know you would. You are kind hearted like Roy.

Remnant: If you think so. Now then, shall we discuss something else?

Cecilia: Sure. Maybe we can have another chess match?

Remnant: Absolutely.

(Support Rank A Achieved)

##  **S** **SUPPORT**

Cecilia: I must admit, Summoner, I never imagined you would have invited me for a picnic outside of the castle.

Remnant: Why is that? You are someone I'm really close to. I'm more amazed I didn't do it before.

Cecilia: Are you now, Summoner?

Remnant: I am. And please, call me by my name. I think you deserve that honor.

Cecilia: Very well. I shall address you with your name, even if it feels wierd to use your name.

Remnant: I'm guessing that it's the habit of using my title. In public it's fine to be called Summoner, but when we're alone... I'd prefer to be called by my name.

Cecilia: Even though it is not your true name?

Remnant: Yes. I casted away my past and started anew. I removed what I didn't want, and left what I desired. What's left is but a remnant of my former self. Hence the name.

Cecilia: I see. You kept what you loved about you, and discared the rest.

Remnant: Precisely. I kept my selflessness and the strength of my love for those I care about.

Cecilia: I can see that, and I find it quite endearing. I'm sure many in the Order would agree with me.

Remnant: I know for certain that my family would absolutely agree with you. But if I have to be honest, your opinion is the one I care the most about.

Cecilia: Oh? And why would that be?

Remnant: ... Why didn't I keep my mouth shut? It's because... well... I care about your opinion because I... like you. A lot.

Cecilia: ...

Remnant: You have always been on my side, you took it upon yourself to help me improve. And you did it with a lot of kindness. And when you weren't teaching me, you still kept me company. I... eventually I felt something bigger than affection for you.

Cecilia: Oh, Remnant...

Remnant: It's ok if you don't feel the same. I... I can understand that.

Cecilia: I would never say that. And I wouldn't because I actually feel the same.

Remnant: H-huh?

Cecilia: You showed many times that you cared about others. The first time you ever showed it, you put yourself against a strike that was meant for me. Ever since, I started to feel a connection between us.

Remnant: I-I... Uhm...

Cecilia: Only now, when you confessed your feelings, I understood that... I feel the same for you.

Remnant: I... I don't know what to say, honestly.

Cecilia: It's ok. But I have a question for you.

Remnant: I'm listening.

Cecilia: Will... Will you ever tell me your true name?

Remnant: ... One day I will, I promise.

(Support Rank S Achieved)

##  **Confession Quote:**

"I never would have imagined that one day, I'd find someone like you. Someone who could make me feel like this. I'm a General, but with you... I'm just a woman in love. And I wouldn't want it any other way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here she is, the OG green cavalry mage powerhouse, and the only unit that comes with the Green Raven tome, Cecilia. She is my main green cavalry unit on a full cavalry team, even if she isn't +10 merged. She can dish out an absurd amout of damage with the bladetome, even if her atk isn't stellar.
> 
> I never played FE6, I think you already get that, so her character might be off. I tried to go with what I heard and read from her quotes in Heroes and even some reasearch myself. I tried to go with a very calm and curious teacher attitude. I hope everything is on point.
> 
> And here we have more stuff about Remnant. More specifically the fact that while all the tactical minds of the Order aid him, Cecilia was his main teacher. Also, a little info about his name. For those that are curious, I'm sorry to say that I will never reveal it. I have my reasons for it, just like Remnant has his own reasons. I hope you understand.
> 
> As always, critique is welcome.


	46. Michalis: Ambitious King

##  **C SUPPORT**

Michalis: You, Summoner!

Remnant: Oh boy, here he comes... Yes, Michalis?

Michalis: It's King Michalis to you. Aside from that, I want an explaination from you.

Remnant: Regarding... what?

Michalis: You paired me up with that Prince, Marth. You know how much I despise him.

Remnant: You also said that he's a good ruler, and that you were willing to admit it.

Michalis: I know what I said, Summoner.

Remnant: Sure you do. What can I say? I saw how you two fight and thought that you'd make a good team together.

Michalis: Absurd. Me and him?

Remnant: Did you want to be paired up with Minerva? I can arrange that, if you want.

Michalis: You dare-

Remnant: You should really quit that. Acting all mighty here won't help you. I am the one pulling the strings. You will obey me, and you will respect my decisions. Tell me, how many times did I lead you wrong? And don't lie, because I know.

Michalis: ... The number of times you failed to lead me... they don't reach two digits.

Remnant: See? I know what I'm doing, even if most of the time I'm not willing to admit it. So, when I say that you and Marth have a good cooperation, trust in my judgement.

Michalis: ... Fine. Only because you finally showed it.

Remnant: Showed what?

Michalis: Your commanding self. The one that you usually hide.

Remnant: ...

Michalis: I noticed that during battle, you take a more serious demeanor. But here in the castle... you lock it down. You fear it.

Remnant: So what if I do?

Michalis: It makes you weak. You should let it out more. Let your true self run free.

Remnant: ...

Michalis: I will take my leave, Summoner. Maria asked me to spend some time with her before.

Remnant: ... Asshole.

(Support R ank C  Achieved)

##  **B SUPPORT**

Remnant: Are you sure you're ok? That last guy was dangerously close.

Maria: I am fine. It's thanks to you that I'm still alive, no?

Remnant: True. Sorry to bother you. I'll let you get back to work.

Maria: Ok. Want a cup of tea later, when my shift's over?

Remnant: Sure thing. Until later then.

Michalis: ...

\--

Remnant: Hah! Hmph!

Michalis: ...

Remnant: Ok... this should do for today. Did you need something, Michalis? You've been following me ever since I exited the infirmary.

Michalis: ... Yes.

Remnant: Is this related to me protecting Maria?

Michalis: I wanted to thank you. I failed to notice that she was in danger until it was too late.

Remnant: It's not like you could have done anything to prevent it anyway. That assassin was a sneaky asshole. I was lucky to notice him when I did. I'm sure you would have been mad if she were hurt. Couldn't let that happen.

Michalis: ...

Remnant: That's a rather strange expression. What's on your mind?

Michalis: I didn't expect you to worry about me getting angry.

Remnant: Well, anger blinds your judgement. You've seen how anger can make you dangerous, but also reckless. Do you recall our first encounter?

Michalis: ... I do. I must admit that you weren't like I was expecting. The way you fought... It can only be described as 'feral'. It took both me and that knight by surprise.

Remnant: Yeah, Camus said something similar when we recruited him. Even if you have Berserkers in your world, you haven't faced many of them. Am I correct?

Michalis: That's true.

Remnant: At the time, I was an inexperienced berserker. Blinded by rage to get stronger. Now, it's more refined. I can control myself, even if enraged.

Michalis: I see...

Remnant: Sorry, I got sidetracked. Anyway, I protected Maria because you and Minerva would have been angry, because she is a healer and because she's a dear friend of mine. I know the feeling of watching your younger sibling being hurt. Naga have mercy on those that dare anger an older brother.

Michalis: You have... What am I saying? You do have siblings now, even if you're not related by blood.

Remnant: Oh, I have blood siblings too. An older sister and a younger brother. In a way, we were just like you, Minerva and Maria.

Michalis: ...

Remnant: Me an my sister? At eachother's throat at all times. But when it came to our younger brother, we'd put his happiness before our own.

Michalis: ...

Remnant: But I guess I'm boring you with these details. I'll take my leave if that's ok with you. Maria asked me to have a cup of tea with her, and I don't want to keep her waiting. Good day, Michalis.

Michalis: ... Hmph.

(Support Rank B Achieved)

##  **A SUPPORT**

Michalis: Summoner.

Remnant: Yes, what is it?

Michalis: I wish to fight against you. I wish to test your full might again.

Remnant: So, you're saying you don't want me to hold back?

Michalis: Yes.

Remnant: ... Fine then. Let's go to the training grounds.

Michalis: ...

\--

Remnant: Raaagh!

Michalis: Nngh!

Remnant: It's over.

Michalis: No. I can still fight.

Remnant: You should really stop Michalis. Stubborness won't carry you for much long. And Maria would berate the both of us if we keep this up.

Michalis: ... Fine.

Remnant: So, are you satisfied with facing me when I'm not holding back?

Michalis: I am. I got to see that side of yours again.

Remnant: ...

Michalis: At first I confused it with a commanding personality. But now, I see it clearly. You hate doing this and you hide it behind a stone cold face.

Remnant: ... Caught me red-handed. Yes, I hate fighting. It only brings pain. Not only to us, but to the enemies as well.

Michalis: ...

Remnant: How many times must I look to an enemy's corpse and remember that they might have had a family? Someone waiting for them back home.

Michalis: It doesn't matter how many times you see this. You must keep on moving forward.

Remnant: You make it sound easy. I'm not as cold hearted as you are.

Michalis: That, I may be. But I also know that dwelling on these thoughts would only slow you down.

Remnant: And what should I do? I cannot force myself to ignore such things, like you do.

Michalis: I am stronger than you in that regard. I can shoulder it alone. But you are weak, and you will need the support of other weaklings to shoulder it all. Thankfully for you, this whole castle is filled with weaklings.

Remnant: ... A brute way to say that I have supportive allies, but I get your point. Thanks, Michalis.

Michalis: Hmph. See it as you will.

(Support Rank A Achieved)

##  **A** **+** **SUPPORT**

Remnant: Michalis, may I speak with you?

Michalis: Yes, what do you want?

Remnant: I wanted to thank you for what you said the other day. Truly, you have my sincerest gratitude.

Michalis: Hmph… It was nothing. You should have more esteem of yourself.

Remnant: That, I should. But I'm sure you've heard around about my problems. About how I see my own negativity as it haunts me, reminding me how weak I am.

Michalis: … I have heard. Such thoughts should never exist. Either you're sure of what you do, or you're dead. This is especially true on the battlefield.

Remnant: I won't deny that. But doubts also make you stronger. When you start doubting your actions, you can see where you go wrong and change according to that.

Michalis: ...

Remnant: I won't say that you have to doubt every single action you take. Just that some require deep thought and some doubting.

Michalis: Your point?

Remnant: Did you ever found yourself doubting upon your actions? Like using Maria as leverage to make Minerva obey.

Michalis: Do not dare speak of that, Summoner.

Remnant: See, you regret it. You are having doubts about what you did to Maria and Minerva. That is the first step to become better.

Michalis: Hmph. You think that I could truly become better? You are delusional.

Remnant: Maybe, maybe not. It won't hurt to try.

Michalis: … See it as you wish. I'll take my leave now.

Remnant: One last thing before you go.

Michalis: What?

Remnant: I spoke with Maria before. She said that she would actively try to make you and Minerva give eachoter some sort of apology. Do not let her down, King Michalis of Macedon.

Michalis: … I would't dream of it.

(Support Rank A+ Achieved)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here Michalis. To be perfectly honest, I'm not too positive when it comes to this support chain. Not because of the character per se, but for how I wrote it. I tried to come up with something different, but my mind drew a blank. So, if it doesn't really reach the same level of decent as the others... my sincerest apologies.
> 
> As for the character per se, Michalis is actually really interesting. He willingly chose to kill his own father because he thought that he was slowly killing his nation. Although some of his actions are something similar to tyranny, he did it for the good of his people.
> 
> Also, he, alongside his sisters, was one of the biggest inspirations for what I had in mind when I decided Remnant's relationship with his siblings. 
> 
> As always, critique is welcome. Again, I apologise if this chapter isn't really all that decent.


	47. Lucina: Future Witness

##  **C SUPPORT**

Lucina: Drat... I broke another training dummy. Hopefully no one will notice it.

Remnant: I think it might a bit too late for that.

Lucina: Ugh... Sorry, Remnant. I was so caught up in my training that I didn't notice.

Remnant: Meh, don't worry. I've broken my fair share of dummies in my time here.

Lucina: You did? You always seem so calm during training.

Remnant: You must have seen me only when I train with a clear mind. When my anxiety takes the better of me, I don't hold back anything. And you know how strong I am.

Lucina: I do. You are capable of lifting someone like Ser Frederick with his armor on.

Remnant: That's only when I'm mad. Normally, however, I can lift a fully grown man with no problems.

Lucina: What do you mean 'when I'm mad'?

Remnant: Ah, I guess I never explained it to you. Long story short, the more I get angry, the more I get stronger. But that's for another time. I wanted to ask if you were ok.

Lucina: I... am? Why do you ask?

Remnant: I was watching you as you trained. The way you were hacking away at the training dummy... Something's gnawing at you.

Lucina: ... Am I that easy to read?

Remnant: Yes, but only for me. We've known eachother for three years, and I read the stories in my world about you. I guess I have an unfair advantage.

Lucina: I agree. ... It concerns my father.

Remnant: Care to share?

Lucina: I am... unsure. Unsure whether I should stay with him when we return to our world, or go away. I don't want to impose myself on him.

Remnant: I'm sure Chrom already told you that he doesn't want you to leave.

Lucina: He did. But I'm still unsure. He still has his real daughter back home. There's no place for me there.

Remnant: In my humble opinion, that's a load of wyvern dung. He loves you, and wants to know you're happy with him.

Lucina: But...

Remnat: I know that you aren't from that timeline, but that doesn't mean that you don't belong there. I won't press the matter further, but I only ask you to think on it.

Lucina: I will.

Remnant: Good. Say, wanna spar a little bit? I need to relieve some paperwork induced stress.

Lucina: Sure. Shall we, then?

Remnant: Yes. Let's go.

(Support R ank C  Achieved)

##  **B SUPPORT**

Remnant: ...

Lucina: Remnant, may I speak with you?

Remnant: Mh? Oh, Lucina. What can I... From your expression, I can already tell this is going to give me an headache.

Lucina: I only want one answer. Why?

Remnant: ... This is regarding Grima, am I correct?

Lucina: Yes. Why are they still here? Why didn't you dispose of them when you had the chance?

Remnant: It's complicated, but I can tell you. There are two main reasons about why I'm keeping them here.

Lucina: Do tell.

Remnant: For the first one, you might agree with me. Damage control. As long as they are here, they cannot bring as much destruction as they would like. It's true that they wreck havoc, but I'll allow it only against our enemies.

Lucina: I... can see that. It does make sense.

Remnant: Knew you would agree. For the second reason... It's actually a lot more complicated than I'd like. And I'm sure you're still gonna be mad.

Lucina: ...

Remnant: I'm not sure how much about Grima's past you know. But what I'm willing to tell you is that in the past... Grima was actually willing to help the humans.

Lucina: They... what?

Remnant: Long ago, a little before the first exalt, Grima was willing to help humans, much like Naga. Except that when their help wasn't needed anymore, or they didn't get what they wanted, people would throw their rage against them.

Lucina: ...

Remnant: Feeling hurt, Grima went mad. That's the truth about it all. The second reason about why I'm keeping them here, is to try and fix that wound.

Lucina: You think they truly deserve to be healed?!

Remnant: You don't have to agree with me, Lucina. But since I know more about them than you, I know how to act better than you.

Lucina: ...

Remnant: Aaaand there she goes. I know that what Grima did makes her angry, but... One cannot fault someone else for being mad and hurt.

(Support Rank B Achieved)

##  **A SUPPORT**

Remnant: Lucina? It's me, Remnant. May I come in?

Lucina: Yes.

Remnant: So... Care to explain yourself?

Lucina: What is there to say? I was explaining myself to Grima, and he attacked me. I merely defended myself.

Remnant: Funny, he said the same thing. And I don't know who is the one that I should believe.

Lucina: Are you calling me a liar?!

Remnant: I'm not saying that. It's just that you and Grima are at eachother's throat constantly. It wouldn't surprise me if one of you would just take any opportunity to kill the other.

Lucina: ...

Remnant: I mean, we have a similar situation with the younger Ike and the Black Knight. Or Valter and the Magvelian twins.

Lucina: You are right. You have my apologies.

Remnant: Don't apologise. I can understand where your anger comes from. Grima took everything from you, so it's natural that you want revenge for it. Even if you masquerade it as a wish to save the world.

Lucina: You read me so well it's almost creepy.

Remnant: I have been told way too many times. I'm sorry if that makes you uncomfrotable.

Lucina: No. No, I... I should know better. Once again, you have my sincerest apologies. You already told all of us that here we are all allies. And yet I didn't listen...

Remnant: And again, there's nothing to forgive. Actually, I was gonna be worried if you accepted it without questions. Since I know of your behaviour, it would have seemed weird.

Lucina: True. Just like you expected your Father's reaction when you summoned that mage... Arvis, was it?

Remnant: Yes. I won't hide that I was pretty mad too, but I know the full truth behind their story. So I can... hold myself back. At least with some.

Lucina: And Grima is one of them.

Remnant: Yes. I won't divulge their secrets, but I already told you how they suffered. Just know that while I understand your anger, I'm trying to play peacekeeper.

Lucina: And it's taking its toll on you, I can see that in your eyes. Very well. I will... try to keep myself in check from now on.

Remnant: That's all I ask, Lucina.

(Support Rank A Achieved)

##  **S** **SUPPORT**

Lucina: Thank you for taking the time to spar with me. I truly needed it.

Remnant: It's no problem. I could see the smoke coming out of your ears as you were thinking. Whatever's on your mind must be important.

Lucina: It is. There's a situation that I don't know how to approach. The spar made my head clearer, but I still cannot think of a solution.

Remnant: Care to share? Maybe I can help with it.

Lucina: If you are sure, then... As of late, when I look at a certain person, I just... feel strange.

Remnant: Define 'strange'.

Lucina: My heart beats fater than normal and my mind just focuses on them. How they speak, how they smile... even how they fight. But I find their courage... most endearing.

Remnant: Huh... Seems like you've got a crush on someone. Not surprising, since there are many heroes here that are of your age. So, who's the lucky one?

Lucina: It's...

Remnant: I'm just kidding. You don't have to share if you don't want to. I just wanted to see-

Lucina: I'm speaking of you.

Remnant: ... Excuse me? Did you just...?

Lucina: Yes. And I must say that your expression is pretty funny to look at.

Remnant: I... am glad you find it amusing? You truly caught me off guard with that. I mean... I was hoping of revealing my feelings first.

Lucina: You mean...?

Remnant: Yeah. I do feel the same for you. But with me being awkward about this kind of stuff, I didn't know how to approach you and say it. It's funny how I can give love counseling to others, but then I'm the one who needs help.

Lucina: ...

Remnant: I needed to ask Mother and Father for some advice. Even Aunt Ethlyn helped a bit. I wanted to ease the tension first with a spar, but then I saw you deep in thought, and wanted to solve that first.

Lucina: I see. But it seems we held the same problem. I didn't know how to approach you about this either. Thankfully, you gave me the opening I needed.

Remnant: Seems like I did, huh? Well, can't say that I regret it. Now then... how shall I confront Chrom about this?

Lucina: I can speak with him if you'd like. But I'm sure he will understand.

Remnant: Well... Ok. Then I'll share the news to my parents. I'm sure they will be thrilled.

Lucina: Heh, I agree.

(Support Rank S Achieved)

##  **Confession Quote:**

"I ran from a dark future, and found safety in your arms. I... I love you. Together, we'll build a bright new future for all the worlds... and for us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Here's Lucina. One of my favorite characters in Awakening, she reaches the top 5 of my favorite characters in all FE games, standing proud at 4th place. Funnily enough, I cannot see her as the daughter of anyone but Female Robin or the nameless villager. That's because I accidentally unlocked the S Support between Robin and Chrom during my first playthrough (yes, I started with the female one. Just for fun), and since then, Lucina is the daughter of Female Robin in my eyes (That doesn't mean that I won't write an S support with the female Robin for Remnant.)
> 
> Unit wise, Lucina doesn't really stand out anymore because of the powercreeping that's happening recently. She's still a Gen 1 unit and she might get a Resplendent thingy later on, probably. She's still good as a dragonslayer, but in the more recent times, others perform that duty better *Coff coff* Alm *coff coff*.
> 
> As always, critique is welcome.


	48. Lyn: Lady of the Plains

##  **C SUPPORT**

Remnant: Ah, finally some little bit of peace. No paperwork, no stress. Just me, the roof of the castle, the wind and a nice sunset.

Lyn: Are you sure about that?

Remnant: Gah! What?! Oh... Hi Lyn.

Lyn: Hehe, did I scare you?

Remnant: Well... yeah. I wasn't expecting someone to follow me up here. More importantly, how did you follow me? I used wind magic to bring me up here.

Lyn: I simply climbed. There's a tree nearby that easily reaches the roof.

Remnant: ... Seriously?

Lyn: Yep.

Remnant: Huh... go figure.

Lyn: In truth, I was actually looking for you. You know, to have a nice chat together. You've been so busy lately, we barely even talk when we see eachother.

Remnant: Oh, do we? I'm so sorry about that. As you said, my work is never done.

Lyn: I know, don't worry. So, how are you?

Remnant: Everything's fine, I suppose. The arm's not acting up, my head doesn't hurt and I'm enjoying a pretty sunset with a dear friend.

Lyn: Hee... You know, when you talk like that, you remind me of someone I knew.

Remnant: Who do you think of?

Lyn: My dear friend and tactician back in my world, Mark. I wonder how he's doing. After Eliwood, Hector and I defeated Nergal, he resumed his travels. You do remind me of him.

Remnant: How so?

Lyn: Well, for one it's your physical appearance. While he didn't have that... arm thing, he did have some scars similar to yours. And he was also nice and considerate, always looking after everyone in the group. One thing that made me worry though...

Remnant: ...

Lyn: When Ninian died we were all devastated. Eliwood took it worse than anyone, but Mark was also really sad. He refused to talk or eat for a couple of days. We had to force him. Just like you when Gunnthra died.

Remnant: ... It was my fault that Gunnthra died. Or so I kept on telling myself. Probably Mark felt the same.

Lyn: He did. He said so himself. But I know that neither of you are at fault over what happened.

Remnant: I know that. But... It's still nice to hear. Thanks, Lyn.

Lyn: It is my pleasure to help you, Remnant.

(Support Rank C Achieved)

##  **B SUPPORT**

Lyn: Hah! Too slow!

Remnant: Hngh! I may be slow, but I make up for it with strength. Take this!

Lyn: Woah! I'm impressed. You truly are becoming stronger. Maybe even stronger than Hector.

Remnant: I can go toe to toe with Hector, that's true. But that's only because you and everybody else here are willing to spar with me and help me get stronger still. Now that I think about it, you were my third sword teacher.

Lyn: Who was the first one?

Remnant: My blood father. He trained me when I was young. Not because I needed it, but because I loved swords. I still do to this day.

Lyn: I can see that. You carry the sword Alfonse gave you almost everywhere.

Remnant: Well, it's a gift from a dear friend, and it has served me well during these years here in Askr. It still kinda bothers me that Alfonse gave me a sword as important as this one, but... I can work with it.

Lyn: Right. Hey, mind if I ask you a personal question?

Remnant: Sure. What is it?

Lyn: Can you... tell me about your parents? The ones that brought you to life.

Remnant: ... My mom very kind, much like Mother. I cannot say it enough times how I see my birth mother in Deirdre. However, my mom was very frail, with her body working against her all the time. She was bedridden most of the time because of her condition.

Lyn: Oh, Father Sky...

Remnant: As for my dad... he was stern, but kind. He always liked to brag about how I inherited his fixation for weapons to mother. It was a common joke between the two of them. He loathed how my mother was treated by the rest of her family... and how they corrupted my elder sister to become like them.

Lyn: What do you mean?

Remnant: My mother's family... They were religious zealots. They followed our religion, word for word. I had a friend who I spent time with, and she taught me about other religions. When my family found out, they didn't allow me to see her again.

Lyn: That's...

Remnant: My mother was the same. She was someone who liked to learn about the world and the cultures. Her family, however, disliked her for it, saying that she was an idiot. When she died, they didn't care. When my father died, they didn't care either. They took me an my sibling in, but treated me more harshly than my sister or brother.

Lyn: ...

Remnant: And when I lost everything... they just left me to die. Because I wasn't like them. Because I wanted to be better. Now? I don't care at all about them. The only family I had there died with my parents.

Lyn: ... I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-

Remnant: Don't apologise, Lyn. You couldn't have known. It's true that thinking of my mother brings up painful memories, but I also remember fun times. Maybe I can tell you some of my mischevious adventures?

Lyn: Now, that would be fun to hear.

Remnant: I know, right? Let's see... Oh, I've got one. One day, me and dad decided to visit a local garden...

(Support Rank B Achieved)

##  **A SUPPORT**

Lyn: ...

Remnant: ...

Lyn: Why are you following me?

Remnant: You were looking kind of down, and I wanted to see if there was anything I could do to help lift your spirit.

Lyn: I appreciate it, truly... but it's something I must overcome on my own.

Remnant: Lyn...

Lyn: Seriously, don't worry. I'm just thinking about something.

Remnant: Is that something connected to what I told you the other day?

Lyn: ... Yes.

Remnant: If I remember correctly, you also lost your parents, although in a more brutish way than I lost mine.

Lyn: ...

Remnant: And as another guess, when I told you about my parents, you remembered yours.

Lyn: Am I such an open book to you?

Remnant: I wouldn't say that you are. I remember that Saceans never lie, and... Well, I think we've known eachother for a while. Maybe even more than you might think.

Lyn: What do you mean?

Remnant: I have reason to believe that you and I met before, but I don't remember it. And you remember me, but with a different face and name.

Lyn: Are you saying...?

Remnant: I suspect that I am a reincarnation of Mark. Probably the one you know.

Lyn: That sounds... odd to say.

Remnant: There are many versions of each world, Lyn. In one, Mark could have been a girl. In another, Mark could have never even existed. But thinking about it, I do feel a sense of familiarity when I talk to you. As if... As if we've know eachother for more than just these three years in Askr.

Lyn: The same kind of feeling I had when I first saw you.

Remnant: That's it. So, I may not be the Mark you once knew, but... I guess deep down it's still me? Him? That doesn't make much sense.

Lyn: Hee... But I get it. So that's how you can understand me well.

Remnant: Yup. So, I'll be a good friend like I was back in your world, and help you out. Whether you like it or not.

Lyn: I would expect no less from you, you worrywart.

Remnant: Hey!

(Support Rank A Achieved)

##  **S** **SUPPORT**

Remnant: The wind today is nice... Not too strong, but not too weak either.

Lyn: I agree. And I see that you've decided to come to the roof more than usual.

Remnant: And you followed me here. Climbed the tree?

Lyn: It's the only way I have to reach you up here. I don't have magic.

Remnant: It's true. Did you need something? Or are you here just to keep me company?

Lyn: There was something I wanted to talk to you about, but I need to find the words first.

Remnant: I see. Well, we can always listen to the wind blowing in the meantime.

Lyn: That sounds good. Thank you.

Remnant: It's no problem.

\--

Lyn: ...

Remnant: ...

Lyn: The thing I wanted to talk to you about... It's about something you've said.

Remnant: Mh?

Lyn: You see, when you revealed that you might be Mark's reincarnation, something within me awoken. Something... Something I though I would never feel again.

Remnant: What do you mean?

Lyn: I'll be quick about it. I fell in love with Mark, during our mission against Nergal.

Remnant: Can't say I'm surprised. You and him... me? Whatever. You two were close.

Lyn: We were, yeah. But... I always knew that my feeling for him were not mutual. He was always drowning himself into his work. He considered me a friend, sure, but...

Remnant: You knew that he wouldn't go past that.

Lyn: Yeah.

Remnant: So, you're saying that your crush on Mark has reignited itself?

Lyn: A spark did ignite... But not for Mark. For you.

Remnant: ...

Lyn: You are caring, attentive, and selfless. Much like him. You truly are his reincarnation in my eyes.

Remnant: I don't know if I should be flattered or feeling down that you see me as another Mark, not as me.

Lyn: T-that wasn't what I meant! I'm so sorry!

Remnant: Ah, no, I should be apologizing. I knew what you meant, but wanted to tease you a little bit. Anyway, there is one thing that Mark and I don't share.

Lyn: Such as?

Remnant: I share your feelings. You are a very kind woman, someone willing to do anything in her power to help others. I find it endearing. And let's just say that our own familiarity with eachother makes that easier for me to tell you that I love you.

Lyn: Oh, Remnant...

Remnant: One day, when the wars in this world are over, I want you to bring me to Sacae and let me see the plains.

Lyn: I was gonna do that anyway. But for you to ask... It fills me with joy.

(Support Rank S Achieved)

##  **Confession Quote:**

"Your voice is as soothing as the wind, and your body is as strong as the earth. I have only one thing to ask, my love. Please... never leave me alone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have one of my first five star heroes in FEH and one of my childhood FE crushes: Lyn. FE7 was the second FE game I ever played and completed at 100% after FE8. Lyn was the Lord that I trained the most during my first playthrough of FE7, making her an absolute beast during the late game. She was also my favorite lord out of the three, although I loved all three of them.
> 
> As a unit Lyn had been my main sword infantry user for quite a while, but she was later outclassed by many new heroes. Even now that she has the Resplendent outfit, her stats are still somewhat shaky (Yes, I bought FEH pass. I can allow myself to use money on that since I pay once a week and the pay day coincides with when I have to put some money on my phone). Still, she finds some usage, at least from me. I don't know about others.
> 
> As always critique is welcome. And forgive me if this chapter has been published later than usual. I had a fever for a couple of day and the rest of the week was complete hell.


	49. Azura: Lady of the Lake

##  **C SUPPORT**

Azura: You are the ocean's gray waves... It's strange. For once, I don't feel sick using my pendant. Must be because of this new world. Mh?

???:  *humming*

Azura: Oh my. Who could it be?

Remnant: *humming*

Azura: Summoner?

Remnant: Huh? Oh, Lady Azura. What can I do for you?

Azura: Nothing. I just heard someone humming and decided to check who it was.

Remnant: Ah, that would be me. I usually hum some of my world's songs when I walk outside of the castle. It helps me clear my head.

Azura: I see. You do seem a lot calmer than usual.

Remnant: I am, aren't I?

Azura: Yes. What were you humming? It was lovely.

Remnant: It was a song connected to a story of my world, more specifically to its end. It was literally called 'Nameless Song'.

Azura: I can see that. From what I've heard from you, it was very calming, with a tinge of sadness to it.

Remnant: Well, the story it is connected to is a sad one. Some may even call it dark. But it had some deep meaning to it.

Azura: Such as?

Remnant: Nothing is eternal. One day, the light will fade, leaving only darkness. But even in that darkness, new sparks of light will be born. An endless cycle.

Azura: Interesting... Could you tell me the story?

Remnant: Sure. It's going to be a long one, so I hope you didn't have any other appointments.

Azura: I shouldn't be occupied for the whole day if I remember correctly.

Remnant: Good. Let's go to the lake nearby, and I'll start the story once we're there.

Azura: As you wish.

(Support R ank C  Achieved)

##  **B SUPPORT**

Remnant: Ugh... It's no use. I can't sleep like this. I'll go to the training grounds. Maybe I can tire myself out with some training.

Azura: ...

\--

Remnant: Uff... pant... No. I don't feel tired yet. Damn it! Why...?

Azura: Is everything ok, Summoner?

Remnant: Ah, Lady Azura. What are you doing here in the dead of night?

Azura: I could be asking you the same thing, but I already know the answer to that.

Remnant: Have you been spying on me?

Azura: Not really. I overheard you before, when you said you wanted to tire yourself out so you could sleep.

Remnant: ...

Azura: So, what is it that robs you of your sleep?

Remnant: ... Nightmares. Visions of futures that might happen. Visions of horrors that make me avoid sleeping.

Azura: Are you willing to share? Sometimes, talking is the best option.

Remnant: I guess. ... My most recent nightmare is related to the recent events. More specifically... to Lìf's true identity.

Azura: He's Prince Alfonse of another Askr, right? One that fell against Hel.

Remnant: Yes. However... in my nightmares I saw another story, another timeline. There... I'm the one who made a contract with Hel. I kept being the Summoner, but my mind was broken.

Azura: ...

Remnant: I could see myself sacrificing others just to get stronger. The way they looked at me before I plunged my sword into their hearts... The betrayed look upon my family... Oh gods, my family! I-

Azura: Summoner, calm down! Breathe. They are ok. They are alive. They are sleeping in their rooms.

Remnant: I...Y-yes. You're right. I'm sorry.

Azura: You have nothing to apologize for. Here, why don't I help you back to bed? I could sing you a lullaby to help you sleep.

Remnant: That... That would be appreciated. Thank you, Lady Azura.

Azura: It is no problem.

(Support Rank B Achieved)

##  **A SUPPORT**

Azura: Ah, Remnant. Glad to see you so happy.

Remnant: I am. Thanks to you, my nights are not so restless anymore. I still kinda feel guilty over the fact that you must help me every night, though.

Azura: Think nothing of it. I'm more than willing to help you as many times as you need. If my singing makes you sleep better at night, then I'm happy.

Remnant: I know, thanks. You know, I've been wondering something.

Azura: Oh?

Remnant: I wondered if you could teach me to sing. I mean, I know how to sing, but sometimes I go completely off-pitch.

Azura: Why don't you give me an example? This way I might understand better.

Remnant: Sure. Let me think of a song real quick. Mhm... Ok, I have one. Let's try this.

\--

Remnant: Courage, my children, this is your song. I am the earth I will make you strong...

Azura: This song... I think I also heard it from someone else.

Remnant: It's a song from the World of Shadows, where Alm and Celica come from. Silque sings it often.

Azura: That actually helps, since I heard her sing it too. So I can actually help you.

Remnant: That's good to hear. When I was little I loved to sing. It made my mom happy.

Azura: Why did you stop?

Remnant: She died when I was ten. Since then, I stopped. Everyone around me just looked down on me. Only my mom praised my voice. When she died... singing lost its meaning.

Azura: Oh... I'm so sorry to hear.

Remnant: Don't worry, it's something of the past. Now, I want to start again. I'm sure that's what my mom would say... and I might have sung something near Julia and she wants to hear more.

Azura: Heh, that's sweet. But I'll help you. You do have a singing voice, even if now it's a bit rusted. Just be sure to keep practicing.

Remnant: Oh, don't worry, I'll practice plenty. As I said, Julia wants to hear me sing again. And I want to make her happy.

Azura: Like a good brother should. Now then, shall we?

Remnant: Yes. I'm in your capable hands, Lady Azura.

Azura: Just Azura will be fine, Summoner.

Remnant: And you can call me by name, Azura.

Azura: Hehe. Let's begin, Remnant.

(Support Rank A Achieved)

##  **S** **SUPPORT**

Remnant: We're hiding, from the fighting, longing to see. We're waiting, for someone to speak, and set us all free...♪

Azura: You've certainly improved, Remnant. You didn't mess up even once this time.

Remnant: You're not the only one saying it. Everyone in my family appreciates it, even Uncle Arvis. You've been a great teacher.

Azura: It has been my pleasure. I must admit, that I also enjoy hearing you sing so freely. It also seem to have lighten your worries. You smile much more.

Remnant: It does. And now, I have another way to calm my mind, alongside training and spending time with my family and the other heroes.

Azura: I'm glad to hear that.

Remnant: Also... there is something I wanted to ask your opinion about. You see, there is someone that caught my interest... and my heart. So I... might have tried to write a song for them.

Azura: Oh? Now you've made me curious. Can I hear it?

Remnant: I... Um, sure. It's not perfect, but I tried my best. Here I go...

\--

Remnant: And when I look at you, my heart soars high, in the sky ever so blue...♪

Azura: That's an adorable song. It might need a little tweaking here and there, but it seems good.

Remnant: Well... did you appreciate it?

Azura: Oh, I did. I'm sure that whoever caught you heart will be pleased.

Remnant: Oh, don't worry I know that. After all, she just said it.

Azura: What do you... Oh. Oh! Y-you mean...

Remnant: Yup, I was talking about you. I wasn't sure this tactic was gonna work but... It was worth a shot.

Azura: I-I'm shocked. I knew you held me in high regard, but this...

Remnant: Was unexpected?

Azura: Y-yes. Unexpected is the right word. But at the same time it feels right. You did started to spend a lot of time with me.

Remnant: Well, you're a beautiful woman, with a voice that not even angels can compare to. You're also kind and caring. A little bit self sacrificial, but I'm not sure I should be the one complaining about that.

Azura: Too true. But... I must admit that knowing I captured your heart makes me happy. So happy that I could sing.

Remnant: It's only the two of us here. You can sing as much as your heart desires.

Azura: Oh, I totally intend to.

(Support Rank S Achieved)

##  **Confession Quote:**

"I love you ever so much. These words are for you and you alone. I will sing them forever, as long as you are willing to listen to them."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure many of you are wondering what the actual hell I'm doing (not really). And my answer is, writing a support chain for one of the few characters that I like in Fates. Now, I won't deny that Azura has a LOT of problems, but I think most of her faults are redeemable. Funnily enough, she wasn't my first S support in Fates despite me shipping her with Corrin. That title goes to the dear maid with pink hair, Felicia. But we're talking Azura here. Her role in Fates is the one of a secondary protagonist, but I always thought that she could have been handled better. I am of the idea that if she was the main protagonist in Fates (meaning that Corrin wouldn't have been there at all), the game could have been much better. Also, we never had a main lord dancer. It would have been a nice twist.
> 
> In FEH I actually have all Azura's alts. Not because of me trying to actually summon her. Most of them were lucky summons (aside Lolizura which was free). The only one I actively tried to get was the Legendary one because she's broken as a supportive unit. As for base Azura, I mainly use her in a team with Male Corrin where they are S supported (Shocking, right?). Funnily enough, with the skill I gave her, she can easily reach 45 in both Def and Res if Corrin is adjacent to her and a melee enemy initiates (She's +Def, with a def refined Harmonic Lance+, Close Def 3 in her A slot and I keep the Def/Res Bond seal on her all the time). She can tank some hits, but also work as a singer with some mean Iceberg procs.
> 
> As always, critique is welcome. 
> 
> On a side note, I'm warning you ahead of time that the situation where I live isn't the best one. The coronavirus caused a lot of panic and there has been a few cases near where I live. So, if I suddenly disappear and no more updates come, you know why. Sorry, but this is a serious issue that needed to be adressed.


	50. Oliver: Admirer of Beauty

##  **C SUPPORT**

Oliver: Oh, Summoner. There you are.

Remnant: Oh, Naga, why him? Hello, Duke Tanas. Did you need me for something?

Oliver: Why, yes. I wanted to know if you could help me speak with that fair maiden with-

Remnant: Fair maiden with blonde hair and white wings? I'm afraid that I cannot help with that.

Oliver: And why would that be?

Remnant: It's simple: she asked me to keep you away from her. You've been harrasing her farr to much for her liking. Or Reyson's liking for that matter. And don't get me started with Naesala.

Oliver: But I am a mere appreciator of true beauty, especially a beautiful man like myself.

Remnant: I don't see it, to be honest. But as the saying goes 'Beauty is in the eye of the beholder'.

Oliver: I've never heard of such a thing.

Remnant: It's something we say back in my world. It can be roughly be translated to 'Not everyone have the same opinions about what is attractive'. Case in point, you call yourself a beautiful man. I couldn't disagree more.

Oliver: Ah, but you see, mine isn't a subjective statement. It has been known for quite a while that I am a true beauty.

Remnant: Even Gharnef is more beautiful than him, and that says a lot...

Oliver: Did you say something?

Remnant: No.

Oliver: I see. So, as I was saying-

Remnant: I'm sorry, but the answer is still no. And unless you have something other than that to discuss, I will gladly return to my work, Duke Tanas. Have a good day.

Oliver: Ah, yes. You're an incredibly busy man. This place is truly lucky to have you. A good day to you, Summoner.

Remnant: ... Why does he have to bother me with his nonsense?

(Support R ank C  Achieved)

##  **B SUPPORT**

Oliver: Ah, a truly marvelous sight. I wonder if I-

Remnant: Duke Tanas.

Oliver: Yes? Oh, Summoner. What can this beautifully humble man do for you?

Remnant: Were you stalking the Herons again? How many times must I tell you that they want you far away from them?

Oliver: You truly don't understand, Summoner. I must speak with them. They can tell me the secret of their eternal beauty. And also be my guests in my home.

Remnant: By 'guests' you mean prisoners.

Oliver: Now, that's such a rude way to put it.

Remnant: No. It's not a rude way. I'm merely speaking the truth. You are so self-centered that you don't see how you hurt others near you.

Oliver: But I-

Remnant: Silence! You will now listen to me, and not utter even a single word. I do not wish to use fear and control to make you behave, Duke, but I will if I have to.

Oliver: ...

Remnant: You have been told many times already that you are harrassing the Herons. They have been hurt, first by your people who committed the Serenes Massacre, now by your harrassing. And if you will not listen to me, then maybe one of the Three Heroes, Altina, will put some sense into your head.

Oliver: N-no! Please, I'll behave, Summoner!

Remnant: You'll have to forgive me if I don't truly believe your words. After all, you didn't listen when I warned you the frist time. And all the other times after that.

Oliver: I'll turn over a new leaf! Just please, have mercy on me!

Remnant: Oh, stop being such a drama queen. I'm not going to kill you. That would be even beyond me. But I don't want to hear a single complaint about you for the rest of the war. If you do...

Oliver: I won't! I promise!

Remnant: Good. Now, go away. The Laguz noticed you, and they look mad.

Oliver: Gah!

Remnant: Phew... Eveything's fine, guys. Go back to your own business.

(Support Rank B Achieved)

##  **A SUPPORT**

Remnant: I'm surprised, Duke. You truly did listen to me. Not a single complaint in more than three months.

Oliver: I knew you would be glad to hear about it, Summoner.

Remnant: Indeed I am. So, what's the plan here?

Oliver: Pardon?

Remnant: I'm not blind, Oliver. You're trying to gain my favor ever since you joined. And that has only increased once the Herons joined us.

Oliver: ...

Remnant: You're still trying to convince me to let you speak with Reyson and Leanne, aren't you?

Oliver: I-I...

Remnant: Listen here, Duke. I know that you see them as beautiful creatures and you want to keep them. But they are not creatures. They are people, like you and me. Would you like it if someone kidnapped you and put you in a cage, to be part of a collection?

Oliver: While I am an extremely beautiful man... I must agree that it wouldn't sound nice.

Remnant: I still disagree on you being beautiful, but as I said, you do you. So, now you understand what Reyson went through when you captured him. He was mad, because you kept him trapped. He still is.

Oliver: ...

Remnant: You may call yourself a benefactor of beauty, but true beauty should be left well alone. If you want to enjoy something as beautiful as a painting, you simply watch it, not claim it for your own gain. If you hear someone sing, you listen to them, not chain them to you.

Oliver: I see.

Remnant: I doubt you truly do. But as long as you understand it, and leave others alone, I am not going against you.

Oliver: As you wish, Summoner.

Remnant: Oh, and one last thing before you're dismissed. Despite me liking how you're behaving recently, I still need to be sure you keep this up. One of our spies will always follow you from the shadows. They will report to me directly. So, be good and play nice, ok?

Oliver: That smile is truly creepy...

Remnant: Did you say something?

Oliver: I will follow your instructions, Summoner. Have a good day.

Remnant: ... If he ever tries something funny, you know what to do.

Jaffar: ... Yes.

(Support Rank A Achieved)

##  **A** **+** **SUPPORT**

Oliver: Ah, Summoner. The man I was looking for.

Remnant: Oh gods… What is it, Duke?

Oliver: Such an angry look you have. No need to frown towards such a beautiful specimen.

Remnant: I don't truly have the patience right now, Duke. Just say what you need to.

Oliver: I simply wanted to know something about you, Summoner. What is your definition of beauty?

Remnant: … I'm sorry, what?

Oliver: You said various times that beauty is different for everyone. I merely wanted to know what it is that you consider beauty.

Remnant: I must be honest, I wasn't expecting such a question. But if I had to define what I think it's beauty… I guess it would be the carefree smile on people's faces.

Oliver: Oh?

Remnant: Whenever I wander through the villages near the castle, or even when I look at the childern playing here, what I look for the most are the smiles. It shows me that what I'm doing is right. For me, there's nothing more beautiful than seeing the people you swore to protect happy.

Oliver: Ah, a selfless soul. It is such a rare thing in any world nowdays.

Remnant: It truly is. But this is my take on beauty. There's also the landscapes untouched by humanity, like the forest nearby. Mother and I spend so much time there, sometimes we even forget to return to the castle, and Father worries.

Oliver: ...

Remnant: I suppose this answers your question?

Oliver: It does, Summoner. Thank you. Now, about another thing-

Remnant: You just won't stop asking will you?

Oliver: It is my duty, Summoner.

Remnant: Listen, I will try and ask them. But if they say no, it's gonna be no. I won't change my mind.

Oliver: If it makes them happy, you could be there. So to make them feel safer.

Remnant: … I doubt Reyson will agree, even with me there.

(Support Rank A+ Achieved)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For once, I truly have nothing to say about this chapter. Only that I damn the dices that (kind of) forced me to pick him.
> 
> As always, critique is welcome.


	51. Soren: Shrewd Strategist

##  **C SUPPORT**

Soren: Summoner, I wish to have a quick word with you.

Remnant: Well, say what you need to say, Soren.

Soren: I'm simply here to warn you to be careful with your strategies.

Remnant: Oh?

Soren: I will not let you do something stupid and put Ike and the other of my group in danger. If something happens to them...

Remnant: Are you threatening me, Soren?

Soren: No. I know it would be foolish to challenge you. You have a lot of physical strength, and you're not that bad of a mage either. But if you mess up, I will not think twice before taking over.

Remnant: I would never put anybody into harm willingly. I hate seeing people hurt.

Soren: Just so we're clear.

Remnant: Trust me, you are being crystal clear. But the same warning you gave me, I give it to you.

Soren: Are you doubting my skills? You, who asked me to help in the strategy meetings?

Remnant: It's not that, Soren. Merely that I know how much you don't care about anyone who isn't Ike or someone close to Ike.

Soren: ...

Remnant: Listen, I don't really care if you have an infatuation for Ike or something similar. I will not allow you to mistreat the others.

Soren: I will not mistreat them as long as they don't endager those I care about.

Remnant: So we have an agreement?

Soren: You could say that.

Remnant: Good. Now, I think we should go and meet with the others of the meeting. If Saizo is here, probably Anna sent him to fetch me.

Soren: It's a possiblity. Lead the way.

(Support R ank C  Achieved)

##  **B SUPPORT**

Remnant: ...

Soren: Summoner! Here you are!

Remnant: Go away, Soren.

Soren: I warned you, did I not? I warned you that if you put Ike and the others in danger, I would take over.

Remnant: I don't want to talk about it. Leave me be.

Soren: I will not leave, until you understand what went wrong. First of all, you shouldn't have sent Ike to fight that mage. Then, you had the gall of telling the others to bait out the enemy, while knowing that it was a risky move.

Remnant: Enough, Soren.

Soren: Until you understand that the lives that you command on the battlefield are people I care about, I will not-

Remnant: I've said ENOUGH!

Soren: !!!

Remnant: Do you honestly think that I'm happy about how things played out?! You think I don't care that Ike and the others were hurt?!

Soren: You-

Remnant: Be quiet! I'm more pissed at myself than you are, Soren. It wasn't only Ike the one who was in danger in that moment. There was also Julia, Soren. Julia! My own sister!

Soren: ...

Remnant: You think you are mad? I am the one who is mad! Mad at myself for not seeing something so stupid coming my way! I don't need you berating me for something I'm already telling myself!

Soren: ...

Remnant: For your own good, leave me alone, Soren. I don't have the will to listen to you right now.

Soren: ... As you wish.

(Support Rank B Achieved)

##  **A SUPPORT**

Remnant: And this concludes today's meeting. Be sure to remember to notify me of any new developments. Dismissed.

Soren: ...

Remnant: You've been staring at me for quite some time, Soren. Usually, you avoid looking at me.

Soren: We were in a strategy meeting. It is only normal.

Remnant: It would be, but even then, you don't look directly at me. Don't think I haven't noticed Soren. You've been here for three to four years. I think I know you quite well. Not well as the Greil Mercenaries, but still.

Soren: True... I've been meaning to apologize.

Remnant: Oh?

Soren: Ike told me. He said that after the accident you immediately went to check on him yourself. And that you've been berating yourself since.

Remnant: ...

Soren: Also, apparently, you were screaming against me highly enough for the whole castle to hear you. How you did it, is beyond me. Suffice to say, both Ikes looked for me.

Remnant: That does sound likely. As for how I managed to scream loud enough? When I get mad, my magic slips past my control slightly. Since I was trying to listen to the wind, I... might have let the wind carry my voice.

Soren: The wind... carrying your voice? I've heard of such a thing, but didn't know it was possible.

Remnant: It something Lewyn taught me. I don't really use it since we have that magic we created, Telepathy. But... I probably still use it without noticing.

Soren: I see. Still, I ask you to accept my apologies. I've seen how that mistake weighted on your mind.

Remnant: Don't apologize. You were only concerned about someone you care about a lot. I would have done the same thing.

Soren: True. You showed it more than once how much you care for others. You take part of the fight yourself even if not needed, and sometimes take hits meant for others.

Remnant: I hate seeing others hurt... except for maybe those that deserve it. So, whenever I make a mistake... it hurts. I want to avoid it, not only for myself.

Soren: Understood. This is what I wanted to know. I'll take my leave now.

Remnant: Sure. I'll go have my daily check-up with my aunt, so you know where to find me, if needed. Have a nice day, Soren.

Soren: Same to you, Summoner.

(Support Rank A Achieved)

##  **A** **+** **SUPPORT**

Remnant: So, if I send them here, and then move here… No, that won't do. It would put them into danger more than I'd like.

Soren: Back at work already? Even after your recent fever?

Remnant: You say that, but I know you'd be as stubborn as me. And this needs to be done.

Soren: I won't deny that. Still, you could have asked someone else to do it for you.

Remnant: Everyone else in the tactical group works hard enough as it is. This is something I must do. I have to pull my weight around.

Soren: You've already proven capable enough. You don't have to demonstrate anything.

Remnant: Maybe. But still, this is something I absolutely cannot delegate. For my own peace of mind.

Soren: Mh? And why would that be?

Remnant: Take a look for yourself.

Soren: Sure. … Ah, I see. A member of your family is there. Your sister, yes?

Remnant: Yes. Julia is part of the group that is tasked to take care of this mission. Not only her, but there is someone else here I'm really fond of.

Soren: Mhm… Well, it doesn't concern me or Ike, so...

Remnant: Yeah, yeah. Geez, you truly love your boyfriend...

Soren: I'm sorry, what did you say?

Remnant: Nothing. Say, Soren, since I'm hitting a dead end here, mind helping me out?

Soren: I would have thought that after our spat, you wouldn't want me to cooperate with you alone.

Remnant: While it still bothers me to no end how harsh you were, you do have some insight that I lack. That's why I think you might help me.

Soren: I see. Very well, I shall help you.

Remnant: Thank you, Soren. Let me give you a quick rundown of the situation. Father and Lewyn decided to put up a mock battle for the Order near Silesse…

(Support Rank A+ Achieved)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's Ike boyfriend, Soren. Admittedly, I don't really know all that much about Soren since I never played FE9 and FE10, so if he's OOC, forgive me Soren fans. I tried to go with what few things I know, also asking help to a friend to give me some advice.
> 
> Unitwise, Soren is actually a pretty good green mage that can actually work with a triple chill build (Chill Atk in his weapon and two other Chills in his B and seal slots). He's been a good green mage for me, despite me never merging him. And, of course, he's S supported with PoR Ike, just for the memes.
> 
> As always, critique is welcome.


	52. Clarisse: Sniper in the Dark

##  **C SUPPORT**

Clarisse: ...

Remnant: I assume everything went according to plan?

Clarisse: Yeah. It didn't take long.

Remnant: Good to know. Thank you for your help, Clarisse. You can take the rest of the day for yourself.

Clarisse: ...

Remnant: What's with the stare?

Clarisse: When was the last time you actively rested?

Remnant: Hey, I was sleeping before you returned.

Clarisse: And how long did you sleep?

Remnant: ...

Clarisse: Well?

Remnant: It's not important. I have work to do anyway.

Clarisse: Oh no you don't. You are going to bed right now.

Remnant: I'm sorry, but I cannot. There's still so much to be done and-

Clarisse: Either you go to bed willingly, or I'll put an arrow in your hide and let you sleep. Permanently.

Remnant: Why do you even care? Aren't you always like 'don't act like we're friends' and stuff like that?

Clarisse: We are not friends. I'm simply doing this because Reese is fond of you. Nothing more, nothing less.

Remnant: Ah, your 'sister'. Got it. Ugh, fine. I'll go and take a rest. Happy?

Clarisse: Good. So you won't mind if I follow and make sure you don't go back to work, yeah?

Remnant: ... Whatever.

Clarisse: Hmph.

(Support R ank C  Achieved)

##  **B SUPPORT**

Remnant: So... what's going on?

Clarisse: Nothing. Something of a... disagreement.

Selena: Hmph. That's an understatement.

Clarisse: You think you're so smart or whatever?

Selena: Why you-

Remnant: By Naga... Quit it, the two of you! Selena, I will speak with you later. Clarisse, follow me.

Clarisse: Hmph. Fine.

\--

Remnant: Ok, now tell me what really happened there.

Clarisse: There's nothing to say. She wanted to pick a fight with me by saying how good she was. I just proved her wrong.

Remnant: Is it? Are you sure you weren't the one who started it?

Clarisse: ... What? Are you saying that I'm lying?

Remnant: Well, you are an assassin, Clarisse. Lying is part of your job. It wouldn't surprise me.

Clarisse: ... You are walking on thin ice, Summoner.

Remnant: What are you going to do? Shoot me in the face?

Clarisse: I just might.

Remnant: Well then... Try me, Clarisse.

Clarisse: ...

Remnant: ...

Clarisse: Bah, whatever.

Remnant: Hey, I'm not done talking with you! Get back here!

Clarisse: Get lost.

Remnant: ... Maybe should have handled that with a bit more tact.

(Support Rank B Achieved)

##  **A SUPPORT**

Remnant: As you can see, we can move our forces here and then try to close them in a pincher. This way we can-

Clarisse: You... Summoner.

Remnant: Mh? Clarisse? I don't remember sending someone to get you.

Clarisse: No, you didn't. I came here on my own. There is something I wanted to discuss with you... alone.

Remnant: Ah, I see. It must be important if you didn't wait around. I'll be back in a moment, guys. Lead the way, Clarisse.

Clarisse: ...

\--

Clarisse: No one's here... Good.

Remnant: This is yours and Katarina's chamber, right?

Clarisse: Reese. And yes, it is.

Remnant: Ok... Why did you bring me here?

Clarisse: I... I am gonna say this only once, so you better not asking me to repeat it. But... I wish to apologize for my behaviour the other day.

Remnant: Ah, when you were having a spat with Selena?

Clarisse: Yes. What we discussed made me angry. And when you started questioning me... Well, my anger was directed to you.

Remnant: I see.

Clarisse: But you don't deserve it... Or at least, Reese claims so.

Remnant: Was she the one to suggest you to come to me and apologize?

Clarisse: ... Yes.

Remnant: Well, that makes sense. But anyway, apologies accepted. I can partially understand why you act the way you act.

Clarisse: ... You are so nice to me. Why?

Remnant: Because it's how I am. And because I know how it hurts when there's no one really caring about you for most for your life.

Clarisse: ... Hmph.

Remnant: If I may ask, what did Selena say to make you angry?

Clarisse: It's none of your business. Now get out of my room.

Remnant: But you're the one who-

Clarisse: I said out!

Remnant: Fine, fine, I'll go. Yikes, didn't expect that 180 turn.

Clarisse: ... Heh.

(Support Rank A Achieved)

##  **S** **SUPPORT**

Clarisse: ...

Remnant: Jeez, she's really into it today. Every single shot hitting the bullseye. But her eyes... something's troubling her.

Clarisse: ...

Remnant: Hey, Clarisse.

Clarisse: Gah! What the- How the hell did you sneak up on me?! Are you lookingfor an early death?!

Remnant: Hey hey hey, calm down. You were simply too focused to hear me. Didn't think I would actually spook you.

Clarisse: You didn't spook me! I was just... caught unaware. If you were an enemy, I'd be dead.

Remnant: It's not like enemies can invade the castle. We made sure of it around the time you, Legion and Katarina- sorry, Reese, joined us. And I don't mean when you tried to kill us. I mean after that.

Clarisse: Smart. You were still considering me an enemy.

Remnant: More like we wanted to be sure you were not a threat to us anymore.

Clarisse: Meh, whatever.

Remnant: So... what got you so focused on training today?

Clarisse: It's none of your business. Leave me be.

Remnant: Clarisse, please. There's no need to hide it. I can see how it affects you. I mean... you were so focused on it that you didn't hear me approach. A fatal mistake for an assassin, wouldn't you agree?

Clarisse: ...Tch. Fine, you win. It's about what Selena said.

Remnant: And what did she say to make you so... angry?

Clarisse: She said that a lot of the girls here seem to have a liking for you, but that she was gonna be the one you'd choose.

Remnant: ... Wait, hold on a sec. You... You were jelous?

Clarisse: Yes, I am, ok?! What, you find it disgusting? Just go ahead and say it!

Remnant: I don't think it's disgusting. It just caught me by surprise. I mean... You normally don't show such emotions.

Clarisse: Duh, of course I don't.

Remnant: So that means... you like me?

Clarisse: Against my better judgment... yes, I do. You treat me always nicely, even when I am... well, me. It doesn't matter how many times I threaten you or yell at you. You always come back with a smile.

Remnant: There was a reason for why I did that, altough it changed over time.

Clarisse: Mh?

Remnant: At first, I just wanted for you to be happy. I mean, I know that your past isn't all sunshine and rainbows, and wanted to at least give you a little bit of light. A little bit of happiness. But now... the reason why I do so is selfish.

Clarisse: ...

Remnant: I do so because I like you too, Clarisse. Even if you are sharp around the edges, I find you... endearing. I may get myself hurt on those edges, but it's a pain I'm willing to endure if it means I can see you smile.

Clarisse: ... You dumbass. Saying things like that... Thank you. Now, come here and kiss me before I change my mind

Remnant: I can do that, no problem.

(Support Rank S Achieved)

##  **Confession Quote:**

"It's not... easy for me to say this, so I'll say it only once. I... I love you. There, I said it. Don't expect me to repeat it... my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have my second favorite tsundere after F!Grima (You cannot convince me that Grima isn't a tsundere), Clarisse. Admitedly, I never played FE12, but I know bits and pieces about her thansk to a friend of mine who actually played it. I always felt kinda sad that in the end she had to die, but her dying dialogue where she finally calls Reese/Katarina her sister broke me.
> 
> As a unit she's not outstanding, that much is true, but that's a problem all Gen1 units have. Still, I use her as a mass debuffer thanks to her bow, while also doing chip damage thanks to Poison Strike in both her B and Seal slots and Savage Blow on her C slot. She's more focused on reducing a single target's health so that others can finish them off. The double savage blow shenanigans are something that I do on Brave Veronica. 
> 
> As always, critique is welcome.


	53. Eyvel: Mistress of Fiana

##  **C SUPPORT**

Eyvel: Summoner. A word, if you would.

Remnant: Ah, Lady Eyvel. What do you need?

Eyvel: I've noticed that some of the other Heroes from my world have been asking less and less questions about 'Brigid'. Is that your doing?

Remnant: Yes. I've seen how annoyed you were, being hounded like that by others. I told them what I knew about Brigid and just... told them to leave you alone.

Eyvel: I see. I appreciate your help, Summoner. It was becoming... rather uncomfortable.

Remnant: I can guess that it can be.

Eyvel: If you don't mind, could you tell me more about this Brigid everyone's asked me about?

Remnant: Uh, sure. It's not much really, but I'll tell you all I can remember.

Eyvel: It will be enough for me.

Remnant: If you say so. Now then... Brigid was the daugther of Duke Ring of Jungby and twin sister of Edain... or was it Aideen? I can never remember. Anyway, she was a direct descendant of Ulir and had Major Ulir Blood, making her capable of wielding the legendary bow, Yewfelle.

Eyvel: Interesting. Do go on.

Remnant: Well, when she was little, she was kidnapped by pirates and raised by their captain. When he died, she succeded him as the captain of the pirates. But they were not your typical pirates. They stole from the rich to give to the poor. Kinda reminds me of a folk story we had back home.

Eyvel: You're getting distracted.

Remnant: Ah, sorry. Anyway, during the battle in Agustria between Sigurd's forces and Chagall, she refused to raid the costal villages, causing some of the pirates to mutiny against her and forcing her to flee. She eventually joined Sigurd and reunited with her twin sister.

Eyvel: ...

Remnant: Later on, Brigid was forced to flee to Silesse alongside Sigurd's army. After helping quell the civil war in Silesse, she marched with Sigurd and the others back to Granvalle, in hope of restoring Sigurd's name. She disappeared during the event that has been called the Belhalla Massacre, never to be found.

Eyvel: I see. Finn did say that I look like her. Maybe it's just a coincidence.

Remnant: It could be. I don't know where she went. For all I know, she could be long dead in your time. I hope what I told you suffices.

Eyvel: It does. Thank you, Summoner.

Remnant: It was no problem, Lady Eyvel. Now, I'll have to go check in with Alfonse about other matters. I hope you have a pleasant day.

Eyvel: Same to you.

(Support R ank C  Achieved)

##  **B SUPPORT**

Remnant: Why couldn't he just... Ugh! What a pain!

Eyvel: Is everything ok, Summoner?

Remnant: What?! Oh, Eyvel, it's you. Sorry, I was distracted. Did you need something?

Eyvel: I heard you were here at the training grounds looking like a storm cloud and wanted to see for myself.

Remnant: Ah, that makes sense. Sorry, but... I'm in a bit of a dark mood. Sorry if I may sound aggressive or sarcastic.

Eyvel: Duly noted. So, what has got you so angry?

Remnant: I'm sure the others told you that I... sometimes seem like I'm talking to myself, yes?

Eyvel: I do. Little Nanna informed me of it. And what truly happens for you.

Remnant: Yeah, right. Nanna is one of my appointed healers. Not sure why I'm surprised.

Eyvel: I am to presume that this 'dark you' has surfaced again?

Remnant: He did, the asshole. He came back and started on bombarding my resolve with poisonous words and reminders of my short-comings.

Eyvel: And you can't help but fight back, correct?

Remnant: Yes. He insults the very family I love. The friends I care for. If I could just get rid of it...

Eyvel: You've said that this man is tied to your past, yes?

Remnant: He is the negativity that I have brought with me when I was summoned here. He is a constant reminder of my past life.

Eyvel: Mhm... I see. If I may, I would like to ask you something.

Remnant: Well, I won't stop you anyway.

Eyvel: You have escaped a world that hurt you, finding new joy and purpose here. But you let yourself be chained by your past. Why is that?

Remnant: I... I... I cannot give you an answer on that, honestly.

Eyvel: Then think about it. When you have the answer, come speak to me again.

Remnant: Sure, whatever. I'll go take a dip at the hot springs. Good day.

Eyvel: ...

(Support Rank B Achieved)

##  **A SUPPORT**

Remnant: Lady Eyvel, I was looking for you.

Eyvel: Summoner. Have you finally found your answer?

Remnant: I think I might. I'm not 100% sure, but I may be close.

Eyvel: Then tell me.

Remnant: I think that I let myself be chained to the past... because I cannot let go of the hatred I feel for my homeworld.

Eyvel: ...

Remnant: My world mistreated me, beating me when I was down. There was no light for me there, no saviour that might stretch their hand to me and pull me up.

Eyvel: Not even your true family?

Remnant: They were probably the worst. Save for my birth mother and birth father, I was despised by my family. I was a black sheep, someone different. So... they treated me poorly, filling my heart with dark desires.

Eyvel: Desires that followed you here.

Remnant: Yes. When I first arrived, I was a wreck. Malnourished and barely concious. The healers threw a fit when they saw how bad I was. During that time, I probably swore vengeance unconciously.

Eyvel: And now, that desire is still within you. You cannot snuff out that dark fire that burns in you.

Remnant: If I can, I don't know how. I try not to think on it, but... It's always there.

Eyvel: In my opinion, you should just let go. Your past life doesn't define who you are now. It's your life here that matters.

Remnant: ...

Eyvel: You started anew here. If what Princess Sharena told me is true, you were more closed off four years ago. And now you're one of the most chaotic people in the Order.

Remnant: Heh, that's the understatement of the century.

Eyvel: Still, the point stands. You're now someone different from who you were before. Like me in Fiana. I didn't know who I was before, but I didn't let that chain me. I lived like I wanted, uncaring of my past.

Remnant: ...

Eyvel: You can do the same. Leave the past where it belongs. Live in the present and face the future head on. I won't lie and say that it will be easy. But even a small step is a progress.

Remnant: I said it myself so many times and it never worked. But... hearing it from you actually gives me the motivation to try again. Thank you, Lady Eyvel.

Eyvel: I'm happy to help any way I can, Summoner.

(Support Rank A Achieved)

##  **S** **SUPPORT**

Eyvel: Nice strike, Mareeta. You've certainly improved.

Mareeta: Thanks, Mother. But I'm still a long way to go if I want to be strong like you.

Eyvel: If you say so. Now then, let's-

Remnant: Ah, Eyvel. There you are.

Eyvel: Mh? Oh, Summoner. Were you looking for me?

Remnant: I was. Sorry, Mareeta, but I gotta steal your mother for a moment. Got something important to discuss with her.

Mareeta: Something important you say? I see. Then I will continue my training.

Remnant: Great. Now, follow me Eyvel. Let's go to my study.

Eyvel: As you wish. Lead the way.

\--

Remnant: Here we are. Please, take a seat. Would you like some tea in the meantime?

Eyvel: That sounds nice, thank you.

Remnant: Ok then. Here you go.

Eyvel: My thanks. So, what did you need to speak with me about?

Remnant: Straight to the point. Well, there's no need for me to beat around the bush either then. Lately, I've been starting to feel strange when I look at you.

Eyvel: What do you mean?

Remnant: I am... unsure on how to explain this, actually. What I do know is that I am attracted to you, but I cannot say if it's just my body thinking on its own or if there's something more to it.

Eyvel: Mhm...

Remnant: I still have my doubts that it might actually be something serious... and yet, I cannot shake away the feeling.

Eyvel: And what do you intend to do about it, Summoner?

Remnant: For now? I'd like to see where it might actually lead. I won't lie and state that they are romantic feelings, mostly because I don't really know myself. But I'd actually like to be closer to you and find out.

Eyvel: I see. You certainly got me curious with your words. So, I think I will try and give you a chance to see where it might end. For now, we can work like partners. It will be interesting to know that I'll have someone watching over me.

Remnant: I'm sure it will be. Well then, it is settled. It will be an honor to be your partner, Eyvel.

Eyvel: The honor is mine, Remnant.

(Support Rank S Achieved)

##  **Confession Quote:**

"I am unsure whether it is love or not what I feel right now, but the one thing I know is this: I do not wish to leave you alone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's Eyvel. To be honestly fair, I started to play FE4 just recently and I will play FE5 when I reach the end of Chapter 5 of Genealogy, so for now I'm not extremely familiar with Eyvel. Still, thanks to a friend of mine I have more info than normal on her. Thankfully this chapter will prove it.
> 
> As a unit I'm sad to say that I haven't managed to pull her yet and that kinda makes me sad. Got Mareeta however from the banner where the two of them appeared. 
> 
> On another note, I'm really thrilled about Bramimond as our next Mythic hero. I loved FE7 when I played it and Bramimond was extremely interesting. I'm sure I will have a lot of fun when I'll write his support conversation with Remnant.
> 
> As always, critique is welcome.


	54. Corrin: Fateful Princess

##  **C SUPPORT**

F!Corrin: No... no no. Please, no! NO!

Remnant: Corrin, it's ok. Everything's fine.

F!Corrin: R-Remnant? W-where are we?

Remnant: In your room, in the Order's base. You were kicking and screaming in your sleep again.

F!Corrin: Oh, r-right... I'm sorry.

Remnant: Don't be. I'm always glad to help out a friend in need.

F!Corrin: But it's the middle of the night! I must have woken you...

Remnant: Believe it or not, I was actually already awake because my own nightmares when Elise came running to call me here.

F!Corrin: Right, you do have them too.

Remnant: Yes. They are different from yours, but I do have them. I'm pretty sure everyone has them every now and then.

F!Corrin: True.

Remnant: So... want to talk about it?

F!Corrin: ... It was the same dream. Me, standing in front of Ryoma in Castle Shirasagi as he plunged Rayjinto into his abdomen and... and...

Remnant: Ssssh, let it out. Don't hold your grief in.

F!Corrin: *sob*

Remnant: There, there. I'm here and I won't leave you alone. Take as much time as you need.

F!Corrin: Th-thank you...

Remnant: It's no problem. Are you feeling better?

F!Corrin: I-I do, thanks.

Remnant: Say, want me to keep you company until you fall asleep again? I can tell you another story from my world.

F!Corrin: I would like that. Thank you.

Remnant: You do like to say 'thank you' a lot do you? But you're welcome, Corrin. Now then, which story to pick? Mhm... Ah, got one! Once upon a time, in a land so far away, lived a young mage locked in a tower with so many others like him...

(Support R ank C  Achieved)

##  **B SUPPORT**

F!Corrin: Remnant, are you in here?

Remnant: Huh? Corrin? J-just give me a minute, ok?

F!Corrin: Is eveything alright? You sound in pain.

Remnant: N-No. It must be your imagina- ugh!

F!Corrin: I'm coming in! Oh gods...

Remnant: Don't. It's nothing too worrysome. I-

F!Corrin: You're puking blood! That IS worrysome! Let's take you to a healer right now!

Remnant: Corrin, there's no need to-

F!Corrin: There is! Stop complaining and get a move on!

Remnant: ... Fine.

\--

Lucius: He should be good now. It's a good thing that you caught it when you did. A few more minutes and it might have become worse.

F!Corrin: See? I told you you needed to be checked!

Remnant: Not so loud, please. Lucius, could you leave us alone?

Lucius: Why, of course. If there's anything you need, let me know.

Remnant: Thank you.

F!Corrin: ... Why? Why did you try to hide your own pain?

Remnant: You guys have other things to worry about. I don't want to add my stress and physical problems to your burdens.

F!Corrin: But like this you only hurt yourself more. I care about you a lot, so seeing you like this...

Remnant: ... Damn it, why did you have to be so...

F!Corrin: Why did I have to be so what?

Remnant: It's nothing. Just me being a bit grumpy. Anyway, before all this started, you were looking for me, right?

F!Corrin: Mh? Oh, right! I wanted to thank you for your help the other night. I was able to sleep better because of you. I wish to repay you for your kindness.

Remnant: Heh, there's no need to thank me. But if you truly want to repay me... why not tell me a story from your world? I'm sure there are some fascinating ones.

F!Corrin: There are! There was this one where a knight in black challenged a prince to a duel for the princess' hand...

(Support Rank B Achieved)

##  **A SUPPORT**

F!Corrin: And one... two... three. Graah!

Remnant: Impressive, Corrin. I knew it was a good idea to have Tiki and Nowi teach you the Lightning Breath attack.

F!Corrin: It was! Now I don't have to worry about mages and archers. You are truly doing a lot to help me out. I need to repay you, somehow.

Remnant: You don't really have to, Corrin. Just knowing I'm helping you grow stronger... it does put a smile on my face.

F!Corrin: You do seem happier as of recent. Something good happened?

Remnant: Well, as you know, Azura started giving me singing lessons. That way, I can actually sing a bit when I'm with Julia and Seliph. They enjoy hearing me sing, and their smiles are contagious.

F!Corrin: Hehe, they look up to you a lot. Julia did say that she is happy to know you are not working yourself sick. Much like I do with Xander.

Remnant: I guess it's true. I guess me and Xander are lucky to have such adorable little sisters.

F!Corrin: H-hey! Don't ruffle my hair! They are a mess to fix!

Remnant: Hah! Sorry, but I couldn't help myself. Your smile is similar to Julia's, so... It just came natural.

F!Corrin: You think so?

Remnant: Yeah. Although, Julia and Seliph were not the first ones I actually did that to.

F!Corrin: They aren't? But aren't you their brother?

Remnant: Not by blood, Corrin. I'm in a similar situation of yours. I'm adopted into their family. My birth family... It's not here. But the only ones I care about are dead.

F!Corrin: Oh... I see.

Remnant: Ah, that won't do. Let's try... this!

F!Corrin: Bwahahahah! S-stop that! It t-tickles! Ahahahah!

Remnant: There, much better. I want to see you smile, Corrin. My birth family is in the past. I now live in the present. Do I think of them? Sure. But I'm slowly moving on.

F!Corrin: Like I'm doing with Ryoma and the others.

Remnant: Exactly. In this, we are similar. Still, I want to see you smile. I care a lot for you, Corrin, so I want to help you out as much as I can.

F!Corrin: I see. Thank you, Remnant.

Remnant: No problem.

(Support Rank A Achieved)

##  **S** **SUPPORT**

Remnant: Finally, tired but finally ready to deal the final blow, the barbarian stood up in front of his adversary and moved to kill him. Before the hit connected, however, the Usursper whispered some final words. 'Although my plans have failed... I have taken something from you. I consider that... a victory.' But his breaths were cut short as the barbarian's axe severed his neck.

F!Corrin: !!!

Remnant: When the body hit the ground, the group finally cheered, as they finally brought an end to the war. They had won. When they looked at eachother, they noticed that all of them were missing their pinky finger on their right hand. The Usurper had taken them, as a price for their challenge.

F!Corrin: That... that must have hurt.

Remnant: Probably. Anyway, the group finally reunited with the gods that had asked for their aid, and finally... they broke the ancient seal that prevented the gods from using their full powers. And with this, the gods decided to work together so that they could finally bring the peace that the realm needed.

F!Corrin: Phew...

Remnant: The group who defeted the Usurper were held as heroes, giving them the highest honors in all the realm. But each one of them had their own roads to travel, and so they parted. If the realm ever needed their strength again, however, they'd be ready and willing to help. The end.

F!Corrin: Wow! That was so amazing! I was holding my breath during the whole battle sequence!

Remnant: Yeah, it was actually really good. It wasn't a known story back home, but I'm glad you liked it like I did.

F!Corrin: Of course! Especially the final reveal about the Usurper. I truly wasn't expecting it.

Remnant: That got me too, you know? I was so focused on someone else being the Usurper that when they revealed it, I was shocked.

F!Corrin: Yeah...

Remnant: Corrin? Is something bothering you?

F!Corrin: Eh?! N-no! I-it's nothing.

Remnant: You're all red. Should I call a healer?

F!Corrin: T-there is no need for that! Please, stay.

Remnant: ... What are you hiding Corrin?

F!Corrin: I... I... I was thinking about you.

Remnant: About me?

F!Corrin: Yes. I cannot say why, but... whenever I listen to you telling stories I just... my mind gets lost in your voice.

Remnant: ...

F!Corrin: And not only that. Whenever you stand near me, I feel myself more at ease. I don't get as many nightmares as I usually do when you're here. I... I don't know what that means b-but-

Remnant: Corrin... I think I know what's going on here. And I also know how to make it understand to you.

F!Corrin: Really? Then, can you tell- Mmph?!

Remnant: ...

F!Corrin: ...

Remnant: So, does this make it understandable?

F!Corrin: ... Yes. I love you. I think I have been for a while now. But since you're the one who...

Remnant: Indeed. I love you too, Corrin. Whenever I see you smile, my heart skips a beat. When I hear your laughter, I feel like the whole world stops, just to hear you. Even now... Being this near you makes me calm and happy. Even more than usual.

F!Corrin: Oh, Remnant...

Remnant: So... how about I spend the night here with you, my love? I could tell you more stories... and keep you as close as you like to chase the nightmares away.

F!Corrin: That would be delightful... darling.

(Support Rank S Achieved)

##  **Confession Quote:**

"I've only known romance through stories back in the Fortress. But here with you... I feel like I'm in one now. I may be inexperienced in this stuff, but... you'll teach me, right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Corrin. One, if not THE, most debated protagonists in the series. I get that no one really likes them, I really do. But they are not completely trash, at least in my opinion. They have a lot of flaws, I will not deny that, but they have some strengths. And of course the female version is liked better than the male version beacuse boobs... and the thigh window. Then there is the whole fact of their personality being more cute in a female character, while boring in a male one. I will not go into detail here since these are only notes.
> 
> Female Corrin is one of the first dragon units I brought up to 5* and gave her some stuff. She's not my main dragon because... well, she's outclassed all other blue dragons (she has the second lowest attack of all dragons with only Ninian being lower, but Ninian is a Dancer, so she's forgiven). Still, she gets some usage in AA whenever I think she might come in handy. Hopefully she will get a refine where her weapon will make her more useable.
> 
> Just for a bit of info that not everyone might get: the story mentioned at the end of the C support is the beginning of the Mage origin in Dragon Age: Origins; while the story at the start of the S support (something that only I get it) is basically the end of a D&D campaign I had with some dear friends of mine. I won't go into detail, but suffice to say that I actually had fun doing it. The fact that Remnant mentions it here doesn't mean that Remnant should be considered as a SI character, because he's not. I'm not Remnant, Remnant is not me. Just making this clear. It was just a little thing I wanted to put here for funsies. The one at the end of the B support is merely a random thing I came up with.
> 
> As always, critique is welcome. If the two last chapters don't seem too good, I ask your forgiveness. I wrote them with a bad mood and didn't really check them.


	55. Hubert: Sinister Servant

##  **C SUPPORT**

Remnant: I know you're following me, Hubert. No need to hide in the shadows.

Hubert: I am impressed, Summoner. Not many can actually notice me when I follow them.

Remnant: Others wouldn't. But I can tell since I'm used to being followed around by the ninjas.

Hubert: Ah, yes. Those that sneak around you to keep an eye on your health. I do wonder why that is, however.

Remnant: Just get to the point Hubert. I don't have much time to linger, since the Commander asked for me.

Hubert: I'll keep it brief, then. I've noticed how you act around Lady Edelgard.

Remnant: Is this about how I do not refer to her as your highness or as Lady?

Hubert: Partially. You also have shown some sort of... interest for her. I would advice against it.

Remnant: Oh? And why would that be?

Hubert: Don't play coy with me, Summoner. I know how you have knowledge about her. About what they did to her.

Remnant: I do. Are you gonna do something about it? About me knowing?

Hubert: It would be foolish for me to attack you openly, Summoner. You are far stronger than me in physical strength. And your magical might is impressive as well. But I know other ways. Especially when it comes to two young people about my age.

Remnant: ... You will not bring them into this.

Hubert: Oh? Did I struck a nerve? Well, then I-

Remnant: Be quiet, Hubert von Vestra. I will not have you threaten my family and go about without consequences.

Hubert: !!!

Remnant: You will listen to me now. My knowledge about Edelgard's situation is a matter of secrecy for reasons I'm sure you are aware of.

Hubert: ... Yes.

Remnant: I will not reveal anything about Edelgard's condition. It is not my place to say the truth. And Edelgard herself told me that she's ok with me knowing.

Hubert: You'll have to forgive me if I don't believe your words, Summoner.

Remnant: I would have been surprised if you did believed me. Ask Edelgard directly. She will confirm what I said. If that is all, I will take my leave. Have a good day, Hubert.

Hubert: ... That man is dangerous.

(Support R ank C  Achieved)

##  **B SUPPORT**

Hubert: Summoner. A word?

Remnant: What do you want, Hubert? Is this about the other day?

Hubert: Yes. You have my deepest apologies for how I acted towards you, Summoner. Lady Edelgard confirmed that what you said was true.

Remnant: As I expected she would do. After all, you're her closest ally in her quest.

Hubert: If I may be so bold to ask, how much do you know about our mission?

Remnant: ... This is not the place to discuss such things, Hubert. People might overhear us. Come to my study in a few hours. We'll speak there.

Hubert: As you wish.

\--

Hubert: Summoner? It's Hubert.

Remnant: Come on in and take a seat. So, what was your question again?

Hubert: I wished to know how much you know about Lady Edelgard's mission. They say you are knowledgeable so...

Remnant: I know everything. Even all the various endings that it can lead to.

Hubert: Various endings? You mean there are many possibilities?

Remnant: There are four possible outcomes, if we want to be accurate. Although, two of them are relatevly similar to one another.

Hubert: Are you going to share said information?

Remnant: ... I'm sorry, but this is something I cannot do.

Hubert: And why would that be?

Remnant: It's rather simple, Hubert. These four endings are predetermined by various factors. If you change something there even a tiny bit... a catastrophe can take place.

Hubert: Mind making an example?

Remnant: ... What is the last thing you remember before coming here?

Hubert: The last thing I remember? The Professor's father, Sir Jeralt, was killed by our 'allies'

Remnant: I see. Ok, let's go with what we have. Imagine you would be able to stop Jeralt's death with this knowledge. There would be no guarantee that his change would be benefecial to you or makes matter worse.

Hubert: And the risk is too big to gamble on. I see.

Remnant: Exactly. Becuase it would also make the knowledge you have about the future completely useless.

Huber: Your words ring true, despite me not liking it. Very well, Summoner. I think this will suffice.

Remnant: Very well. Now, since you're here, there was something you might actually help me with.

Hubert: Oh? This will be interesting.

(Support Rank B Achieved)

##  **A SUPPORT**

Remnant: That will be all for today. Thank you everyone for joining me. Dismissed.

Hubert: I must say, Summoner, that I'm impressed by how you lead the Order.

Remnant: Compliments from you Hubert? That's new.

Hubert: Don't get used to it. I do have a question for you, however.

Remnant: Well then, let's hear it.

Hubert: I've noticed something rather interesting when you were sparring with that mage the other day. The blonde one with a dark armor.

Remnant: Ah, Prince Leo of Nohr. Yeah, he's one of my teachers in dark magic.

Hubert: That leads to my question, then. How did you manage to learn Dark Magic so quickly? From what Lady Edelgard told me, you've said to come from a world without magic whatsoever.

Remnant: I do. There's no way around it. My world just doesn't have magic. And if we did have magic, we have forgotten how to use it oh so long ago.

Hubert: I see.

Remnant: As for how I learned so quickly? According to the other mages here, Dark Magic seems to be the 'element' I'm more attuned to. Some time practicing and there you have it. Why did you want to know?

Hubert: ... As I'm sure you are aware, I also am a Dark Mage. And I learned all that I know because I studied what my 'allies' did, back in my world.

Remnant: Those Who Slither, right.

Hubert: Exactly. Since you were able to not only use dark magic, but to have it so strong I simply wondered...

Remnant: If I was with them. Let me save you the time, Hubert. If I was one of them, I think this place would have been in a far worse state.

Hubert: Your words ring true, but there is no thing as being too cautious.

Remnant: I understand that, honestly. Another thing that I noticed is that my dark magic is stronger than others because I come from a world where reason is stronger than anything else.

Hubert: How so?

Remnant: In my world we kind of developed a... mania, you could say? About bending nature like we want it to. So, we try to analyze it as much as we can. We use our reasoning to understand it and control it. And we have fast traveling information, so we know things almost immediately.

Hubert: Very interesting. Mind sharing somethings of your world with me?

Remnant: If you had asked a few months ago, I would have said no. But now... I don't really care what you do with that information. I'm only gonna assume you'll protect Edelgard with it.

Hubert: Of course I would. Her Highness deserves nothing but my best.

Remnant: I believe your words, Hubert. Now then, where should I start?

(Support Rank A Achieved)

##  **A** **+** **SUPPORT**

Remnant: Ah, Hubert, there you are.

Hubert: Did you need me for something, Summoner?

Remnant: Yes, actually. I wanted to know if I could have your notes on what you know about Those Who Slither.

Hubert: And why would you need them?

Remnant: It concerns a really delicate matter. You know how I have been adopted by a married couple of Heroes, yes?

Hubet: I do. The paladin dressed in white and that mage with platinum hair. Lord Sigurd and Lady Deirdre, correct?

Remnant: Exactly. When I became their son, I gained three siblings, Seliph, Julia… and Julius. And I'm sure you're aware of Julius's… personality.

Hubert: Yes. But what does this have to do with the notes?

Remnant: … Julius is possessed by a dark dragon. A wretched lizard that wants to enstablish an empire that I'm sure both you and Edelgard would despise.

Hubert: ...

Remnant: The reasons why I'm asking your notes on what you know about Those Who Slither, is to see if there is something that might help me free Julius.

Hubert: Sounds reasonable enough. But I cannot just give them to you like that.

Remnant: I know. That's why I asked Edelgard's permission first, for your peace of mind.

Hubert: An audacious move. What would you have done if Her Highness would have said no?

Remnant: Probably would have asked directly to Thales or Solon when they decided to show up. And I want to avoid that as much as possible. I'd sooner throw myself in the jaws of Grima before asking help to them.

Hubert: Hmhm. You truly are an interesting individual, Summoner. Very well, I will give you my notes. I hope you can use them well.

Remnant: I will, Hubert. You have my deepest gratitude. Maybe with this I can save him… who knows.

Hubert: I wouldn't put too much faith in it.

Remnant: I've never been a man of faith, so don't worry. I mean, I can't even use a faith spell even if my life depended on it.

Hubert: True. I've seen it. Every attempt was amusing at the very least.

Remnant: Ah, so you've been spying on me. Why am I not surprised?

(Support Rank A+ Achieved)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the vampire of Three Houses and my favorite BE male student, Hubert von Vestra. During my first playthrough of Three Houses he was my second mage powerhouse alongside Lysithea. When those two were on the field, people died left and right. Funnily enough most of the bosses died at Hubert's hand.
> 
> As a unit, I cannot say much since I never summoned him. But the few times I faced him he gave me a bit of headaches, for some reason or another. Can't really tell why though. Might even because I was an idiot.
> 
> As always, critique is welcome.


	56. Thrasir: Omnicidal Witch

##  **C SUPPORT**

Thrasir: Remnant.

Remnant: Thrasir. Or should I call you Veronica?

Thrasir: I am not Veronica anymore. Thrasir should suffice.

Remnant: As you wish. So, Thrasir, I hope you are comfortable here in the castle.

Thrasir: I am, actually. Though I have to wonder why you're being so nice towards me. We are enemies.

Remnant: Were. We were enemies. We are allies now. And as long as you don't cause problems here, I have no quarrel with you.

Thrasir: My question still remains unanswered. Why are you being nice to me? I tried to kill you various times.

Remnant: Because I know why you did the things you did. I have no hatred towards you, just like I hold no grudge against this world's Veronica.

Thrasir: ... You are weird, Remnant. But I can see why Lìf appreciated your presence. That is, before you died.

Remnant: If I may know, how did I die in your world?

Thrasir: Do you really want to know? It was not nice.

Remnant: You can leave the gory details out if you want. Never liked that stuff.

Thrasir: I see. Anyway, you died on the battlefield. To be more precise, you died protecting me and Alfonse from a strike from Hel.

Remnant: That does sound like something I would do.

Thrasir: What really made us break though... Was seeing you smile, even as you died. Lìf wouldn't stop crying, calling your name, hoping you would wake up again. You never did.

Remnant: ...

Thrasir: What was even worse... you had nearly formed a couple with someone. But it happened so long ago, I cannot remember who it was.

Remnant: Judging by your appearance I assume at least twenty years have passed sicne then.

Thrasir: I don't remember. Time went on by strangely in Hel's reign. Anyway, I have other things to do. See you around.

Remnant: Ah, sure. Have a nice day, Thrasir.

Thrasir: Hmph.

(Support R ank C  Achieved)

##  **B SUPPORT**

Remnant: Thrasir, I have a question.

Thrasir: Ask away then. What do you want to know?

Remnant: I wanted to know something more about Embla, actually. Since you're older than the other Veronicas...

Thrasir: So what? Do you truly think I have the answers you seek?

Remnant: Well... yeah. Since I'm sure you know more about your country than them, You could enlighten me on how Embla's politcal system works.

Thrasir: Hmph. I will humor you this time, since I'm in a good mood. Embla does have royalty like Askr, that much is obvious. However, while the royal family has the strongest control over the country, it's not absolute.

Remnant: Interesting. Please, go on.

Thrasir: Every half a year, the representative of the major noble house in Embla reunite in council with the current leader to decide any new laws or discuss potential war plans.

Remnant: I see. I sense there's something siniter about it, however.

Thrasir: There is. At least, there was during my time. And since this place is like my past, I'm sure it's the same here. The current noble houses are corrupted to the core. Greedy fat men that desire nothing else but their own wealth to grow.

Remnant: Why am I not surprised.

Thrasir: When I was waging war against you years ago, they did support me, but I also heard them various times talking about how they wanted to chain me to their bidding, by marrying me off to one of their spoilt kids. I'm so happy they died when they did.

Remnant: Again, I'm completely unamused by this kind of stuff.

Thrasir: Lìf did say that you had something similar back in your world. Or so you kept claiming.

Remnant: It is no claim, trust me. People back home were like those nobles you spoke of. Bunch of fatasses snakes that won't lift a finger if they have nothing to gain from it.

Thrasir: ...

Remnant: Mh? Why are you staring? Is there something on my face?

Thrasir: I thought I saw something, but it lasted so little that maybe I was just imagining it.

Remnant: Huh, I see. Well, sorry to have bothered you with my question.

Thrasir: I'm more surprised that the other two Veronicas didn't tell you anything.

Remnant: They avoid the subject like a plague. And I don't want to piss them off.

Thrasir: ... You're truly weird.

(Support Rank B Achieved)

##  **A SUPPORT**

Thrasir: Remnant.

Remnant: Thrasir. What can I do for you?

Thrasir: I want to spar with you.

Remnant: Huh? You want to... Really?

Thrasir: Yes. Don't make me repeat it. I just want to see something for myself.

Remnant: Well, uh, ok then. Shall we?

Thrasir: If I am right about this...

\--

Thrasir: ...

Remnant: So... Are you satisfied?

Thrasir: I was right. There is some difference.

Remnant: What are you talking about?

Thrasir: The way you use your magic. Despite it being similar to the Remnant of my world, there are some differences between you and him.

Remnant: Oh? Such as?

Thrasir: For one, you seem to be more leaning towards Dark Magic than Wind Magic. My Remnant used to go around surrounded by wind on the battlefield. You don't use that.

Remnant: I did consider it at one point. But in the end it didn't seem all that useful. I could deflect arrows, daggers and thunder magic more easily, sure, but it would make me a target for fire magic.

Thrasir: It does. After all, one of the greatest injuries you had before dying, was caused by a fire spell.

Remnant: Fire beats wind. It's simple. So, what other differences have you noticed?

Thrasir: Well, for one you hold yourself more... I can't find the word for it. Free? You don't seem to have a burden.

Remnant: Ah. I'm assuming that your Remnant still suffered greatly from his past?

Thrasir: He did. You smile and laugh more than him. You also seem to have a friendlier relationship with this world's Veronica.

Remnant: I think that maybe I have you and Lìf to thank for that. If it weren't for your... 'raid' on Hel's behalf, I would probably still have a rocky relationship with Veronica.

Thrasir: Hmph. If you say so.

Remnant: I do, and I'll say it again. Thank you for that. Maybe this can become a timeline where Askr and Embla may truly find peace.

Thrasir: That remains to be seen, but... That does sound nice.

(Support Rank A Achieved)

##  **S** **SUPPORT**

Remnant: Hey, Thrasir! Wait!

Thrasir: ...

Remnant: Please, wait for me!

Thrasir: Stop following me!

Remnant: I won't until you tell me what is wrong! You've been acting strangely as of late. You're snappier and you are avoiding me.

Thrasir: That's none of your business! Leave me be.

Remnant: I will not. It hurts me to see you like this. Please, tell me what is wrong. I want to help you out.

Thrasir: *mumble* ... better to talk to?

Remnant: What?

Thrasir: I said, don't you have someone better to talk to? I've seen how happy you are when you talk to the others. Why bother yourself with me?

Remnant: What kind of question is that? I do care about you.

Thrasir: Oh, please. It's not like you can really care for me, anyway. Not like he did. I was a fool to believe otherwise.

Remnant: What are you talking about?

Thrasir: ... I wasn't completely honest with you. When you asked about your death. You did die protecting me and Lìf, but... about your lover? I always knew who she was.

Remnant: Who was it? Wait, let me take a guess. It was you, wasn't it?

Thrasir: ... Yes. Although, at the time, I thought I hated him. When he was dying, he told me about his feelings and I realized that... I loved him too. That is what broke me. The first person who I ever loved was dying protecting me... And I couldn't save him.

Remnant: Thrasir...

Thrasir: When I saw you during our battles... I wanted to reach out, asking you to come with me. But I knew I couldn't. You're not him. You're not my Remnant.

Remnant: ...

Thrasir: And even if my undead heart still yearns for you... I know I cannot call you mine. So you shouldn't bother with me.

Remnant: ... Thrasir, look at me.

Thrasir: Huh? What are you- Hmmph?!

Remnant: ... Does that convey what I feel?

Thrasir: You...

Remnant: I love you, Thrasir. And before you say anything about this world's Veronica, it's not the same. It's you, who captured my heart. It was Thrasir, not Veronica.

Thrasir: ...

Remnant: I know I'm not the same Remnant. I know I don't have some things he had. I can only hope... That I can make you happy anyway.

Thrasir: ... You just did. You made me really, really happy. Please... don't leave me alone again.

Remnant: I promise, Thrasir. As long as I breathe, I will not leave you.

(Support Rank S Achieved)

##  **Confession Quote:**

"I never knew what true love felt like before that day. And when I discovered it, everything broke. But now... I feel that love again, thanks to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's one of the two main enemy generals of Book 3. Thrasir, just like Lìf, is one of my favorite original characters coming from Heroes. The way her story is handled is a bit... lacking, like most of Heroes stuff, but the idea behind her true nature really caught my interest. This is what really drew me to liking her.
> 
> As a unit I cannot say much since I never managed to pull her. But the few times I had used her on Rival Domains, she was annihilating enemies left and right with ease. And the times I lost to her in AR are so many that I stopped counting. She is strong and I hope I can actually summon her soon.
> 
> As always, critique is welcome.


	57. Fir: Sword Student

##  **C SUPPORT**

Fir: Summoner, I found you!

Remnant: I... wasn't really hiding, but ok?

Fir: Huh? Oh! No, I'm not playing with the others. I was looking for you to ask you to spar with me.

Remnant: Why am I not surprised? You always ask to spar with whoever you set your sights on.

Fir: I have sparred with many heroes, but I have never been able to spar with you. You were always busy. But I see you are actually free now.

Remnant: True. Well, you will get your spar then. Let's go to the training grounds.

Fir: Yes! I finally get to spar with the great Summoner!

Remnant: Heh, we'll see if your smile remains on your face when the spar begins.

\--

Remnant: What's wrong? Tired already?

Fir: I can... still fight! Let's keep going.

Remnant: I wouldn't do it if I were you. I can see you are actually having trouble. Did you fight someone else before sparring with me?

Fir: Yes. I was sparring with Lady Ayra. She kinda reminds me of my mother.

Remnant: Huh, now that you mention it, Ayra and Karla do look similar. Anyway, I think you should rest a bit before we resume the sparring. Ayra is one mean swordswoman. A spar with her leaves anyone tired.

Fir: The way you shivered tells me you speak from personal experience.

Remnant: Oh, absolutely. Got my own ass handed over to me. She was my only teacher in the Isaachian sword style.

Fir: Oh! So you've learned all of the other worlds' sword styles?

Remnant: Most of them. I'm still learning a few, like the one from Fodlan. You can ask the others if they are willing to teach you as well.

Fir: They won't mind?

Remnant: As far as I'm aware, they aren't. By how you wield your blade, I'd recommend starting from the Hoshidan sword style. I suggest to ask Prince Ryoma.

Fir: I will! Thank you!

Remnant: Where do you think you're going?

Fir: To... ask Prince Ryoma to teach me.

Remnant: Oh no, you don't. Not like this. You are winded and I can see you are barely holding your sword. You go to the healers, immediately.

Fir: But...

Remnant: No buts. Come on, let's go.

Fir: Ugh, fine.

(Support R ank C  Achieved)

##  **B SUPPORT**

Fir: Hah! Hyah!

Remnant: Back to training already? Oh, wait. It's you. I shouldn't be surprised.

Fir: I have to keep myself in shape if I want to be like as strong as my mother was. Gotta train hard everyday.

Remnant: And also understand when to call for a break. I know that your parents wouldn't like to see you dead on the floor because you trained too hard.

Fir: I see your point. But I cannot stop.

Remnant: I am not asking you to stop, Fir. I'm asking you to rest every now and then. Overworking yourself will just hurt you and make you lose progress.

Fir: Wait, what?

Remnant: Oh, you didn't know? If you overextend yourself, your muscles will get hurt, and won't allow you to move correctly until you're healed. And that way you have to stand still and avoid training.

Fir: ... Damn it.

Remnant: As I said, know when you must take a break and you'll be fine. Like now, maybe?

Fir: And... what am I supposed to do when I take a break?

Remnant: As long as it's not training with something else? Anything, really. Reading, chatting with someone, spending time with your family, stuff like that.

Fir: What do you do when you're not working or training?

Remnant: When I take a break? Well, depends. I might just take a nap in the gardens, spend some time with my family. Or if the younger heroes ask, I go play with them. Like I did yesterday with Fae.

Fir: So you were the one playing with Fae. She did tell me she was hiding from someone.

Remnant: Well, yeah. I like to play with the kids. It takes my mind off many awful things. Say, wanna go for a spar right now? I see you're not tired this time. Maybe we'll see if you can last longer this time.

Fir: Oh, sure! This time I will be giving it my all!

Remnant: Hah, that's the spirit. Let me grab a sword real quick and we can begin.

(Support Rank B Achieved)

##  **A SUPPORT**

Fir: An opening!

Remnant: Not so fast!

Fir: Gah! Damn it, I lost. How did you block it?

Remnant: It's easy. That opening you saw? It was merely a bait. I actually left that opening to see if you would fall into my trap.

Fir: Hah... I knew you were good with a sword. But to actually know how to use openings to your advantage... I have along way to go.

Remnant: I wouldn't be so sure, you know? When I trained with Ayra, earlier, she said that you've improved a lot since you last sparred with her.

Fir: Truly?

Remnant: Truly. Prince Ryoma said the same. You are really strong Fir. I merely had more time for learning swords than you. When did you actually picked up the sword?

Fir: Well... I was rather young when I did. I wanted to follow my mother and my uncle's footsteps.

Remnant: It's a good motivation. Even better than mine, actually.

Fir: Why is that?

Remnant: Because I started to learn how to fight with a sword just because I liked swords. We had a collection back home, and I would sneak into the room, take a sword and swing it around. Broke a few things too.

Fir: Heh, that does sound like you.

Remnant: I'm not Chrom or Lucina, thank you. I don't break stuff all that often.

Fir: I meant that I can see you taking a sword just for the fun of it. Can't say why though.

Remnant: Eh, who knows. Still, I was around 6 or 7 when I started training with my father. And even... even after many things went wrong, I kept on training. It was more of a hobby than anything. When I arrived, however, that training actually helped me improve even further when the others accepted my request of training.

Fir: Huh.

Remnant: So, I only had more time than you when training. Keep it up, and you will surpass me. There is no doubt on that. I mean, one thing you have at your disposal that I lack is speed.

Fir: I did notice you move slower than me.

Remnant: Because I have a more defensive style. I'm good at countering and taking hits. I can still deal a good damage, but I'm rather slow.

Fir: I see. Can you teach me how you fight?

Remnant: My style isn't suited for you, but... sure. It can actually save your life when you are in danger. I think we can begin right now, if you're up for it.

Fir: I am!

Remnant: Ok, then. First things first, your positioning. You want to bend your knees like this...

(Support Rank A Achieved)

##  **S** **SUPPORT**

Fir: Hyah!

Remnant: Urgh! Woah!

Fir: I... I did it. I did it! I finally defeated you!

Remnant: Yup. That you did. Congratulations. Now you have to keep it up. One victory doesn't mean you've surpassed me.

Fir: I know that! But still, teaching me how to fight defensively worked. I could see where and how to strike to land a hit.

Remnant: True. Defensive styles are mainly used to study your opponent and see if they have any openings and how to differentiate baits from real openings.

Fir: Yeah. You tried to bait me again during our spar. I noticed it and avoided it.

Remnant: Precisely. Well, I think we can call it off for today. Maybe I'll have to have my self checked for any bruises. You hit hard.

Fir: W-well... when I get into a fight, I let myself go. Sorry...

Remnant: Nah, don't apologize. I've had worse when training with others.

Fir: O-ok...

Remnant: Is everything alright? You look sad.

Fir: I... I cannot say, really. But the thought of hurting you... It makes me angry at myself.

Remnant: It was only for a spar, Fir. It's something that happens.

Fir: But it still hurts! You make me so happy when you spend time with me, that knowing I hurt you makes me hurt too!

Remnant: ...

Fir: I... I should go.

Remnant: No, Fir, wait! What did you mean by that?

Fir: I... I like you a lot, Remnant. You're always kind with everyone. You listen to our problems, and give comforting words and advices. You're also willing to help whenever someone asks.

Remnant: ... I must admit, I wasn't expecting a confession of all things to come out. But, I must admit that it does make me happy.

Fir: Huh?

Remnant: How to put it? I like you too, Fir. I just wasn't sure on how to tell you. I thought that maybe I could try and be subtle but... You beat me to it. You won again.

Fir: I, er... I did, huh? But I'm overjoyed to hear you feel the same for me. But now I have to worry about my father. He's way too protective of me.

Remnant: I... might have told your mother about it. She was alright with it, and actually agreed on talking some sense into Bartre.

Fir: ... You're lying. Mother would have been ready to beat some sense into you. ... She did it, didn't she? That's why I won today.

Remnant: ... Yes.

Fir: Argh, damn it!

(Support Rank S Achieved)

##  **Confession Quote:**

"I always followed the way of the sword, and assumed I would stick by it. But... At your side, I want to follow another way. A way to our own future... together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Fir. To be honest I have changed this support's character quite a few times becasue I was unsure on who to do (the one decided by the dices was giving me a LOT of troubles). In the end I went with Fir. I haven't played FE6 yet, so I'm sure I might have messed up her characterization. If that is the case, I'm sorry.
> 
> As a unit in FEH she was sadly outclassed by many fast sword units, her mother being amongst them. She is still somewhat unique since she's the third infantry sword user with the highest res making her a good Mage and Dragon check (I do have one that acts as such). Like so many others, she's not super popular in FEH for obvious reasons, but I think I do see her every now and then.
> 
> Also, I saw the child heroes we'll get in a few days and I'm like "??? IS let me adopt them all! They are all cute!". Especially with Palla because the fact that Catria holds a baby Est is fucking cute as all hell.
> 
> As always critique is welcome.


	58. Sigurd: Holy Knight

##  **C SUPPORT**

Remnant: ...

Sigurd: Ah, Remnant. I wasn't expecting to see you here.

Remnant: Mh? Oh, Father! What do you mean by that?

Sigurd: You did say you were scared of horses before. So, it's weird to see you here near them.

Remnant: That... yeah, I guess it can come off as strange. But I am here because I... I wanted to see if I could go pass my fear.

Sigurd: While you did say you were scared of them, you never really stated why. I'm sure you know that it made me curious.

Remnant: Of course it would. ... When I was little, before my birth parents died, we were visiting one of my uncles. He had a few horses that he kept around his little place in the countryside. I was fascinated by them, and so I thought to go see one of them on my own. But unfortunately for me, I picked one that was easily spooked by a breaking branch.

Sigurd: Oh, dear.

Remnant: Yeah. As I got close, I stepped on a branch, snapping it and the horse went crazy. It charged towards me trying to run and I was in its path. I did avoid it, but barely. Whenever I see a horse... I'm back to that day. Scared as a beast at least twice my height was charging at me.

Sigurd: It must have been horrifying.

Remnant: It was. Of course, my uncle berated me for going without his permission. But now, I always fear that even the slightest movement might set another horse off, leading them to charge at me and getting trampled.

Sigurd: It makes sense. But whenever we are in battle, you don't seem to have that problem.

Remnant: You know how I fight, Father. Whenever I go into battle, I just snap. I let my instincts get the better of me. Much like Lon'qu does. He's scared of women, but in battle he can put that fear aside and fight alongside them.

Sigurd: I see. And you said you wanted to get over your fear of the horses. How will you do it by standing here?

Remnant: I, er... I did ask Titania to help me out by giving me riding lessons. It... doesn't seem to be working however. So I'm thinking about what to do.

Sigurd: Hm... Maybe the riding lessons could work. If you want, I can help you out too.

Remnant: A-are you sure about that? I don't want to be a burden to you, Father. I'm asking you a lot already by making you fight. I...

Sigurd: Nonsense. You are my son. I will always be willing to help you. Or do I have to call your mother and aunt to convince you of the contrary?

Remnant: T-there's no need for that. ... Thank you, Father. I love you.

Sigurd: So do I, my son.

(Support R ank C  Achieved)

##  **B SUPPORT**

Sigurd: ...

Remnant: Father? Is everything ok? You seem like you're miles away.

Sigurd: In a sense, you could say that I am.

Remnant: Mh? What's over there that is- Oh. I see. I'm not surprised, really.

Sigurd: Tell me something, Remnant. How... How can you not hate him? After what he did to me and Deirdre... how can you still feel calm near him?

Remnant: The thing is... I don't hate uncle Arvis. Do I forgive him for what he did? Absolutely not. But... I do respect him. He did what he thought was best for the people.

Sigurd: And yet he killed me. He killed all of the people who were there at Belhalla.

Remnant: I don't want to sound like I'm defending him, but... I'm sure that he would have tried a better and less bloody way if that was possible.

Sigurd: I highly doubt it.

Remnant: I know you're still angry about it. Trust me, I am too. But I want to try and mend our family. From making Uncle rightfully apologize to freeing Julius from Loptous's grasp. I just... I hate to see my family torn apart.

Sigurd: ... I know, my son. I can see you're doing all you can for me, for Deirdre, for everyone. I guess I am not free of fault. I do provoke Arvis with petty words.

Remnant: And both Mother and I try to make you stop. I guess we should rope auntie Ethlyn in it too. Maybe even uncle Quan and uncle Eldigan.

Sigurd: Again with calling Eldigan uncle, huh?

Remnant: You two are like siblings, so... Yeah? And before you say anything, auntie Ethlyn actually approves of me calling her like that.

Sigurd: Hah! That does sound like her.

Remnant: I know right? Back to the original topic, I really wish if you and uncle Arvis could... you know, come to terms? By that I don't mean that you should forgive him for what he did. I just...

Sigurd: I know, I know. I... I guess I can give it a try. I cannot promise anything, however.

Remnant: You don't have to promise anything, father. I'm satisfied to know that you're willing to give it a try.

(Support Rank B Achieved)

##  **A SUPPORT**

Remnant: Mother? Father? Sorry to bother the two of you now, but I need Father for something.

Deirdre: Oh, it's alright dear. We were just reading a book. We can continue later, right Sigurd?

Sigurd: Of course. So, what do you need me for, son?

Remnant: I uhm... wanted to know if you were willing to continue our riding lessons. I-I know I-I'm not all that good, as you've s-seen, but...

Sigurd: You don't have to force yourself, son. I could see how scared you were last time.

Remnant: I-I know. Still I want to try again.

Sigurd: Fine, fine. Let's give it another go, ok?

Remnant: Yes!

\--

Remnant: Ok... steady now. Let's try t-this way...

Sigurd: You're doing fine. Keep calm.

Remnant: Y-yes. And now... Uhm, Father? Help? I-I can't move.

Sigurd: *sigh* I knew this would happen. Ok, let's call it a day.

Remnant: No! I-I mean, I can still keep going-

Sigurd: No, you cannot. Let me help you down.

Remnant: ...

Sigurd: Remnant, why do you wish to push yourself so hard with this? You and I both know that you'll freeze.

Remnant: It's just... When I look at you, uncle Quan and uncle Eldigan, I feel so stupid about having such a childish fear.

Sigurd: ...

Remnant: I wish I could be more like you. A strong and brave fighter. Someone who isn't so easily scared... Someone that can feel worthy of the admiration of his siblings.

Sigurd: Ah, so that's what this is about. It's for Seliph and Julia, right?

Remnant: Yes. I do know that they both look up to me as their eldest sibling... but I don't feel worthy of it. It is selfish, I know. But as I am right now, I don't feel like I deserve their praises. And I also want to be able to protect them better.

Sigurd: ...

Remnant: I have no problems in riding a wyvern. But what if I'm stuck with a horse, and with them both wounded? I cannot let myself freeze. I must not! I-

Sigurd: Remnant, breathe. Calm down. It's ok.

Remnant: ... Sorry.

Sigurd: Don't apologize. It is normal to be scared of something. Your fear is something born out of trauma. And I'm not free of fear either. My heart clenches every time I see you, Seliph and Deirdre in danger.

Remnant: ...

Sigurd: You don't have to force yourself to move past your fears. Even if you stay like this, we still love you. We still want you to be who you are. I'm sure Seliph and Julia would agree with me.

Remnant: They would... Thank you, Father.

Sigurd: You're welcome. Come on, let's get back. I can see your aunt glaring at us alongside Lachesis's daughter.

Remnant: They're probably going to scold me for pushing myself into this... or maybe because I skipped my daily check-up to be here.

Sigurd: Both valid reasons, but something tells me that it's the latter.

Remnant: I feel the same.

(Support Rank A Achieved)

##  **A** **+** **SUPPORT**

Remnant: … Check.

Sigurd: I see. So how about… this.

Remnant: I did plan for that. Checkmate. You were right. A game of chess was something I needed to calm down.

Sigurd: My father used to play with me too when I was younger. It always helped getting relaxed.

Remnant: I can see why that is, honestly. Speaking about calming down… did you manage to talk to uncle Arvis without getting in a fight?

Sigurd: I… I did, although your sister was there to keep things calm. We decided that we would put differences aside and work together for as long as we are here.

Remnant: That's… good. An improvement for sure.

Sigurd: I'm sorry. I know you were hoping for something more.

Remnant: You don't have to be sorry about anything, Father. My hopes were too far-fetched to actually happen. I guess it is my fault for dreaming such an impossible outcome.

Sigurd: I wouldn't call your dream impossible. It'll take time, that much is obvious.

Remnant: Hmph… baby steps, huh?

Sigurd: Indeed. But, I'm sure your vision of us being friends… it will come true, someday.

Remnant: … I know you're just saying it to make me happy, but it does help. Thank you.

Sigurd: You're welcome. And I didn't say it just to make you happy. Even Julia seems to think that it will work someday.

Remnant: Heh, she's always been the optimistic one. Hey, Father?

Sigurd: Yes?

Remnant: Do you think we could take a day off and have another picnic? Just you, me, Mother, Seliph and Julia.

Sigurd: That does sound nice. I think the last one was around a month ago.

Remnant: And maybe we can… you know...

Sigurd: … Yes, we can invite Arvis too.

Remnant: Phew. I'm glad you approve.

(Support Rank A+ Achieved)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have it, folks. We did the mother, the sister, the brother and the uncle. Now, it's time we tackled Remnant's adoptive father: Sigurd, the Holy Knight of Chalphy. Recently I have started to play FE4 thanks to a friend and oh boy, it's Hard with a capital H. Just taking doing what is probably a third of the entire map takes a lot of time. Even with that taken into account, Sigurd is just downright broken. I'm not saying that it's a bad thing though. It does make sense since he has Major Holy Blood, and Majors are really scary to deal with.
> 
> As a unit, Sigurd has been in my barracks for a while and did really good as a mage bait thanks to Divine Tyrfing and his B skill. What really saddens me is that you can't really give him DC to counter at range and keep his B skill. Still, he can be a good unit whether he can counter at distance or not.
> 
> As always, critique is welcome.


	59. Robin: High Deliverer (M!Robin)

##  **C SUPPORT**

M!Robin: Ok, Remnant. Try to solve this situation now. My forces engage yours in this plain here.

Remnant: Mhm... I send this group of cavaliers to try and close your army in a pincher. And the mages will cast fire magic to create a diversion.

M!Robin: Bold move. But what if the weather was against you? What if it was raining, for instance.

Remnant: Rain, huh? In that case I think wind or thunder magic could do the trick.

M!Robin: It could... but you forgot to take in consideration that your foes could see behind your scheme.

Remnant: Did I? Oh, I did. Damn.

M!Robin: And with this, victory is mine. I must admit, that you are improving. A couple of years ago you would have just rushed blindly.

Remnant: I may have improved, but it's not enough. There's more I can still learn. More that I can do to help everyone.

M!Robin: True, but you don't have to burn yourself while doing it. However, you do remind me of how I acted during my first year with Chrom and the others.

Remnant: I mean, I know that you were really into your work, but to be like me... That's something I truly cannot see, Reflet.

M!Robin: Oh, I was, believe me. Chrom and Lissa had to drag me out of my tent more than once to make sure I wasn't overworking myself.

Remnant: Much like almost everyone does with me here. Especially my aunt.

M!Robin: Lady Ethlyn did say various times how she's really worried for you. While your condition isn't getting worse, it's not getting better either.

Remnant: Don't I know it. I still puke blood every now and then, but that's only when I'm too stressed.

M!Robin: Another reason for you to take a break every so often. You know me and the others in the Order are willing to take some of the burden.

Remnant: While I know that to be true, I still feel like I must do something. Like I need to prove-

M!Robin: To prove that you're strong enough to help. I know. You've said it way too many times.

Remnant: Heh, sorry.

M!Robin: Anyway. You don't have to prove anything, Remnant. Just be sure to give your best. We won't blame you if you fail.

Remnant: That's reassuring. So, shall I give another try at this?

M!Robin: Yes. Ok, let's start again. Our forces clash here...

(Support R ank C  Achieved)

##  **B SUPPORT**

Remnant: ... Blast that damned guy. If he wasn't so liked by his group I would-

M!Robin: Remnant, I've found you.

Remnant: Oh, so you were. Let me guess, you want to berate me for what happened in the last mission? Like Soren did just a few minutes ago.

M!Robin: What? No! I'm not here to berate you. I was here to check how you were doing.

Remnant: Oh, I'm doing fine Reflet. Doing so fucking great!

M!Robin: Ok, first of all, you need to calm down. Lashing out against me won't help.

Remnant: ... You're right, sorry. It's just... what happened out there really pissed me off. And Soren had the gall to come and berate me. Did he really think I was pleased with how things went?!

M!Robin: You're getting worked up. Breathe and calm your nerves.

Remnant: Sorry...

M!Robin: Don't apologize. I know you're upset and you're not in the wrong. You saw someone dear to you getting hurt. It's a natural reaction.

Remnant: ... It's my fault Julia was caught off guard. I should have been more aware of the battlefield. I'm a failure.

M!Robin: Now that's a lie. While it's true that you did a mistake, you were also able to salvage the situation. The others were hurt, yes, but they didn't seem to care. I mean, even Morgan shrugged it off. And you know how she is.

Remnant: ...

M!Robin: Anyway, you should also look at the bright side of things. You can always learn from your mistakes. And what did you learn this time around?

Remnant: To expect manaketes to ride with a pegasus or wyvern riders and drop on the enemy for a surprise attack.

M!Robin: See? There's always something to learn. Now, if you want my personal opinion, you should go talk to your sister. Before coming here, she saw how upset you were and started worrying.

Remnant: Yeah, that does sound like her. She always worry for me. Not that I'm doing a great job to prevent that, mind you.

M!Robin: Heh, I know the feeling too well.

Remnant: You used to do the same and either Chrom, Lissa, Morgan or your wife were the ones fretting?

M!Robin: Mostly Chrom. But yeah. I still do it sometimes, just because it's a habit. When you lead a group full of people you care about...

Remnant: Taking blame for all the slips comes naturally. True. Thanks for the talk, Reflet. I'll go speak to Julia. I'll see you later.

M!Robin: A game of chess, same place same hour?

Remnant: You know it.

(Support Rank B Achieved)

##  **A SUPPORT**

Remnant: Hey, Reflet. Could I ask your advice on something?

M!Robin: Of course you can. That's what I'm here for, am I not?

Remnant: Not only for that, but yeah. Anyway, I wanted to know... how did you deal with the negative outcomes of some of your plans for the Shepherds?

M!Robin: How did I deal with them? Mhm... Usually, I had Chrom and the others remind me that they had complete trust in me. But on my own, I drowned myself in work. It wasn't healthy.

Remnant: I see...

M!Robin: Why do you ask? Still angry for what happened to the others?

Remnant: Not that, really. What really bothers me now is... King Gustav's death.

M!Robin: ... That was a year ago. It still bothers you?

Remnant: Not his death per se. But how Alfonse and Sharena took it. I can tell that they are lying on how they feel. And me failing to take into account Hel's presence that day...

M!Robin: Ah, now I see. A similar situation with what happened to me when Emmeryn died.

Remnant: Yeah. I know Chrom and Lissa were devastated, but didn't truly hide it. Alfonse and Sharena, however...

M!Robin: They hide it. I can see why this situation bothers you now. You had a good plan, but an unexpected factor brought everything down. For you being Hel's presence, for me being the Risens called by Aversa.

Remnant: Indeed. So... How did you dealt with that? How can I...

M!Robin: If you want my personal advice as a friend, you should speak with them. Let them know that they can show some how they really feel without you judging them for it.

Remnant: ...

M!Robin: I'm sure they will understand. They care about you a lot, and they also know that you truly care for them. Just speak with them. I'm sure that will work.

Remnant: Are you sure you're a tactician and not a cleric? Because that sounds like something a cleric would say.

M!Robin: You wound me, Remnant. Here I am giving you my best advice, and this is the thanking I get?

Remnant: Oh, shut it. Thank you, Reflet. I know what to do now.

M!Robin: Glad I could be of assistance.

(Support Rank A Achieved)

##  **A** **+** **SUPPORT**

Remnant: And with this, checkmate. I finally beated you.

M!Robin: Impressive. You actually did it. Now that you've done it once, you must keep doing it.

Remnant: I already knew that, thanks. But even though I actually bested you, I feel like it was more of a stroke of luck.

M!Robin: I disagree. You do have a knack for strategy, but you keep on denying it.

Remnant: Because I'm nowhere near your level, Reflet. Compared to everyone in the tactical group, I'm easily the rookie. Even the Morgans know more than I do.

M!Robin: Again, I do not think that's true. I've actually talked about it with the others while you were speaking with Clarisse. They all agreed that you are our equal. You have a brilliant mind, but you don't accept it. Why is that?

Remnant: … My birth family engraved into my head that I'm not worth praising. Not worth caring for. While I don't believe to those words anymore… a part of me still clings to that idea.

M!Robin: ...

Remnant: I see you all praising me for every success, and my mind immediately shuts it down on instinct. Because even if I am the “Great Summoner of the Order of Heroes”, I don't feel like I truly deserve the title.

M!Robin: A similar situation to the one I had when Chrom nominated me Grandmaster of Ylisse.

Remnant: More or less. And… I always feel like the others are more important than me. I mean, I wish for everyone to be happy. My happiness comes second.

M!Robin: Ah, yes. The selfless one speech. Honestly, you should be selfish every now and then.

Remnant: But it doesn't feel right.

M!Robin: It might be, and yet it's human nature to be selfish. I mean, perfect examples could be Morgan and Marc. They are selfish enough to proclaim every pitfall the other digs as their own. And they fight over it.

Remnant: Those two are kids, Reflet. Of course they fight. I should be more mature.

M!Robin: Even the mature ones have some selfish thoughts. Heck, I have selfish thoughts! You should start doing it too. You should try and give more value to your happiness. You wish to just take a day off an laze around? Do it! Nobody in their right minds would stop you since you work so hard.

Remnant: I suppose… Ugh, I can see that I won't win this. Fine, fine. I'll try to be a bit more selfish from now on.

M!Robin: Good, you're learning.

Remnant: I do have a good teacher! Thanks, Reflet. I know how hard it must be to put up with me sometimes.

M!Robin: More than sometime.

Remnant: That hurt. That really hurt, Reflet.

M!Robin: Hah!

(Support Rank A+ Achieved)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the male Robin, the one I usually create in Awakening when I feel like replaying it. There are many ways that I actually created Robin in Awakening, but all of them followed one specific rule: they would change class constantly to learn all skills. And thanks to Awakening's grinding capabilities it was never that hard. Just once you hit max level once, even after reclass any character can just makes holes left and right. Back to Robin, I usually end up redoing 3 specific romantic parings with the male one and only 1 for Female Robin. My favorite pairings for male Robin are: Lucina, Cherche and Cordelia (Cordelia and Cherche both have long and red hair, something I adore. Lucina is more for the feels during her judgement scene).
> 
> As a unit in FEH, Robin had been my first Raventome user and the biggest cockblocker for B!Lyn before Lyon rolled around. Even now, while Lyon acts as my main unit for everything, Male Robin sees usage in Arena Assault against archers of all colors except green (I have Sophia for that). The Refine he has makes him a good supportive unit since he givess +4 to all ally stats if they are not more than 2 of the same movement type, which isn't that hard to do.
> 
> As always, critique is welcome.


	60. Lloyd: White Wolf

##  **C SUPPORT**

Remnant: Hah! Iceberg! Phew... Ok, that should be enough for today.

Lloyd: Ah, Summoner. Fancy seeing you here. I assumed you were being buried by paperwork.

Remnant: Mh? Oh, Lloyd! I was buried by paperwork and decided to take a break and get some training done. It also helps with releaving my tension.

Lloyd: I can imagine. Anyway, I've seen how you used Iceberg. I'm glad to see you still remember how to use it.

Remnant: You wound me, Lloyd. I thought you had more faith in me. It's true that I don't use it as much as I'd like nowdays, but I still remember.

Lloyd: Don't get me wrong, Summoner. My words weren't meant to offend you.

Remnant: I know, don't worry. Welp, since I finished training I guess I could go back to work... but I don't feel like it honestly. Maybe I'll go spend some time with Julia and Seliph.

Lloyd: Right, you were adopted by that lord. Sigurd, was it?

Remnant: Indeed. Well, it's more like Mother was the one that decided to adopt me. Father just went along with it.

Lloyd: If I may ask, Summoner, what kind of person is Sigurd?

Remnant: Noble, chivalrous, kind. Someone who would definetly not be a target for the Black Fang. That much is obvious.

Lloyd: There's no need to glare at me. I was merely curious. After all, you did let some... questionable people join us.

Remnant: I won't deny that I've conscripted some evil people into the Order, but it was more because I wanted to keep an eye on them at all times. You know, damage control.

Lloyd: I see.

Remnant: Believe me when I tell you that I know what I'm doing. I have all the spies and ninjas checking on them almost daily. If they step out of line, they have full permission to slit their throaths.

Lloyd: Understood. Then, we have no problems.

Remnant: I hope so. And that full permission isn't only for the spies. Some other heroes have that same permission. You have that permission too, but only because I know that you're more calm and collected compared to Linus.

Lloyd: Yeah. My brother can be a bit rash.

Remnant: Precisely. So, you are allowed to kill those who are... questionable if they actually act malicously. If you find yourself in disadvantage, however, you should tell me first.

Lloyd: It makes sense. Very well, Summoner. Now, didn't you say you wanted to spend some time with your siblings?

Remnant: Ah, right! I'll see you around Lloyd!

Lloyd: ... He's a good kid.

(Support R ank C  Achieved)

##  **B SUPPORT**

Nino: Thank you for playing with me, Remnant! I know you're really busy.

Remnant: Nah, don't sweat it. Now shoo, go play with the others.

Nino: Ah, right! See you!

Remnant: ... You can stop hiding Lloyd, I know you're here.

Lloyd: When I heard that you liked to play with the younger ones, I didn't truly believe it. Now that I've seen it, however, it doesn't really seem impossible.

Remnant: Why would you think that it was impossible?

Lloyd: It's the way you held yourself back when we first met. You eyes were darting all around the place, looking for some sort of unseen threat. Too close to play with others.

Remnant: Ah, I can see that. It took a while, but with everyone's help I healed. The world has colors again, and I found joy and fun while I played with the little ones.

Lloyd: Indeed. Might I ask however, what caused you to act like you did? I know you've told your story various times... but you always seem to hold back something.

Remnant: ... It is common knowledge that I lost everything before being summoned. I had no home, my family basically disowned me and the people that would pass me by would either ignore me or straight up beat me.

Lloyd: ...

Remnant: I was almost threatened of death once. It's how I got this scar on my neck. A thief stole from me. He was shunned by society as well, but I never learned why.

Lloyd: Sounds like your world is full of vermins.

Remnant: It is, and I'm glad I don't have to go there ever again. I'm much happier here. Sure, my world doesn't have bandits and it's more advanced in some things, but this place gave me purpose. It gave me friends. But most importantly, it gave me a family that truly cares... aside from a certain someone, but I'm working on that.

Lloyd: I see. Sorry to have bothered you, Summoner. I'll leave you to your job.

Remnant: Very well. See you around Lloyd.

Lloyd: ...

(Support Rank B Achieved)

##  **A SUPPORT**

Remnant: Dum dee dum...

Lloyd: My, that's a big smile. Did something good happen?

Remnant: Oh, absolutely. I went into town with my siblings and we had a lot of fun. Especially since we bought presents for Mother and Father.

Lloyd: What a nice gesture. It kinda reminds me of how Nino bought gift for everyone in the Black Fang... Even Sonia.

Remnant: ... Hey, Lloyd, I have a question for you. What... What is the last thing you remember of your world?

Lloyd: The last thing? Mhm... I just faced those three lordlings on Father's orders. I'm sure the order actually came from Nergal, but... I was spared by them. So, I decided to speak with father. Then Limstella appeared and after that... It's a blank.

Remnant: I feared as much... I'm sure you can already deduce what happened.

Lloyd: ... Limstella killed me. I'm not surprised, really. Ever since Sonia joined the Black Fang I had a bad feeling.

Remnant: You had a good hunch. Yes, you are technically dead. Breidablik pulled you here just an instant before Limstella could fully kill you.

Lloyd: That would also explain why Nino was crying when she saw me and asked to be forgiven for fighting Linus.

Remnant: Pretty much. That Nino comes from the same timeline as you do. There was another possibility during that specific mission.

Lloyd: You mean that Linus would have stayed and died, right?

Remnant: Exactly. From what I've gathered, Hector comes from that timeline. There, you met them at Bern's Shrine and died there. Just like Linus did in your timeline.

Lloyd: Mhm...

Remnant: And the ultimate mockery? Nergal resurrected you as an emotionless corpse to fight Eliwood, Lyn and Hector again. Forcing Nino, Jaffar and Legault to kill you again.

Lloyd: Why are you telling me this, Summoner?

Remnant: ... I know it may sound obvious but, you should spend all the time that you can with Nino. She asked me if I could change your destiny... but I can't.

Lloyd: ...

Remnant: When I'll send you all back, she will return to a time where she's alone. Only Jaffar at her side. The last time she saw you in her world, you promised her to return safely, yet you didn't. The last time she saw Linus, she was forced to kill him because he wouldn't listen. What I mean by all this is-

Lloyd: You want us to say goodbye. Not by fighting, but as a family. You have my word, Summoner, that I will do so.

Remnant: Good. I'm glad to hear it. Now, I'll have to say the same to Linus. Hopefully he'll listen as well.

Lloyd: He will, don't worry.

(Support Rank A Achieved)

##  **A** **+** **SUPPORT**

Remnant: Ok, here I go! Iceberg!

Lloyd: Iceberg! Ngh- Gwah!

Remnant: Lloyd! Are you ok?!

Lloyd: Yes, yes, I'm fine. Just caught off guard, that's all.

Remnant: Phew. For a moment there, I feared I might have actually hurt you real bad. Nino and Linus wouldn't let me live it down if that happened.

Lloyd: Hah, don't worry. I'm pleased to see that you are still strong with a blade. Even if you train with everything else, the sword is your strongest weapon.

Remnant: Only because I had more time training with a sword. I'm also good with Dark and Wind magic. More the former than the latter, however.

Lloyd: I know that. And if I have to be honest, your affinity towards Dark magic scares me.

Remnant: … I'm not gonna turn into someone like Nergal. You have my word, Lloyd.

Lloyd: I know that, Summoner. But I cannot shake away the fear. Dark magic is dangerous and evil.

Remnant: Let me correct you. Dark magic is dangerous, yes. But evil? Nothing is inherently evil. Dark magic is more used by those who are evil because it grants a lot of power. But if you can control it, you can use it for good.

Lloyd: How so?

Remnant: To understand how Dark Magic works, you must use knowledge. Said knowledge can help you understand many things about the world around you. Of course, the more you wish to know, the more you must lose the concept of self. Bramimond of the Eight Legends is a perfect example.

Lloyd: I've seen him around. To speak with him is… strange.

Remnant: Bramimond is nothing but a empty husk. They have no personality. So, to communicate with others, they copy the voice and personality of those in front of them. With me, he speaks like I do.

Lloyd: Interesting. And do you intend of becoming like Bramimond?

Remnant: Er… no? I know my limits. Even in a thousand years I would not become someone like Bramimond. Especially since I lack the will and strength necessary to do so.

Lloyd: But you will still use Dark Magic.

Remnant: Yes. And if I will step out of line, I have other people ready to pull me back. Do you trust me, Lloyd?

Lloyd: I do, Summoner.

Remnant: Then know that I will do my very best to not fall into temptation. If I ever fall and the others won't be able to stop me… You'll have free reign on what to do. Take it as a mission, White Wolf.

Lloyd: … I accept the mission, Summoner.

Remnant: Good. Now, let's go back to the spar. We've rested long enough.

Lloyd: As you wish.

(Support Rank A+ Achieved)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... here we have the drug addict. Poor Lloyd got done dirty with his art, making him look nothing like his original self. I mean, Legault even said that Lloyd was a handsome one, even as a morph. And they did him like this. Smh IS. Memes aside, Lloyd is one my favorite characters in FE7 because he does something he think it's right, and you can't even fault him for it. I mean, the whole Black Fang is an organization that has a moral code: killing vermin without caring of their status. Their objective was noble at first. It's only because of Nergal's plans that they stirred away from their path. And in chapter 27, if you face him there, he is unwilling of attacking Nino. A good big brother and someone who gave me inspiration for an orignal story of mine.
> 
> As a unit he was always weird. He was a sword unit with high Res and mediocre Def. That makes him a great counter for dragons and mages if you give him distant counter (or Distant ward from NY!Selkie). Although his weapon's effect and refine are a bit underwhelming, he is still a good unit to have and use in Arena Assault.
> 
> As always, critique is welcome.


	61. Altina: Dawn's Trueblade

##  **C SUPPORT**

Altina: Mhm...

Remnant: Lady Altina? Is everything alright? You've been staring off into the distance for quite a while.

Altina: It's nothing worrying, Summoner. I was merely thinking about what awaits me back home.

Remnant: Ah, right. You did get summoned after you defeated Yune, correct?

Altina: Indeed. And even though the dark goddess is here, I can tell she's not bringing chaos as much as she did back home.

Remnant: Well, we do try to keep her entertained. It can be taxing, but it's not all bad.

Altina: Is that so? Still, if she ever steps out of line...

Remnant: You will do your job, just like Ashera asked you to. I know. There's no need to remind me.

Altina: Good. As for what I was thinking... it was someone dear to me.

Remnant: Ah, Lehran. Your lover.

Altina: I... yes. How do you know that?

Remnant: I did my research, Lady Altina. Lehran was a Heron, if what I read was correct. Someone who stood by you and the other heroes, Dheginsea and Soan.

Altina: ...

Remnant: I'm sure by now you've met them, yes? Micaiah and Empress Sanaki.

Altina: I have, yes.

Remnant: And I'm also sure you can understand that they are your descendants?

Altina: I thought as much. The little Empress does look like me. It wouldn't surprise me.

Remnant: Well, just telling you that even with the problems that Tellius goes through, those of your legacy are part of the group that saves the continent.

Altina: Accompanied by the ones that wield the swords that the goddes gave me, I presume.

Remnant: Only the one who wields Ragnell. The one who wields Alondite fights against them for reasons that I cannot tell. It is not my place to say them to you.

Altina: I see. Still, it fills me with joy to know that Tellius will one day know true peace.

Remnant: I share that sentiment.

(Support R ank C  Achieved)

##  **B SUPPORT**

R emnant: Hah! Raagh!

A ltina:  Impressive, Summoner. You are quite strong.

R emnant: To hear it from such a talented fighter as yourself is really flattering. You can dual wield two heavy swords like Ragnell and Alondite with ease... that's inspiring, actually.

A ltina: Maybe so.  Still, you hold yourself good enough when fighting with a sword. A bit slow, but that aside, you hit hard.

R emnant: I'm not the fastest man you'll ever see, that much is true. But because I try to play more defensive.

A ltina: Learn how your enemy fights. Find openings and strike when the enemy makes a mistake.

R emnant: Precisely. Since my body is heavier due to... certain circumstances,  I cannot dart around the battlefield like other Heroes can do. 

Altina: It makes sense. That's how you were able to defeat me when you and the others challenged me.

Remnant: Yes. Like me, you're not fast, but you do strike hard. And since you wield two weapons, you strike twice as hard. I used that to my advantage.

Altina: Indeed. If I may ask, who taught you to fight?

Remnant: A little bit everyone in the order, actually. But my first ever teacher was my blood father. He taught me the bases.

Altina: So you've trained since you were young. Was he a soldier?

Remnant: When he was younger, probably. I never got to ask. From what I remember of him, he was a merchant of sorts. Had a passion for weapons however.

Altina: ... Do you miss him? 

Remnant: ... A bit. He died when I was young. Took his own life after my mom died. He couldn't take it.

Altina: I am sorry for your loss.

Remnant: Don't worry. It's in the past. I have a new family now. A family that loves me. That's why I have to get stronger still. So that I can protect them, just as they protect me.

Altina: A noble goal. If it is alright with you, Summoner, I would like to spar with you. To see how strong you really are.

Remnant: As you wish, Lady Altina.

(Support Rank B Achieved)

##  **A SUPPORT**

Altina: Summoner, may I ask you something?

Remnant: Sure. Whatever do you need?

Altina: I've seen some of the looks other people give me. Especially my descendants. When I ask them what's wrong, however, they avoid the subject.

Remnant: Mhm... Oh, I think I know why.

Altina: Do tell.

Remnant: During the last battle in their world, they entered the Tower of Guidance to fight and defeat Ashera who... went mad.

Altina: I find that hard to believe.

Remnant: I know, but I think even you would call turning everyone in Tellius into stone can be a bit extreme.

Altina: ...

Remnant: Anyway, as they fought their way throught the tower they faced Dheginsea and later on they found a senator named Sephiran. But that man's true identity... it was Lehran.

Altina: What...

Remnant: It's a long and complicated story. Suffice to say that in the end Lehran joins Micaiah and Sanaki against Ashera to calm her down. They succeded, and the rest is history. Lehran returned to Serenes where he was healed by the Herons.

Altina: ...

Remnant: I think that when they look at you, they feel guilty because they almost killed the one you loved. Micaiah and Sanaki know that he's their ancestor, so they feel even more guilt.

Altina: I see.

Remnant: They never meant any harm to him, if that makes you feel better. If you wish I can talk to them-

Altina: No. It is something I must do myself. I thank you for your time, Summoner.

Remnant: You're welcome... I guess?

Altina: Now I understand why the other Heroes say you're wise. You always know how to help others.

Remnant: I-I'm sure that's an exaggeration.

(Support Rank A Achieved)

##  **A** **+** **SUPPORT**

Altina: Come at me, Summoner!

Remnant: As you wish. Hah!

Altina: Rrgh! Hah!

Remnant: Too easy! Iceberg!

Altina: Umph! That hurt…

Remnant: Sorry, did I overdo it?

Altina: No. Don't worry. I merely underestimated that attack. You truly are a strong fighter Summoner.

Remnant: I could be better. There are many things I still cannot do.

Altina: That may be. But I know you can still improve. I had fought for many years. If I understood correctly, you fought only for three or four years.

Remnant: Yes. Ever since I arrived here.

Altina: Then, you have a lot of time to improve still. Rushing will only get you hurt. Keep this in mind as you go forward.

Remnant: Despite me knowing… I tend to forget this. Because I wish to protect those I love. Help them as they helped me. I feel like I'm not strong enough when they are hurt. So that's why...

Altina: I see. The Order is lucky to have a Summoner as kind as you. But you mustn't forget that if you fall, one of the strongest column of the Order will be destroyed. So, keep an even pace. Don't go too ahead of yourself.

Remnant: … I truly envy how disciplined you are. Spoken like a true warrior.

Altina: I never took a blade out of pure desire of becoming a warrior. It was to protect what I held dear. I made mistakes as I grew, as I matured, and I learned for them. You must do so as well.

Remnant: You are right. Yeah, I should do so. You have my gratitude, Lady Altina.

Altina: There is no need to call me Lady, Summoner. You have become someone I hold dear. A friend. And I'm willing to help my friends, whatever it takes.

Remnant: Then, if I may ask this of you, I'd like it if you called me by my name. We are friends, so we should use our names, Altina.

Altina: As you wish, Remnant. Now, let us resume our sparring.

Remnant: Of course. Come at me, Altina!

(Support Rank A+ Achieved)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the most badass woman in all of FEH. She's the only hero that dualwields and she does it in a stylish way. As a friend of mine calls her "My child, your wrists. They're gonna hurt so bad." and I can't really say she's wrong. I mean, Ragnell and Alondite are fucking greatswords! Just holding one with a single hand is gonna hurt. Jokes aside, Altina is a pretty badass character. You cannot tell me otherwise. Sadly we don't really know much about her since she's only briefly mentioned in FE10 iirc.
> 
> As a unit, I'm sure we all know how strong Altina is since we basically got her for free. I was one of those that actually got her for the first time when she was given for free, and boy I love how she works. Almost like Legendary Leif. She's strong like all hell.
> 
> As always, critique is welcome.


	62. Silque: Adherent of Mila

##  **C SUPPORT**

Silque: Oh, Mila, hear my prayers...

Remnant: ...

Silque: Mh? Ah, Summoner. Did you come here to pray as well?

Remnant: Not really. I was just passing by. Never been one for prayers.

Silque: Ah, I see. I must say that I find this curious. Everyone in the Order pray to some god, one way or another. You, however does not. Why is that?

Remnant: It's something that goes back to when I was back in my world. I won't go into detail, but I did pray to the gods for something, and they never answered. From then, my faith began to waver until it crumbled.

Silque: I'm sorry for whatever happened to you, Summoner.

Remnant: Don't be, it's all in the past now. I don't condemn others for wishing to pray to a god. The only thing I ask is that I'm not forced to do so as well.

Silque: A sensible request. Forcing someone to do something they hate or are not willing to do...

Remnant: Yeah, I know. Sometimes people don't know when to know that they should back off.

Silque: Indeed...

Remnant: Is something troubling you? You seem... lost in thought.

Silque: No, it's nothing. Anyway, Summoner, mind if I ask you a question?

Remnant: Never said you couldn't.

Silque: Hehe, true. If you don't pray to the gods like we Heroes do, how do you interact with those that are called gods here?

Remnant: You mean like Duma and Naga? I simply show them respect. Naga herself claims of not being a god, and I respect her decision. Duma is a bit more forceful, but he deserves my respect.

Silque: I see. Interesting. You have given me something to think about, Summoner.

Remnant: It wasn't really my intention but... I'm glad? Maybe? Dunno.

Silque: Hehe. Don't worry, Summoner. It's not as bad as you might think.

Remnant: If you say so. I'll let you return to your prayers. Have a good day, Silque.

Silque: You as well, Summoner.

(Support R ank C  Achieved)

##  **B SUPPORT**

Remnant: Nnngh... Ugh... what?

Silque: Stay still, Summoner. You're not recovered yet.

Remnant: ... Silque? What are you... where am I?

Silque: You're in the infirmary. You lost conciousness during a war metting. Since it was my shift here, I took care of you since then.

Remnant: How long have I been out?

Silque: A couple of hours. You showed sign of extreme exhaustion. Did you stay up all night again?

Remnant: ... There was work to do. I couldn't just-

Silque: Forgive me for saying it, Summoner, but I know you're lying.

Remnant: ... How?

Silque: It's something I noticed after my arrival here. You have a tell whenever you lie. Many wouldn't pick it up, but I have a trained eye for such a thing.

Remnant: ...

Silque: Please, tell me why you truly stayed up last night.

Remnant: ... Nightmares. The same nightmares repeating over and over. Me leading the whole Order to death. Me, unable to stop the death of those I care about. And our enemies mocking me for it. Making me watch as they kill everyone over and over again.

Silque: ...

Remnant: The screams I hear... The pleading looks everyone has when they die. Their voices asking me why did I send them to die. I hear them every night in my dreams. So I stay awake. So that I don't have to hear them.

Silque: ... Are you feeling better now, Summoner?

Remnant: Yes... And I feel sleepy.

Silque: Rest now, everything will be ok.

Remnant: Rest. That does... sound... nice...

Silque: This is worse than we feared.

(Support Rank B Achieved)

##  **A SUPPORT**

Silque: Summoner. I hope you are doing fine today.

Remnant: For once, I think I am. I must admit, however, that my dreams still bother me from time to time. Even between your medical assistance or Lady Azura's songs... the nightmares are still there.

Silque: I'm not surprised to hear it. With how damaged your soul is, sometimes I think it's a miracle you're still standing.

Remnant: It's because I'm too stubborn to die. At least that's what I tell myself. I cannot allow myself to fall before I've repaid everyone for their kindness towards me.

Silque: That's a nice sentiment, Summoner. But you should be wary of not overdoing it. Even if we appeciate your willingness to repay us, you mustn't do so at the cost of your own health.

Remnant: You've probably heard it way too many times, but... I know. I know I shouldn't... but it never feels like I've done enough.

Silque: And yet you do. You work harder than anyone else here because the whole Order's sake is on your shoulders. Or so you believe. But that burden can be shared.

Remnant: But that's what the war council's for. They help me plan our next actions.

Silque: Yes, that much is true. But that is usually during our missions. When we're here at the castle, however, you take it upon yourself to make sure that everyone is comfortable and at peace.

Remnant: ... Can't even deny that. You know when I lie, so...

Silque: Hehe. I know you want to show how much you care for us. And know that we all appreciate it. Just be sure to watch after yourself as you do so.

Remnant: I... I can try.

Silque: Good. I have to go and offer my prayers to Mila. Will you join me, Summoner? I know you're not a religious man, but sometimes offering a prayer can help find peace.

Remnant: ... You know what? I will. There's nothing wrong in trying.

Silque: Wonderful. Shall we then?

(Support Rank A Achieved)

##  **A** **+** **SUPPORT**

Silque: Mila, hear my prayers...

Remnant: ...

Silque: Ah, Summoner. Did you need me for something?

Remnant: Just seeing what you were up to. Of course you were praying. It's what you do every morning.

Silque: It is my duty as a priestess.

Remnant: Indeed. Say, want to have a chat over some tea? There are a couple of questions about Mila's creed that I would like to ask.

Silque: But of course. I'll answer to the best of my capabilities.

Remnant: Wonderful. Shall we?

Silque: Lead the way.

\--

Remnant: Ah, I see. That's rather interesting. Thank you for answering my questions, Silque.

Silque: It was my pleasure, Summoner. Although, I must admit that I'm surprised. You said that you never really worshipped a god.

Remnant: You can say that this is more of a personal search for knowledge. So that maybe I can understand people like you or Celica better. Understand why you pray to Mila or why the people of Rigel pray to Duma.

Silque: That makes sense. You wish to understand us better. Understand why we pray to the gods while you don't.

Remnant: More or less. Mind you, I asked the same questions to Celica as well. Just as I asked about Duma's religion to those of Rigel, or about Naga to the people of Archenea, Ylisse and Judgral.

Silque: I thought as much. I'm glad to see that you have such an open mind, Summoner. Not many like you would be so friendly on this subject.

Remnant: As I said, I'm not one to judge or condemn for praying to a god. As long as your belief doesn't put others in danger, I leave you be.

Silque: You have nothing to worry from me, then. My only wish is to help those in need. And right now, I am needed here.

Remnant: Glad to hear it. You know, I've heard from the other healers that you're quite the gossip.

Silque: Oh? So they were gossiping about me with you?

Remnant: What can I say? I love to hear people talk about anything. Especially about gossip. So, got anything to share?

Silque: Why, I believe I do actually. You see, the other day I saw Lilina and Lord Roy hiding behind a tree...

(Support Rank A+ Achieved)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, yes I'm still alive. Got a little bit busy with some stuff so... sorry if this chapter came out later than usual. Anyway, here's Silque. She's probably the tankiest healer we have in the game as of right now with base 35 Def and 31 Res. And since she has a Res Superboon she can easly reach 35/35 that becomes 40/40 with max merges and dragonflowers. She's extremely tanky. 
> 
> While I've played a little bit of SoV, I don't know everything perfectly. So if Silque seems a bit off, you have my apologies. And for those who were hoping on an S support... Sorry to disappoint you, but it wouldn't fit in my opinion. Not with how they both are.
> 
> As always, critique is welcome.


	63. Seth: Silver Knight

##  **C SUPPORT**

Seth: Mh... This should do it.

Remnant: Seth? What are you doing here in the infirmary on your own?

Seth: Ah, Summoner. Pardon me, I didn't hear you enter. I was just making an inventory check for the infirmary. Lady Eirika, the one you summoned during the Winter's Festival, asked if I could control our supplies since all the healers have the day off.

Remnant: I see.

Seth: I just finished, and I was gonna look for you to give the report. But since you're already here...

Remnant: I get it. Let me see. ... Mhm, we're running low on elixirs and Mend staves. The rest seems to be in a decent amount.

Seth: You want me to inform the healers?

Remnant: There's no need. Since I'm going to the village nearby I'll make sure to look for what we need myself.

Seth: As you wish, Summoner.

Remnant: One thing before you go, Seth. How's your wound doing?

Seth: ... You need not worry about it, Summoner. I had it checked. It will scar, but nothing too worrysome.

Remnant: Seth... I know you're lying. I've been here for quite a while. You were so focused on checking it yourself that you didn't hear me enter.

Seth: ...

Remnant: Do Eirika and Ephraim at least know of it?

Seth: No. I haven't told them. They have other matters to focus on. If they knew of my wound...

Remnant: Seth, if you're not careful, that wound can mean that you will retire. Definetly. You won't be able to do your job as a knight anymore. You know that, right?

Seth: I do. As I said, you don't need to worry.

Remnant: ...

Seth: I wish you a good day, Summoner.

Remnant: ... Forgive me Seth, but I cannot stand by and let you act like that. I'll speak about it to the other healers.

(Support R ank C  Achieved)

##  **B SUPPORT**

Seth: Summoner.

Remnant: General Seth.

Seth: One of the healers said that you asked them to check on me and the wound I have. Is it true?

Remnant: It is. After all, I did say to Mercedes that if she wanted, she could say that I asked her.

Seth: If you don't mind me asking, why? Why are you going out of yout way to make sure I'm ok?

Remnant: Three reasons, mostly. First of all, you are a very strong man. Someone that this Order needs to keep going. Second, Eirika and Ephraim are dear friends of mine. They'd be heartbroken to see you die because of that wound.

Seth: And the third reason?

Remnant: Because I know the consequences of hiding your pain. I speak from personal experience, Seth.

Seth: What do you mean?

Remnant: I'm sure you don't know much about it since you joined later on, but the first few months I have spent here in Askr were hell on earth for me. Mostly because I kept on hiding when my health was failing me. I puked blood where nobody could see and I didn't get my wounds checked.

Seth: That's...

Remnant: Admitedly, I still do it sometimes. But back to those few years... The pain in the eyes of everyone when they discovered my health problems? It was heartbreaking. Especially the one coming from the younger heroes. Fae wouldn't stop crying, fearing that I would die. And the twins?

Seth: ...

Remnant: Eirika was devastated by the news, while Ephraim put on a brave face and tried to console his sister. But I could see that he was worried as well. The same situation could happen with you, Seth. I want to avoid it.

Seth: ... A leader shouldn't form attachments. They must be ready to send soldiers to die.

Remnant: But are they good leaders if they stay detached? If they don't form bonds with those who follow them, they are bad leaders. People who shouldn't be followed.

Seth: ...

Remnant: I'll leave you to think about it. Have a good day, general.

Seth: ...

(Support Rank B Achieved)

##  **A SUPPORT**

Remnant: And that should do it for today. Thank you again for joining me, General Seth.

Seth: It was my pleasure. You also said that after this sparring session, you wanted to speak with me.

Remnant: Indeed. I wanted to know if you had given some thought about what we discussed the other day. You know, about leadership.

Seth: I see.

Remnant: So, have you given it some thought? Did you change your mind? Or do you still believe that a leader should be detached.

Seth: While I am willing to admit that your argument has some valid points... I am afraid to say that I haven't changed my opinion.

Remnant: I'm not surprised, honestly. Well, it was worth a shot.

Seth: Was it really?

Remnant: It was. Eirika and Ephraim adore you, Seth. They wish you could be more relaxed, take some time for yourself and heal. They are truly greatful for your services, but they wish you could take some days off.

Seth: And yet you didn't tell them about my wound.

Remnant: Because it is not my place to tell them about it. That is something you should do. When it comes to the healers, it's another matter entirely. They must make sure that everyone in the Order is in top shape. Or in your case, not hindered by wounds that will probably never heal.

Seth: Understandable. It is their job.

Remnant: Also, I know what it is like to be in your position, Seth. I've hidden major scars from the others because I didn't want them worrying. But I learned that keeping these secrets will make the others hurt more when they discover it on their own.

Seth: ...

Remnant: In my opinion, you should tell them. They will be hurt, I won't deny it. But it's better to know about it now than know about it when it's too late.

Seth: I shall take it into consideration.

Remnant: That is all I ask, General.

(Support Rank A Achieved)

##  **A** **+** **SUPPORT**

Ethlyn: And the next time you pull off a stunt like that, I'll make sure you're sorry. Am I clear, young man?

Remnant: Yes, auntie. Crystal clear.

Ethlyn: Good. Now, off you go.

Remnant: … Well, sorry you had to see that, Seth. I… I made a huge mistake.

Seth: Indeed you have, Summoner. What you tried to pull during our spar… It was impractical at best.

Remnant: I just need to get the hang of it. How the hell does Chrom do that, I will never understand.

Seth: … Hah...

Remnant: Huh? Hey, you're laughing.

Seth: I'm sorry, Summoner. It won't happen again.

Remnant: What? Are you kidding me? It's nice to see you happy for once. You usually wear a mask of stone on your face. I can see why they would...

Seth: What did you say, Summoner?

Remnant: Nothing, nothing. Anyway, again, you have my apologies. I'll have to ask Chrom how the hell he pulls of that move.

Seth: Before you go and do that, Summoner… I did tell Lord Ephraim about my wound.

Remnant: You did? That's good. What about Eirika, does she know?

Seth: … No, she doesn't. Both Lord Ephraim and I agree that she will not learn about this… for now.

Remnant: ...

Seth: There is no need to glare at me, Summoner. Lady Eirika will learn about this wound when the healers will be certain that it won't hinder me anymore.

Remnant: That could happen tomorrow just like it could never happen. You know that, right?

Seth: Yes. But if the healers say that it will remain as it is now… In that case, I will tell her about it.

Remnant: Good… That's good. Sorry if I glared, but you know me.

Seth: You put the other's health before your own. While a noble ideal to have, it also has many downsides.

Remnant: I know and I know my limits. And I also have you and the others to remind me when I cross the line. So I don't worry too much.

Seth: … I thank you for your faith in me, Summoner. It is appreciated.

Remnant: You deserve it, General. You deserve it.

(Support Rank A+ Achieved)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have the very first Jagen (though I think he's more of an Oifey) in the whole FE franchise that I ever played. Seth is extremely powerful in FE8, capable of soloing the game without too much trouble. Although I rarely did this strat, he was still a consistent presence in all maps of all my playthroughs of FE8. Not using him is something a mad man would do.
> 
> In Heroes... IS did him dirty. Giving him a gem weapon really crippled his potential in my opinion. And his prf weapon with the refine basically delegates him to a supportive role, which honestly doesn't suit him if you ask me. I use a 5* copy of him, but I gave him a Brave Sword+ since he was already +Atk -Spd. I didn't give him any merges, so he still sits there. Maybe if there is something good I can do with him I'll use him even more.
> 
> Also, got a little PSA for you all (maybe only those who care about it). I am currently almost done with the second chapter of Afterwards. For those that were waiting for it, I thank you for your patience. I was trying to write it with a certain Hero but I just couldn't get it like I wanted it to, and my dumb ass wanted to try with that Hero at all costs. In the end, I changed it up to another and it's coming along pretty nicely. You won't have to wait long for it, this I can promise.
> 
> As always, critique is welcome.


	64. Sheena: Princess of Gra

##  **C SUPPORT**

Sheena: Summoner, I was looking for... what are you doing exactly?

Remnant: I am meditating, Princess Sheena. Calming the mind before beginning my training.

Sheena: I see. Anyway, I wanted to speak with you, if I'm not disturbing.

Remnant: Of course we can speak. Whatever can I help you with?

Sheena: I wanted to ask your advice on many things. But more specifically... what should I do back home? I don't feel like I am a good queen for the kingdom of Gra.

Remnant: Ah, that issue. To be honestly fair, I believe you would be a great queen. But in the end it is a decision I cannot help you make.

Sheena: And why is that?

Remnant: Simple, really: I am incapable of giving advices of that kind. Even if I am now considered part of a noble family, I am still of common birth. I won't inherit anything if I go back to Jugdral with my siblings. I don't have the same problems as you.

Sheena: I see. Once again, forgive me if I interrupted you.

Remnant: You don't have to apologize to me. I'm always glad to help however I can. I should be the one apologizing for not being able to give you a satisfying answer.

Sheena: No, you did what you could. As you always do, Summoner. Then, if you cannot help me, who do you think I should ask?

Remnant: Now that's an interesting question. Mhm... All the princes and princesses of the various worlds could give you advices on how to proceed, honestly. But if your intent is to abdicate the throne... I'd say to ask Princess Camilla of Nohr.

Sheena: Why her specifically?

Remnant: Because she never wanted the throne in the first place. And while Xander is her elder brother, so the crown prince, in one of the timelines of her world, Xander dies. And in that world she abdicates, leaving the throne to Leo.

Sheena: I see.

Remnant: I'm not saying that this might be the best option you have, mind you. But it's the first one that came up to mind that made sense.

Sheena: Understood. Thank you, Summoner. I will go speak to her and the others.

Remnant: Glad I could be of assistance, Princess.

(Support R ank C  Achieved)

##  **B SUPPORT**

Remnant: Let's see now... Should I stike like this? Or maybe the other way is better?

Sheena: If you're trying to point to the neck of an enemy with an axe, let me tell you already, it's pretty hard.

Remnant: With how they weight, that doesn't surprise me. But might I ask you what are you doing out at this hour, Princess? It's dead in the night.

Sheena: I couldn't sleep well. And I just discovered that my roommate snores.

Remnant: She does? Huh... Never thought she of all people would snore.

Sheena: Me neither. But let me ask you the same question, Summoner. Why are you doing up at this hour?

Remnant: Same as you. Couldn't sleep. But I guess our reasons might differ.

Sheena: How so?

Remnant: Well, what kept you up?

Sheena: My own thoughts about our discussion of the other day. I keep on thinking about what everyone said, so my mind just won't rest.

Remnant: Understandable. It is a heavy subject, after all.

Sheena: Indeed. What about you, Summoner?

Remnant: ... Nightmares. Those keep me up at night. Visions of potential futures, fatal mistakes I could do and lead the whole Order to death.

Sheena: ...

Remnant: So, I come here in the middle of the night with no one around and unleash my frustration on the dummies. This is the seventh this night.

Sheena: What happened to the other dummies?

Remnant: ... Look over there.

Sheena: Oh, I see. I think that with how you maimed them, those should be just thrown out.

Remnant: Better to use them as bruning wood at this point. Still find some usage. Might use them now to make some tea. Wanna join me?

Sheena: Gladly. Maybe this way we could both calm ourselves enough to sleep.

Remnant: Could be. Shall we?

(Support Rank B Achieved)

##  **A SUPPORT**

Sheena: Summoner.

Remnant: Ah, Princess Sheena. Did you need me for something?

Sheena: Kind of. I merely came to tell you my decision regarding what I'll do back home.

Remnant: Oh? So you've decided then.

Sheena: Yes. I will give up my position as queen of Gra.

Remnant: I thought you would. It doesn't really surprise me.

Sheena: It doesn't?

Remnant: Well, aside from the fact that we literally talked about it, I... kind of knew you would do that already. Remember? I know everyone's story.

Sheena: That's right. You did say that when you summoned me. But then, why go through the trouble of helping me if you already knew how it would end up?

Remnant: Because while I knew you would abdicate, I didn't truly know why. Maybe that might have just been me being distracted when I read the story of your world. And also, I wanted to see what kind of advice the other lords would give you.

Sheena: I appreciate the thought, Summoner.

Remnant: Glad it's appreciated. I wish to help everyone as best I can. Sometimes however, just a little nudge to seek others can be of more help.

Sheena: Sometimes, yes.

Remnant: Well, I'm happy that I helped you reach a decision, even if indirectly. So... do you wish me to still call you Princess? Or should I just start using your name alone?

Sheena: If you don't mind, just my name will do, Summoner.

Remnant: Then how about you do the same? You are a friend to me, Sheena. I would appreciate it a lot.

Sheena: As you wish then, Remnant.

(Support Rank A Achieved)

##  **A** **+** **SUPPORT**

Remnant: On your left!

Sheena: I got it! Thanks for the warning.

Remnant: Yeah, no problem. Come on, the last wave of enemy is coming. On your guard!

Sheena: Yes!

\--

Remnant: Pant… pant… Phew gotta admit, I'm not as tired than I feared after all these enemies.

Sheena: I have to agree. And I'm the one wearing heavy armor here.

Remnant: True. I'm not the fastest fighter around. Faster than you, yes. But people like Marth are way faster for me to keep up. But as the saying goes 'Slow and steady wins the race'

Sheena: I've never heard it. What does that mean?

Remnant: Basically that if you take things slowly and put more time and effort into it, you get better results.

Sheena: It makes sense. If you act too quickly you might miss something or make mistakes.

Remnant: Precisely. I use it in my fighting style, using it to study my opponent's way of fighting and find weaknesses in their moves.

Sheena: I did notice you were taking it calmly. Even when you were surrounded, you didn't back down.

Remnant: That's how I do. And when I find the openings, I switch to a more offensive style. Something akin to a Berserker. Leave behind all defenses to strike as hard as possible.

Sheena: Like you did when we faced Surtr for the last time. You fought like a wild beast that day.

Remnant: I was still angry over what he did. I felt guilt over Gunnthra's death, and lashed out at him. He was the cause of that pain and I wanted him gone for good.

Sheena: And after that? Did you feel satisfaction?

Remnant: … No. Because Gunnthra was still dead. I couldn't save her. Even if I summoned her, I still feel guilty. But I cannot let myself be swallowed by it. I must continue on.

Sheena: And I'll be by your side, as long as you'll have me.

Remnant: You have my gratitude, Sheena. Now, come on. Let's go to the healers for a quick check, then let's go eat dinner. I think I heard that Marth is on cooking duty today.

Sheena: Is he now? Well, this will be interesting to see.

(Support Rank A+ Achieved)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the F2P friendly green armor unit. Slow but tanky, Sheena. Without having the chance of playing FE3 or FE12, Sheena is one of those units who I had to do research on. Still, I like her a lot as a character. Also her recruitment method is a bit tricky but totally makes a lot of sense. Also, I don't know why, but she gives me a big sister kind of vibe.
> 
> As a unit, I'm sure you all know how she is. She's the most easy green armor unit to merge right alongside The Flame Emperor (before it was just her, and maybe Halloween Dorcas and Winter Jaffar). I myself don't really have her at +10 yet because other Heroes take priority, but she'll be the third summonable hero merge project I'll do. As of right now I'm focused on Cordelia since she's +8 and then after her I'll bring up Ares because we all know how busted that guy is with the DC + Vantage + Brazen Atk/Def + Bonfire combo.
> 
> As always, critique is welcome.


	65. Flora: Cold as Ice

##  **C SUPPORT**

Flora: I'm coming in, Summoner. Oh, what a pleasant surprise.

Remnant: Good morning to you as well, Flora. Is it so strange to see me already up?

Flora: It doesn't happen all that often. I think I can count those times without using all of my fingers.

Remnant: Hardy har har, Flora. Hardy har har.

Flora: Now now, no need to be insulted, Summoner. You know I speak the truth.

Remnant: Yeah, only because I asked you to. Otherwise I'm sure you'd just say I do that everyday.

Flora: Would I? I'm not sure.

Remnant: ...

Flora: ...

Remnant: ... Pffff hahahahaha!

Flora: Hehe, I'm glad to see you in a good mood this morning.

Remnant: Well, I didn't have nightmares plaguing my dreams tonight. Must be another reason why I woke up early? I'm not sure.

Flora: Could be. Now then, I should start cleaning. You relax and let me do the job.

Remnant: I had no intention of interrupting you. I learned my lesson last time when you almost made me become a walking popsicle.

Flora: I'm still sorry about that, you know? If I had better control over my emotions...

Remnant: Nope. Wipe away that frown from your face, Flora. It was my fault for pushing the wrong buttons. I never wanted to make you angry, but I did, and I payed the price. So, don't be sorry, ok?

Flora: I'll try. I cannot make promises, Summoner.

Remnant: Just the fact that you are willing to try is enough for me, Flora. Now then, I've stalled long enough. I'll leave you to your work and I'll go do mine. Hopefully there won't be any problems today.

Flora: That reminds me of something. I ran into Lord Innes on the way here. He asked if you were up for a tournament of chess later this afternoon alongside the others of the tactical group.

Remnant: Oh? Now that's interesting. Well, I can't refuse a challenge like that. Thank you for informing me, Flora. I'll speak with him about it later. Well, have a nice day.

Flora: To you as well, Summoner.

(Support Rank C Achieved)

##  **B SUPPORT**

Flora: ...

Remnant: Copper for your thoughts?

Flora: Kyah! S-Summoner! How... How did you-

Remnant: Manage to sneak up on you? Well, you were so deep into your thoughts that you didn't hear me enter.

Flora: Oh... I see.

Remnant: Yes. Now, would you be so kind to remove that knife made of ice from where you're pointing it? I can feel my chest getting colder.

Flora: Ah! M-My apologies! I was so startled that I didn't think of what I was doing.

Remnant: Welp, this is another time I've done something stupid near you. But my first question still remains unaswered.

Flora: Mh? Oh, right. I was just thinking about... about Felicia.

Remnant: Your sister? What happened? Is she hurt?

Flora: No, thankfully. Well... at least this one.

Remnant: What do you mean?

Flora: The Felicia I was thinking about was... the one I left back in my world. She was hurt because of me.

Remnant: Because of you? What could you have... Ah, I see now. You're from the timeline where Corrin sided with Hoshido, right?

Flora: Yes... King Garon threatened me and my tribe. But I was stupid and foolish enough to listen to him and raise my blade against my sister. Against Jakob. Against Lord Corrin. I raised my blade against those I cherished the most. And my last memory of my world was Felicia's painful expression as I burned.

Remnant: ...

Flora: I am not worthy of receiving the happiness you gave me by summoning me here. I still wonder why did you-

Remnant: Bullshit.

Flora: What?

Remnant: I said 'bullshit'. You do deserve this happiness, Flora. And no one blames you for the actions you've taken in your world. I don't blame you. And I'm sure even Felicia, Kamui and Jakob would share that sentiment.

Flora: B-but... But I-

Remnant: No buts. Look at me, Flora.

Flora: ...

Remnant: You had a difficult choice in front of you. A choice with no way of escape. You took the solution that you thought would have been better, depsite knowing that it would hurt you. You are brave and strong Flora.

Flora: I would disagree with- !!!

Remnant: Not another word, Flora. I know you're hurting. Just let it go. Let all the pain, rage and sadness go. Let them free. I'm here, and I'll withstand the cold.

Flora: ... *sob *

(Support Rank B Achieved)

##  **A SUPPORT**

Flora: Good day, Summoner.

Remnant: Flora. Here to clean the study?

Flora: That was the intention, yes. And I also brought you some tea to help you work better.

Remnant: That's thoughtful of you, thanks. I truly needed it.

Flora: Indeed. Now then, I'll let you work as I clean.

Remnant: Of course.

\--

Flora: ...

Remnant: ...

Flora: Summoner, may I say something?

Remnant: Mh? What is it?

Flora: I... wanted to thank you for what you did the other day. You know... helping me.

Remnant: I see.

Flora: I've been feeling a little better ever since. But even when those doubts return into my mind, your words remained in the back of my head, and helped me push through.

Remnant: I'm glad I was able to help that day, and that my words can help you even when you're alone. You deserved a second chance, Flora. You suffered enough. Now you have the possibility to still be Felicia's sister. Still be Kamui or Corrin's maid. Don't waste it.

Flora: Well, about me being Lord Corrin's maid... I asked him if he was ok with me leaving his service.

Remnant: What?

Flora: I asked because... I wanted to be your assistant, Summoner. To permorm the same duties I did for Lord Corrin, but doing them for you.

Remnant: I'm... Glad you think me worthy of having your services, but... Are you truly sure about this?

Flora: I am, Summoner. With Lord Corrin, I still feel a little bit of resentment for how I was treated in the Northern Fortress, and guilt for what I did the day I died. But with you? With you I feel proud. Something I haven't felt in a long, long time.

Remnant: I see. Well, you've already been doing the usual maid work for a while now, even if it was just because it was your work. Now I guess we just have to make it official, right?

Flora: I would believe so, yes.

Remnant: Good. Then, I gladly accept you as my assistant, Flora. On one condition, however.

Flora: Name it.

Remnant: I want you to call me by my name. Not Summoner, nor Lord Remnant. Just Remnant.

Flora: As you wish, Remnant. Or should I say... Just Remnant.

Remnant: ... Served that on a silver platter, didn't I?

Flora: You did, hehe.

(Support Rank A Achieved)

##  **S SUPPORT**

Flora: Hah! Hyaaa!

Remnant: Nice. Now that's a bullseye. You know, you make me fear being your enemy with an aim like that one.

Flora: Nohrian maids and butlers are trained to be good at fighting too, Remnant. I'm sure you know that.

Remnant: I do. Still, you do know how to make me quiver in my boots. And not only because of the cold.

Flora: Was that supposed to be a joke?

Remnant: An unintentional one. But to be fair, I've always preferred cold places. So I don't feel too uncomfortable when you're near.

Flora: Mhm... That's good.

Remnant: Did you say something?

Flora: No, not really.

Remnant: I see. Well, I guess I'll leave you to your training.

Flora: Wait! Before you go... There's something I'd like to ask you.

Remnant: Well, name it.

Flora: ... What do you think of me?

Remnant: That's out of nowhere. But... I think you are a good and caring person. You're also a great worker and you are always ready to assist whenever I need.

Flora: I see...

Remnant: Also, I think you're really pretty.

Flora: W-what?!

Remnant: Aaaand here comes the snow storm. Knew it.

Flora: Y-you said it on purpose?! Just to-

Remnant: Partially. My thought is genuine. I really think you are pretty. There are many things I'd say, but... some things don't really allow me to say them.

Flora: Such as?

Remnant: Well... Our relationship as master and servant. I know how people usually see a servant and a master having a relationship. And I want to avoid such needless venom thrown your way.

Flora: You mean to say that...

Remnant: That I love you, Flora. But I don't want you hurt.

Flora: ... Could you please get closer?

Remnant: Mhm? Why? Is there something- ?!

Flora: ...

Remnant: ... Oh... I see.

Flora: I love you too, Remnant. And honestly, I couldn't care less about what others might think. Let them say whatever they want. What I really care about is what you think and say of me.

Remnant: I think and say... that you're the most beautiful woman that my eyes ever saw. And that I would love nothing more, than just stay with you for as long as you'll have me.

Flora: Oh you, stop it! I might lose check over my powers and create ice all over the place!

Remnant: ... I think Askr might need a little bit more snow. So, be ready for many compliments, my darling.

Flora: I'm suddendly regretting this.

(Support Rank S Achieved)

##  **Confession Quote:**

"Thank you, my love. You were able to melt away the ice that closed my heart. Wherever you'll go, I'll stay with you until the very end."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my favorite character of all Fates. Now, I know many of you might be wondering what the hell is wrong with me, that there are many other characters that are better than her. And my answer is: de gustibus non disputandum est. In my opinion, Flora is a good character. Adimttedly, her ending in Birthright isn't the best way they could have handled it, but it was still part of her character. She was devoted to her sister, to her liege and her people. So in the end she couldn't bear the shame of having tried to kill Felicia, Corrin and Jakob. As I said, she could have died in another way, but I feel like her death does make a little bit of sense. And I like her for it.
> 
> As a unit, Flora is extremely brutal. Her weapon giving her +20 Def if she attacks a melee unit makes her an extremely tough mixed tank during PP. Also, if the enemy can strike back (something most units do nowdays) she gets a guaranteed follow-up. If she's +10 merged with 10 Dragonflowers she has effective 44 Def and Res during PP if both her Res and Def are neutral. She is extremely bulky and she deals a huge amount of damage too. So, she's good.
> 
> As always critique is welcome.


	66. Tanya: Dagdar's Kid

##  **C SUPPORT**

Tanya: Of all the things that idiot could say... I swear I'm gonna show him! He will not disrespect me again!

Remnant: Well, someone looks like they woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. Is everything alright Tanya?

Tanya: Oh, you know, the usual happened. Osian said that I shouldn't be here fighting and that I should have stayed back home. Idiot.

Remnant: While I understand that he's saying that way too many times, is it worth getting angry at him for it? If he doesn't get it, screw him.

Tanya: It isn't that easy, Remnant. I wanna show him that I can be reliable. That I can pull my weight around. But he says that I should stay in the castle and do nothing all day!

Remnant: Well, sadly for him, I won't let you stay in the castle staring at the walls if you don't want to. I mean, if you want to help I'm no one to tell you to stop.

Tanya: See? You get it. You know that I'm needed like everyone else. But he keeps on saying the opposite.

Remnant: Do you want me to talk some sense into him? Or beat some sense?

Tanya: Hah! I'd love to see you hand him his own ass. I've heard from Leif and Nanna that you're quite strong.

Remnant: I'm sure they probably exaggerate.

Tanya: They did say you were able to lift a fully armored man and sprint away like death was on your heels.

Remnant: Ok, that happened only once. We were in a pincher and I had to basically put myself in such a danger that I almost gave the healers a stroke.

Tanya: But you did it anyway. I don't think I would be able to do so.

Remnant: That's... Ok, ok. I am strong and all that. So... Shall I challenge Osian to a spar and let him understand that you're needed? Maybe you could join us and drive the point further.

Tanya: How so?

Remnant: You know how I wield both swords and magic yes? What if I make the magic predictable for you, but not for him? So that you can prove the point of being useful by covering his sorry ass from my magic when he least expects it.

Tanya: That could work. Ok! Let's give it a shot!

Remnant: Perfect. You go to the training halls and get ready. I'll grab Osian.

Tanya: On it!

(Support R ank C  Achieved)

##  **B SUPPORT**

Remnant: And this covers your duties for today. Remember to report to me as soon as you're done. You're free to go now.

Tanya: Hey, Remnant.

Remnant: Tanya. Did you need me for something?

Tanya: You bet. I was curious about something and wanted to talk about it.

Remnant: Sure. So, let's hear it.

Tanya: Leif and Nanna said that you are now to be considered Leif's cousin, correct?

Remnant: Because I am. Adopted cousin, but cousin nonetheless.

Tanya: Right. But what about your real family? They are here somewhere in here right?

Remnant: ... They are not. And even if they were, my only family were my mom and dad. And they are dead.

Tanya: What... what do you mean?

Remnant: I come form another world, much like you and the others. Back there I lived with my family. My mom was bedridden ever since I have memory of her, and my dad did all the work to help us survive.

Tanya: ...

Remnant: And outside of them? My whole family despised us because we didn't follow their rules. My elder sister was poisoned by their own ideas, and turned on my mom, my dad and me. My younger brother... he's probably corrupted too by now, left alone with those vipers.

Tanya: I'm sorry... I shouldn't have asked.

Remnant: Don't worry. It's in the past... even if I refuse to let go of my anger.

Tanya: You do?

Remnant: It's something Eyvel made me understand. I am still chained to my past because I am unwilling to let go of the hatred I felt for those people that left me to die on the streets. Nowdays I'm trying to free myself of those chains. It's not easy, but as the saying goes 'Slow and steady wins the race'.

Tanya: Consistent and effective effort. Makes sense.

Remnant: Yup. But let's change subject for now.

Tanya: Totally. Let's see... Oh, I know! I also wanted to know something about that weapon of yours.

Remnant: Why do I feel like I already know the question you're about to ask?

(Support Rank B Achieved)

##  **A SUPPORT**

Tanya: Ok... Focus and... Another bullseye.

Remnant: Yeah. I must admit you have a pretty good aim. At least, better than mine.

Tanya: Really? When you use magic you're deadly accurate.

Remnant: Because I can bend magic like I want to. Put an bow and an arrow in my hands and I'll probably end up shooting my own foot. While aiming an enemy.

Tanya: It can't be that bad, right?

Remnant: Watch. ... See? That's what I mean.

Tanya: ... Yeah, let's not give you a bow. You stick to swords and magic.

Remnant: Agreed. I have to ask, why did you decide to use a bow?

Tanya: I'm not physically strong as my Father or that idiot Osian, but I always had a good eye. And I'm also pretty fast, so I can strike quickly.

Remnant: Makes sense.

Tanya: And why did you pick up a sword? With your strength you seem more suited to wield an axe, if you ask me.

Remnant: It's more something related to my life before coming here. My father had a collection of weapons, but the swords had that little charm to them. Then, my dad started teaching me how to wield them, even if it was basic training.

Tanya: ... You miss him, don't you?

Remnant: He was stern, but he was a good dad for those few years I spent with him. I hope he's resting in peace alongside mom. They both deserve to be at peace.

Tanya: I'm sure they do. And I'm willing to bet that they'd be proud of how you are now.

Remnant: Mom would surely be. She'd always be happy for me. And I know that when my time will come, I'll be able to meet her with my head high.

Tanya: That's good. Say, wanna spar for a bit? You can help me become stronger and how to adapt to close range fighting.

Remnant: I could. I think we could also call Pricne Takumi for it. He is an expert on that matter.

Tanya: Great! This will surely make Osian regret his words!

Remnant: Always thinking about him, aye? You sure he's only a friend for you?

Tanya: T-the hell?! Of course he is!

Remnant: I'll buy that, sure.

(Support Rank A Achieved)

##  **A** **+** **SUPPORT**

Tanya: Yo, Remnant. Fancy seeing you here.

Remnant: Is it really so strange to see me at the training grounds?

Tanya: I mean, kinda? You're usually holed up in your office doing work. Even when you're out and about, you're usually with someone else around the castle.

Remnant: There wasn't much work today, and the others are preoccupied with their own work. So, I pass time by training.

Tanya: Gotcha. What were you training for exactly?

Remnant: I'm just keeping myself in shape, to be honest. I'm just doing light stuff.

Tanya: I see. Since you don't have someone to train with, mind if I join you?

Remnant: Why, of course. I'm always willing to train with someone. Doing it alone is kinda boring.

Tanya: I can imagine. I wanna train in that skill I was taught. What did you call it again?

Remnant: Close Counter. But, sure. Let me get a training weapon and we can begin.

Tanya: Before you do that, mind if I ask you something?

Remnant: You just did, but go ahead.

Tanya: Hmph. I wanted to know what are your plans for when all this is over.

Remnant: You mean the war? Well it depends, really. I could either stay here or go into another world. But I'm more inclined towards the latter.

Tanya: Why is that?

Remnant: Mostly because I want to come to Jugdral and stay with my family. Or who will be left, anyway. Meaning Seliph, Julia and Leif.

Tanya: Makes sense. You have a family that cares for you now, so you want to keep it close, right?

Remnant: Exactly. I'd probably live in a quiet place compared to them since I have no royal blood, but I would still visit every now and then. And if needed, I'd help against bandit all around Jugdral. Even near Fiana.

Tanya: That's reassuring to hear. I'm sure your help would be needed.

Remnant: Could be. Anyway, I think we stalled long enough. Are you ready to train?

Tanya: You know it. Don't hold back!

Remnant: Wasn't planning to!

(Support Rank A+ Achieved)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Tanya. I haven't played FE5 yet, so if her characterization is off, forgive me. I am planning of completing Gen 1 of FE4 first, but... I kinda forget of playing it? I'm not doing this on purpose though. I have a lot of things to think of (especially how to make my D&D players suffer in the campaign I'm mastering), and it slips my mind.
> 
> As a unit, I haven't really used her much as of right now, but mostly because I have other archers that are getting my attention. Especially Clarisse since she has got her new refine weapon and dear Naga she's a monster with it (even if it is bugged). Still, Tanya seems good as a unit and I'm planning to build her up eventually.
> 
> And for those who hoped in an S with her, I'm sorry. In her FE5 is implied she gets with Osian since their ending has basically the same phrase of "After moving to Fiana, Tanya/Osian married, and was blessed with many children." So I decided to go with that. Once again, I'm sorry.
> 
> As always, critique is welcome.


	67. Travant: King of Thracia

##  **C SUPPORT**

Remnant: ...

Travant: Is there a reason as to why you're glaring at me, Summoner?

Remnant: I'm sure you're aware. I am the adopted nephew of the man you murdered in cold blood in Yied Desert.

Travant: Yes, I knew that. I do not regret my actions, Summoner. I did what was necessary to help my people. We've been treated like beasts by those idiots of Manster for far too long.

Remnant: Not that you truly gave them any real reason to believe otherwise.

Travant: It matters not anymore. I did what I knew it was best for Thracia. Now it's in my son's hands.

Remnant: ... I cannot understand. When Uncle Arvis spoke of his ambitions, of what he did... I was angry at him for how he treated my parents. But while I couldn't forgive him, I felt admiration towards him. With you? My blood boils.

Travant: Hmph. As I said, Summoner, it doesn't matter anymore. What I have done cannot be undone.

Remnant: I know that. And while I wish to make you answer for your crimes myself, I will not. I am holding back.

Travant: Mh?

Remnant: I am holding back... because Altena asked me to.

Travant: Altena...

Remnant: Despite you raising her, despite everything that happened, she's still family for me. She's my cousin. And you did raise her. She still sees you like a father figure.

Travant: ...

Remnant: She asked me to not hurt you, and I will respect her wishes. But as of right now, I can still throw my anger at you with words. It won't do much to you, I'm sure, but it will make me feel better.

Travant: Do as you believe, Summoner.

Remnant: Trust me, I will. Good day to you, Lord Travant.

Travant: ...

(Support Rank C Achieved)

##  **B SUPPORT**

Remnant: Lord Travant. A word?

Travant: What do you want, Summoner?

Remnant: I wished to apologize for my behaviour the other day. I was already in a foul mood and when I saw you I let my anger get the better of me.

Travant: ...

Remnant: I truly understand why you did what you did. Thracia was in a bad spot, and you took the opportunity that was given to you to help... even if it meant to slay someone I hold dear. Again, I wanted to apologize.

Travant: I was never offended, Summoner. But I'm pleased to see that you understand what I had to do was necessary.

Remnant: I understand, even if I do not approve. Still, what is done is done. It's useless to cry over it.

Travant: Indeed.

Remnant: With that out of the way, I wanted to know more about Thracia.

Travant: I assumed you knew everything, Summoner. Why are you asking?

Remnant: I know about the people that are relevant in the history of the various worlds. You are one of them, so I know almost everything about you. But Thracia as a whole? My knowledge is limited.

Travant: I see. Was there something you wanted to know specifically?

Remnant: I wanted to know more about the wyverns and the wyvern riders of Thracia. I wish to know how they train and how they bond with their wyverns.

Travant: And why ask me and not Altena? You seem to have a better relationship with her rather than me.

Remnant: Right now she's outside with her group, and you're the more experienced rider between the two. Also, you're the king. This kind of knowledge must be something that you can recall even in your sleep.

Travant: Hmph, you have a point. Very well. You better listen carefully, Summoner, for I will say things only once.

Remnant: Oh, don't worry. You have my full attention.

Travant: Good. Let's begin with the basic stuff then...

(Support Rank B Achieved)

##  **A SUPPORT**

Travant: Summoner.

Remnant: What is it, Lord Travant?

Travant: I have noticed that you waver whenever you take the lead on the battlefield. You show hesitancy.

Remnant: I do. I second guess myself so that I am always sure of what to do.

Travant: That's a lie, and we both know it. You do not have confidence in your skills, Summoner. It is plain to see.

Remnant: ... So what?

Travant: Mh?

Remnant: So what if I don't have confidence? I have others to back me up.

Travant: Absurd. You should rely only on yourself. True strength comes from it.

Remnant: Allow me to disagree with you, Lord Travant. Did you rely only on yourself when you and your Dracoknights faced and killed uncle Quan and aunt Ethlyn in Yied desert? Or did you rely on your subjects?

Travant: ...

Remnant: When you fight, do you rely on your wyvern to make sure you're always capable of moving around, or you don't?

Travant: Your point?

Remnant: My point is that you must have others on your side to make sure you can go forward. You can fight alone, sure, but that will only get you so far. And you cannot deny it. In every world happened. And every time, it was the one who had to rely on others that won in the end.

Travant: There is some truth to your words. But I still see this as an idiocy. A fantasy made for the weak.

Remnant: Perhaps it is. But when weaks join forces with others, they can and will become strong. I am no different. I may be weak in your eyes, Lord Travant. And yet, I had the strength necessary to defeat you and make you join me.

Travant: ...

Remnant: If that is all, I have a meeting to attend to. Good day.

Travant: ... The fire in his eyes as he spoke. You have impressed me, Summoner.

(Support Rank A Achieved)

##  **A** **+** **SUPPORT**

Remnant: Don't worry, you have done well today. No need to be so grumpy about it. We couldn't have predicted that enemy archers were lurking nearby.

Travant: ...

Remnant: Later I'll give you a treat, ok? Now be a good girl and let the healers take care of you. Sorry for making you wait, Lord Travant.

Travant: It is no problem, Summoner.

Remnant: Once again, I must express my gratitude for your arrival. If it wasn't for you, I'd probably be a pincushion. What were you doing out anyway?

Travant: It is not something that I am willing to share, Summoner. Let's leave it at that.

Remnant: If you say so.

Travant: I have seen how you move when atop of your wyvern, Summoner. You seem to be more at ease than when you are on foot. So why do you not fight with it?

Remnant: Because I don't want her to be hurt. When we found her she was gravely wounded and snappy. I took care of her during her recovery. I grew fond of her. When we let her go I was a little sad, but her return made me happy. I don't want to run the risk of losing her.

Travant: You care a lot for a mount, Summoner.

Remnant: To you it might only seem like a mount. A beast that has been tamed. But to me, she isn't just that. She's a friend. Someone who'll always be by my side, no matter what. Someone that can hold my secrets.

Travant: I see.

Remnant: Do you truly though?

Travant: Perhaps. I wish not to share.

Remnant: If you say so. Still, you saved my life and hers. For that, I'm grateful.

Travant: ...

Remnant: Although I am considering to bring her out for our next battles, I am still scared. Do Thracian Wyvern Knight have something to make their mount sturdier?

Travant: Yes. Why?

Remnant: If you could maybe let me know how they do, we could also spread that knowledge to the other wyvern riders. To make them more stronger on the field. I know you and your wyver are really hard to take down when it comes to physical threats.

Travant: You have a point, Summoner. However, what will you do if I refuse to share that knowledge?

Remnant: I'd challenge you. Just you and me. If you win, you get to keep it a secret. If I win, you share it with me and the others.

Travant: I see. Then, consider your challenge accepted.

Remnant: Let's take it to the training area then, Lord Travant.

(Support Rank A+ Achieved)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have King Travant of Thracia, descendant of Dainn. Now, you're probably wondering yourself "Another Jugdral character? Are you starting a Jugdral spree?". The answer is simply... no. The way I work is like this: I choose 4 characters from each game and then I roll my dices for each game. The dices decide who's character from that game is gonna get written. Then I shuffle them around so that it isn't always in the same order. And if you were not wondering about that, feel free to ignore all this.
> 
> Back to Travant, however, as a character in the FE universe, he is a really well written antagonist in my opinion. He's almost as good as Arvis if you ask me. Both did what they thought best for their people and even succeded for a while. As a unit in FEH, he might be your typical low res and spd wyvern lord, but you have to admit that 40 base Def is nothing to joke about. Then if you give him some good tools like Vanguard + (Def Refine), Distant Foil and Iote Shield in his Seal slot, he can basically tank every physical threat. During EP, 62 Def makes him practically unkillable.
> 
> Now, I know that there are some that were wondering where the Afterwards story is. Chapter 2 is almost done, I swear it. It's taking longer than I wanted because life has to be a pain in the back and slows stuff more than I'd like. I mean, even this chapter is later than usual because of problems. I ask you guys to be patient and you'll probably see this chapter by the end of June or the very first week of July.
> 
> As always, critique is welcome.


End file.
